The Not So Simple Life
by Gilmoregirl19
Summary: Rory was raised in Hartford Society. As an adult she finds herself trapped in a loveless marriage to her highschool crush. Through flashbacks we will see what growing up was like, how she got married and if it will last. Rogan/AU COMPLETE
1. Preface

**Preface**

Rory Hayden grew up in a world of black cards, fast cars, Gucci, debutante balls, prep schools, dinner parties, fundraisers, backstabbing, hypocrisy, gossip and scandal.

She grew up in Hartford Society, which is by far the most pretentious area on the American East Coast. It was a place where your last name and bank account determined more than actual achievements.

Hayden, Gilmore, Huntzberger, McCrea, Rothschild, Vanderbilt and Worthington were the seven select families that led the ranks; they were the so-called Golden Circle. The set the tone in society and they were what other socialites aspired to be. Impossible, of course, since these families came from Old Money, purebred elitists, many having ties with European Royalty and the like.

These families followed Society Law to the letter and anything, or anyone that came between them and their perfect society image was done away with, the only exception being Rory Hayden and Lane-Kim Worthington.

In 1985, sixteen-year old Lorelai Gilmore, daughter of Richard and Emily was society's sweetheart. She was a debutante, kept her grades up, and was set to go off to an Ivy League and dazzle a respectable young man, reproduce once or twice, hire a nanny or three, join the DAR and spend the rest of her days fussing over fundraisers and charities.

She was dating Christopher Hayden, a respectable young man himself, destined to become a Supreme Court Judge, like his father.

However, that all did not go according to plan. A forgotten pill and a punctured condom led to one of the biggest scandals of the eighties.

Rumors swirled at the Club for the longest time, and society was outraged. What was the Golden Circle coming to, what with a teenage pregnancy? Was this what the others were to aspire?

However, the Gilmore-Hayden pregnancy rumor was not the only thing that kept tongues wagging. The Worthington's were known to be the quiet ones in the inner circle. They did not flaunt their wealth as much as the others did; they attended functions quietly and went about their day-to-day life. The great tragedy that befell upon them was not being able to conceive. Now, it was rumored that Abigail and Gregory Worthington were adopting a baby girl.

In that era and in those circles an adoption was unheard of. Society went ballistic, who knew where this girl came from, what her background? Whom were they letting into their community? And, what's more, who would follow?

During this time the Hayden's, Gilmore's and Worthington's reached out to each other and together they broke the news to the other four golden families. Surprisingly, the families responded well to the news and the rest of society could do nothing but accept it.

Lorelai and Christopher wed in a small, but lavish ceremony and moved into the Gilmore pool house after Lorelai Leigh Hayden – or Rory for short – was born. They stayed there for the first five years of their marriage, before moving into their own Hartford Mansion, which was later known as the Hayden House of Fun. Lorelai was homeschooled, skipped college and went straight to the DAR. Christopher finished high school and joined the Gilmore Insurance Company.

Lorelai and Christopher had a happy marriage. Even though they were young to start a family, they knew they were destined to be together so it was not as dramatic as society deemed. However, they never had more children. This, in part, was because of the demanding society schedule. Lorelai and Chris both wore a society mask and needed to attend certain functions. They never employed a nanny, strictly a baby sitter for the nights when they could not be home for their daughter. Lorelai thought it would be cruel to bring children into the world that they could not care for. Besides that, the couple felt like it had six children, instead of just one.

The Gilmore's, Hayden's and Worthington's became close friends during Lorelai's pregnancy and as fate would have it Lane-Kim arrived just a week after little Lorelai was born. The two were destined to be friends. The Vanderbilts, Huntzbergers, McCreas and Rothschilds all had young children and soon they had formed their own group.

Rory, Lane, Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Logan were inseparable. There was no competition, like in many society circles, since they all ranked the same. At the same time, money or status was a non-issue. They laughed at the crazy gossip, and offered a shoulder to cry on during hard times. They knew each other's deepest, darkest secrets and each other's most outrageous dreams.

When they were younger, the six of them moved more like one person. In their teens, it was often boys versus girls. In those days, they practically lived at the Hayden House of Fun, each occupying his or her own space in Rory's wing of the grand manor. Rory, especially, loved her childhood home. At her house, it was okay to eat ice cream on the couch, have a movie marathon or popcorn fight. When she needed her Mom for make-up advice, she was there. When she wanted to bake chocolate chip cookies for her Dad, he was there. It was different at her friend's houses, she knew.

Rory's life was simple back then. Her world revolved around school, the gang, vacations, reading and shopping. It all changed that day, the day her heart stopped and she spat her cherry coke out on her grandmother's crisp white tablecloth. The day she caught the look in his eyes and she knew that he was just as shocked as she was. She could not say no, it was something that had been agreed on. And, in all honesty, back then she thought it would be okay. No regrets, they had promised each other. Those two words - _no regrets - burned_ in her ears.

Oh, how Rory longed to go back in time, back to when life was simple.


	2. Fighting Words

**Hi Guys, **

**Don't worry. I'm not stopping with New York Night, but this idea came to me and I wanted to get it up. It might be a little difficult, but the flashbacks will be it's own story and have lots of ROGAN fluffiness. The present, however, is not so nice for our favorite couple. However, be patient, and you will see if they work it out wink wink. Oh, the story is AU, with Rory being raised in Hartford Society. Hope you like this new story - I'm pretty excited about it. Please make me happy and review ) **

**Love,  
Gilmoregirl19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG, and also, I would like to add that I HOPE I didn't steal anything directly from other fanfic's. I know this is a fairly common idea, with Lorelai and Chris staying together and raising Rory like a member of Society. So, I am sorry if certain terms etc are similar to other fanfic's, since it was not done on purpose. If, however, I did take something from another story let me know and I'll fix it asap. Happy reading ) **

* * *

**Chapter One: Fighting Words **

Rory slammed her heavy New York apartment door shut. A mere second later, it opened again, violently.

"Come on, Rory," her husband yelled frustrated as he slammed the door shut behind him. "Don't run away!"

Rory remained silent, afraid her anger would make her say something she would come to regret later. It would not be the first time.

She turned her back to him; fully intending to storm off into her apartment bedroom though she stayed put and sighed heavily. She was tired. Tired of fighting and tired of pretending. How this man, whom at one point in her life she loved more than life itself, was a total stranger to her was beyond her. She did not deserve this. She did not sign up for this.

Okay, well, technically, she _did _sign something, but never in a million years had she expected it to turn out like _this._

Memories of the silver fountain tipped Parker pen writing her signature over a crème colored document sent a chill up her spine. Back then, it had not seemed so bad.

She glanced down at her right hand, on her middle finger she wore a tiny blue sapphire ring, which Logan had given to her on her sixteenth birthday a year before they shared their first sort of kiss.

Rory valued this little ring more than her engagement ring, which was a gaudy Huntzberger heirloom. "_I'll be there for you" _he had said softly, as he handed her the tiny, tiffany wrapped gift.

Rory sighed at the memory and twisted the ring off her middle finger, staring at it and sliding it back on to her finger. _Empty promises_, she thought bitterly as she fought back hot, angry tears.

"Rory…" Logan tried again, softer this time. He knew their situation hurt her. He honestly thought this little getaway to New York would be a good idea, even though they had to attend the Children's Charity Ball. He knew Rory was not particularly fond of society events, in fact, over the years, she had come to loath them, but it would at least offer them some time together. That was what Rory wanted, right?

"Rory, I wanted to spend time with you, but we needed to go to the Ball…" he tried to sound sympathetic, but it came out patronizing.

"NO!" she screamed and turned towards him. "I'm not a two year old, Logan, I know perfectly well that the Huntzberger, Hayden, Gilmore name needed to be represented. Just because I am in the DAR doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

"I never said you were stupid," Logan said through gritted teeth, already sorry he had brought this up. It was the same story every time they would get in a fight – these days quiet frequently over the silliest things – Rory would bring up her society wife status. He understood it was hard on her, but what was he to do about it?

Rory crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him as if to say _well? _

"I'm sorry, Rory, I really am," Logan sighed and walked towards her, hoping to pull her into a soothing embrace.

Honestly, he really did not like her being upset but he never fully understood her desire to be part of the working world. He would give anything to just sit around, drink tea and having the hardest part of your day to be deciding on crab or cream puffs. Besides, that is not all Rory did, he thought as she ran their homes and had all the time in the world to write.

She maintained an op-ed blog and regularly submitted pieces to the New York Times, albeit those pieces were always about fashion or the next big thing in society. And, her work was always frowned upon by Society though Logan had told her many a time not to care about what Society thought. He thought she was an awesome writer, and that was what mattered, right?

Rory scoffed, "Sorry? That's all you got? SORRY?" She threw her hands up in anger. "I'm done!" She paused, and stared at him piercingly. "We're done," she whispered. "Done," she swallowed.

Logan waited for a beat, as her words computed in his brains. "Done?" he asked incredulously.

"D-O-N-E!" she spelled out for him, and glared at his blank look. "Go screw your damn secretary!" she clarified angrily and stomped off to her bedroom, as hot tears ran down her cheeks.

Logan remained in the hallway, staring blankly at the closed bedroom door, Rory's angry voice ringing in his ears. _Done, done, done _rhythmically penetrated his brain. The couple both knew they were not done, since almost ten years ago, on Rory's 17th birthday their fate was decided for them. And, "being done" was not a part of it.

He sighed heavily; he did not want to fight. Deep down he still loved Rory, she had been one of his best friends after all. Growing up, living a predetermined life was hard to do. He wanted to do right by his elders since acting out came to a halt as soon as college ended. Surely, she knew he was trying his best and had been for the past five years. He wanted to keep Rory happy, too, but he could not read her mind. The last few years she had turned into a sulky, unhappy person. Frankly, he had resorted to tacking on extra days on his business trips to avoid her, their relationship and their problems. It hadn't always been like that.

* * *

"_When will you be back?" Rory said softly as she squeezed her husband's hand in the back of the limo that was speeding towards the airport. She was upset; since it was the first time, he was leaving her alone in the Hartford Mansion since their wedding, a little over three weeks ago. _

"_Soon," Logan replied, and kissed her forehead lightly. "Friday, probably," he said as he shifted his gaze to meet her sad eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat. She was his wife, something he initially was not 100 percent thrilled about, though now he could not believe he had not fallen in love with her sooner. _

"_Not soon enough," he said lovingly, as she squeezed his hand tighter. _

"_I'll miss you, you know," she admitted. _

"_Me too, Ace, me too," _

* * *

As Rory swung the bedroom door open, Logan was pulled out of his love-filled memory. He wondered if they could ever get back to that place. Rory made his way towards him – it was time to make up or it was time for round two. By her flushed appearance and narrowed eyes he knew it was not time to make up…yet.

"And another thing," she bellowed as she stopped a few feet in front of him. "You are becoming more like _them_ every day. You don't realize it, but you are!" Of course, by them, she meant their parents excluding Chris and Lorelai, and it was one of the meanest things to say to a Society Child who once vowed never to step foot in his father's company.

"Rory, that's so far from the truth and you know it," he shot back. He knew he changed from his wild teenage days, he only thought it was for the better. Surely, he hadn't morphed into his own father.

"No, no I don't," she replied as she shook her head, "I'm the one whose cooped up here all day and never see you!"

"By choice," Logan yelled exasperated, "All you do is attend DAR meetings and visit with the girls. You only venture out if you absolutely have to. You could do something – start a charity or something..."

She stared at him blankly. _Who was this guy?_

"Besides," he dared, "You knew what you were getting into!"

"Like hell I was," she snorted. "I had no clue it would be like this, and you didn't either," she accused.

"At least I'm making an effort, Ace," he sighed.

She cocked her head to the side, as her eyes penetrated his soul. "Ace, seriously, you are calling me Ace – as if that will magically make it all better?" She exclaimed outraged, completely ignoring his 'making an effort' comment.

"I… uh, don't know where that came from," he stuttered.

She glared at him again, hating that he used his pet name for her, a name he used in a time of love.

"Don't call me that! It's Rory now, it's been Rory for the past four years, Logan!" she hissed, as she stressed his name.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want, I'm your husband", he spat, his blood boiling.

She opened her mouth to say something, but crossed her arms over her chest and started at him piercingly, waiting for an answer to their problems. He needed to fix _this_, whatever _this _was.

He ran a hand through his messy blond hair. "Come on, don't give me that look. You know I don't like this any more than you!" he tried reasoning with her.

"Please," she snorted, "You love it – don't deny it. The attention, the bylines, the hot-shot job and macho attitude. You eat it up! When is it going to be my turn? When am I going to be more than Mrs. Huntzberger? It was promised to me you know!"

"You've been published in the Times," he countered.

"Arts and Entertainment, Logan. A&E," she sighed as she remembered how proud she was at her first piece for a real newspaper, hoping that her ten stories for A&E would develop into something more. She was foolish for thinking Mitchum would allow her to do more.

"You'll get your chance," Logan said, trying to sound reassuring but honestly, he did not know that for sure. He was getting so tired of the fighting. The constant bickering, the name-calling, they were not fun anymore.

They stood silently in the hallway of their penthouse apartment, a wedding gift from the Hayden's. They only stayed here when they were in New York, the rest of the time they lived on their Connecticut Estate. Logan's cell phone put an end to the silence.

He glanced down at the caller-id. "I've got to get this," he said apologetically.

"Sure you do," she said sweetly, though she rolled her eyes.

"Dad, hey," Logan said in a pleasant voice, not revealing the current state of affairs. "The Ball was okay. You know - business. Elliot's a go and we need to work more on Howards…" Logan reported to his chief.

"Uh, dinner sounds good. Next week sometime, sure I'll let Rory know." The one-sided conversation ended.

"So, when do you leave this time?" she sighed, getting back to the point that started this argument in the first place – Logan had told her after the Ball that he needed to go away on business. That, in itself, was not a big deal it was just that he only had been home for two days. How was she supposed to work on their relationship if he was not around to participate in it?

He looked away, "Rory…." His voice was tired and strained.

She looked away, too; she hated that this was so hard. That their whole, supposedly picture perfect life was crumbling down around her and she could not fix it.

"So," she nodded fighting back tears. "Seven o'clock to London tomorrow, right? You'll be back in a couple days, maybe a week, with a gorgeous necklace or ring for me…," she thought about her overflowing jewelry box in her Hartford dressing room. "You'll be home for a day or so and then you'll be off again." She swallowed hard, "and this is how the rest of our lives will be, right?"

"I hope not," he smiled weakly, "But, yeah, on the seven o'clock to London," he nodded softly, making a mental note to get her something other than jewelry this time. Maybe that Prada bag she had been talking about to her Mom.

He walked towards her, and gently rubbed her forearm – a surprisingly intimate gesture. "I'm sorry," he tried.

"Whatever, Logan," she brushed away his hand and with that, his pitiful attempt at an apology. "I'm sick of this, of being in the DAR, of you not understanding that I need to NOT be in the DAR. That I want to do something differently than organizing fundraisers and business parties… even if that's the way we were brought up!"

"Rory," he tried to sooth her, but it was futile, she was rambling. "You don't know, Logan, you say we are in this together, but you are off on business ALL the time. You don't have to endure the glares at the Club, with Adele Lively and Bitsy von Something Or Other coming up to you and asking if our little one is on the way yet…."

She sighed heavily and looked at him, as he looked away, hurt and defeated. "I'm just so over it all," she finally said in a small voice, and abruptly turned on her heel and walked back to her bedroom. She stopped short at the unmade king-size bed in the middle of the room, and let herself fall onto the bed, crying.

There was no way to describe her current state of despair. She _knew _Logan was her soul mate, he knew everything about her and even if certain people had not interfered with their relationship she was sure they would have ended up together. Why, then, couldn't they make it work? And just be happy, like they were at 16?

She jerked her head up from her pillows and thoughts at the soft knock on the door. She quickly wiped a tear away, though she knew that Logan would know that she had been crying. She quietly opened the bedroom door, fully knowing what was going to happened next.

"I'm sorry," they said simultaneously. He smirked, and quickly placed his index finger over her lips. "Shush," he commanded lightly, "No more talking."

She nodded, as he pressed a light kiss on her lips. Somewhat hesitantly, she kissed him back, and the kiss deepened quickly. Communication was not their forte anymore, but at least they were still able to connect in one way – even if Logan would slip out of her bed and into his own on the other side of the house, after the deed was done. Rory hated it - the passionate, crazy makeup sex. However, Rory figured, if they could not talk it over, they would sleep on it, or at least, sleep together.

* * *

_Sooooo? What did you all think? I'm DYING to know! _


	3. Preschool Blues

**Oh my gosh, you guys! Your response to this story has been awesome - makes me even more excited. I LOVE reading the reviews. Hope this new chapter doesn't dissapoint. **

**With love,  
Gilmoregirl19**

**(ps: you will know more and more about how Rory and Logan got together - all in good time!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own gilmore girls!**

* * *

**Preschool Blues **

_Four-year-old Rory grabbed her best friend Lane's hand as the pair stood on stone steps in front of a large brick building. Lane looked at her, fear written all over her features, her bottom lip trembling slightly. Rory gripped her friend tighter, while she lifted her other hand to her face. She was holding her pink bunny stuffed animal, Lucy, the one her mommy said would make everything better. She dangled the bunny in front of Lane's face. _

"_I brought Lucy Bunny," Rory said bravely as Lane nodded slowly. _

_Christopher and Lorelai stood behind the young girls and watched them carefully. "Don't they look adorable?" Lorelai grinned as she slid her arm around her husband's waist. _

"_We did good, babe," she breathed. Chris knew Lorelai was stalling, and this was her way of making Chris stall as well. Granted, he was not all to found of having is only baby girl start preschool today, but he also did not want to have an educationally stunted daughter. _

"_Lore," he warned softly, "It's time. You don't want them to be late on their first day of preschool, right?" _

"_Well, if they are really, __**really **__late they might not take them anymore, and then we'd have to take them back home. We would be bad parents if we did not. Take them home, I mean…" _

_It was normal for Lorelai to talk fast, but this morning she was speaking exceptionally fast – a sure sign she was nervous. _

"_They'll be okay, hon," Chris tried to comfort Lorelai, "They've got Lucy Bunny and everything," he added, more so to comfort himself than anything else. _

_"I know," Lorelai sighed, blinking back tears. "It's just, where did the time go? It seems like just a few months ago Evil Emily was spreading the word I was at fat-camp and not pregnant and Laney was crawling around on the kitchen table, headed straight for the brownie pan…" _

"…_giving her nanny a proverbial heart-attack…" Chris finished her thought, and smiled fondly at the memory. _

_Chris wiped a tear off Lorelai's cheek, "You can't cry now, you don't want the kids to be upset," he whispered in her ear, and pulled a tissue out of his coat pocket. _

_She blew her nose loudly, handed the dirty tissue back to Chris, who shook his head and stuffed the tissue back in his pocket. _

"_Okay, I'm good," she nodded and flashed a goofy grin at her husband. She kneeled down, to be eyelevel with her children, seeing as she thought of Lane as one of her own. _

"_So, are you girls ready for today?" she asked happily, her eyes widening in anticipation. _

_Both girls nodded dumbly, since they did not really want to admit that going inside that big brick building scared the wee wee out of them. They were big girls now, and this was a big girl thing to do, or at least, that was what Lane's Nanny had told them the other day. _

"_Good!" Lorelai exclaimed joyfully and grabbed Lane's hand as Christopher grabbed Rory s'._

"_Preschool is going to be so much fun, you'll get to color, and paint, and have nap time and cookie time and ABC time and reading time….My favorite was cookie time, but I also like paint time. I was a real Picasso in my day. Too bad your grandmother never picked up on my talent…" Lorelai also rambled when she was nervous. _

_The quartet made their way down the long brightly decorated hallway and walked in to a large brightly colored classroom. _

_Rory and Lane immediately let go of Chris and Lorelai's hands and ran over to the arts and crafts corner. "I see she has your talent for painting," Chris smirked as his arm found its way around Lorelai's waist and pulled her in closer. "They'll be fine."_

"_It's only for a few hours, right?" Lorelai squeezed Chris's hand, as they took one final look at Rory and Lane. _

* * *

"_Who's that?" a small girl tapped Rory on her shoulder. Surprised, Rory spun around to see who it was. Lane immediately found her place next to Rory, since they were in this together. _

"_Who?" Rory asked the tiny blue-eyed blond haired stranger. _

"_That," the young girl pointed her perfectly manicured finger at Rory's bunny, the one she was still clenching tightly in her left fist. _

_Rory glanced down at her fist, realizing the strange girl was talking about her bunny. "Lucy Bunny," she stated matter-of-factly. _

"_I have Sammy!" the unidentified girl squealed in reply, and ran towards her cubby, returning moments later with a small stuffed sheep. _

"_Sammy meet Lucy," she said as she waved her stuffed toy in the air. "I'm Stephanie by the way, but you can call me Stephey, my daddy does!" She smiled broadly. _

"_I'm Rory, and that's already short for something, so you can't call me anything else…" Rory said as she bit her lip nervously and pointed towards Lane who was right by her side, "This is my bestest friend, Lane. Actually, she is Lane-Kim. That's her real name, but you can call her Laney like my Mom…" _

_Stephanie nodded, as Rory continued nervously, "You can be our friend, but not bestest since I don't know if you can have two bestest friends…." _

"_I like Lane!" Stephanie declared as she dropped Sammy to the floor and picked up a paintbrush. "I think you can have lotsa bestest friends," she said as she swiped her brush over a large piece of paper. "Coz I have three bestest friends." _

_Lane and Rory stared at her in amazement. Before today, they were the only other kids they knew. Little Rory and Lane wondered if kids lived in the other big houses on her street, but her mommy told her not to ask so many questions. For now, only Lane was important. So, for Stephanie to be just as old as them and to know three other kids, and be best friends with them was a lot to digest. _

"_Who?" Both girls asked simultaneously. Stephanie pointed towards the naptime area and called out to her friends. "Finn, Colin, Loooogan! Come here!!" _

_A chorus of no's emerged from the naptime area, and Stephanie sighed heavily. "They always do this!" She rolled her eyes. "Let's go," _

"_See, I told you she'd come!" Colin said, poking Logan. "I'm right!" _

"_Want to meet my new friends?" Stephanie asked eagerly. _

_This caught the boys' attention as they all nodded. The sat in a tiny circle and Finn was the first to speak up as he clearly represented the boys. _

"_I'm Finn and this is my Hippo," he said as he held up a rather unfortunate looking stuffed hippo. "That's Colin, and sometime's he is stupid," he laughed and pointed at a small brown haired boy, with glasses. "I have a Truck," he said by way of introduction and held up a shiny tractor. Finn shushed Colin and continued, "That's Timmy and Logan," and Logan held up his toy giraffe. "And that's it," Finn said happily, and sat on the ground. _

_Stephanie laughed, "This is Rory and this is Lane," The girls smiled nervously and Rory held up her bunny, "And Lucy," she spoke softly. _

_After that initial introduction, the six preschoolers instantly bonded. They did all the playtime activities together, and were hesitant to let others into their group. Back then, they did not know they were the Golden Children - they just liked each other. _

_Rory and Lane were too busy playing with their new friends to notice that Chris and Lorelai were long gone. _

_Somewhere around afternoon playtime, Rory looked up at the doorway where she had left her Mom and Dad. She frowned, where had they gone? She set down her colored pencil and walked over to the doorway, and in realization that they indeed were not there, she turned around and scanned the classroom. Then it hit her, her parents were gone. And, more importantly, they were not coming back. She was convinced. She swallowed hard, as she felt a wave of panic wash over her young body. She padded back to her coloring table, her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. _

"_What's wrong?" Logan asked, as he was the first to notice his new friend was not smiling anymore. "You did not lose Lucy, right?" His eyes widened at the mere thought of loosing something as beloved as his Timmy. _

_Rory bit her lip hard and shook her head. "No," she managed to croak out before she started wailing. Logan, Lane, Colin, Finn and Stephanie surrounded her instantly. _

_Logan did not want his new friend to be upset, so he did the only thing he could think of that would make her feel better. He gave her Timmy – just to borrow, mind you. It was difficult for him, since he was not sure if Rory would give Timmy back, but for some reason the desire to make her feel better was greater than the possibility of her not returning his stuffed toy. _

_She grabbed hold of the stuffed giraffe, and held him tight as she cried for a little while longer. Soon, she calmed down and looked Logan in the eyes. "I think my Mommy and Daddy left me here!" _

_She blinked at him, as he hopped from one foot to the other, in thought. "Nah, I don't think so. Nanny said she would be back later, so your Mommy and Daddy will be back, too." He nodded confidently, he was pretty sure that's what Nanny told him. _

"_Are you sure?" Lane asked, not sure what to make of this. _

"_Yeah," he said, and young Rory wiped her tears away, "Okay," she nodded, still clenching Timmy. _

_The kids got back to coloring and Rory set Timmy down between her and Logan. "Your mommy and daddy will come back, Rory," Logan said softly, never taking his eyes off his coloring paper. "And, if they don't, you and Laney can come home with Nanny and me!" _

_A few minutes later she heard her mother's voice call out to her, "Oh, where are Rory and Laney?" _

_This caught the attention of the group of kids, as they watched Lorelai and Chris walk through the preschool classroom, "Not over by the dolls," Lorelai exclaimed in mock-confusion, "She not here either," Chris mimicked._

_Rory giggled, "I'm over here, Mommy!" and her parents ran toward her, and Lorelai scooped up her daughter as Chris picked up Lane. "Who are your new friends?" Chris asked, as Rory showed her mom her drawing. _

_Soon, all the children were showing their drawing sto Chris and Lorelai – the surrogate parents – as they waited for their nannies to pick them up. "Mommy, you know how Laney comes over and plays," Rory whispered in her mother's ear, "Can my new friends come, too?" _

_And so it began. _

* * *

At eight a.m., a sharp buzzing filled the room. Lazily, Rory switched the alarm off, rolled over to the right side of the bed and opened her eyes, to be greeted by an empty space and a tremendous amount of disappointment. It was like that every morning, since she and Logan rarely slept in the same bed anymore, but still, she wished it were different.

As she got up, and padded her way towards the bathroom her thoughts quickly returned to last night's events. _Like it would matter,_ she thought bitterly, _he's on his way to London, right now, so it's not like he'd be in bed… _

She sighed as she examined herself in the mirror. Bags under eyes, her lip was nicked from Logan's passionate nibbling, a hickey as if she was a fifteen year old sat mockingly on her neck, smeared mascara and sticky, hairspray ridden hair. She noticed that she was only wearing one diamond earring, and hoped her other one was lost in the bed linens. Frankly, she was a mess, definitely not what one thought of as a high society wife. She sighed again, disgusted, and made her way into the kitchen and lazily set a pot of coffee.

As she waited for her coffee to brew, she flipped open her blackberry and was greeted by a list of chores for today.

DAR Lunch  
Catering Garden Party  
Dress fitting  
Manicure  
Dinner with Lane

Of course, she had a bunch of voice messages, mostly her friends and her mother.

Never a message from Logan, that he made it on the plane, or arrived safely. She smiled wryly, since it had not always been like that.

When he first started going away, she came with him to the airport – no matter what crazy time the flight was scheduled. She would kiss him until her lips were numb and wait for the plane to be out of sight. The minute he landed, he would call her, and he called her every single moment of free time he had for the rest of the trip.

Upon his return, she would be waiting at the airport, waiting for him to get off the plane. She would wait for him to spot her, and run up to him. He would pick her up, twirl her around and kiss her as if it was the last time he would be able to kiss her. It was their thing.

Naturally, Rory knew that they could not go on like that forever; soon Logan was away on business every other week, and Rory was consumed by her mind-numbing, but demanding society schedule. She would join occasionally, though she would not be as sad to see him leave. He, in turn, would still call when he got to wherever he was going – though soon he would have his secretary send a message.

Her heart panged thinking about how they used to be, so she just rolled her eyes, shut her blackberry and let it fall on the counter. Oops. _Like she cared._

At 11 o'clock, she left her apartment looking like the perfect society woman, clad in black pants, a soft blue cashmere sweater and black ballerina flats. Her hair tied back in a loose bun, her make-up flawless, the lost earring returned to her ear and a soft, light-blue scarf hiding her hickey.

The town car she ordered to take her back to Hartford was waiting, and off she drove, leaving the City behind her.

The ride back was long, though she really did not mind. Of course, she could have taken the jet, but at least now, in the car, she had some time to gather her thoughts. She was upset with Logan, but she had been for the longest time. At the same time, she knew she couldn't blame him for any of this – he was just a puppet.

Before she could ponder on this subject any longer her blackberry rang – her mom.

"So, please don't tell me you are calling to cancel on the DAR luncheon, please!" Rory answered.

"Butch, we can't go pig wrestling this afternoon – I forget I had other plans…" Lorelai yelled over her shoulder, jokingly cancelling her 'other' plans. "Have I ever stood you up, sweets?" she grinned.

"Very funny, Mom, very funny," Rory said flatly.

Rory spent the rest of the ride listening to her mother gone on and on about that damn prada bag, and that annoying chick on "So you think you can dance." Her 'thinking time', went out the window, but mindless chit-chat with her mother worked wonders on her wounded spirit.


	4. Pizza Wishes and Creepy Kisses

**Hello! **

**wearsandlesandeatsnickers review cracked me up and I think she (i'm assuming you're a girl) will be a little ticked, since the drama continues. BUT - before you click this away - this is pretty much the low point, for now. **

**Happy reading! And remember, let me know whatcha think!! I love ALL the reviews!**

**With Love,  
GilmoreGirl19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG**

* * *

**Pizza wishes and creepy kisses **

Logan left the penthouse early that morning in a rush. Of course, he overslept. Rory used to wake him, but those times were long gone. Now, he sat on a plane speeding towards London and could not keep his focus on the business documents he was supposed to be reading, instead he thought about last night.

He realized that his relationship with Rory had started out exceptionally well, especially considering the circumstances, though now it was nothing more than constant bickering and hot, steamy, angry sex. He reasoned that since the sex was remarkably good that Rory, somewhere, deep down, still loved him.

Nevertheless, her hurt, strained '_I'm done' _was on a constant loop in his mind. He turned the volume on his i-pod up, hoping to drain out her voice, but it was useless.

Being confined in a tin can high above the clouds didn't help either – he wanted to reach out to her, in a normal, husband like way. Maybe he'd take her out to dinner, they had not done that in a long time, or maybe he'd buy her jewelry and that Prada bag. Whatever it was, it would have to wait until the plane landed.

"Something to drink for you, sir?" The flight attendant asked politely, though it was obvious she was checking him out. This is why Logan hated flying commercial.

He was just about to order a stiff drink, as he glanced down at his tray table, covered in unread documents. "Uh, just some Coke, I guess," he answered, and was handed a small, just-big-enough-for-one-sip, soda can.

He smiled, since it was something Lorelai would find hilarious. It would be something she would have served at her infamous pizza parties, had they had mini-soda cans in his youth.

* * *

'_Friday Night…" Chris exclaimed happily, as he entered the family dining room. _

'_Pizza night!" Six children's and one adult voice greeted him. _

_He poured a rum and coke for himself and poured Lorelai some coffee, and sat down at the table. _

"_No more work for two whole days!" he said relieved. _

_It was tradition. To celebrate the weekend Christopher and Lorelai stayed home and ate pizza with the kids. Normally, they would spend the night in Rory's bedroom, since Lorelai figured the Nannies could use a night or two off. It was exhausting to take care of a handful of 9 year olds. _

"_No more school for two whole days!" Finn said mimicking Christopher, which was met by laughter from the table. _

"_Well," Lorelai said, getting up and grabbing the phone, "just be glad you can get away. Emily is always watching me. Dinner party this, dress fitting so…" _

"_Lorelai," Lane laughed, "Emily is not that bad, my mother is much worse!" _

"_Uh, huh, Mom, it's true," Rory added, "at least your mother never threatened to send you to boarding school!" _

"_Just be glad YOUR mother hasn't threatened you!" Lorelai said seriously, but with a twinkle in her eye. _

_It was hard being a nine year old, what with threats of boarding school, piano lessons, riding lessons and etiquette lessons next to their normal prepschool. Friday Night was to relax, unwind, and eat pizza. _

"_Can we order, Chris is home," Logan asked, "I'm hungerful!" _

"_It's hungry, stupid!" Rory corrected as she reached over to grab the pizza menu. _

"_Rory," her mother warned, "don't call Logan stupid, it's not very nice to say…" _

"_Fine," the nine year old sighed, and rolled her eyes. Logan grabbed the pizza menu from her and stuck his tongue out. "You snooze, you lose!" he told her teasingly._

_Christopher shot the young boy a disapproving look and it forced an apology out of Logan. _

"_Sorry," he mumbled, never lifting his gaze from his power ranger placemat. _

"_Me too," Rory mumbled in reply and a slight blush crept over her face. She never really meant to tease Logan, but at the same time, she really could not help it. _

_Like at the end of any Friday Night Dinner the kids took settled in their sleeping bags on the floor of Rory's playroom, after pizza, loads of ice-cream, a bath and a movie. Lorelai toyed with the idea of making two guest bedrooms into rooms for the girls and boys, but the kids liked to sleep on the floor in Rory's playroom. It was up to them. _

_After kissing each of the kid's goodnights, she stood in the doorway. "Don't stay up talking for too long, otherwise no waffles in the morning! Love you!" _

"_Goodnight, Lore," the kids sang simultaneously, "Love you too!" _

_Once the door shut, Stephanie shot up, "Your mommy kisses your daddy a lot, huh" _

"_I don't know," Rory said, somewhat put off by this question. In truth, she did not know if her parents did a lot of kissing. They were always hugging, or holding hands or something. It was just the way they were. _

"_They do, Rory," Stephanie continued, ""My mom and dad never kiss like that," _

_Of course, not, __Lorelai and Chris were still madly in love at twenty-two, whereas Stephanie's parents were middle-aged. More to the point, they were both having affairs; so in fact, they did kiss like that – just not each other. _

"_Stop talking about kissing!" Colin whined disgusted. The girls annoyed him sometimes, who wanted to talk about kissing? _

"_No, Colin McCrea, I can talk about kissing whenever I want!" Stephanie said matter-of-factly, and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. _

"_Whatever," he relented and pulled his sleeping bag up higher. _

"_I'd like to kiss someone sometime," Finn admitted dreamingly, glancing over at Lane. _

"_Well, I wouldn't," Logan stated adamantly, fixing his gaze on Lucy Bunny, who now lived on Rory's top bookshelf, "kissing is gross." _

"_Yeah," Rory nodded, "It's….stupid!" _

"_Well, I'd like to try it!" Finn stated, and crawled out of his sleeping bag. He stopped right before Lane, who was sitting Indian style and he placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose, which resulted in a very pink-faced Lane. After that, he crawled back, shimmied into his sleepbag and fell asleep. _

* * *

After an excruciatingly boring meeting with the London Investors Logan decided, the only rational thing to do was to hit the pub. Why not – he was alone, his work could wait until tomorrow, and Rory was probably fast asleep in Hartford, so it was a perfect time to drink.

"Another scotch neat," Logan tipped back the last sip of his glass, and let the tiny amount of alcohol burn in the back of his throat.

"You sure?" the bar tender asked, since this young lad had been downing drink after drink, but Logan just nodded, "You know I'm good for the cash, keep 'm coming."

After about ten drinks, he started to feel the affect of the alcohol, and instead of it making him feel better, like he planned - it only made him feel worse. His brain was a foggy mess, and different images floated through his mind. Timmy, his childhood toy, Rory at Martha's Vineyard, his room at the Hayden House, Rory's sapphire ring, the gang on vacation in Aruba, and their promise – no regrets.

He stared down at his libation, and wondered how much truth there was in their promise.

He was not sure if he regretted it, since they both knew about it at a young age; they accepted that their destiny was set. Besides, he always figured if it hadn't been this – he would have some other great tragedy in his life, like his father sending him off to boarding school , making him leave his friends behind.

Wait, did he really consider his marriage to Rory the great tragedy of his life?

And Rory, what about her, he wondered: did she regret this? Probably, since she was so damn mad all the time.

_She hates me_, Logan thought sadly, as he downed yet another scotch

Drunkenly, he pulled his blackberry out of his coat pocket and typed a text.

"_Don't hate me."_

The barman put a fresh drink on the bar, next to it a bowl of pretzels, "Eat something, okay."

"Thanks mate," Logan said, in a horribly drunk British accent. The barman just shook his head, which caused the Huntzberger boy to submerge in a fit of giggles.

* * *

Miles away Rory was sitting in Lane's theater room, watching the end credits of "The Bourne Identity", with her girlfriends.

"Thanks for the sleepover," Rory said, "I needed it."

"Hey, no problem," Lane smiled, "I'm glad you wanted to come over, keeps me off baby duty."

"Me and my messed up life are here to help you and your perfect life," Rory smiled wryly.

It was true, compared to Rory Lane led the perfect life. Lane and Finn had gotten together shortly before Rory's sweet sixteenth and remained a couple ever since. They were always the most outgoing ones in their group.

In high school, they shared the same taste in music, and in college the same taste for booze and partying, though Lane always knew when to stop. She would be there helping him nurse his hangover in the morning.

It always struck Rory as amusing that, when they were younger, they had a "wild-child" image, though, relationship wise they were so good. Finn and Lane were each other's first and only's.

They had gotten married a few years after she and Logan tied the knot. Wisely, the couple had decided to elope, in an effort to get out of the spotlight. A little over a year ago, Lane discovered she was pregnant with twins and on a snowy March morning, Willow Olivia and Matthew James Rothschild were the first new members of the next generation of the Golden Circle.

"Rory," Stephanie yawned, "Your life isn't messed up, it's just a in a rough…a rough… _patch_."

She smiled weakly at her lame attempt to cheer her friend up, but she really could not help it, it was past midnight, and all she really wanted to do was curl up in bed. In the morning, she would be fit to analyze Rory's current, yet ongoing, predicament.

Lane sent Stephanie a '_you've got to be kidding me' _look, which Rory happened to notice.

"It's okay, guys – it'll be okay," she paused for a beat, "it has to be." Her two best friends nodded solemnly. "So, lets get to bed, and spend tomorrow at the spa, pampering our asses off?"

No sooner had she said that, had her blackberry vibrated straight off the table. Now, who would be sending her a text message at this time? Curiously, she flipped it open and clicked on the tiny envelope in the left hand corner.

"Don't hate me," she read aloud.

"We don't," Lane and Stephanie replied in unison.

"No, not you guys," she rolled her eyes, as she held up her blackberry, "It's from Logan."

The room remained silent, both Lane and Steph unsure as what to say.

"Don't hate me," she said as if she was trying it on for size. "Don't hate me," she repeated, this time in a whiny voice. "Don't hate me," again differently, this time using her angry voice. "Don't. Hate. Me!" she exclaimed, frustrated, and then again, in a more playful tone.

"And?" Lane asked hesitantly, "which one?"

"I don't know," Rory sighed, as she tapped her fingers nervously on her blackberry. She looked at Lane, at Stephanie, back at Lane again and finally let her gaze shift to her phone, and the message that contained three simple words. She lifted the pen from its holder and replied.

Her reply was simple, as it was true and perhaps, she hoped, it could fix whatever relationship problems they were having – or at least, it was a start.

"What did you write?" Stephanie inquired.

Rory shot her friend a half-smile, as she held up her phone for them to see: '_I don't." _

* * *

"Last call, mates, last call!" The British bartender called out in the dark pub. He really needn't yell, since it was the only people present were Logan, some other guy he dubbed "toothless bastard," and a couple making out in the corner.

His gaze kept on shifting from his half-empty glaze to the couple. He thought about the theme he had going on in his pity party for one: no regrets. Maybe he should have invited Rory to go on business trips. She could occupy herself – shops, theaters and museums enough – and they could meet up in pubs with sticky floors and make-out until last call.

Maybe, he thought, maybe then she would not have hated me. By now, after a whopping twenty drinks he convinced himself that Rory definitely hated him since she had not replied to his text message.

At least, he did not know about it and in his intoxicated state checking his messages was not on his radar.

He wobbled off his barstool and fished his credit card out of his pocket. "Here," he managed as he forced the card into a woman's hand. As soon as his brain registered that it was the female bartender, and not the British bloke, he looked up and examined her, through drunken eyes.

Her frizzy red-dyed hair was piled atop her head in a messy bun, her vibrant green eyes heavily made-up, fire engine red lipstick painted on her luscious lips – much too red for her pale complexion making her whole appearance clownesque. But, to Logan, she looked spectacular.

"Hey, you are kind of cute…" he slurred absentmindedly, giving her a once over, where he lingered at her chest – in search of a nametag of some sort – but in the attempt making him look like a perv.

"You can call me Red," the waitress said flirtatiously, obviously enjoying drunken guys ogling her.

She handed back his credit card, deliberately stroking his hand in the process.

"Thanks…Red," he slurred, and kept his eyes firmly locked on her. _Smooth Huntz, very smooth. _

"I just have to close off the till; you can walk me to _**your**_ place, if you want…."she said seductively, as she pushed out her bottom lip in a vain attempt to sex-up her appearance.

Logan bobbed his head as he contemplated her suggestion. "Kay," he finally said.

* * *

A blast of crisp London air funneled through Logan's musty brain, granting him a moment of clarity. Where was he?

In London, walking towards his hotel with a girl on his arm. A very flirty girl, whose hand had made it inside his coat pocket, snatched hold of his hand, and started rubbing it, in a slimy sort of way.

His breathing intensified, but not for the reasons she thought. He didn't know this girl, and he had no recollection of how she got here. He couldn't do this.

"Baby, slow down," her soft, sexy voice whispered in his ear.

Or could he?

He stopped short at the hotel, and turned towards her. "The Ritz. Good choice," she said as she slowly ran her tongue over her upper lip.

He waited for a beat, but it was too long. She pressed herself flush against his body, and started placing random, hot, sloppy kisses up and down his neck.

It took his intoxicated state a while to figure out what was going on. His first thought was, "I'm glad Rory is a good kisser," and then, '_Rory_'.

"Get off," he spat, as he tried to push her off him. "You have to go …"

She ignored him, and made her way from his collarbone, to his neck, chin and inches away from his mouth.

"Come on, stop" he pleaded, as she looked up at him, her green eyes glazed over in lust.

In that moment, she was so unattractive, so cheap, so different from Rory, that even if, just moments before, he had been toying with the idea of an affair he knew it would not be worth it.

"Go home," he said through gritted teeth, "I'm …"

"Married," Red supplied as she broke of suction, dusted herself off, and gave him a cold once over. "Isn't it always the case?"

She stormed off in to the London night, leaving Logan behind, feeling guiltier, and more confused, than ever.


	5. Sun Kissed Confession

**Sun-kissed Confession **

The next morning Rory, Lorelai, Stephanie and Lane piled into the town car that was taking them to Hartford's high-priced shopping district.

Rory stared out of window, counting the trees as she clenched her blackberry tightly. She was certain Logan would have replied by now.

Her friends were clenching their blackberries as well. Lorelai was talking to Emily, going over the final details for the Garden Party, while Lane was giving Finn a how-to on diaper changing. The pair had a fulltime nanny, though Finn insisted that he changed all the diapers when he was home.

Stephanie was chatting with Colin, who was away on business in Vancouver. Colin had landed some hotshot geeky computer job. His father had gone through the roof, since it was always assumed he would follow in his father's footsteps at McCrea Accounting. In fact, now that Rory thought about it, in their youth Colin and Stephanie had a goody two-shoes image and never wanted to rock the boat. Oh, how different they were in adult life.

They finally became boyfriend and girlfriend during their college graduation _ceremony_, after years of dancing around each other, followed by months of 'no strings', and even now, they simply lived together. They weren't engaged, or married, or pregnant.

Their families desperately wanted to join the McCrea's and Vanderbilts for eternity, but they would have none of it. The way they saw it, they were committed, no piece of paper would tell them otherwise. Besides, joining two high-profile families brought on too much legal hassle and, more importantly, too much satisfaction for the older generation of Golden's.

Now, with that, Rory could relate.

* * *

"_Can we please go do something?" 15-year-old Colin whined. _

"_We are doing something, Colin," Stephanie retorted as she flipped the page of her Cosmo Girl. _

_It was the summer of 2002, and the gang had piled into the Hayden Jet and flown down to Paradise Island in the Bahamas, where they always spent three weeks in the summer. The rest of the summer, they spent lazing around the Hayden Pool, soaking up the sun, swimming and barbequing. _

"_Yeah, Col," Lane added, "Just be glad we are __**finally **__here!" and flipped through her copy of Rolling Stone. _

"_Yeah, Col," Finn mimicked Lane's tone as he smiled widely at her, and then focused back to Colin, "I can't believe they made us stay a whole week at the Vineyard!" _

"_I know," Logan agreed, "Last year they only made us stay three days…." _

_Rory nodded in agreement, as she looked up from her novel, "It sucked!"_

_Spending the first days of summer at Martha's Vineyard with the Golden Clan was also a tradition. One that the group of friends didn't enjoy, but it was something that had to be done. It __wasn't that they didn't like the Vineyard, since they did. They hated it because their parents, or in Rory's case, grandparents, made them put in appearances at all the so-called 'casual' functions, but in reality it was about being seen, and keeping up a picture perfect appearance. Growing up, Chris and Lorelai hated it, too and made it a point to escape to Paradise Island, and soon they took the whole gang along._

"_Sitting on the beach all day does not constitute as doing something," Colin informed the group, as he scanned his surroundings. "Let's go jet skiing!" _

"_We're too young," Rory replied, without looking up from her novel. _

"_What?" Finn asked in amazement, "How do you know that?" _

"_Sign says fifteen," she pointed towards the beach hut, and continued reading. _

"_Ah! Crap!" Colin exclaimed, "Why couldn't you two be born in May like the rest of us?" and pointed towards Rory and Lane. _

_Rory shot him an apologetic smile, and went back to her book. _

"_Finn!" Lane rolled over on her side, so she was facing the young boy, "Can't you talk to the jet-ski guys?" She batted her eyelashes and smiled. _

"_For you, love," he grinned, "anything." He pressed a soft kiss on her lips and fished his black card out of his wallet. If his girl wanted to jet ski, then he would make that happen! _

_Logan, Colin, Stephanie and Rory were unfazed by this tiny display of affection. For as long as they could remember Lane and Finn was 'Lane-and-Finn'. They didn't need to define their relationship, since it was obvious that there were special. No one in the group questioned it, or worried about the possible negative effects it could have on their friendship, Lane-and-Finn was just accepted. _

"_Logan, man," he tapped his friend on the shoulder, "might need your help." And together the boys jogged toward the beach hut. _

"_You guys make me sick!" Stephanie told Lane and fished a soda out of the cooler. Lane ignored her, so she directed herself towards Colin. _

_"Want one?" she asked Colin who was staring at her. He had seen Stephanie in a bikini many times before, but for some reason today he felt like he needed to be close to her, that he should be securing a jet-ski for her, that he should, uh, kiss her. _

"_Hello? Earth to Col-Col," she waved her hand in front of his face. _

"_Huh?" _

"_I asked if Col-Col wanted a soda…" she asked, knowing she was pushing it by using his 'nick-name' twice. Who was she kidding? She liked to say Col-Col, just to push his buttons. _

"_Oh, sorry," he mumbled, "Sure," and he took the can from her. Obviously, not what Stephanie was hoping for. _

_Soon, Finn and Logan returned holding three jet-ski keys and six lifejackets. _

"_They only had two person jets," Logan explained as he passed around lifejackets. _

"_I didn't even get the chance to bribe them letting my underage girlfriend drive!" Finn exclaimed _

"_Shoot!" Lane bawled her fist in mock-frustration, as she held up Finn's card in the other hand, "When will we ever be able to use our powers for good?" The group burst out in laughter. _

"_Ace, you'll ride with me?" Logan asked, after the hysterics died down. _

"_You know," she sighed, looking up from her novel, "School has been out for a month, you don't have to call me that anymore!" Logan had taken to calling her Ace after mid-terms, since she basically aced every single test they took, where as he, though intelligent never got higher than a B. _

"_Rory," Stephanie called over her shoulder, "can we please not talk about school?" _

"_Yeah!" Finn added, and then, "last one who's in the water buys lunch!" _

"_I guess you'll have to ride with me," Logan grinned as he watched his friends run down the beach. _

"_I guess we are buying lunch, too," she laughed, placing her bookmark in her novel and shoving it in her beach tote. Her gaze met her friends climbing on to their skis'. Lane's arms were wrapped tightly around Finn's torso, clearly something he enjoyed. Stephanie was holding on to Colin, who was looking rather flushed. _

"_I wonder how long before Colin and Steph make it official," Rory mused aloud, something that caused Logan to shoot her a confused look. _

"_What do you mean?" Logan asked _

"_It's obvious that Colin likes her," Rory said matter-of-factly, getting up from her beach chair. _

"_He does?" Logan asked, as he looked at his friend yelling at Stephanie to sit down. "It doesn't seem like it." _

"_Well," Rory sighed as she handed Logan her suntan lotion, "trust me, he does." _

_Logan thought about this for a minute as he rubbed suntan juice on Rory's back and shoulders. Of course, he knew his friend liked Stephanie. Heck, he liked Stephanie, but not "like-like". He did not "like-like" anyone, though he always thought Gerri Halliwell – Ginger – looked hot. _

"_If you say so," Logan finally said, as he handed her back the bottle of lotion_

"_Don't worry" Rory said, "She likes him, too." She paused, before she sprayed, "it's going to be cold," _

"_Really?" _

"_Yes," she said referring to the Colin/Steph situation and started smearing the lotion out on his back. "We've talked about it before, about, you know, who we'd date" Rory admitted before __she could regret it. She was the quiet, closed one of the group, but unintentionally Logan had a weird way of getting her to spill her guts. _

"_You have?" Logan was intrigued, "I've never heard you mention it before…" He silently handed her, her lifejacket._

"_That's 'cause we talk about it when you guys aren't around, Huntz," Rory smiled, though she rolled her eyes, and fasted her jacket._

"_Is that so?" Logan asked playfully, "I don't think I like being left out…."  
_

"_Oh really?" She teased back, "What are you going to do about it?" _

_He grinned at her, threw the jet-ski keys up in the air, fully intending to catch them, and run off, but Rory snatched them instead. _

"_Ha," she laughed, "I guess that means….nothing!" She lightly touched his chest, before she ran off towards the jet ski. _

"_Hey!" He called out after her, increasing his speed to catch her. _

_He caught her, causing them both to hit the sand in a fit of laughter.  
_

"_Your fast," she laughed. _

"_Gimme the keys, Ace," he laughed back, trying to grab the keys. _

_She shook her head, "Only if you pry them from my cold dead body." _

_Logan wasn't one to go down without a fight, so a battle of the keys ensued, with them rolling over each other. Finally, they ended up in the water, both laughing hysterically, where Logan snatched the keys from her tight grip. _

_He got up out of the water, and stuck out his hand to help Rory up, "Good fight, Ace," he smiled. _

_She nodded in agreement, and kept a tight grip on his hand as they looked over the water, trying to spot their friends. _

"_Let's go," Logan exclaimed, and ran over to their jet ski, never letting go of her hand. _

* * *

"Housekeeping!"

A loud knock awakened Logan the following day.

"Later," he managed and luckily the knocking stopped.

Where was he? More importantly, what had he done? He opened his eyes, and noted his room was spinning ever so slightly, his head felt like a box of cotton balls. He tried to swallow a few times – his throat did not feel too much better, and his tongue felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.

He definitely was hung-over. He padded over to the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth. Then, he walked over to the mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. Then, he walked back to the bathroom, peed and grabbed a bottle of aspirin.

He climbed back in bed, shook two aspirins in his hand, and chugged down the water. About twenty minutes later the previous evening's events came back to him. Images of a sticky brown pub, a toothless homeless guy, bad jazz tunes, missing Rory and endless glasses of alcohol filled his brain. He ran his hand through his hair and took another sip of water. Bright red lips painted on a pale face floated into the mix. _You can call me Red. _

Shit! He sprung out of bed and started pacing the room as panic washed over his body. What had he done?

He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and examined his appearance closely – a deep brown mark tainted his skin. Then he remembered, Red had initiated the incident and attacked his neck with her mouth. He remembered how he pushed her off, however, the mere thought of him contemplating cheating on Rory was too much.

He let himself fall on the bed, and he found his blackberry on the pillow next to him. He had no clue how it ended up there, but he did have one new text message: from Rory. He cursed himself for not checking his phone last night, before Red came into the picture, but what happened, happened and he praised his drunken ass for breaking it off.

"_I don't" _illuminated letters filled the screen.

This instantly sobered him up, he knew that by any stretch of the imagination he and Rory were not in the clear yet, especially after last night's activities, but these two words indicated that he, – they – had a fighting chance. And that was enough to make his heart soar.

* * *

Rory, carrying a handful of high-priced designer shopping bags, entered her living room that afternoon and let out a deafening shriek.

"Shit, Logan!" she breathed as she tried to catch her breath, "You scared the freaking crap out of me!"

He got up from the couch and picked up the bags she just dropped. Then, he took the final bag she was still holding on to, from her hand and placed them all neatly of the couch. He walked back to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry,"

They stood there, like that, in awkward silence for a few minutes until Rory broke the silence, "I thought you weren't supposed to be coming back until next week…"

"I wasn't planning on it …," he admitted

"What changed your mind?"

"You don't hate me," he stated simply, though it was becoming painfully clear that he hadn't thought this through.

During the flight home, he imagined himself uttering those words; a magical moment would happen between them and all would be forgotten. She would run in his arms, whisper, "I love you" in his ear and they would spend the rest of the day moving him into her room. Okay, maybe he hadn't imagined it like that completely, since it was sappy but he couldn't help that the Notebook was the movie on his flight….

Rory brushed his hand away from his shoulder, "So, you come home and scare me half to death?"

"I wanted to surprise you…"

"I know, it's not that,' since the grand gesture warmed her hart. "Why now, Logan?"

"I don't know," he told her, not yet willing to confess about the almost cheating. "I was sitting in this old pub in London, and there was this couple, and they looked so happy. I don't know, Ror, it could've been us…"

"If you had taken me on business trips, yeah," she said bitterly

"Rory, don't do this, I'm trying to make this work. I wasn't here before, but I'm here now."

This made her nervous. As much as she loved that Logan came home, it was so out of character. Something was up. It had to be.

"Well, that's just great," she said sarcastically.

Logan sighed – winning Rory over was going to be harder than he thought.

"Wait here," he told her and moments later, he returned with a large gift box and a much, much smaller one. "Do the big one first," he ordered gently.

She eagerly opened the large Prada box, and found a gorgeous, leather tote. It was the one she had been eyeing for a couple of months, the one that had a three-month wait, and it was the one that she had just bought.

"Thank-you," she smiled tightly.

"What's wrong? This is the one, right?" he asked concerned, he was certain that this is the one she wanted, the one he paid double for since he wasn't one the waiting list at the London Prada store…

"Yes, it is. It's just that I bought this bag this afternoon," she said softly, not to hurt his feelings since she did give him major points for remembering the bag, "It's in that large bag, over there," she pointed.

He grabbed the shopping bag and pulled out the exact purse she was holding and let out a hearty laugh. "Do I at least get points for remembering?"

She nodded, "Don't worry about it. I'll give this one to Lorelai, since Chris put her on a bag limit, and keep yours,"

He nodded, and handed her the tiny box. It was jewelry; it had to be, since it was always jewelry. She hoped that this box contained the emerald earrings to match the bracelet she got last time, but to her surprise a pair of children's size earrings, in the shape of a giraffe, shimmered back at her.

She looked up at him, incredulously.

"I saw them, and I thought of you," Logan explained as he saw the confused look in her eyes.

"Since I have a long neck like a giraffe?"She said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Nooo" he breathed in, "they reminded me of the first time we met," feeling slightly hurt that Rory did not see the connection right away. On the other hand, he was being unrealistic, seeing the stress their relationship endured.

"We were kids, Logan," she said, snapping the jewelry box open and shut, "You and I met in, gosh, what? Pre-school?"

He nodded. "Stephanie dragged you and Lane over."

"I was so nervous that day," she reminisced. She couldn't recall the exact events of that day, but she remembered bringing her stuffed toy bunny, and Logan's toy giraffe.

"You thought Lorelai and Chris left you there," Logan said.

Rory reopened the jewelry box, staring at the giraffes.

"Timmy," she said, finally realizing the significance in Logan's gift. "That's really sweet," she said sincerely and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You know, I kept all the junk from when we were kids – I bet you it's in the basement, somewhere," she smiled broadly, feeling happier then she had in months,

"Let's go look…"

She attempted to grab Logan's hand, and drag him out of the living room in search of the box that contained happy childhood memories, but he grabbed her hand, pulled her back in and sat her down on the couch. The nagging feeling she had earlier returned immediately.

She inhaled deeply, "So, why did you really come back early?"

Honestly, she knew all along that Logan's "you don't hate me bit" was a cover-up. She hated that she knew him so well; he was the type that only had a great 'a-ha' moment, _after_ something, or possibly, in this case someone had happened.

He sat directly across from her, on the coffee table, their knees touching ever so slightly. She was staring at the designer vase that graced the end table, anything to avoid looking at him. He cast his glaze to plush rug, too ashamed to look her in the eye.

"Rory…."

"Who, Logan?" she cut him off, and brushed a stray hair from her forehead.

"It wasn't like that," he said softly, he raised his head to meet her eyes, filled with hurt and sorrow. He hoped she would find the same look in his eyes.

"Oh, it wasn't like _that," _she bitterly mocked him. "How did it happen, then? She seduced you at a bar, even though anyone with a working brain could tell that she is a part time bartender full time slut, dragged you back to your hotel and practically had her way with you right then and there?"

Logan stared at her for a moment, finding it funny that she painted the precise picture of what happened. Too bad she would never believe his story now.

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you that's exactly how it happened…," he said softly.

"Try me," she angrily folded her arms across her chest and listen to his explanation.

"….So, I pushed her off, and she left. Rory, I was drunk, I – I, I'm sorry," he concluded his confession.

Rory remained silent for quite a while, obviously processing what her husband just told her. Finally, she said, "So, you think I'm a good kisser?"

He nodded, and was met by more silence. "Are you …?" he finally dared.

"Mad, angry, hurt, betrayed?" she supplied, and continued before he could respond, "All of the above...my gut tells me to go with your story – believe you," she paused and glared at him, "so I'm going with my gut."

He swallowed and nodded for her to continue, since he knew she wasn't done yet.

"It's not about Red – you came _thisclose_ to breaking our agreement…"

"I know, Rory, I know," he said solemnly and boldly placed his hand over hers. This time she didn't swat it away.

"I don't want to fight anymore," she whispered, small tears forming in her eyes.

"Me neither."

"I want to put this in the past, everything," she admitted.

"Me too," he agreed.

"I want to be happy – with you," he said, opening up communication in a way they had never experienced before.

"Me too – with you" Rory said, and brushed a few tears from her cheek.

"I don't hate you – but I don't love you like I did," she admitted.

"I know me too," he whispered somewhat apologetically.

"I want it back," she said with determination in her tone.

"Me too," he nodded seriously, "I'll win you back."

"Okay," she smiled a little bit through her tears.

"Okay," he nodded, before leaning in and kissing her, in the sincerest way he had.

* * *

_I know, high drama - but I love it :) Anyway, the next few chap's will contain a lot more flashbacks, and a lot more fluff. If you didn't get the reference to Rory being a good kisser, go back to the previous chapter. Let me know what you thought!! Love, Gilmoregirl19_


	6. Risky Business

**Hey All, **

**It's back! I LOVE reading reviews so don't be bashful and hit the 'send review' button at the bottom! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter - I'm pretty stoked about it! A MAJOR thanks to all that have reviews, added me to your fav's, story alerts or checked out New York Night (if you hadn't already done so). Awesome and I love ya for it :) **

**Love,  
Gilmoregirl19**

**ps: i'm not sure about the rating - let me know if you think it needs to be higher!**

Disclaimer: Nothing, but this idea, is mine

**

* * *

**

Risky Business

"Logan," Rory panted, as he continued placing kissing up and down her neck, "Stop…we… not now,"

She really could not think straight, and his kissing did not help much. She could not wait for them to sleep together - in love - again, but for that to happen she needed to be certain he would 'stay the night', and not sneak off to his own bed. Besides, even though tonight had been wonderful, they were not ready for that big of a step. She was determined to make this work, and she did not want to sleep with him until it was fixed!

By now, Rory was lying on the couch, with Logan flush against her, his kissing moving southward.

"Not…now," she managed in short, heated breaths.

Her words took a while to register in his brain, but finally, breathing heavily he broke it off. He sat up, and ran a hand through his hair, before looking a Rory, who was now sitting next to him.

"Sorry…" he said, not really sure, what else he could say. He understood that this was on her terms, and he had best play by her rules.

"Don't be," she sighed, and placed a hand on his knee and continued sincerely, "I want this, but I don't want to rush it…"

He nodded and looked at her. Her cheeks pink, her bottom lip, cherry lipgloss stained and slightly bruised, black eyeliner smeared and her hair had fallen out of her perfectly coifed bun. The top buttons of her signature white blouse opened, per his doing, of course. She couldn't have looked more perfect he thought.

'I know, Rory,' he nodded softly and placed his hand over hers.

The couple sat there in silence for a while until a loud rumbling from Rory's stomach sliced through the room. 'I'm hungry!' she exclaimed, getting up from the couch and walking over to kitchen.

"Chinese, pizza, Mexican, Thai, Japanese, steak, curbside?" she asked, returning with a pile of take-out menus.

"Tough choice," he stated with a tone of mock-seriousness.

"I know," she smiled, matching his tone. "I say the choice is between pizza, Chinese and Mexican,"

"I would agree,"

"Perhaps even between Mexican and pizza – since I had Chinese the other day," Rory rambled, "Mexican or pizza…" she asked holding up the menu's.

"Burrito or Pie," Logan mused.

"Taco or Deep dish" Rory asked back.

"Enchilada or Thin crust" he countered

"Taquito or Calzone," she quipped back.

"Yeah, I'm out of food references," Logan laughed, along with Rory.

Finally, they decided on an order of nachos, a large cheese pizza and breadsticks. She tossed him the phone. "You'll order?"And pressed a light kiss on his forehead and walked off.

* * *

"I figured we'd watch a movie," Logan said, as he heard her re-enter the room, "food should take about twenty minutes, so I got you some snacks…" He looked up from the DVD shelf, and saw Rory.

She was wearing her navy blue pajama shorts and an oversized Yale t-shirt. She had installed herself on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn, digging in with the tiniest grin on her face. Immediately, he felt attracted to her. He had forgotten how much he loved her super casual, not a part of society persona. She was the girl who ate popcorn on her designer furniture. It had been a while since he had seen that side of her.

"This is awesome popcorn," she exclaimed and continued to eat. She felt him watching her, making her feel slightly self-conscious. She always wore her Yale t-shirt as pajamas; she always hogged the bowl of popcorn, just as she hogged the remote. This was her - he knew her - so why was he staring?

"What's up?" she asked, breaking his trance.

"Just, uh, you look hot," he confessed like a love struck teenager causing her to burst out laughing.

"You too," she said through her chuckles. Which, admittedly he did in his simple grey sweats and white tee. His hair was ruffled, he had serious five o'clock shadow and bags under his eyes, but what did you expect from a guy who woke up with a hangover and flew halfway around the world? Besides, he looked happy, at home, content with eating greasy take-out and watching a movie and that was something she had not seen in a while.

"Sure, laugh it up," he said feigning hurt.

"I'm sorry," she said mocking sincerity.

"So, action or comedy?" he said, holding up two DVD cases, similar to the way she held up the menus before.

"No, no," she yelled, "not this again! Just throw in, uh... Bad Boys!"

"Bad Boys?" Logan asked in amazement, "I thought Willy Wonka was your default?"

"It is," she admitted, "but I know you hate it…"

"We can watch it, if you want"

"Don't be stupid, I've seen it, uh, before," Rory said quickly, "Besides, Grandma has this thing for Will Smith, so I'm watching Will Smith movies to figure out why…."

"Emily has the hots for Will Smith?" Logan let out a low whistle, "Poor Richard,"

"Poor Will!" Rory laughed as they settled in for an evening of movies, take-out and popcorn.

* * *

_The last weekend of summer the gang found themselves back in Rory's backyard, but instead of snacking on hotdogs and swimming in the pool, the girls were wearing 5000 sundresses and Jimmy Choo's, and the boys were dressed in white linen suits and overpriced Italian sandals. _

_Emily and Shira had taken it upon themselves to throw the teens a 'going back to school party', though it was just another way of labeling a cocktail party, charity event or some other ridiculous society function. _

"_Remind me again how Grandma tricked us in to being here,' Rory whispered in Logan's ear. _

"_Catered by your favorite Café 1548 and new I-pods," he whispered back honestly, causing her to smile. His hot breath set a tiny, almost unnoticeable shiver up her spine. She noticed it though, and that was enough. _

_She had been noticing a lot more about Logan this summer, like how hot he looked in his Armani swim trunks, and how sexy he smiled, or that adorable twinkle in his eye. That and the fact that he always bought her ice coffee and never complained when she dragged him into her favorite bookstore. _

_They had been hanging out a lot this summer. Of course, they always hung out since they spent all their time together since kindergarten, but normally Finn, Lane, Stephanie and Colin were there. However, Lane and Finn spent a great deal of time alone this summer, doing god knows what, and with Stephanie and Colin's constant bickering it was easier, and more fun to spend their days together. Besides, why would they want to make new friends? That would only complicate their lives more; on the other hand, hanging out with your best guy friend all summer long was unexpectedly complicated, too. _

_Still, Rory wouldn't classify her relationship with Logan as more than 'just friends', though it was on her mind a lot lately. Did she really want to go there, and jeopardize her friendship with the single person that knew her the best? _

"_I betcha anything that Emily stole this from the 'white party,' Stephanie whispered as she snuck up behind her two friends, cocktail in hand, "you know, the one they have at the Hamptons," _

"_Oh yeah, I've heard about those…" Rory answered her friend, grabbed Stephanie's s drink and took a long, refreshing sip. _

"_Get your own, girl", Stephanie giggled, slightly tipsy, "Have you tried the salmon puffs – YUCK!" _

_Rory was scanning the room for a waiter carrying a tray of tasty libations, since large amounts of alcohol was really the only way to get through an Gilmore-Huntzberger soiree, though it was Logan who came to her rescue as he shoved a pink frosty glass in her hand. _

"_Thanks," she smiled at him._

"_Cheers," he said as he nodded and tipped her glass towards her. _

"_Scotch?" she questioned after she took a long sip from her cocktail. _

"_Always, Ace, always."_

_She smiled at him again, and again feeling slightly self-conscious. Obviously, time to get her mind off her her object of obession and onto her friend. _

"_Steph?" Rory sang teasingly. Her friend appeared frozen. Steph? Earth to Stephanie!"_

"_I can't believe him!" she whispered, obviously upset. It didn't take long for Rory to figure out who the Vanderbilt girl was talking about. She scanned the room and saw Colin shoving his tongue down Missy van Wezel's throat. _

_Rory squeezed Stephanie's hand for comfort, "I can't believe him!" she seethed._

_She tried to make eye contact with Logan, who suddenly was very interested in his scotch. _

"_Logan," she spat and cocked her head towards Colin, as to ask – what's his problem. _

_He shrugged in reply, "What's the problem? What happened to Byron the London dish liquid heir?" He cocked his head towards Stephanie, who notoriously lost her virginity to a British millionaire on a yacht over the summer, or so the rumor mill said. _

"_He's an oil heir, and Stephanie was just waiting for Colin to make his move. They ate dinner twice and made out once. That is IT! And, he's in London now, so it's not like it matters," Rory whispered back, agitated by his indifference. Maybe it wasn't that, maybe he was siding with Colin? _

"_Stephanie can hear you, you know," Stephanie said unfazed, her gaze still fixated on Colin and Missy van Wezel. _

"_I can't believe it," Stephanie sighed. _

"_With a van Wezel, no less!" Rory added. _

"_Watch yourself, Ace," Logan smirked, "Sounds awfully close to a certain Gilmore Grandma…" _

"_Shut up," she swatted him playfully, her irritation melting away at the sight of his smirk. _

"_Do I have to report this as a case of domestic violence?" Finn's upbeat tone came from behind. He was holding Lane's hand, and they were both sipping champagne. _

"_No," Rory said, _

"_But you might want to call Larry Law for Colin…" Lane finished her best friends thought as she caught a red-faced Stephanie out of the corner of her eye._

_Lane let go of Finn's hand, and crossed her arms over her chest, and narrowed her eyes to slits. "I can't believe it, Hussy van Wezel."_

"_Love!"Finn cried out shocked but Logan cut off his friend, "It's a chick thing, let it go." _

"_Damn right it's a chick thing!" Lane whipped her head around and eyed the boys, "If you two had made Colin grow a pair we wouldn't be in this situation now, right Rory?" _

"_That's right!" she nodded her head for a touch of emphasis, and placed her hand on a near-tears Stephanie. _

"_I'm just going to go home, okay" Stephanie whispered, taking her eyes off the painful display of affection unfolding before her eyes. _

"_Yeah," Rory said sympathetically, shooting a disgusted look at Colin and Missy, "Call me in the morning, Steph" _

"_I will," she blinked back a few tears. _

"_I'll have Finn kick his ass," Lane said sincerely as she hugged Stephanie good-bye, "You know where I am if you need Ben or Jerry, or a lifetime movie marathon, kay?"_

_Stephanie nodded, waved a tiny goodbye to the boys and ran off towards the valet. _

"_Oh dear," Emily said as she and Shira floated by, "Stephanie is alright, I hope?"_

"_Oh sure, Ems" Finn gesticulated wildly, "Lady troubles, you know."_

"_Finn!" Shira exclaimed, "Talking about ones," she brought her voice down to a whisper, "lady troubles" is not proper cocktail conversation," she warned. _

"_Okay, but she just…."Finn tried to explain. _

"_No," Emily held her hand up, "No more. Have you tried the salmon puffs?" The elder Gilmore swiftly steered back to proper conversation. _

"_NO! I didn't know you had puffs!" he yelled excitedly, "Come on, love, let's go." He grabbed Lane's hand and sped of in search of his beloved hors d' oeuvres. _

_Emily and Shira watched as Lane and Finn dodged their way through the crowd, once they were out of sight they directed themselves towards Rory and Logan. It seems that Logan had just whispered something funny in her ear, since she was laughing so hard she needed his help to stay balanced. _

"_My, my," Shira said, an evil grin forming on her face, "Don't you two make a cute couple!" _

"_Wh-what?" Rory immediately stopped laughing, "A couple – us – never…. " she rushed to say, as Logan finished her thought. _

"_Mom, please. We are just friends!" _

"_Just friends?"Emily questioned incredulously. _

"_Yes" Rory stated. "Just friends, Grandma!" _

"_But you could be so much more" Shira said, as if this was a major selling point. _

"_Friends, Mom. Just friends," Logan stated adamantly. _

"_If you two say so," the society women sighed in stereo. "Enjoy your evening," Emily said somewhat nicely, before she linked arms with Shira and headed off to the bard before they would spend the rest of the evening mingling. _

_Rory and Logan watched the pair leave, and stood there in uncomfortable silence for a few moments. "Hey, do you to get out of here?" Logan asked suddenly. _

"_Walk to the lake?" Rory asked, fully knowing that that's what Logan had on his mind. The Golden Circle always walked down to the lake if they had some major issues to talk about. _

"_Yeah, the lake," Logan answered. _

"_Let's go," Rory said, before grabbing a full champagne bottle and his hand. _

* * *

"_Us," Rory exclaimed, taking a swig from the bottle, "I mean, talk about crazy, right?" _

_Suddenly, Logan grew very quiet. They had been complaining about the party, Shira, Emily and the rest of society for the last ten minutes, but now Rory had brought up the touchy subject that triggered this little midnight walk. _

"_What?" she stopped walking and touched Logan's arm slightly so he would stop walking, too. "What?" she asked again. _

"_You really think an 'us' would be crazy?" he asked honestly. _

_Those words hit her heavy; her slight buzz disappeared instantly, her eyes widened, her palms began to sweat and she felt like she might toss the half of salmon puff she ate earlier. She let go of the half empty champagne bottle, which instantly shattered on impact. _

"_Sorry," she said, looking at glass covered dirt road. _

"_Don't worry about that," Logan commanded lightly, "What about us?" he asked with a trace of urgency in his voice. _

_Rory remained silent. Wasn't this what they were building up to all summer? The flirting, the swimming, the shopping, the iced coffees, just-the-two-of-us movie marathons, inside jokes, secret sharing…. Or was it just a really close friendship? Was she willing to risk it all to give them a chance? _

"_Logan," she sighed, as he took a step closer towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "This summer, it was… amazing," _

"_I know," he smiled softly. _

"_But, you are my best friend. I, I guess I've thought about an us but… " _

"_But what?" he demanded. _

_She was slightly taken aback at the harshness in his tone, but replied diligently, "What if we end up like Steph and Colin?"_

'_What if we end up like Finn and Lane?" he countered without skipping a beat. _

"_Stop it," she retorted, "Finn and Lane are Finn and Lane – they are going to get married and have tons of babies, we've known that since we were ten!" _

"_So, who says there can't be a Logan-and-Rory?" _

_It was a fair question and a damn good question in fact. His face was inches away from hers. All she had to do was stand on her tippy toes, lean the tiniest bit forward and kiss him. Then she would know if there could be a Logan-and-Rory. _

_The late summer air was sticky and hot and only intensified the pressure that was between the pair. Crickets chirped as Rory slowly stepped away from Logan, letting herself out of his grip, answering his question and unquestionably breaking a little bit of both of their hearts. _

_She swallowed hard, and met his lingering gaze. "I don't want to risk it, Logan. Our friendship…" she trailed off, words might just worsen the situation. _

_He remained silent, and slowly accepted that the possibility of 'them' had left before it had a chance to materialize. He didn't know how this would affect their friendship, since it was obvious that they had undeniable feelings for one another, and knowing Rory, eventually she would come around. One day. _

"_It's okay, Ace." He finally said. "I get it." _

_Rory shot him an apologetic smile, though she knew he would 'get it'. He always did, that's why they were 'just friends', right? _

"_Let's get back, I've got to kick Colin's ass!" Logan teased her. _

"_I know!" she rolled her eyes, and stepped over the shattered champagne bottle, "I need more booze…" _

"_Well, then," Logan grabbed her hand, "Let race back!" _

_The last weekend of the hot, sticky summer ended with two very close friends acting, to the out-of-the-loop eye, like a pair of love struck teenagers, wondering where to go from here. _

"Mmmm," Rory moaned, "that was some good food!" She lifted up her T-shirt, exposing the tiniest bit of her flat stomach and rubbed it demonstratively, "John's Pizza House has the best pizza in the state of Connecticut, dare I say world!"

"Don't I know it," Logan laughed, and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed slightly, and grinned, which urged him to kiss her again – this time on her lips.

Soon, the couple was yet again engaged in a full-fledged make-out section. "Logan," Rory panted again, and this time Logan knew it was his cue to stop.

"I'm sorry," she apologized again.

"You should be" he said teasingly, "God, Rory, you have no idea how amazing you are – I… I.."

She knew he was going to ramble off in a long apologetic monologue, but she vowed to put all that had happened in the past. They talked, they both apologized and now it was done.

"Hey, it's okay, babe," she said, placing her hand on his knee. "It's a new page, remember?"

He smiled at her, and gently shoved her hand away from his knee. "I know," he said, "But I can still tell you that you are amazing…."

"Then what's with the hand swatting?"

"You don't want to sleep with me – your hand on my knee sort of… you know… encourages me to sleep with you. You get that, right. " He stated very seriously, though with obvious mocking undertones, causing her to laugh.

"Well," she said getting off the couch, "then I'm going to bed. Get that!" she smiled flirtatiously.

"I always do, Ace. I always do!" he called out after her.

* * *

_Sooo?_


	7. Fall, Fell, Fallen

**Hi guys, **

**I know I'm bad at updating lately - but you know - life sorta gets in the way. Anyway, here is the latest chapter. I'm super excited about this story (same goes for New York Night) so here's hoping for speedy updates. Let me know what you think. You know I LOVE the reviews!**

Also, big big thanks to you guys - I can't believe how many people read this story. You rock the free world, my friends. 

**Rock on & love,  
Gilmoregirl19**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the wonderfulness that is the gilmoregirls. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Fall Fell Fallen**

_September came putting summer and the craziness that accompanied it to an end. The first day back had been a little awkward, what with Rory turning down Logan's plea for love, Stephanie and Colin not talking, and Lane and Finn closer than ever. However, the group knew that they were the Golden Spawns, which meant they were subject to vicious gossip. If Emily Gilmore had taught them anything, it was the ability to put on a society mask. But, being a Golden Child also meant being looked up to and treated like royalty. Everyone wanted to be a friend, but at the same time, everyone at Chilton Preparatory School knew that it was simply not done to approach one of the Golden's. It was almost as if a glass wall separated the six of them and the rest of the school. This, and the fact that they were trained to put on a society mask forced them back to some kind of normalcy. They were grateful, however Rory knew this new normal would not last for long. _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen," Mrs. Pearson's strict voice cut through Monday morning homeroom. It was the third week of the semester, and autumn was in full swing. _

"_It's too early for this," Stephanie sighed into her Little Coffee House special blend extra tall foam free latte. _

"_I know," Lane agreed, as she popped opened her Styrofoam lid and inhaled the scent of her cinnamon coffee with whipped cream. _

"_I can't believe you guys drink that crap," Rory said, eying her friend's six-dollar coffees as she took a long swing of her own straight-up coffee with milk, no sugar. _

"_Will you ladies stop talking?" Colin hissed, "Maybe Pearson's is introducing that new kid…." _

_Indeed, the rumor mill was running on over time. Apparently, a new student – very rich – student was transferring in. Some even suggested that he could give the Golden Spawns a run for their money… _

"_Oh man," Logan yawned, "I hope it's a chick!" _

_Rory whipped her head around and shot him a death stare. She was just about to open her mouth, when Mrs. Pearson spoke again, forcing her to swivel back and direct her attention to her. _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to introduce you to Mr. Tristan Dugray. He is joining us from the Chateau Le Monte, a fine educational institute for young men in Switzerland. His family relocated here, from Boston, and he is very excited to be a part our Chilton family..." Pearson spoke with obvious pride in her voice - apparently the rumors where true. The new kid was something special._

"_Dugray!" Finn whispered, "That's serious. They came over on the Mayflower!" _

"_Big deal," Stephanie sighed, "Like we didn't!" _

"_You know what this means, right," Colin muttered. _

"_Introductory dinner at the Gilmore Estate," Logan sighed. "Ah, crap!" Lane said softly, "I guess they want our group of six to become Lucky Seven….What do you think, Rory?" _

_But she didn't respond, she was too busy pretending to be interested in Mrs. Pearson's speech. Pretending, being the operative word, since she was really checking Tristan out. She started by giving his body a quick once over. He was wearing the mandatory navy blue Chilton uniform, though it was obvious that he had to be ripped underneath that starched white shirt._

_Slowly, she shifted her gaze from his midriff up to his face. He was definitely a hottie in her book. It was strange, since she had never experienced this intense psychical attraction before. Sure, she was attracted to Logan, but he was her_ _friend_._ In the heat of the moment, she was too chicken to act and that determined that they were destined to remain friends. _

_Besides, she realized that she was the only one in her circle that had not had her first kiss. Finn and Lane obviously shared that special lip-lock together. Stephanie had hers with her British fling, Colin with some skank at Emily's back-to-school party._

_ And Logan, he was kissed at the tender age of 12 by some random girl at their school. She walked right up to him, during lunch, and kissed him. They had all been grossed out, though now it's something they laugh about. _

_Somewhere, after summers events Rory hoped her first real kiss would be with Logan, however, now shifting her gaze from Tristan's midriff up to his face, she determined that he had wonderfully kissable lips, first-kiss worthy, for sure. She continued to check him out shamelessly… His cute nose, those amazingly intriguing blue-gray eyes and that perfect blond hair. Oh, she was falling fast. _

"_Rory?" Mrs. Pearson asked impatiently, pulling Rory from her daydream. _

"_Hm?" She mumbled startled, receiving strange looks from her friends. Rory never daydreamed! "I'm sorry…" _

"_That's alright," the teacher smiled insincerely. "I was inquiring, since you are editor-in-chief of the Franklin Gazette, social chair and on honor roll, if you would be interested in showing Mr. Dugray around." _

"_Show Mr. Dugray around," she choked out. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour and suddenly her palms became very sweaty. She looked at her teacher, was this some sick joke? However, Mrs. Pearson glared at Rory over her half-moon specs, waiting for an answer. Rory looked at Tristan, and immediately they locked eyes as he shot her a quick, and very sexy, smile. _

_Oh, god, that smile! "Yes, I'd love to," Rory said as calmly as possible._

"_Excellent," Mrs. Pearson beamed, and she continued with the rest of the class. Tristan found his seat somewhere in the front row. Rory continued watching him, though Lane's sharp tap on her shoulder forced her back in the classroom. _

"_You okay, Rory?" she whispered. _

"_Yeah," Rory whispered back. "Peachy keen," she shot her friend a big smile as she realized that she had fallen for the mystery that is Tristan Dugrey, the Bostonian, Mayflower riding heir. She rolled her eyes. This had all sorts of drama spelled out over it. _

* * *

A ray of sunshine greeted Rory the following morning. It had been a long time since she woke up feeling content and energized, as if she could take on the world. She unconsciously fingered her sapphire ring, and smiled. It was a good feeling.

"Good morning!" She called out happily, waiting for Logan to reply, though it remained quiet.

"Logan?" she asked the empty kitchen, and again silence was her reply. She filled her coffee mug, and lazily walked into the living room, wondering if Logan perhaps was still asleep.

She flipped open her laptop, and typed in , since she believed that there was no better way to start your morning with a little coffee and Perez.

The phone rang so she picked up, as she continued to scroll over the bright pink pages, "Did you know Jen Aniston called up John Mayer and is, like, totally begging for him back. You know, he should take her back – she got her lips done for him for Pete's sake!!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh my god," Rory exclaimed, "_Logan!_ I thought you were still asleep! Hey, if you aren't at the house, where are you? Is everything okay?" Even though it was very early, she managed to talk extremely fast.

"How much coffee have you had, there, Ace?" he asked jokingly.

"Uh, about two cups, or so….Don't change the subject, mister! Where are you?"

"I'm in a limo, on my way to the airport…," he sighed heavily, "Rory, don't be upset, okay. I got a call at 6:00 a.m. The credit crisis is seriously affecting the London market, and these people – they don't know what's left or right, up or down.. business is ... you know, business..."

He paused for a moment, letting her take in this information.

"So," she sighed, her happiness fading away, "when will you be back?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

"Logan" Rory said angrily.

"Wait!" he interjected, before she could go off on a rant.

"What?" she spat.

"Walk to the front door," he commanded lightly.

"Why?"

"Humor me"

She shrugged, as she bit her lip in anger and fought back tears. Nothing would ever change she thoughy bitterly and walked to the foyer.

"A vase of sunflowers," she described what she saw. "I'm touched," she said sarcastically. Seriously, the man of grand gestures and all he came up with was a vase of sunflowers. Please.

"Hey, they are your favorite," he shot back, not offended by her tone in the slightest. "Look at the envelope on the table, okay?"

"Okay," she rolled her eyes and she opened the envelope. It remained silent as he waited for her reaction.

"Oh my god!" she squealed. "Tickets, to London!" she screamed elated.

"They're not tickets, Ace," Logan replied dryly.

"Huntzberger-jet conformation number for flight 453 doesn't really roll of the tongue, now does it?" she retorted as she broke into a fit of giggles. "I'm going to London, to be with you."

"You are going to London, to be with me. That is – if you want to go…."

"Are you kidding me? I can't wait!"

"Good," Logan smiled, "Pack light – we'll get you stuff here."

"Okay," she smiled and thought about how significant this was – he was making such a big effort.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a minute until Logan aksed , "Can I ask you two things?"

"Yeah, shoot," Rory said as she admired her sunflowers.

"You aren't mad, right? You're flying out tomorrow…I mean, we'll work on this, okay."

"I know, Logan. I wasn't mad - I mean, I was, but now I'm good!"

"Good, good." A tiny smile played on his lips, "Why do you pick up the phone and inform the caller on the latest gossip? What if Emily calls?"

"Oh, that," she chuckled, "Mom normally calls about now…"

"I see," Logan grinned and shook his head – how could he forget?

"In fact," Rory said, "It's my call waiting now. I'll make it short…"

"No, don't worry about it, Ace. I'm almost at the airport anyway. I'll call you as soon as I get in. And I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," she said, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey Mom!" Rory greeted her mother cheerily.

"So, what about Jen and John, huh? She got her lips done for him!" Lorelai yelled in mock anger.

"I know!" Rory practically screamed through the phone.

"Wow, got a little coffee kick going there, hon?"

"You are the second person that's asked me that today!" Rory replied.

"Who else called?" Lorelai asked, since it was unusual for her daughter to take morning phone calls.

"Logan," Rory exhaled excitedly, "He has to go to London – he rushed off this morning and he booked the jet for me to see him. He wants me there!"

"That's awesome, babe" Lorelai said unconvincingly.

"What?"

"It's just that, uh, I thought he was in London?"

"Ah, yes. He was, but he came back."

"He came back," Lorelai repeated her daughter, not understanding what she meant.

"Yes."

"Care to explain here? My magic swami powers are on the fritz this morning…." Lorelai deadpanned.

"Why don't you come over and help me pack for London – I'll tell you everything!"

* * *

_Tristan waited for Rory in the hallway after that his introductory homeroom. _

"_Hi, Rory," he greeted her warmly, life dancing in his eyes. _

"_Tristan," she nodded her head, and chuckled, "Welcome to Chilton." _

_Soon thereafter Rory-and-Tristan was crowned the new power couple of Chilton. Their chemistry was undeniable, and they were terribly compatible. He was an excellent writer, and debater. He ran for student body president, and won. Besides that, he had Golden credentials and a smoking hot body. If you looked up perfect in the dictionary, you'd find a picture of Tristan. _

_However, Rory's group of friends didn't easily accept him. He was the unknown, unpredictable factor since they did not know him, making him the ultimate threat. It took a while for Lane and Stephanie to warm up to him, and, naturally, Logan did not like the guy and out of loyalty, Finn and Colin gave Tristan the cold shoulder. It was all very awkward in the beginning, but soon it became apparent that Tristan was not going anywhere so they best figure something out - even if it was just to keep up appearences. The society mask training sometimes really was a blessing in disguise._

_The whole Tristan Dugray experience was too much for Logan. He hated him because he was with Rory. Besides, he had convinced himself that Rory didn't like him, she was only with him since Tristan displayed an uncanny resemblance to another certain blond-haired heir._

_He hated the fact that she appeared, at least in his mind, to be settling for second best. However, talking to her about this would only make him seem jealous, so he decided to suck it up and continue to act as Rory's friend, though remaining distant, since that was what their relationship had become. It seemed incredibly unnatural, but it was their new understanding. Besides, both Rory and Logan decided that they did not want to add any more oil to the fire, since the drama that followed Colin and Stephanie was enough. _

_In the meantime, Logan needed some distraction and that came in the form of Julia, Zoe, Claire, Bernadette, Lauren, Jasmine, Serena, Penelope, and Nicole. Yes, nothing spelled distraction like those girls. _

_Rory acted like his player-esque ways didn't bother her. After all, she had Tristan, so why should it? Why should she care? Oh, but she did. In a 'I care about you as a friend kind of way', or at least, that's what she told herself. Frequently. _

* * *

_Let me know whatcha think!! Too much drama? Not enough dialouge? More Cephanie? Or Solin? Or Fane? Or Linn? :) _


	8. Bittersweet Sixteen

**Hi!**

**I finally got around to writing, and posting this chapter. I know the series started off a little slow, but it's picking up speed now. The flashback is longer - in fact, mostly flashback, but the past needs to catch up with the present. Oh, and don't forget. It's AU - so Rory may seem a little "off".**

**Thank you for all the reviews and fav's add's and what not. I really really appreciate it. I don't know when I'll be able to update agian, I hope soon. In the mean time, check out New York Night - it's 20+ chapters of reading (sorry for the shameless plug!) Oh, and please let me know what you think. Review, review! It rocks my world! **

**Love, always, **

**Gilmoregirl19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything ASP created. **

* * *

_Emily Gilmore stood at the foot of the mansions' grand staircase. "Ladies and Gentlemen," she called politely as she help up her crystal champagne flute. _

_Talking, laughing and dancing died down and the room filled with silent anticipation as guests turned their attention towards their host. _

"_Thank-you all for gathering here today, with us and help celebrate our beautiful granddaughters sweet sixteen," Emily practically glowed as she spoke, "Happy Birthday, Rory and many more happy ones to come." She paused, and tipped her flute, "To Rory!" _

_The guests all raised their glasses in synch, and a polite, "To Rory," droned through the room._

_This was not Rory's first sweet sixteen-birthday party; she celebrated privately with her parents, boyfriend and her friends. However, Emily's party was the 'official' society party, which by default meant it was not about celebrating Rory's birthday, but a chance for the Upper Crust to eat 100 dollar appetizers, nip aged whiskey or freshly shaken pomegranate martini's, maintain their position on the social ladder, and perhaps - if they were lucky- climb it. _

_Still, it was evident that Emily Gilmore had the best interest at heart for her 'beautiful' granddaughter and added a little personal touch to her party. And for that, Rory was grateful. At her friends "official" sweet-sixteens back in May, they were all drab, business-like affairs. Logan's parents did not even decorate or have a Happy-Birthday cake. Instead, he got crab puffs and soufflé. _

_Rory knew Logan had to be upset about that, but she had made little effort to reach out to him. The past year their relationship had been cordial, though it lacked the intensity - the playful banter, the 'tell me your deepest secrets connection– it had once had. _

_Rory had Tristan, and Logan had Mandy or Christine, or Laura – whomever the flavor of the month, week or day had turned out to be. It was undeniable; Tristan DuGrey had left his mark on their relationship. _

_As soon as Emily finished her speech, guests resumed their polite chitchat and continued to pick at their gourmet hamburgers. This signaled that the mandatory part of the evening was over, and that it was now time for a sub-party at the pool-house. _

_Rory made eye contact with Finn and Lane, who were now able to round up the rest of the gang, and the handful of other teenagers that were in attendance. It wasn't really the Golden Groups style to let others join in their sub-party, but ever since Tristan and Logan's line of ladies in waiting came along, the rules became very flexible. _

_In the meantime, Rory snuck behind the bar to secure a few bottles of pink champagne. _

_Of course, the pool-house was stocked, but it was her party and she felt she was entitled to a few bottles of pink bubbly. _

"_Well, well," Rory looked up from behind the bar, to see her mother standing there. "My daughter, the thief!" she whispered in mock surpise. _

"_Mom," Rory rolled her eyes. _

"_I'm just surprised at your choice, that's all," Lorelai said playfully as she held up the bottle of pink champagne. "Out of all the liquor Emily and Richard have, you take pink champagne…" _

"_It's my birthday," Rory smiled back, as she grabbed the bottle out of her mother's hand. _

"_That it is," Lorelai nodded proudly, "So, sub-party?" _

"_Yeah," Rory nodded, "Sorry you have to stay out here…" _

"_Me too," Lorelai said looking around the room at the boring suits. "Enjoy it now, kiddo, 'cause it's downhill from here," she said with a slight hint of bitterness in her voice. _

"_So, what escape plan did you and Dad come up with?" Rory asked. _

"_In about thirty minutes I'll become a violent maniac, knocking over the coffee stations and ice sculptures, start dancing naked on the buffet table and swing from the chandelier…" _

"_Or," Rory asked, unimpressed by her mother's dramatics. _

"_Or," she sighed dully, "Chris will have a 6:30 a.m. conference call with Europe. _

"_Ah, a classic choice, Mrs Hayden," Rory laughed. _

"_Boring," Lorelai stressed in reply. _

"_Don't wait up," Rory kissed her mother on the cheek, before turning sharply and headed for the pool-house. _

* * *

"Hey, you," Rory exclaimed excitedly as she picked up her blackberry later that afternoon.

"Hey, Ace," Logan replied tiredly.

"Aw, you sound like crap," Rory said sympathetically, "Bad flight?"

"Nah, it's just, what, the third transatlantic flight in two days?"

"I'm sorry, babe."

"Not your fault, Ace," he sighed, "Not your fault."

"Hey," she asked, deciding to change the subject, "What's the weather like?"

"Oh, I don't know," he replied, "Toasty warm, down here at baggage claim."

"You are at baggage claim?" she asked, "You aren't supposed to make phone calls at baggage claim…security and what not!"

"Rules, smules," he laughed, "I told you I'd call, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want you to get arrested in the process!" she exclaimed.

"Ace…" he sighed, in an attempt to calm her down.

"Hang up the phone!" she said urgently.

"Rory!" Logan exclaimed.

"Hang up!" she demanded again, "And text me about the weather, I need to know what to pack," she added quickly.

"Okay, Ace…." he relented.

"Hang up!"

"See you tomorrow, Ace," he said before he clicked off.

* * *

_Rory was sitting on the couch, discussing the perfect shopping destination: Paris or New York, with her friends, when Tristan loosely flung his arm around her neck bringing important girl talk to a halt. _

"_Happy Birthday, sweetie," he whispered in her ear, causing Lane and Stephanie to roll their eyes. _

"_Thanks," Rory looked up, and sweetly placed a kiss on his lips. _

"_You girls don't mind if I steal Rory from you for a minute?" Tristan asked coyly, and did not even wait for their reply, as he swiftly grabbed Rory's hand and pulled her up off the couch, and led her to the patio. _

"_What are you doing, love?" Finn asked Lane, plopping down on the couch next to her. _

"_Watching this disgusting mess," she replied, never letting her gaze shift away from the glass patio door, that gave her clear view of Rory and Tristan's birthday make-out session. _

"_That's uncalled for," Colin looked away from the patio, "They need to get a room." _

"_I know," Stephanie nodded in agreement, as she gently reached for Colin's hand. _

"_Oh, the humanity" Logan cried, pointing towards the glass door, drink in hand. "When will it end?" _

_This earned him an evil glare from Stephanie. "Maybe when you ditch Mandy, Candy and Sandy and fight for her?" _

"_Steph," Colin whispered harshly, though Logan didn't need Colin to come to his defense. _

"_Whatever, Steph," Logan said dully as he took another swig from his crystal tumbler. _

* * *

"_Why don't we take this somewhere else?" Tristan asked passionately between kisses. _

"_Hm?" she responded, she heard him speak, but having it form a coherent sentence in her brain was quite a challenge. _

"_Let's get out of here," Tristan said, more clearly now as pulled his mouth off Rory's neck. _

"_What?" _

_Tristan fully pulled away now, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders, "Let's get out of here, so we can…." He crooked his eyebrow and shot her a slimy grin, "You know…" _

_It dawned on Rory; Tristan wanted sex. _

"_Oh, uh," Rory blushed, "I thought we talked about this….I was going to tell you when I was ready…" she spoke very fast, and she felt very uncomfortable discussing this right now. _

"_But Rory," he whimpered, "You are sixteen!" _

"_So?" she asked, suddenly very offended by this implication. Age had nothing to do with it! _

"_So," Tristan sighed exasperated, "At this rate we'll never do it!" _

"_Not if you act like this," she bit back angrily. It wasn't as if they were having this conversation the first time. It was a reoccurring subject, and it had been for a last eight months. However, Rory always broke it off, as things grew more passionate, and he usually acted like a perfect gentlemen, offer to pop some popcorn and toss in a movie. _

_Clearly, it was different this time. _

"_Is that a threat?" he narrowed his eyes and stepped closer towards her. _

"_No," she said slowly, somewhat concerned by this new attitude. "It's a fact." _

"_I can't believe you, Rory!" He said angrily, "We've been dating for a year! And, it's just sex." She smelled the alcohol on his breath as he spoke. _

"_Just __sex?" Rory asked incredulously. To her, it was not "just" something. It was a big, life-changing deal. Tristan knew this; he said he understood. _

_Tristan ran a hand through his hair as he quickly looked down at ground and then back to his girlfriend. "Do you love me?" _

"_Yes!" Rory replied hotly. How dare his question that? _

"_Then you'd sleep with me!" _

"_Tristan! You are drunk!" she exclaimed. _

"_Don't change the subject," he spat, "It's the truth, Rory! I'll ask you again: Do you love me?" _

"_Yes." _

"_But you won't sleep with me?" he asked her accusingly. _

"_Not tonight, no." she replied shakily. _

"_When?" he demanded _

"_I don't know," she shot back. _

"_God!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands behind his head. _

_She was fed up too. It seemed recently they would have the "to do, or not to do it" fight every week. She'd come close to losing it to him, but every time he reached for her skirt zipper, or pant button it just felt wrong. Forced, stressful, just something to do._

_If, when, she was going to sleep with a guy, it'd have to be under the right circumstances, and this horny boy panting on top of her, on her childhood bed – the bed Lucy Bunny slept in – or trying to feel her up outside her grandparents pool house - just didn't feel right. _

_It wasn't just the sex, either. There was another girl, Rory knew. He never admitted it, and Rory never talked about it. She dismissed the gossip, even though she knew it was true. Nadine Samson was the girl, the one that texted Tristan, and left cute notes in his locker; she was the other girl. _

_Tristan denied it and Rory never really had enough courage to call him out on it. Besides, it hadn't lasted long. At least, Rory hadn't seen anymore texts, or cute locker notes. She chalked it up to a one-time fling. However, now, if this is what it was coming down to, she knew Tristan DuGrey couldn't be a part of her future any longer. _

"_Look, Tristan," she said, regaining her cool, "If you want sex that badly than break up with me. Be like Nike – just do it!" _

"_Is that what you want?" he asked her forcefully. _

"_Is sex that important to you?" she retorted. _

"_Yes," the word escaped his mouth before he could help it. _

"_Well, then," she bitterly crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to deliver the final blow. _

_He remained silent, too weak to be the one to break it off. _

"_Fine!" she spat, "I'll do it." She positioned herself, so she stood squarely in front of him, and angrily looked him in the eyes. "Tristan, we are through! Screw Nadine, for all I care. Or better yet- I'm sure you can have Logan's leftovers!" _

"_Whatever, Rory," he sounded cold; "You don't know what you are missing out on." _

"_Whatever, Tristan," she matched his cold, hurtful tone and turned sharply on her heel._

"_What happened?" Lane asked, taking a sip from her glass. "Rory looks so upset!" _

"_We'll find out soon enough, love," Finn said and comfortingly grabbed his girlfriend's hand, as he noticed Rory was walking back to the pool house entrance. _

_Rory slid the door open, and instantly the party noise died down. She looked at the curious faces of people she did not even know. Right now, she didn't want to be surrounded by shallow strangers, she needed her friends. _

"_Out!" she shouted, "Get out! Now!" _

_Normally, she wasn't one to pull a Queen Bee attitude, but desperate times called for desperate measures. _

* * *

"_Rory," Stephanie said sympathetically as she got up from her chair and walked over to her friend, arms spread open, ready to give a hug, "What happened?"_

_Rory let Stephanie hug her, until the party crowd filed out. Once she was sure prying eyes and red-hot ears were well away, she pulled away. _

"_We," Rory paused in a vain attempt to stop the tears that were threatening to fall, "he – I, broke up." Stephanie led the distraught Hayden heiress over to the couch, and sat her down. _

"_What?" Lane was shocked, "Why, how? And on your birthday!" _

"_I know!" Rory was full out balling now, and her shoulders shook heavily. _

"_Love," Finn sighed sympathetically, "I'll fix you a drink." _

_Lane mouthed, "Cosmopolitan", Finn nodded and was off to the bar. _

"_I'm sorry, Rory," Colin said. This was uncomfortable for him, he really didn't handle emotional situations well. It proved slightly uncomfortable for the others as well. No one dared speak, so the room stayed silent except for Rory's heart wrenching sobbing. _

"_Here," Finn said softly as he handed Rory her drink. After a few swigs, she calmed down._

"_I'm sorry," Rory said, barely audible. _

"_For what?" Stephanie and Lane asked in synch. _

"_For Tristan – for bringing him in." _

"_Rory," Lane sighed, "You can't help that you liked him." _

"_I know, but…" _

"_Hey," Stephanie sighed lightly, "it's okay. We are okay, and you'll be okay. Okay?" _

"_Okay," Rory said, slightly mocking her friend's consistent use of okay. _

_This time a somewhat more comfortable silence fell over the group, until Rory broke the silence again. _

"_Logan," she said softly, "Can we talk?"_

_

* * *

_"I'm in a black taxi cab, stuck in British traffic. It's raining and cold. And... I wish you were here."

Rory sat on the back seat of the limousine en route to the airport. She had read the text message a hundred times over. It was nothing special, but at the same time it was. He missed her. She missed him, too. She glanced down at her watch; in a little less than seven hours, she'd be in London. With him.

* * *

_Sooooooooo? _


	9. London Talk

**Well, talk about some major neglect! Excuses won't cut it (how many times can you hear that "I'm busy"), but I hope you will forgive me and enjoy this new chapter. I've read in the reviews that you want it to focus more on the present, so I've tried to incorporate that more in this chapter. However, I think it's important for this story to see what happened in the past, especially next chapter (the m-bomb will be dropped!) **

**Quick recap of what has happened up to now: **

**Past: Logan wanted to be with Rory. She loves him (she thinks) but can't commit since she doesn't want to risk their friendship. Tristan joins Chilton Prep and Rory falls for him – hard. As a result, Logan develops some kind of playboy persona. At Rory's bittersweet sixteen, Tristan and Rory call it quits, since she is not ready to sleep with him. Saving herself for Logan perhaps? **

**Present: Logan and Rory have reached the all time low in their complicated relationship. After he almost cheated on her in London, he flew back home to Hartford, fully committed to making it work! Unfortunately for our boy, duty calls and he's back on a plane to London. However, **_**this**_** time around he has arranged for the lovely Rory to fly out and see him. **

**This chapter deals with the aftermath of the tragic Trory break-up and s-l-o-w-l-y reuniting our favorite couple!!!**

**Let me know what's on your mind by reviewing (and again: I know – waaaay to long to wait for an update!) **

**Love & laughter, **

**GilmoreGirl19**

**PS: I do not own the fantasticness that ASP created! **

* * *

Rory could not help smiling broadly, as she felt the private jet descend into London. She drank the last sip of her coffee, and switched off her I-pod. She pushed her window shade up, and saw the London landscape through the tiny break in clouds. She could not help smile widely as she fastened her seatbelt. Logan had finally taken her to London!

Of course, he would be working but at least they would be spending more time together. Besides, Rory was out of Hartford, finally escaping day-to-day of society she had come to loath intensely.

Jared, the flight attendant swiftly picked up her coffee cup and the half-eaten bag of M&M's.

"Mrs. Huntzberger, we will be landing in fifteen minutes. There will be a car waiting for you at the gate."

"Thank-you, Jared," Rory nodded, "Do you, by any chance know if Mr. Huntzberger will be in that limo?" She smiled, though her eyes gave away her insecurity.

"No, ma'am I don't," he replied apologetically, "But you'll find out soon enough," he quipped as the plane made another fall in altitude. Rory felt her stomach turn, and gripped the leather armrest. She did not hate flying itself, but take-off and landing made her nervous.

She closed her eyes; as she felt the plane, dip into its final descend. Her breathing increased and she tightened her grip on the armrests.

Oh, she wished Logan were here to tell her stupid facts, like the chance of getting struck by lighting is greater than dying in a plane crash. She imagined herself replying to him, resulting in some form of banter. She smiled at the little show playing in her head, and before she knew it, the plane landed gently on the tarmac and she opened her eyes. She was in London!

* * *

"_Can we talk?" _

_Rory's question hung anxiously in the room. Finn, Colin, Lane and Stephanie exchanged worried glances, knowing that this Rory/Logan exchange could fix their somewhat damaged relationship, or hurt it even more._

"_Yeah," Logan nodded and consciously avoided inquiring looks from his friends as he led her out the glass sliding patio door. _

_He placed his hand on the small of her back, as he instinctively led her down to the lake. _

"_So," he said after a while of silence, "What did you want to talk about?" _

"_It's been forever since we've been down here," Rory replied, deliberately ignoring the question. _

"_Ace," he nudged gently. _

"_I know – I'm sorry. It used to be so easy to talk to you, and now it just seems weird." _

_He nodded, "It's been a while – just us, like this." She detected regret in his voice, "But you can still talk to me no matter what, Ace." _

_She remained silent as she looked at him, her eyes filling up with tears. _

"_Rory," he strongly wrapped his arms around her, "Don't cry." _

_She allowed herself to cry for a good five minutes, recapping the evening's events in her mind, sniffing in Logan's scent and realizing that perhaps, just maybe the break-up with Tristan wasn't a bad thing. _

"_Tristan and I broke up," she informed him, as she pulled away from his embrace and wiped her remaining tears for Tristan away. _

"_I know," Logan said sympathetically, "I'm sorry." _

"_Don't be," she said in reply, "At the end of the day he was a big, big jerk." _

"_Really?" he tried to sound as if this was new information, but of course, he had always thought of Tristan as a 'big, big jerk,' albeit he described it a little more colorfully. _

"_You know why we broke up?" Rory asked, now traces of anger filling her tone. She answered her own question, "Because I didn't want to have sex with him." _

"_What?" _

"_You heard me," she said bitterly, "He wanted sex, and I wasn't ready – I told him!" She paused, and took a step closer to Logan and spoke softly, "I told him, Logan." She was too busy fuming to notice the heartfelt concern in his eyes. _

_She continued in anger, "But he didn't listen. He didn't care. He said if I loved him, I'd be with him. But, I didn't want to. Not now, at least. So, so, you know what he does?" _

_Logan didn't dare speak, and interrupt Rory's rant. _

"_He cheated on me." Her words seemed to echo in the cold night, as she caught Logan's surprised expression. _

"_Yeah, those rumors: true." _

_She stopped, realizing that she had never disclosed any of this information to anyone ever before. She and Logan had never really talked about sex. Was she crossing a line? Could she talk about this to him? They never discussed it seriously, only jokingly. _

_Well, mostly the boys joked about it since Logan had earned his player status, and it was common knowledge that Finn-and-Lane had taken the next step in their relationship. Colin and Stephanie were engaged in a very original take of battle of the sexes – hurting each other by using some other, meaningless person, as a pawn to see who would lose it first. So far, they had both reached third base and decided to call it quits, before it really got out of hand. Only Rory and Tristan remained remarkably mum about their sex-life, mostly because it had not proceeded past second base. _

_Her anger was now turning back to misery, as she swallowed hard, tears once again welling up in her eyes. "Oh god, Logan," she wailed, "I'm sorry – you don't want to hear about this. I should have talked to Lane. I'm such a dweeb." _

_He laughed quietly since it had been ages since he heard her use the word dweeb. _

"_Hey, come here," he said softly as he pulled her into a hug. They fit perfectly; she was able to rest her chin on his shoulder. _

"_You are not a dweeb. And you do not have to be sorry. If anything, I'm the one that's sorry, Ace. I was too busy with…" he wanted to say other girls but he stopped himself. "It doesn't matter – I was there, I should have seen it. You're still my best friend –I should have known." _

_She continued sobbing softly and he could not take it anymore, "I should have kicked his ass when I had the chance!" _

_A tiny laugh escaped the both of them, and he gently led her to the wooden bench out by the lake. _

"_Ace," he said, "you are better than him." _

_She nodded slowly, "I know." _

"_If he loved you – he would have waited," he said earnestly. Logan knew that __he __would have waited. _

"_Even if it took years?" she asked. _

"_Even if it took years," he said firmly. _

_She bit her bottom lip as s he contemplated this, and finally nodded, "I know." _

* * *

**Ace, **

**I wish I was sitting next to you in that limo right now, instead of at the Task Force Investors Meeting. I have given Jim – the driver – instructions to make sure your first day in London is brilliant. I will call you later. **

**Love, **

**Logan.**

Rory sat in the backseat of the limo, waiting for her customs release and for Jim to finish his cigarette. She was not upset at all that Logan was in a meeting. She half-expected it, but her customary bitterness had been replaced by the tiniest flutter in her stomach. The note was written in perfect penmanship, every letter just so.

It was _his _handwriting. She couldn't remember the last time she'd received a handwritten note from him. His secretary mostly signed the five dollar Hallmark cards with a simple 'With Love," , which was a nice sentiment, but totally out of character for Logan. He was a straightforward note signer, a simple "love" sufficed.

She knew his secretary picked out the cards, too. The frilly, warm-and-fuzzy cards had menopausal, Grey's Anatomy watching, O Magazine reading, Betty Crocker baking woman written all over it. Not that there was anything wrong with any of that, since Rory herself was a Grey's Anatomy watching, O-Magazine reading chick, but it was painfully obvious that Logan wasn't picking out these cards and the over the top meaning of the countless birthday and anniversary cards were worthless.

She quickly washed the bitter thoughts out of her mind and folded up the note, wondering what he had planned for her, just as her blackberry started to vibrate.

"Hello, Hello," she answered in a horrible British accent.

"Ms. Babcock?" The voice on the other end teased.

"No, Mrs. Huntzberger" Rory replied, "Who is this?"

"All it takes is 7 hours to forget how my voice sounds?"

"Logan?"

"The one and only"

She practically saw him smile through the phone. "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, "It's this damn jetlag, you know!"

"Tell Jim to stop at Beanery Coffee on First Street. Order the number 4 with an extra shot of espresso and caramel. Works wonders!"

Rory laughed, "Like Finn's tomato juice, milk and cinnamon hang-over shake?"

"Even better!'

Rory nodded, "Just what I need. So, what does Jim have planned for me today?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," he replied suggestively, knowing full well that she was trying to squeeze information out of him.

"Logan!"

"Oh, look… I've got to get back to my meeting now…" She knew he was joking by the tone of his voice.

"Alright," she relented somewhat, "I'll just have to wait until I see you at dinner, right?"

"Dinner?" He asked innocently.

"Logan!"

"Yes, dinner. McDonalds alright for you?" He teased, "I'll share my fries with you,"

"Order me a girl happy meal and I'll be set," she joked back.

Logan and Rory shared a happy laugh. She absentmindedly rubbed her sapphire ring, logging just how much she loved talking to Logan, like this. Relaxed, not worrying about the world, and just being content in their bubble.

"So, Logan," she said teasingly, "Care to tell me about this interest Miss Babcock?"

A laugh escaped him, "The Nanny, Ace!"

"I thought you didn't like the Nanny," she accused, "I've been wanting to get the DVD's, but I didn't since I knew you wouldn't watch them!"

"I won't – but what else am I going to watch on the plane?"

"Aw," Rory mocked sympathy.

"It's not like I could take the jet," he defended himself, "it was reserved…"

"Yes, yes," Rory nodded, 'That is was."

She smiled as she looked at the jet, and noticed Jim was coming towards her.

"Oh, yay!" She squealed excitedly into the phone. "I think Jim has been given the green light."

"Have fun today!" he said, "and, don't forget about the number 4 with …"

"…espresso and caramel." Rory finished. "I won't, and I'll see you tonight?" Rory asked with hope still lacing her tone.

"Yes, I promise"

"See you tonight,"

"Yeah,"

* * *

_They sat on the bench in comfortable silence for a while, looking out over the midnight blue water, and the glistening moon. _

"_How about a birthday present?" Logan said as he pulled a tiny Tiffany blue box out of his coat pocket. He caught the surprise in her eyes, and cocked his head to the side. "It's tradition, Ace." He held out the box for her. _

_She took it, and shrugged. "I know, I just thought…." _

"_That's your problem," he smiled warmly, "You think too much." _

_She shot him a mock pissed look, before opening the expertly wrapped package, revealing a small, dark blue velvet box. _

"_A ring?" she laughed, accustomed to getting jewelry from Logan, "So soon? Why, I barely even know you, Mr. Huntzberger," she joked in a fantastically horrible Southern accent. _

"_But, Miss Hayden," he replied, not missing a beat. "Your folks, they approve. All I had to do was provide the ring – our marriage is set a sunrise. I, I thought you knew!" _

_They joked, but it was scary how soon this would turn out to be reality. _

_The pair shared a hearty laugh, before she slowly opened the ring box. A beautiful blue sapphire ring stared back at her. Her eyes widened in surprise. _

"_Oh Logan," she exclaimed, "It's beautiful!" She took off her gaudy cocktail ring and replaced it with her new sapphire. "Thank-you, so much," she placed a kiss on his cheek. "I mean it," she said sincerely. _

_He swung his arm around her shoulder, "My pleasure, Ace." _

_She gently rested her head on his shoulder as the couple returned to its own thoughts. _

"_Thank-you for being here for me," she said absentmindedly. _

"_I'll be there for you," he replied sincerely, and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze._

* * *

"Have a nice evening ma'am!" Jim said politely as he stood in the doorway of the presidential suite. He fit the part of British chauffeur so well. He was an older, tall man, with a Santa Clause tummy, except he wore a black suit instead of a red one. He had also had dark rimmed glasses, thinning white hair and a perfect British accent.

"But, wait," Rory said, fumbling through her change purse, looking for a tip, "Will I see you again?"

"Perhaps," he said with a twinkle in his eye, as he took her change purse from her hands, and placed it on the foyer table. "Mr. Huntzberger has taken care of that," he smiled warmly at her.

"Oh, okay, "she bit her bottom lip nervously, "And you have no idea when Logan will be here?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that," he glanced at the clock, "but make sure you walk by the master bedroom…"

She caught the twinkle in his eye. "So, I'll see you later?"

"Mrs. Huntzberger…"

"Rory, Jim, call me Rory"

"Mrs. Huntzberger," he tried to avoid her questions once more, but she was determined.

"Will I Jim?"

"I'm leaving now, Mrs. Huntzberger."

"See you later, Jim!"

He smiled, in essence providing her with an answer to her question.

"Women!" The fabulous British driver exclaimed before shutting the suite door shut.

Rory smiled as she looked around the grand entrance to the presidential suite. She knew that this was where Logan always stayed when he was in the city for business.

She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, disappointed to find only a few bottles of water. She quickly examined the cabinets and discovered that Logan did not keep a lot of food on hand. Not that it was necessary since room service were there to meet his dietary needs. Nevertheless, she assumed that her husband would have more than pretzels and bottles of whiskey, rum and vodka on hand.

Leaving the kitchen for what it was, she made her way over to the living room, stopping at the bookcase and running her fingers over the spines. She could tell that most of them had been read many times.

The couch looked as though it hadn't been sat on in ages, though the recliner looked well-used and comfortable. She sat down, and picked up the novel that lay lonely on the side table. Next to, it was a silver picture frame with a wide smiling, sun kissed Rory and a fresh faced, still messy haired Logan. She recognized the shot immediately; it was taken on their pre-wedding cruise with Finn, Lane, Colin and Stephanie. They were insanely happy on that trip, and extremely excited about the impending nuptials. That day, it seemed like nothing bad could happen and she knew, Logan felt the same way.

Suddenly, a wave of melancholy washed over her as she imagined Logan sitting here, at night, reading some novel, alone, drinking, looking at that photograph and feeling awful, while she was across the ocean, feeling the same.

She had only been sitting there for a minute, and she felt miserable, just remembering how happy they had been.

She turned the picture away, so it was facing the uncomfortable looking couch and got up, wandering through the otherwise typically bacheloresque suite. The only other thing that made the suite look somewhat lived in was the photo of Rory on the nightstand, next to the expertly made up bed.

She sat on the bed, and picked up the picture. She knew where this one was from, too. It was a shot taken by him, of her sitting under a tree reading. They had just moved into their Hartford house, and she remembered being a little sad. It was weird to suddenly be 'grown up', out of college and now be homeowners. Besides, she missed her reading tree at Yale. Logan had spent that morning with Colin and Finn, doing some manly thing and she had noticed that this particular tree in the backyard seemed perfect for reading.

She hadn't even noticed he was home, and equipped with a camera. The flash had brought her back to the real world. She had smiled at him, he had replied something incredibly sexy and they started making out right there – under the tree. She had stopped it, and dragged him back into the house, since she was mortified someone, _some Hartford Wife_, would catch them. Logan thought she was being silly, since the house was practically closed off. She hadn't wanted to risk it.

She smiled at the memory, placed the photo back, and hit speed dial on her phone. She walked back to the living room, sat down in his recliner – it smelled like him – and waited for the other end to pick up.

"He has pictures of me," she said as soon as the other end picked up.

"Sexy pictures?" the Australian laughed into the phone.

"_Finn_´ Rory heard Lane exasperate, "Little ears!"

She smiled, since she loved how her 'wild-child' friends evolved into a bright and shiny Martha Stewart household.

"No, Finny, not sexy pictures."

"Oh," he sounded somewhat disappointed, "Well, it's still nice I suppose…"

"Yes, it _is_ nice," she really wanted to talk to Lane about this – not that she didn't love Finn, but this was girl talk. However, she knew that if she asked for Lane, Finn would give her a hard time.

"What do you think it means?" she asked, "I mean, things have been bad for a long time…."

"Hmm," Finn acknowledged.

"and, they are really good pictures, you know…"

"Hmm"

"Do you think he left them out purposely for me to see?"

"I don't know.."

"It could just be a ploy; maybe he wants me to feel worse than I already do!"

"Well…uh,"

"What do you think, Finn?"

"Uh," the Australian mumbled, "I'm, uh, just, uh, going to give you to Lane…"

"Hey!" Lane exclaimed, "You've really become an expert on putting the kibosh on Dr. Finn "

Rory laughed, "I know!"

"So, how's London?"

"British," Rory sighed, "Cold, rainy….confusing. I don't know, Lane. We talked on the phone, and it was like we were 14 again. Smooth, funny, stress-free."

"That's nice," Lane nodded.

"Yeah," Rory picked some lint off her jeans, "So, he had to be in a meeting,"

"Big surprise," Lane replied sarcastically, immediately followed by an apology. "It's just typical, Rory."

"I know, but he made up for it," she was quick to say, "He got this fabulous driver – Jim – and he scooted me around London all day. We had fish and chips for lunch; saw all the sights and now I'm here in Logan's suite. There's no food, just booze, books and pictures of me."

"That sounds like the makeup for a _very bad _Lifetime movie network. Drunk depressed guy murders his estranged wife in a foreign country…"

"Yes, that is very helpful, Lane!" Rory laughed into the phone.

"Well, Logan is not a killer – at least I don't think."

"Nah," Rory shook her head, "But, I mean, those pictures. It's the cruise picture and the tree picture."

"Wow," Lanes eyes widened in surprise, now knowing in what state Logan was, all her concern vanished.

"I know" Rory nodded, "I guess he's not as cold as I thought…."

"I guess not," Lane shrugged, "those pictures mean something, Rory. He loves you."

Rory remained silent, so Lane continued, "He's as messed up as you are, okay. But you guys will get through it."

"I hope," Rory sighed. "We are having dinner tonight."

"Did he get you a dress?," Lane asked.

"Probably, I haven't looked – but Jim, you know how those guys are our husbands employ."

"Sure," Lane giggled, "Twinkle in the eye, suggestive eyebrow movement. They can't ever keep a secret."

The girls chitchatted for a while, until Lane needed to go.

"Thanks, Lane" Rory said.

"Anytime."

Rory hung up the phone, and walked over to the only room she had not been in to. It was a bedroom, similar to Logan's – the same navy curtains, the same cream rug, the same perfectly made up bed. The only exception was the big black and white Chanel box that lay horizontally on the bed.

She opened it and a gorgeous little black dress appeared. Just like she and Lane had predicted. Ever the gentleman Logan supplied designer pumps and a satin clutch as well.

She smiled as she looked at her watch and figured she had enough time for a catnap. She had had a busy day after all.

Carefully, she set the box of designer duds on the leather armchair in the corner of the room, and got in bed. As soon as her head it the pillow, she fellin into a content asleep.

* * *

_Soooooooooooooooooooooooo? Whaddya think? _


	10. Hope and Fate

**Hope and Fate **

**Gosh, you guys. I'm so sorry this story is taking so long to update. No excuses, I'm just busy and when I find time to write I'm inclined to write for NYN since it has a larger following, I guess. I don't know ****–**** because that makes it sound like I don't love this story, and I do. I love it so much. **

**It's just complicated ****–**** the double time-line thing and all, but I'll get it straightened out. Promise. **

**Just a quick reminder: Young Rory received her blue sapphire ring from Logan on the eve of her break-up with Tristan & he promises her that he'll always be there. **

**Awww. **

**Old Rory flew out to London per his request to be by his side. He couldn't be there her first day, but he arranged for Jim to take her around town and show her the sights. She returns to his penthouse hotel suite and finds it terribly empty and cold. So, she's sad for Logan and understands what he's going through. She calls Lane, she gives her some perspective, and Rory falls asleep, waiting for Logan to return. **

**This chapter is their reconciliation AND an very **_**arranged **_**dinner at Emily's house…. **

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for sticking with it ****–**** I love you for it. And, many thanks for all the reviews, adds and what not. **

**You guys rock my world, **

**Gilmoregirl19 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness.**

**

* * *

**Rory stumbled out of her bedroom later that evening, surprised to find Logan in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to brew.

"Ace!" he smiled warmly, "You're up!"

"I smelled coffee," she yawned and tiredly leaned up against the breakfast bar and sighed, "This transatlantic stuff... I don't know how you do it."

He smiled at her as he took in her disheveled appearance. Her hair had fallen out of its signature up-do, her mascara slightly smeared. The navy blue sweater she was wearing hung loosely around her shoulders, revealing her white wrinkled blouse, dark blue jeans slung low on her hips and she was wearing bright blue fuzzy socks.

"Maybe I planned too much for Jim today…" Logan bobbed his head in contemplation as he poured Rory a cup of coffee and added a tiny splash of creamer and one spoon of sugar, just as she liked it. "But you get used to the travelling…" he shrugged as he handed her the coffee.

"Thanks," she said as she took the mug from him, savoring the aroma before chugging down the contents. She felt the caffeine zip through her veins and it immediately woke her up. She slowly placed the mug on the breakfast bar, walked around it and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck.

"Thanks for the coffee," she said sincerely, as her blue eyes locked with his dark brown ones.

The couple stayed like that for a moment or two, mesmerized. Logan's grumbling stomach was what tore them apart. Logan laughed, "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat," she nodded. She leaned over to pour another cup of coffee as the smile disappeared from her fac.

"Uh, let me just go change…," she distractedly ran her hand through her tangled hair, "I'm sure we can still make the reservation, just, I need at five minute shower," she backed away from him as she held up her hand, "5 minutes, promise!" she nodded.

Logan reached for her hand, "What are you talking about?"

"The dress and the shoes," she frowned and pointed to the bedroom, where she had placed the designer dress on a chair, "You must have made a reservation?"

Logan grinned at her and pulled her closer, "No, I didn't. I figured you'd want to eat in on your first night.

He saw the smile return to her face. "I see you're very disappointed," he teased.

"Extremely," she nodded in fake sincerity. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly kissed his lips. "We still need to eat," she whispered as pulled away slightly.

"I've got it covered, Ace," he said, as he reached for the phone.

"Awesome," she smiled, and fully released herself from the embrace. "Order me a burger?" she asked sweetly, "I'm going to take a quick shower…"

* * *

_As Rory parked her silver Mercedes in her grandparents' driveway, she noticed Logan's black Porsche parked there too, with the motor running._

_She walked over to his car, and lightly tapped on the window. _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked as he opened the door and got out. _

"_Hoping I'd see you here," he replied and dug a piece of paper out of his pants pocket, "I got this invitation hand-delivered this afternoon." _

_She snatched the paper from his hand. He watched as her eyes quickly darted over the cream-colored paper. "I got the same one," she replied anxiously. _

"_Do you think Lane and Finn, or Colin and Stephanie got them?" he asked, though instinctively he knew that this was going to be a strictly Hayden-Huntzberger affair. _

"_Nope," Rory shook her head, "One of the girls would have called me if they did…."_

_They both exchanged a worried glance. Just over a year ago, Rory and Tristan had broken up. Society was shocked, since they seemed to be an ideal match, though, of course society did not know that Tristan had been a manipulative and cheating jerk. Rock hard abs, bright blue eyes and a nice smile did not make that okay. _

_She and Logan had returned to their "B.T." (Before Tristan) friendship, though they never revisited the subject of becoming an item. The more Rory thought about it, the more she regretted not kissing Logan that night two years ago at Emily's big back to school get together. However, now, she had lost her chance. He didn't see her like that anymore. She knew, he liked being able to confide in her, joke with her and buy her coffee much like her would a girlfriend, though he also kept his following of shallow ladies in waiting for other activities._

_He kept those around, mostly, since he knew that Rory wasn't interested in him. At least, she didn't act like it, so he never pursued it – look where it got him last time. _

"_Interesting," Logan sighed as he reached for her hand, 'Guess we'll have to brave the elders ourselves… " _

_The pair entered the Gilmore Mansion, surprised to find both sets of parents joining Emily and Richard in the sitting room. _

"_Mom, Dad!" Rory exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" _

_Lorelai and Christopher exchanged a guilty look. "Uh, we were on our way home from New York and your grandparents called us…." Chris attempted to explain. _

"_No need to be so glum, Chris," Mitchum shot him a pointed look, "It's a festive dinner." _

"_That's right," Richard nodded, "Certainly a joyous occasion." _

_Rory shot Logan a nervous look. _

"_Okay," Logan sighed, "What's going on? Where are Colin and Finn, and Lane and Stephanie?" _

_Shira chuckled condescendingly, "You don't always have to function as a group, Logan." _

"_That's right," Emily nodded, "A couple is very different than a group…you'll have to get used to that." _

"_Mom, please," Lorelai's voice sounded strained, "Can we please just get this over with?" _

_Rory shot her mother a worried look. _

"_Honestly, Lorelai, can't you ever just enjoy spending some time with your family?" Emily bit back, "Besides, it's not like you have a previous __engagement__ to get to, now do you?" She smiled slyly, as Lorelai shook her head. _

"_Emily," Christopher said as he comfortingly patted Lorelai's thigh, "I do have an __appointment __, a conference call, with Asia…" _

_Lorelai gratefully grabbed his hand, as she shot her mother an 'I told you so look." _

"_Well," Emily huffed, "That as it may be, you two knew about this dinner in advance…" _

"_Yes," Shira continued, "Asia will have to wait. The future of our families is a priority!" _

"_Priority my ass," Lorelai mumbled under her breath, causing Logan and Rory to smile for the first time since entering the chilly manor. _

"_Excuse me, dear?" Shira snipped. _

_Lorelai was about to open her mouth, but stopped when she caught her mother's disapproving glare. "Nothing," she said quickly, as she crossed her arms over her chest and sunk deeper into the soft sofa._

"_Well," Richard sighed, as he stood up, "Can I fix you two a drink?" _

"_Scotch neat," Logan ordered shamelessly; it did not matter that he was only 17. Drinking was part of the upper crust culture. _

"_Spoken like a true Huntzberger," Richard chuckled. "And you, dear?" he asked Rory. _

"_Cherry coke, please," she answered distractedly, concerned about the worry written all over her mother's face. _

"_You sure you didn't want anything stronger?" Logan whispered in Rory's ear, as they sat down on the small couch in Richard and Emily's sitting room. _

_She rolled her eyes at him, playfully, "One of us has to stay sober," which caused him to smile. Their concern about this out-of-the-ordinary dinner party vanished, as they were wrapped up in their banter, oblivious to a glowing Emily and Shira and a proud Richard and Emily. _

* * *

"Where do you want to eat?" Logan asked as he held up a few boxes of room service food.

Rory was sitting in her bathrobe in Logan's chair. She looked at the breakfast bar, scrunched up her nose and then glanced at the uncomfortable looking couch.

"How 'bout bed? Looks like the most comfortable to me…" she quickly got up and trotted over to her bedroom. Logan followed obediently.

The pair sat on her bed, him in his navy blue slacks and a half-tucked in white blouse and her in dark blue sweats, the same blue fluffy socks and a white tank top, room-service plates of hamburgers and fries between them.

"These are so good," Rory said, grabbing another fistful of golden fries. "I mean, I thought that place on Main Street had good burgers and fries but these…" she paused and nodded as she pointed at the plate, "rock."

He shook his head, "God, that place on Main Street. We haven't been there in such a long time…"

"I know," she nodded, "Remember the first time we went there?" she asked softly.

"How could I forget?" he laughed hollowly. "That night…" he looked at her and remembering the shock, he had seen written on her face that night.

He sighed, "I don't know, Ace. It was definitely a French fry night." He laughed again, more lively this time.

"I'm sorry," she brushed a loose strand of hair from her face, "I didn't mean to bring it up, it's just…"

"Tonight reminds me of that night, too," he said softly and gently placed his hand on her knee. "We should talk about it…about everything."

She bit her bottom lip as she let his words sink in. An awkward silence fell over the couple as the continued to eat in silence. She realized he really was trying to win her back, as he had promised. This was it; now. All that time she had hoped things would change – it was now. She was in London; he was determined to bring them back to Connecticut as a committed, in-love couple. It overwhelmed her.

She looked up from her fries, and caught him looking at her – waiting for a reply.

"Yeah," she nodded, "We should. Talk, I mean." She shifted her position on the bed, now she was lying on her side, her head resting on her propped up arm.

"So," she smiled, following through on the talking, "How was your day?"

His eyes darted nervously around the room for a moment, letting her know that this was equally foreign to him, before settling his gaze on her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nodded firmly. "How was your day?"

He sighed, "Better than usual."

"Really? How come?" she humored him.

"Well, the printer didn't jam, I only had 78 new e-mails instead of the usual 150, I only had to deal with three paper related emergencies," he continued to list off, "The Scottish investors seemed pleased at the breakfast meeting in Aberdeen this morning…"

"Wait," she interrupted, "You were in Aberdeen this morning?"

"Yeah," he replied unfazed, "It's only an hour and a half flight," he shrugged, "It's just a meeting…"

She plucked imaginary lint off the bedspread, "I had no idea…"

"Of what?"

"That that is what your day look likes…" she swallowed, "The flights, the e-mails, the emergencies…"

He smirked, and brushed his hand over her knee, "Well, you hadn't heard the best part yet."

"Oh really?" she raised her left eyebrow suggestively. "What's the best part?"

"That my wife's in town," he gently leaned in and kissed her.

She kissed him back, but only for a moment or so, before pulling away. "Want to hear about my day, too?"

He switched up his position so that he mirrored her. "Only if it was as good as mine," he replied teasingly.

She shot him a playful look. "Today I didn't get any emergency lunch calls from Emily, or Shira. I did not have to listen to the DAR ladies discuss whether crab puffs or salmon puffs should be served at the debutante ball in eight months. I did not have to hear about Missy's relationship woes at the gym or about Candy's new boyfriend…."

"Sounds like a good day to me," Logan laughed, "Seriously, salmon or crab?"

"Well," Rory inhaled sharply, "These things matter in society. It may not be as glamorous as jetting off to Scotland for a meeting, but – "

"Hey," he interjected, "I didn't say that."

"It's just as important," she finished, ignoring his previously made comment.

"I didn't say it wasn't, Ace" Logan repeated softly, "I was just saying that…" He caught the look in her eyes and knew he had to weigh his words carefully, "That it must be tough to sit with these ladies day in, day out and discuss the puff-issue, even though you know you are going to end up with both."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"They've always served both…," he offered by way of explanation.

She shot him a half smile as she felt her anger fade away. He wasn't being demeaning – he was agreeing.

"Yes, it was a relief to be left out of the great puff debate," she said as she steered the conversation back to the flirtatious mood it had before, "So, instead of all of that. I was in London!"

"Really?" he asked feigning surprise and falling back into the comfortable banter that seemed to be the predominant theme for the evening.

'Yes, Jim took me out to see all the sites – Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, The London Eye, the red busses, the black cabs – everything."

Logan smiled, "So would you do it again?"

"What?" she asked.

"See the London sights?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm sure Jim showed you a good time…"

"You think you can do a better job?" she interrupted him.

"Hell yeah," he laughed.

She inched closer and kissed him. "Jim's got nothing on you, I'm sure…"

* * *

"_Well," Mitchum said suddenly after the dinner plates were cleared, "as pleasant as this evening has been, I'm sure you two are wondering why Emily and Richard graciously invited you this evening." _

"_Nope," Logan replied flippantly, just to annoy his father. _

"_Stop," Rory playfully brushed her hand over arm. She knew Logan's relationship with his father was difficult, but businesswise, she had nothing but respect for the senior Huntzberger – the paper mogul, and if she had her way: her future boss. _

"_Mitchum, we certainly want to know what this evening is about," Rory replied calmly. The tension that had filled the room at the beginning of the evening vanished, as did her worries. Her mother seemed slightly more relaxed, though Rory was not how much this was influenced by the seven martinis' her mother had. _

_Mitchum shot her a warm smile. "Good. As you know, our families share a great deal of similarities. All three Mayflower families and all traced back to the British aristocracy. The Huntzbergers, Gilmores and Haydens all hold a prominent position in our community as I'm sure you know all about," he paused to smile at the teenager. _

_He knew full well that the Golden Children would abuse their social status in certain occasions, to get first row Red Hot Chili Pepper tickets, or use the private jet for a spur of the moment shopping trip in Paris for the girls, or a surfing expedition for the boys. _

_He continued, "It's such a pity Straub and Francine are cruising the world, but oh, Straub can tell you great things about our families." _

_Rory raised her eyebrows at Logan; he shrugged in reply. "And your point, Dad?" _

"_Glad you asked son," Mitchum replied with a slight trace of sarcasm in his tone. "Our families are the wealthiest families in the community…" _

"_The last three purebred Mayflowerians, if you will," Richard chuckled. _

"_The most influential…" Mitchum continued _

"_Looked up to…" Richard interjected. _

"_Beloved…" _

"_Oh just spit it out!" Shira and Emily shrieked excitedly, and without waiting for a reply from either of their husbands they blurted out it out: you are getting married. _

_Rory felt her heart skip a beat and she spat out her cherry coke on her grandmother's crisp white tablecloth in surprise. She caught the look of complete shock on his face, and saw the apologetic ones written on her own parents faces. _

"_What?" she choked out, "Marry Logan?" _

"_Well, you say it like it's a bad thing!" Emily exclaimed in sincere surprise. _

"_That's because it is," Lorelai spat, not giving Rory a chance to answer. _

"_No, it's not!" Richard countered. _

"_We've always talked about joining our families," Mitchum supplemented. "Now, you and Christopher made that happen in a way our society wasn't pleased with, but we did not condemn it, since your child would be a Hayden Gilmore heir after all…It saved us a slightly uncomfortable dinner party, if you will." He chuckled at his own bad joke. _

_Lorelai looked at Chris, shocked, "Did you know that?" _

"_No," he swallowed and ran his hand through his hair, realizing that he would have undergone the same fate as his daughter, if he and Lorelai had not gotten pregnant. _

_Rory sat there in complete shock, listening to the conversation around her take place. Marry Logan. That was just insane. She could not marry him. She was only 17. Who got married at 17? She couldn't marry him, or anyone for that matter. She needed to do things, experience the world. Go to college. Kiss more boys. Fall in love and then, maybe, get married. She could not get married to Logan. What would he do with his string of ladies in waiting? What about college and what about the paper? What about her life? _

_Her eyes nervously darted around the room, as she felt all the questions swirl around in her brain. She knew he was feeling the same way. _

"_Oh," Shira sighed, "Don't look like that, dear. You two make a darling couple!" she squealed, "And Emily and I will take care of all the details." _

"_Details?" Logan spoke for the first time since the news of their apparent marriage broke. _

"_Oh yes," Emily exclaimed, "Engagement parties, rings, the dress, the cake, the press…" _

"_And Mitchum and I will take care of the other details," _

"_What about Mom and Dad?" Rory interjected. Suddenly, she was very curious about the role her parents had played in this little arrangement. _

"_Oh," Mitchum shot Lorelai and Chris disproving looks. "They do not want any part in this…" _

"_Uh," Logan raised hand, trying to make a point. _

"_No," Mitchum interrupted. "There is no discussion about this, Logan. This marriage will happen. It is time our families are united – a Huntzberger-Hayden-Gilmore union will make history. All that wealth and power concentrated on you two," Mitchum beamed with pride as he spoke. "Imagine owning the paper industry, the insurance industry, having ties with some of the greatest lawyers in our time, and not to mention the ties the McCrea's have in IT, the Vanderbilt's in cosmetics, the Rothschild's in hotels and the Worthington's in investing." _

"_We can't risk having one of you entertaining some kind of relationship with an outsider – it could tarnish our names forever!" Richard added, "That DuGrey boy you were seeing, Rory, could have destroyed us. I'm sure you thought you were picking a solid fellow, but he's a Bostonian," Richard paused dramatically, "Bostonians don't mix well with our high Hartford standards," he warned, not noticing that Rory had cast her gaze down at the tablecloth at the mention of Tristan. _

"_I'm sorry, baby," Lorelai spoke softly, "They sprung this one on us, we, we couldn't…" _

"_Stop it, Lorelai," Emily flared at her daughter, "You are acting like this union between Logan and Rory is the worst thing on earth. They make a darling couple, they are practically boyfriend and girlfriend as it is and all the wedding preparation is taking care of," Emily sighed, "If they must they can see other people – just as long as Logan's proposal is in the papers by the eve of Rory's 21__st__ birthday." _

"_That's right," Shira nodded, "It'll be lovely." _

"_Mom," Lorelai pleaded, "She's just a kid. He's just a kid. You can't, you can't …" _

"_You can't ask them this, Richard," Christopher matched his wife's desperate tone, "Not for the sake of our family line. Surely, their happiness is more important?" _

"_They'll be fine," Mitchum waved Christopher's proposal away, "I see the same spark in them as you and Lorelai have." _

"_Lorelai and I got to choose!" _

"_Simply because you beat us to the punch, son," Richard reminded him. "All your wedding contracts are with the lawyers, you can check if you don't believe us." _

_This silenced Lorelai and Christopher. The elders had made up their minds. This wedding was taking place, and nothing they said could change their minds. _

"_You two are awfully quiet," Emily noted. _

"_It must be overwhelming," Richard said, "but you'll get used to it in time. Logan is a good man, Rory. Don't worry." _

"_Yes, yes," Mitchum nodded, "Nothing to worry about." _

_He opened his briefcase, "Now, Straub himself did up these contracts, just sign on the dotted line, but read them over if you must." _

_Rory's eyes darted across the cream-colored document. She knew he was doing the same; trying to figure a way to get out of this mess. _

_She lifted her pen to sign, but she dropped it just as quickly on the table. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as she spurted out of the dining room, Logan following her. _

* * *

The couple chatted about random things for the better part of two hours, with Logan clearing the plates, brining in mugs of steaming hot chocolate and a plate of cookies, with them finally ending up lying side by side on Rory's bed. She had always loved that she was able to rest her head on his chest perfectly. It was the safest feeling in the world. He had always had the ability to soothe her soul.

She swallowed the last sip of her cocoa, and placed the empty mug on the bedside table.

"I've missed the talking" she sighed through a yawn.

Logan nodded, "Me too, Ace." He scooted away from her, and got off the bed. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To my own room, you're tired. I'm sure you want to get some sleep…" he glanced down at the carped, slightly uncomfortable. The sleeping in separate beds thing had always made Logan uncomfortable. They were married, so they should sleep in the same bed.

Rory reached for his hand, "Stay."

Logan shot her a surprised look.

"Stay," she pleaded this time.

'Are you sure?" he asked as he let himself slip back under the covers.

She nodded, and positioned herself in her nook. "I've missed _this_," she stressed, as she gently placed her palm on his now bare chest. She felt his breath hitch for a second, though it quickly evened out. Rory had also always been able to soothe his soul.

The couple fell asleep like that; intertwined with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

"_Ace," he called out after her, "Wait." _

_She stopped dead in her tracks, tears streaming down her face. "What was that?" she sniffled through her tears. _

"_I don't know," he answered her tiredly. "Let's get out of here," he suggested._

_They drove around aimlessly for a while, each wrapped up in his own thoughts until Rory broke the silence, "I need some fries." _

_Logan shot her a wry smile, "Okay. Let's get some fries." _

_He quickly found a diner type restaurant on Main Street. He ordered two burgers with fries and soda's, while Rory freshened up in the bathroom. _

"_So, marriage," she said flatly upon her return. _

"_Marriage," he nodded and matched her solemn tone. _

"_God," she shook her head, "What are they thinking?" _

_He shook his head, "I don't know." _

"_I mean, I like you, Logan… a lot," she shot him a half smile, "But I can't marry you. I…college, the paper – I've got so much life to live!" _

"_You like me…a lot?" he raised an eyebrow. _

"_That's not the point," she said, a little laughter returning to her tone. _

_He nodded, "I know what you mean. I can't marry you – we'll be engaged at 21. Who does that?" _

"_I don't know!" _

"_And, so many things, Ace. We can't be forced to marry. Is that legal?" _

"_I don't think it matters." _

_The server came with a plate of steaming fries and two enormous burgers. _

"_These fries are the best," Rory said as she grabbed a fistful of fries. _

"_This burger is better," Logan said with a mouth full of food. _

"_God," Rory sighed, "I wish I had that contract – there has to be a way out…" _

_Logan swallowed, and reached for his jacket. "I snatched it," _

"_Let me see it," Rory said as she grabbed it from him. She read it, carefully, reading certain parts out loud. _

"_This doesn't sound too bad," she recited, "The couple will live on the new Huntzberger Estate, a seven bedroom, four bathroom home, including a full service staff, spa pool, movie theater and game room." _

_Logan shrugged, "You can watch movies, and the girls for spa days. I can invite the guys for game night." _

"_And we can always get separate bedrooms…" Rory mused as she picked another fry from his plate and continued, "What about this: "The couple will inherit Huntzberger Media Publishing, Gilmore Insurance Corporation upon demise of the current owners." _

"_Sounds fair," Logan nodded. _

"_And here: Logan Huntzberger will be employed by Huntzberger Media Publishing, Rory Gilmore will become a member of the DAR." _

"_Big surprise, there," Logan laughed. _

_Rory folded he contract shut, "I guess it doesn't sound too bad, does it?" _

"_No, I guess not." _

"_And, it's not like we have much of a choice. That thing's foolproof: we are getting married," she looked at him, "Crazy, right?" _

"_I know," Logan sighed. _

"_It's just too bad we can't figure this out on our own, you know?" _

"_Yeah," he nodded. "Rory, I – " _

"_What?" she asked. _

"_I don't want to hurt you, and I will marry you, but I can't …" _

"_Oh!" she exclaimed, taking a bite from his burger, realizing what he was trying to say, "I can't be your girlfriend, now. It doesn't work like that. I mean, all those ladies in waiting will be devastated…" she laughed. _

"_I can give them up," he said determinedly. _

"_Not now," she said, "If we are going to do this, we are doing it right. When we are married, we are married, no cheating, no separate bedrooms, no nothing…until then, fun. So, whatever you need to get out of your system, you do it before we get engaged." _

"_Wow, you've really thought about this," Logan smirked. _

_She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm practical that way." _

"_I know," he smiled at her. "So, the future Mrs. Huntzberger…" _

"_Do you think you can put up with me?" _

"_It'll be tough," he sighed. _

_She tossed a fry at him, "Take it back!" _

"_Nope," he smirked as he ate the fry she just tossed. _

_She laughed, but her laughter died down as she sadly looked at the contract once more. _

"_Hey Ace," he said softly as he rubbed her hand, "It'll be okay." _

_She looked up and met his gaze. "Promise?" _

"_Yeah." _

_She bobbed her head as she thought about it all. "Okay. Let's get back." _

* * *

_Logan and Rory returned to Emily and Richards's mansion later that evening. _

"_We'll do it," Rory said as soon as she entered the sitting area, where Shira, Richard, Mitchum, Emily, Lorelai and Chris had distraught looks on their faces. _

"_We just needed some time," Logan clarified, as he comfortingly placed his hand on the small of her back. _

"_Are you sure, hon?" Lorelai asked wearily. _

"_Yeah," Rory nodded. "We've got a couple of single years ahead," she shrugged, "And I'll promise to look surprised when Logan proposes." _

'_And you son?" Mitchum asked _

"_I'm marrying Rory Gilmore. It could be worse," he shot her his infamous smirk, "I suppose." _

_The room filled with much needed laughter. _

"_I'll get those contracts," Mitchum said. _

"_I'll get the champagne," Emily exclaimed. _

_And, it was determined. Logan and Rory would wed 18 months after her 21__st__ birthday. She picked up the silver fountain Parker pen and wrote her signature on the crème colored document, next to his name. That night, their fate was sealed. _

* * *

Rory awoke in the middle of the night. She silently cursed the jetlag and the pot of coffee she had consumed over the course of the evening. She smiled, though, as she realized she was still wrapped in Logan's strong, loving grip.

Carefully, she let herself out of his embrace, snatched her phone from the nightstand and headed towards the bathroom.

"Lane?" she whispered into the phone excitedly.

"Rory!" her friend exclaimed. "Is everything all right? It's like four in the morning in London!"

"Jetlag - can't sleep," she explained quickly.

"Oh, poor you," Lane replied.

"No," Rory drawled, "Not poor me. I'm over that. Jen Anniston, no more!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Lane laughed, "Things with Logan are good?"

"Yeah," Rory sighed happily, "We talked all night, and we are sleeping in the same bed."

"Woah. Seriously?"

"I told him to stay," Rory revealed.

"Aw! I'm really happy for you Rory…" Lane trailed off.

"But…"

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, but there's been gossip at the Club…"

"Like what?" Rory demanded.

"That he cheated, that you cheated, that you can't conceive and won't adopt, that the Gilmores and Huntzbergers have some sort of heirloom clause that needs to be honored…."

"What? That's crap! Don't buy into that stuff, Lanie," Rory said. "Logan and I aren't interested in conceiving – I mean – yeah, that's so not on the table right now. And we would adopt. And Richard and Emily don't have an heirloom clause. I'm sure I would have remembered that…."

"I'm sorry, Ror," Lane said, "Didn't want to plant doubt. Just wanted to give you a heads up."

"I know. I know," she ran her free hand through her tangled hair. "Well, whatever it is Logan and I will figure it out together," she said determinedly.

She heard Lane smile through the phone, "You sound good, Rory. Happy."

"Thanks," she said, "It's like it's all new again, bright and shiny…."

"And you're waiting for the other shoe to drop?" Lane knew what her friend was getting at.

"Yeah," Rory confessed, "I mean. It has to, at some point…"

"It will," Lane confirmed, "But, look at what you just said: you and Logan will get through it together, right?"

Rory nudged the bathroom door open with her foot, the dim bathroom light casting a path to the bed, where Logan was sleeping peacefully. She stared at him, and repeated Lane's question in her head.

"Yeah, Lane," she nodded, "We will."

* * *

_ I know it was long but you deserved it! Whaddya think? _


	11. Dinner and a movie

**Hi!**

I am BACK! Back in Europe after my internship (which was easily one of the coolest times of my life & a highly recommended experience!) and overflowing with inspiration, which can only mean good news for you ;)

**Just a quick recap: Logan and Rory are in London working on their relation. Logan is trying his best to get Rory to fall in love with him again. They are taking things S-L-O-W. Past Rogan just found out they are arranged to be married to finally unite the Huntzberger/Hayden/Gilmore Family once and for all. At first, they were shocked, but over burgers and fries, they ultimately decided that marriage didn't seem so bad. Now, they are dealing with the aftermath as best a two teenagers can. **

**It's a little long – but you deserve it! Oh, oh – before I forget. Thank you all so MUCH for the reviews, favs and adds. It blows my mind! Over 100 reviews, I can't believe it. It took me what seemed like FOREVER to get to the magical step with NYN. I'm glad you all like my 2****nd**** story that much, too. And, just a quick thanks to Numberonefanxox for complimenting me on my grammar - growing up bilingual, I'm always sort of in between 2 languages so it gets messed up & I'm always a little insecure about it, so thanks!! **

**Okay, enough babbling from me – on with the reading! Let me know what you thought! **

**Love & laughter, **

**Gilmoregirl19**

**PS: I don't own Gilmore Girls. **

* * *

Logan slowly entered his living room the following morning to find Rory sitting in his armchair, by the window, holding her coffee cup in one hand and a book off his shelf in the other. She was so engaged in her reading, that she didn't even notice he had entered the room.

Logan felt a smile play at his lips. He had missed this, just being around her. He made his way over to his armchair and placed a gentle kiss atop Rory's head. This startled her, causing her to let out a deafening shriek.

"God, Logan," she blushed, "You scared me!"

He shot her his signature smirk, "Ace, I'm so sorry," he said unconvincingly. He wasn't sorry at all, since he loved that he could still make her blush.

Rory shook her head, positioned herself in the chair so she sat on her knees, with her stomach facing the back of the chair, to be eyelevel with Logan, before throwing her head back in laughter, "You aren't sorry, at all!"

He shrugged, "Nope,"

She shook her head flirtatiously, "You'll have to make it up to me, you know…"

He cocked his head to the side, matching her flirtatious tone, "How?"

He caught the twinkle in her eye, as she put on a bad British accent and quipped, "Give us a proper kiss then!"

He burst out laughing, and she cracked up with him, before he leaned in and, indeed, gave her a proper kiss.

* * *

_Rory went straight to her bedroom after returning from her Grandparents. She was happy she had arrived in her own car, so she would not have to sit through an uncomfortable car ride home with her parents. She could not bear to talk to them right now. She understood that they could not stop Emily, Richard, Shira and Mitchum, but still. It was obvious her parents knew about their plans, and a little heads-up would have been nice. _

_She sat down on her bed, still trying to come to terms with what had happened tonight. She walked in to her Grandparents mansion, just another teenage girl, and walked out arranged-to-be-married to her best friend. Realizing there was no way out of the situation, without alienating all of Society and losing their trust funds, she had signed the document. A few hours ago, marrying Logan did not seem that bad. However, now, sitting here, alone in her bedroom she was freaking out. What had she done? _

_She fiddled with her cell phone in her hand. Should she call him? Could she call him? Did he want to her about her insecurities about this, or did he just want to forget it happened until the day of her 21__st__ birthday and the day their engagement would be announced to the Upper Crust. It was weird, since before tonight she wouldn__'__t think twice about calling Logan __–__ he was her best friend __–__ but everything had changed now, and there wasn__'__t a handbook to consult in a situation like this. _

_Just as her own thoughts were making her crazy, her phone rang. _

_Logan. _

_She felt a smile play at her lips and picked up. _

"_Hey. What__'__s up?__"__ she surprised herself at how casual she sounded. _

"_What__'__s up?__"__ Logan asked seriously, __"__Were you not part of the dinner at the Gilmores tonight?__"_

_His tone immediately comforted her; she was not the only one freaking out. __"__No, no I don__'__t believe I was,__"__ she laughed. _

"_Jeez, Ace,__"__ he sighed,__ 'This is not a time for jokes!" _

"_It isn't?" she asked, feigning ignorance, "I get that from my mother, you know!" _

_He mumbled something into the phone, before asking, 'So, I'm the only one freaked out by this?" _

"_No," she replied honestly, "I'm still not sure how they got us to sign the documents…" _

"_Poison in our dinners and the tiny letters in the contract…. " _

"_Oh yeah," Rory nodded, "Something about being thrown out of Society –the only lives we know – and losing our trust fund…." _

"_Yeah," Logan laughed," That sounds about right..." _

_Rory remained quiet for a while, as did Logan, each wrapped in his or her own thoughts. _

_Finally, she broke the silence. _

"_Hey, do you want to come over and watch some movies, or something?" _

"_Be there in five." _

* * *

The proper kiss turned into a full-blown make-out session, with Rory flush against the back of the chair and her arms twisted around Logan's neck. Logan leaned forward to make up for the distance between Rory and himself, though it was an awkward and uncomfortable position. Finally, he pulled away, and rubbed his neck with his left hand, causing Rory to blush for the second time that morning.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I didn't mean to be so," she paused awkwardly, "Aggressive."

He raised his eyebrows at her, grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, "You are not the problem, Ace," he cast his gaze downwards, "But this chair!"

She immediately got up, never letting go of his hand, and kissed him again, "Better?"

"Much," he replied as he pulled away. He could tell Rory was keen on continuing their make-out session; however, as much as Logan wanted to do the same, he had made other plans for today. He had five days in London to make her fall in love with him again, and he had promised himself that he would not sleep with Rory until she spoke those three all-important words.

Rory cocked her head to the side, "What?"

He smiled at her, loving how cute she looked when she was denied something – or someone – she wanted.

"Nothing," he said coyly. "You know, I love this_,_" causing Rory to blush for a third time, "But, I've made plans, so…"

Rory perked up, "Really? I thought you'd be working?"

Logan shook his head, "Nah, I cleared my schedule for the next couple of days….I'm all yours baby!"

He noticed that Rory cast her gaze to the floor, and her flirtatious vibe had disappeared. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just…" she swallowed hard, in an attempt to push back the lump in her throat. "I, uh, didn't expect that…. I mean, what about HPG, and, your business breakfast meetings in Aberdeen and, and… "

It was amazing how the atmosphere had gone from casual and carefree to serious. Logan's little revelation reminded the couple that this wasn't a romantic trip, rather a last-resort, figure-it-out, marital crisis rescue mission.

"Hey," Logan said lovingly, as he pulled her in for a hug, "It's okay. And, besides, you and I are more important. HPG will survive for a few days, while you and I…."

He was going to say 'figure this out', but he didn't. Just in case they couldn't figure it out. Officially, it wasn't a possibility, but unofficially he and Rory could come to some sort of arrangement, like other arranged married couples he knew.

Instead, he inhaled the fruity scent of Rory's hair, hoping that he and Rory would figure it out once and for all on this trip. In his mind, there were no other options. Finally, he let himself out of their embrace and looked into her deep blue eyes. He saw anxiety and a tiny shimmer of hope.

"Lets' get some breakfast, okay?"

* * *

_Logan entered the Hayden House of Fun. He did not have to use the front entrance and go through the security screening. He, just like all of Rory's friends, had his own key. Luckily, the house was quiet. Not that Lorelai or Chris would mind him being there, it just that he was not in the mood to deal with any type of parental unit. _

_He walked up the stairs and down the hall. He stopped a few doors before Rory's room, and entered the room that used to be the 'play room'. Lorelai finally converted it to a general guest area, though Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Lane and Logan all had their own closet and used the room as a second bedroom. _

_He changed into a pair of sweats and white cotton tee, and grabbed two sodas, a bag of Red Vines and M&M's before heading to Rory's room. _

_He tapped lightly on her door, before entering and bursting out in laughter. She had taken it upon herself to arrange snacks and drinks for the evening. _

"_Quite a spread there, Ace," he smirked as he admired the assortment of snacks laid out on her bed: soda cans, M&M's, Red Vines, popcorn, pizza, a leftover box of Chinese take-out, marsh mellows, Hershey's kisses, chips, snicker-bars and a sleeve of saltines and cheese wiz. _

"_Have I taught you nothing?" she laughed, eying his snack supply for the evening. _

"_Whatever," Logan shook his head smiling and added his supply to the pile of food. He was freaking out moments before, but now, sitting here in her room, everything seemed fine. He knew they needed to talk about this, but he was a procrastinator by nature, so instead asked, "What movies have you selected this evening?" _

'_The ever-classic Willy Wonka…" she started, as he groaned, "No, not again!" _

"_Oh, shut up!" she laughed, "Desperate times call for a classic…" _

_He rolled his eyes, "What else?" _

"_Another classic, 'The Parent Trap'…" _

"_With a pre-rehab Lindsay Lohan," Logan nodded in approval, "And?" _

"_Men in Black" _

"_Seriously?" _

"_Yeah," Rory blushed, "You like the aliens…" _

"_And you like Will Smith…" Logan teased. _

_Rory shot him a mock-offended look, "I do not." _

"_That's fine," he joked, "You're mine, anyway…" _

_He noticed the change in Rory's facial expression and noted that it was too soon for jokes. "I'm sorry," he said, placing his hand on her knee, "I get it from your Mom, too." _

"_No it's fine," she said, picking a piece of non-existent lint off her purple striped sweats, "Do you want to talk about it?" _

_He waited a beat, "After Willy Wonka." _

* * *

"You look amazing!" Logan gushed as Rory entered the living room in her Chanel dress, a gift from Logan.

"Thanks," Rory smiled broadly, "You've always had impeccable taste." She paused and continued with a chuckle, "It's because I know you've were a complete and total ladies man, but otherwise I'd have to question…."

Logan burst out laughing, before Rory could finish her sentence, "You know it's a Huntzberger thing, Ace. And, I was never a "ladies man" – he mocked her terminology by using air quotes – "I was just occupying my time, until you finally admitted your true feelings and fell for me!"

It was somewhat of a daring thing to say, and Logan immediately regretted saying it. However, Rory did not notice the seriousness his statement had. Instead, she rolled her eyes and said, 'Whatever', using her Teenage Girl Brat Voice.

Logan smiled quickly and extended his hand for Rory to grab, not wanting to dwell on the subject any longer.

"Well, the past is in the past, my love," he said in a Forties Movie Star Voice, "You are here now, and my stomach tells me it's time for dinner, or, at the very least, time for a cocktail."

"Cocktail?" Rory replied in mock-shock, in the same tone, "Well, my kind sir, you never mentioned _cocktails. _Whatever are we waiting for?" She boldly grabbed Logan's hand, leading him to the door.

The couple left Logan's penthouse suite engaged in their own world full of each other, banter and laughter.

* * *

"_So,__"__ Logan sighed as he pressed the eject button on the DVD-Remote. They had just finished watching the second movie, the Parent Trap, and had yet to discuss the evening's events. _

'_Yeah,__"__ Rory sighed and scooted away from him, as she had been resting her head on his shoulder. __"__I still can__'__t believe we went through with it.__"_

_Logan nodded slowly, __"__I know. I mean, it__'__s just so weird!__"_

_Rory nodded in reply, __"__We__'__ll be okay, right?__"_

"_I guess so,__"__ Logan sighed, __"__I don__'__t think we really have an option__…"_

"_Oh my god,__"__ Rory exclaimed suddenly, __"__What will Finn & Lane and Colin and Stephanie say?__"_

"_Congrats?__"__ he suggested, his voice laced with laughter. _

"_Logan!__"_

_He smiled, and answered more seriously, __"__I don__'__t know, Ace. I guess they__'__ll be shocked, but I think they think we__'__ll be fine. You know, at least we have each other__…"_

_She nodded, __"__Yeah, I__'__d much rather marry you than Finn, or dare I say…Colin!__"_

"_Damn right,__"__ he laughed, __"__and this way, you won't have to deal with the wrath of Stephanie or, even worse…Lane!" _

_She smiled at him, __"__We should tell them soon.__"_

"_Tomorrow," he said quietly. _

_She nodded, __"__And set up rules__…"_

"_Rules?__"_

"_For us __–__ you know, like__…__ dating until the engagement and what not__…"_

_He shot her a puzzled look. _

"_Logan,__"__ she sighed, __"__I was being sincere earlier. I think we should date other people and try to be normal until, you know, whenever__…." _

_He nodded, __"__Yeah, maybe not a bad idea.__"_

_She nodded, and rested her hand on his knee. __"__It__'__ll be okay, right?__"_

_He nodded reassuringly, but he didn__'__t know. For now, all he wanted was to sit here and watch Men in Black with her, and leave their future for what it was. _

"_Will time?__"__ Logan asked laughing, and swung his arm over her shoulder, pulling her in closer. _

"_Hush it__"__ she laughed in reply._

_

* * *

_"What are you getting?" Rory asked, looking up from her menu.

Logan had made reservations at Claridges Restaurant, and the couple was enjoying the romantic table for two. They had enjoyed a day together, taking in London's most famous sights and talking non-stop. They had discussed recent music as strolled along the High Street shop and sipped lattes, talked history and culture on the London Eye, and the legacy of the Beatles as they took a Red Bus tour. The conversation had turned to family and friends over lunch, and politics during a river cruise on the Themes. Late afternoon, they returned to Logan's penthouse for a caffeine shot and shower for Rory and a quick call to the office and a shower for Logan.

Rory loved it. It was as she and Logan were in their own little bubble. They needed this time to get to know each other again, laugh and be together without all the stress and gossip of Hartford Society. She realized that she really liked the man Logan grew up to be. He was not Mitchum 2.0 as she thought, but still "just" Logan, albeit with a lot more responsibilities.

Yes, Rory felt completely safe with Logan within their bubble, just the two of them. However, here in the intimate setting of the restaurant, Rory felt an enormous sense of pressure to 'perform' for the outside world. Make it seem as though they were a "believable", "in-love" couple, worthy of such a romantic meal at such a high-end restaurant. It was as if she was attending her first DAR meeting all over.

"Hm?" Logan asked, looking up from his menu.

"I asked what you were ordering…" Rory whispered and bit her bottom lip nervously, waiting for his response.

"Oh," Logan shot her a smile, "I'm torn between the duck and the seafood over pasta."

"Oh," Rory nodded in reply and directed her attention to her menu. "That looks good," she said as she absentmindedly reached for Logan's hand, before realizing what she was doing and pulling her hand back.

"Are you okay, Ace?" Logan asked concerned.

"Yeah," she nodded slowly, "I'll get the seafood if you get the duck." She reached for her glass of wine.

"Okay," Logan replied slowly, "what's with the hand?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, a little upset he noticed, what her mind had archived as the Hand Incident.

"You were about to put your hand on my hand," Logan said in a hush, "but didn't." He did not sound accusatory or upset. Just, genuinely curious.

"Uh, no", Rory lightly brushed a stray hair from her face, "I'm fine…," waving the matter away, "This is lovely, Logan," she stressed, taking in the room.

Logan smiled, touched by Rory's determination to make this evening as wonderful as their day spent together.

He loved it, being in their own little bubble, but he could tell Rory wasn't comfortable here. He wasn't either, but he selected this restaurant because he thought Rory would love the up-scale atmosphere, the $500 bottles of wine and the fact that he had to pull a few strings to get a reservation for tonight. It was very society. Sitting here now, watching her subconsciously biting her bottom lip, Logan could kick himself, by now he should know better that Rory was Anti-Society.

"But?" he asked.

"No, buts," Rory shook her head, "Ab-so-lute-ly _no_ buts."

Logan raised his left eyebrow, "Really?"

Rory nodded determinedly, somewhat taken aback by Logan's persistence on the matter. She was making an effort wasn't she? Obviously, the hoity-toityness of this place appealed to him and if this was his idea of a romantic evening, she would do her best to commit to that.

"Did you know that the seafood medley comes with squid?" Logan suddenly asked.

He saw Rory's facial expression change, as he remembered correctly; his girl did not like squid.

"Oh…that's…fine," she managed, "I'll just ask them to leave it out."

"Or," Logan drew out and continued in a singsong voice, "We could just go somewhere else."

"Or," Rory matched his tone, "I could get something else – like this, chicken. No squid in chicken. Not even in Chicken of the Sea."

"Ace," Logan smiled, "It's obvious you aren't comfortable here."

"I'm perfectly fine!"

"So, twitching is your new thing?" he joked.

"I don't… twitch!"

"Sir, Madam," the waiter said as he approached their table, "Have you been able to decide on what our chef may prepare for you this evening, or do you need another moment or my assistance in making a decision?"

"Actually," Logan said, "I am not feeling very well; so unfortunately, my wife and I will have to end our evening much earlier than expected. Our apologies."

"Not at all, sir," the waiter replied professionally. "We hope to see you again, in the best of health of course."

"Of course," Logan nodded as his stood up.

"Logan," Rory whispered urgently, with a look of desperation on her face. What was he thinking – you don't just leave a 3-star Michelin restaurant after a glass of wine and a tumbler of scotch. What would the Ladies at the Club say?

"Honey," Logan smiled, using his Society Voice and keeping an eye on the waiter, whom remained in earshot,

"You'll get to sample the chef's seafood medley, but not tonight…"

"But," she pleaded, desperately willing to sit through an uncomfortable dinner for Logan.

Logan did not say another word, instead, he grabbed her hand, lead her to the coat room, helped her with her coat and left instructions with the maitre d' to charge the cost of a full meal and then some to his credit card.

Then, he and Rory walked out the restaurant. Him, with his head held high and Rory dying of embarrassment.

The couple walked a block or two in silence, holding hands, before Logan stopped abruptly.

"God," he exclaimed, "I thought I was going to die in there."

Rory shot him a shocked look, and he continued, "God, Ace, I don't know why I thought you'd enjoy that!" He pulled her closer and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, "Thanks for pretending to like it."

She pulled back, "It's something I would have liked – before – I guess. It's just that, you know…."

Logan knew. He knew enough not to talk about it, since it was all so new and fresh. He knew Rory was referring to their current marital situation. They could handle being a couple, when it was just them, in their bubble. But the outside world, and especially a high society setting was almost out of their league. Too much, too soon.

She appreciated his silence, and decided to change the subject, not wanting to taint the evening by bringing up the whole subject that brought them here in the first place. Instead, she shot him a puzzled look, "I thought _you_ liked it…"

"No!" he laughed and shook his head. "I thought _you would _like it!"

"Thank you for thinking you were giving me a romantic dinner…" she said bemused, before laughing and falling into his embrace. After a while, she pulled away, again, and asked, "Can we just get pizza?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded, "I know a place."

"Where?"

"Secret," Logan replied coyly, and started leading her through the streets of London, in search of the magical pizza place. He stopped short a few blocks and turns later at a tiny, very casual restaurant. He pushed the door open, but Rory pulled him back.

"Logan," she said wearily, "I can't go in there – we are SO overdressed!"

He laughed, "We'll get it to go!"

She smiled broadly, loving that he did not question her 'stupid girl worry' or try to convince her that she, too, could eat pizza in a small bistro, even if she was wearing a six thousand dollar Chanel dress.

* * *

_Logan was fully engaged in the movie, though he felt Rory__'__s breathing even out, meaning that sleep was not too far off. He looked down at the way they were laying, her leg was straddling his, her arm securely around his waist and her face buried in his chest. _

_He smiled contently, as he took in the fruity scent of her hair and in that moment it wasn't too daunting to picture them laying like this, years from now. _

The couple ended up in Rory's bed again, out of their fancy eveningwear, and in sweats, eating three pizzas between the pair of them, and watching movies all night. They didn't talk, even though they still needed to have "The Talk", but Logan's second attempt at a romantic evening was just what they needed.

"Do you want me to go?" Logan whispered gently in Rory's ear as he noticed her breathes started to even out, indicating that sleep was approaching quickly.

She cuddled up closer to him, her leg straddling his and her arm securely around his waist, and her face buried in his chest, feeling perfectly content in her little bubble with Logan. Her answer was honest and simple. "No."

* * *

_Sooo? Too many flashbacks, not enough, too complicated? Let me know!! :) _


	12. Glorious Morning Revelations

**Hi! **

**I'm super jazzed I was able to update tonight. I didn't think I'd make it, what with classes starting and stuff. However, college life is way more relaxed than working life. The lesson: enjoy it while you still can! **

**Okay. In the next few chapters you will see a lot of development in this story. In the past, Rory and Logan are moving away from their 'friendship', though they are still coming to terms with the marriage. Present Rory and Logan are returning to the love they once shared, however it's still SLOOOOOOW going. **

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I LOVE each and everyone. I love reading how some of you LOVE the flashbacks and how others feel just as passionately about the present pair. I know enough of you like them equally - and that works too. It's very cool! Thanks! Also, just a special shoutout to **numberonefanxox **as she's been helping me out, bouncing ideas back and forth as how to contine this story! You ROCK! Thanks for all your help!**

**Okay - now on to reading & let me know what you think! [And if you have any special requests for a present Rory-Logan date!]**

**With laughter & love, **

**gilmoregirl19**

**PS: I don't own anything ASP created. Sadly. **

* * *

_Logan awoke the following morning still entwined in Rory's embrace. He stretched out carefully and gently let himself out of Rory's embrace, as he did not want to wake her. He sat on the corner of the bed for a moment, thinking about last night's events. _

_Logan frequently stayed at the Hayden House, probably the most out of the gang since living with Mitchum and Shira was less than desirable. He often spent the night, falling asleep next to Rory after a movie night, game of Monopoly or whatever they did whenever they stayed in for the night. Luckily, Chris and Lorelai were relaxed parents and didn't mind Logan staying over, sleeping in Rory's bed. They trusted that Rory and Logan were good kids. The gang knew this was Chris and Lorelai's way of acting out after years of growing up with strict restrictions. \_

_Still, Logan knew it was different this time. This time he spent the night next to is destined fiancé…. He looked over his shoulder, watching Rory sleep peacefully. He smiled wryly, wishing he could go back to sleep and not think about this any longer. Instead, he sighed, ran a hand through his sleep-tangled hair and padded over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. _

* * *

Rory felt the sunlight filter into the room through the pale blue curtains in her room. She immediately noticed the lack of Logan. It was strange since she had been sleeping alone for a few years and it never bothered her, but after a few nights, she couldn't imagine how she managed.

She stifled a yawn and stretched out, a smile immediately forming. She was just happy! She quickly brushed her teeth before heading out to the living area.

"Morning," she said happily and pressed a kiss on his lips, which quickly deepened.

"Morning to you, too," Logan smiled back, "How'd you sleep?"

"Great," Rory nodded as she reached for a coffee cup from one of the cupboards as if she had lived in this penthouse forever. "What happened to bigger is better?" she examined the tiny cup, "It's for a baby!"

"Babies don't drink coffee, Ace" he deadpanned. She shot him a mock-death stare.

"It's European," he smirked, knowing her look was part of the bit. He took the cup from her hand, and returned it to her filled to the rim with hot, delicious coffee.

"Oh," she inhaled the luscious scent of coffee, "I love coffee. Even if it comes in a tiny cup."

"I would have never guessed," Logan teased.

"Oh, shut up," she swatted his arm playfully. She downed the cup in a single gulp and held it out, "More please."

He obliged, and re-filled her mug. She downed the second serving in record time and held it out once more, "More please."

He poured her coffee one more time, "Enjoy it, Twist, no more 'till breakfast," he warned with care and let his eyes linger on hers a little longer than he typically would. Maybe it was because yesterday they'd had so much fun, maybe because it was the way the morning light made her blue eyes sparkle, or maybe they sparkled because she was happy, or maybe it was because they were away from Society and holed up in London. Whatever it was, he couldn't help but look at her and wonder why he'd tried so hard to push her out of his life.

It was a tense moment, Rory was about to kiss him, but her rumbling tummy broke their gaze. Logan looked away, slightly embarrassed for staring so intensely, but it was clear that Rory adored the attention.

"You know what goes well with coffee?" she asked coyly, jumping up to sit on the counter top.

"What?"

"Eggs," she replied matter-of-factly.

He laughed aloud because it was obvious what she was referring to. She laughed along with him, slightly embarrassed at her obviousness.

"What?" she tried to redeem herself, "You _are_ the chef!"

"No, you are absolutely right, Ace," he pushed up his sleeves, "What would you like?"

"Egg-white omelet, whole grain toast and a grapefruit," she rattled-off.

Logan gave her a blank stare, "Egg-white omelet?"

"What?" she shrugged, "That's what the DAR-ladies eat…." She didn't even finish her sentence as she realized how stupid it sounded.

"You know what," she said defiantly, "Screw it! I want French toast, scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon." She saw him smiling broadly, and got off the counter to give him a hug

"Please," she added sweetly.

"A non-DAR approved breakfast it is," he kissed the top of her head, before letting go of her embrace and walking towards the bedroom.

"Now, I know I'm no expert," she said, "But, I do believe that this is the kitchen, the area in which you will prepare my glorious, non-DAR approved meal…."

"Groceries, Ace!" he interjected playfully followed by a heartfelt laugh.

* * *

"_Figured you'd be here this morning," Lorelai greeted him chipper as he entered the kitchen. "Here," she said as she handed him a mug of steaming hot coffee. _

"_Thanks," he nodded quietly, and gratefully took a swig of his coffee. He looked at Lorelai over the rim of his mug. She was dressed casually in bright pink sweat pants with matching jacket. Logan knew 'Hot Stuff' was written in silver sparkly letters on the rear, as Rory, Lane and Stephanie all owned a similar pair. It was a gift from Lorelai, after she treated the girls to a Fabulous Spa Day in honor of Stephanie's 17__th__ birthday. _

_Even though her wardrobe screamed laid-back, Lorelai's face gave her away and posture gave her away. She was leaning against the marble countertop, twisting a stray strand of her brown hair. Her eyes were wide, her eyebrows slightly raised, and her lips pursed together, causing her faintly pink cheeks to stand out more. Logan knew this to be Lorelai's look of anxiety and not anger or disappointment. He knew she was waiting for him to say something – anything – about last night. _

_He placed his coffee cup on the countertop. "Well," he spoke, "This isn't awkward at all!" _

_Lorelai exhaled, "So, you aren't mad? Please say you aren't mad!" _

_Logan shrugged. Honestly, he was not so much mad as he was overwhelmed. "Not at you," he said, "Mitchum and Richard…." He scrunched up his nose. _

_Lorelai interjected, "Oh thank God!" she exclaimed dramatically, "I'm so sorry, Logan. We had no idea, we didn't … I mean, I suppose we thought they could do something like this, but we never expected them to go through with it like it's 1549. Chris and I – we tried to stop them, talk them out of it, change it, fix it… and then out-of-the-blue they call us up and tell us that…" she paused, and used sarcastic air quotes, "Tonight's the Night" and we'd better join them for dinner in Hartford. I mean, Chris and I were not prepared at all. We had plans, Logan. Plans to sneak you and Rory out of the country – to France – and tell them that you were, you know, on a gap year, taking in the glorious offerings of the world. We'd keep you there, hidden, obviously since the Gilmores and Huntzbergers have sneaky, sneaky spies all over the world, and send you care packages with peanut butter cups and red vines until, you know, they were senile and locked up in some home…." _

"_That was your plan?" Logan asked bemused._

"_Look," Lorelai laughed, "It wasn't a very good plan, but at least it was a better plan than this…" she paused, not sure how to phrase it, "crazy-ass mid-evil plan to join our families forever and ever!" _

_Logan bobbed his head in contemplation. His soon-to-be-mother-in-law had a point, but he had signed his sloppy signature on a cream-colored document, which was undoubtedly locked up in some secret safe the Huntzbergers had, and by doing so, he had committed to another plan. He sighed, "It is what it is." _

_Lorelai was touched by Logan's maturity as he was coming to terms with his (and Rory's) fate. It broke her heart that he and Rory had to go through this, that they were not able to escape Society and its deluding ways. She loved all of Rory's friends, but she always felt extra motherly towards Logan, since she recognized so much of her own childhood in his. She shook her head, walked over to him and hugged him tightly. _

"_It'll be okay," she said motherly as she let go. Logan felt some of the tension that a build between his shoulders fade away. He was extremely grateful that the Hayden's home had so much more warmth than his own. _

"_What will?" Rory asked groggily as she came down the stairs and made a beeline for Logan's coffee cup. _

"_Uh… our lives…. now that Britney Spears is allowed to take her sons on tour," Lorelai stumbled to say. _

'_Nice catch, Mom' Rory laughed as she knew her mother was probably apologizing to Logan for this whole mess. She placed Logan's now-empty cup on the counter. He re-filled it for her and reached in the cupboard to get a fresh cup for himself. _

_Lorelai looked at her daughter, with guilt written all over her face. "Are you mad?" she asked softly. _

_Rory remained quiet for a moment. Last night she was shocked, then there was a fifteen-minute window, in which marrying her best friend seemed reasonable. Afterwards, she freaked out, but fell asleep peacefully. Frankly, she did not know how she felt about the situation this morning; however, she did know she wasn't mad at her parents. 'Arranged-marriage' screamed Hartford Society, not 'Never-ending-rebelling Parents'. _

"_No," Rory finally answered her Mom. "It is what it is," and gave her Mom a quick hug. _

"_That's what I said, Ace," Logan nodded. _

_Rory laughed, "Maybe a little less talking and we'd have some more coffee!" _

"_Maybe a little less talking and someone would think to look in her cup before accusing me of being a Coffee Slacker!" Logan retorted without missing a beat, and walked over to her. _

_Lorelai quickly exchanged a look between the destined couple as Rory picked up her mug from the counter. _

"_Oh," Rory said defeated as she saw the brown liquid filled to the rim. _

"_What's that?" Logan teased her, by holding his hand up around his ear, "I don't believe I heard you there, Ace." _

"_You heard me just fine," she nodded and laughed, playfully pushing him away. _

_He went along with this bit and shot Rory a fake 'hurt' look. "Well," he stated, "I'll just go ask your Mom more about her rescue plans. At least she appreciates my coffee!" _

"_It's true, hon" Lorelai smiled, sipping from her matching pink mug, "The boy can make coffee." _

"_I know," Rory smiled, "And eggs." _

_Logan typically cooked breakfast if he spent the night at the Hayden House of Fun. The Hayden's lived on a well-balanced diet of take-out and dining out as they did not employ a chef on a regular basis. However, one morning, when Logan decided that he could just as well make breakfast they discovered that he was a bona fide Jamie Oliver. Breakfast was the Huntzberger boy's signature meal. _

"_What are you implying there, Ace?" Logan asked shamelessly. _

"_Me?" she looked at him innocently. "Nothing!"_

"_I see," Logan laughed, "Are you sure?" _

"_Well," she rolled her eyes, as if it were a great strain, "A girls' got to eat…." _

"_And, mothers," Lorelai shot Rory a sly look, "Girl's mothers must eat, too. Especially, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon." _

"_Yes," Rory nodded, "Bacon." She smacked her lips together as she said it. _

_Logan, Rory and Lorelai burst out laughing. Finally Logan spoke, "Breakfast it is." _

_Rory and her mother did a short two-woman wave, causing Logan to laugh once more. _

_He grabbed the dishrag from the counter, and waved it at them. "For the love of bacon, get out of my kitchen!" He shouted teasingly and successfully chased Lorelai out of the kitchen. _

_Rory, on the other hand, was more persistent, "I want some more, please," she said, looking into his eyes and holding out her mug. _

"_No more 'till breakfast, Twist," Logan warned with care, and as he refilled her cup he let his eyes linger on hers a little longer than he typically would. Maybe it was because of all the marriage talk, maybe it was the she was holding him so tightly this morning, maybe it was the way she let him freak-out last night, maybe it was how their banter flowed so comfortably. Whatever it was, he couldn't help but look at this morning, and wonder why he hadn't kissed her two summers ago. _

"_Rory! Soup's on!" Lorelai yelled from the sitting room, breaking the tension between the couple. _

"_Soup?" Logan questioned. _

"_The Soup – on E", Rory clarified with a coy smile and headed for the door. She stopped short, delicately looked over her shoulder and felt her heart skip a beat as she watched him busily move around the kitchen, fixing her breakfast. It was sudden, as if a wave crashed over her. She had not felt this since Tristan. She sighed as she pushed open the heavy door. When did her life become this complicated? _

* * *

"It's been forever since you've cooked for me," Rory said as she happily watched Logan maneuver his way around the kitchen.

"I know," he nodded, "It's been forever since I've cooked for me!"

She nodded in agreement. There were a lot of these little lulls in conversation as each was constantly reminded of how much they had grown apart, how much it hurt and how hard it was not to fall into a continuous loop of apologies. It was a huge effort to move past it, but they were getting better at it.

"So," she continued breezily, "What have you planned for day three of Wooing Rory?"

He smiled at her, "Well," he bobbed his head in contemplation, "That depends…. How's your boy doing?"

A laugh escaped her lips, "Pretty good," was her answer. If she was completely honest she would have answered 'perfectly', as she felt her heart skip a beat as she watched him fixing her breakfast. It had not it her heavy, like the last time, but it crept up on her, slowly, ever since Logan's painful almost-cheated confession.

He shot her a sexy smile, "Well, then we'll start with some breakfast," and placed a big plate of breakfast snacks before her.

* * *

_Rory and Logan were sitting on the couch in the pool house, waiting for Colin, Finn, Stephanie and Lane to arrive. They were going to break the news. _

"_So…" Rory hesitantly started, as she traced a circle on the pillow. _

_Logan looked up from the novel he was reading, and waited for her to continue. _

"_I was thinking about the Rules…" She looked past Logan, at the light blue drapes, as she spoke. _

_He, however, did look at her. He understood where she was coming from, but it seemed a little rash to confine their relationship to Rules; things change. Why would they want to restrict themselves? _

"_I know what you are thinking," Rory swallowed, still looking at the blue drapes since she'd loose her train of thought if she looked directly at him, "Rules are made to be broken and why restrict when we can be free…" she spoke quickly and didn't notice him smile at her. _

"_But, I just think, you know, for us. Our friendship, our sanity, it would be better…." _

"…_To have rules," he finished for her as leaned in front of her, blocking her view of the drapes. "That's cool, Ace. If you want Rules, we will make rules. " _

"_Okay," she jumped up, as to avoid another "moment" and grabbed a legal pad and a pen. Over the next half hour, the pair decided that the main priority was to remain normal, to not acknowledge their impending nuptials until the really really had to. The decided that after telling the gang they would not discuss the marriage until about six months before Rory's 21__st__ birthday, when Logan was set to propose._

_In addition, they agreed that when they were married, they were to act as a married couple so other relationships were out of the question. _

_After this, the conversation turned silly, with Rory writing in perfect penmanship that they would need to have his-and-her bathrooms since she did not want to share a bathroom - regardless. _

"_Let me see that!" Logan said as he grabbed the legal pad from her and scribbled something on it, before giving it back to Rory. _

"_No chef?" she laughed, "I guess you'll do the cooking." _

_They finished the list, deciding that they would dedicate a room in their house to cat figurines. It was so random, tacky and so un-society, just something to get back at the Elders. _

_Ultimately, the Rules did not consist of Rules, but it was a way to add some structure and input in their adult life. _

* * *

"Did I tell you I saw Benjamin Button on the plane over here?" Logan asked as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Get out," Rory answered enthusiastically, "I wanted to see that, but Steph and Lane didn't want to! Baby Brad Pitt creeped 'm out."

He shook his head dramatically, "What a shame, shame, shame…."

Rory lifted her coffee cup, and put it down again, "It was that good?"

"You would have liked it," Logan answered truthfully, "We'll rent it," he continued answering her not-yet-asked question.

"Thank-you," Rory smiled shoving some more eggs on her fork, "Best. Breakfast. Ever."

Logan shook his head and exasperated, "Egg-white omelets!"

She swallowed her food, "I was brainwashed, what can I say?" She spoke lightly, but in fact, it came eerily close to the truth.

Logan contemplated whether to sidestep into 'The Talk' now, but decided he didn't want to ruin the casual vibe he and Rory had established.

"So," Rory asked, pushing her plate to the side, "What are the plans?"

"Well," Logan said, getting up and grabbing her plate, "How does lunch and some sightseeing sound? I know Jim gave you the lay of the land, but…"

"It wasn't the Logan experience," Rory gave him an exaggerated wink. She also got up, and started drying the dishes he was washing, "Sounds awesome."

* * *

"_Hello, hello," Stephanie said cheerily as she entered the brightly decorated pool house, with Finn, Colin and Lane trailing behind her. "What's going on?" _

"_You guys should probably sit down for this one," Logan said cautiously. _

"_Please, man," Finn begged in mock-despair, "Don't say Mitch issued another boarding school threat. It's….it's too much for my frail heart!" _

_The group shared a quick laugh at Finn's dramatics, but the mood quickly turned serious as Logan unlocked the booze cabinet in the pool house and took out a bottle of scotch and a bottle of vodka. _

"_Seriously, Logan" Stephanie expressed concern, "It's 2:00 in the afternoon…" _

"_But it's five o'clock somewhere, right?" Rory laughed wryly as she took the vodka bottle from Logan. "Martini, ladies?" _

* * *

"London, here we come_!_" Rory exclaimed happily as Logan helped her with her coat. "Can we get real fish and chips for lunch, babe?" she asked.

Logan felt his heart skip a beat – she called him babe. It had been ages since she had said it.

"Most definitely, Ace," he nodded enthusiastically, "Anything you want."

"Cool," she murmured as she blushed slightly, leaned in a barely brushed her lips over his. He looked at her approvingly.

They could have stayed there, wrapped up in each other in the hallway but the ring-a-ling of Logan's Blackberry disturbed them.

He looked at the display, and scrunched up his face. "I've got to get this," he apologized.

"Oh," Rory waved his apology away, "Don't worry about it."

He nodded and picked up, "Huntzberger."

Rory immediately noticed the complete change in his demeanor.

"No, that's how I always pick up," he answered the other person grudgingly. Logan sighed, "Whatever, don't worry about it."

He fiddled with his coat zipper as he listened to the person on the other end. "No, I believe I am entitled to these days after three years of almost nonstop working," he interjected.

Rory knew it was a work-call, but she had no clue as to who was on the other end.

"No, no, I'm not going to the Board Meeting. Stanley can go – he's been with the Company longer than I have." Logan determinedly made his point.

He listened to the other end for a moment or so, before interjecting, "No, I am not going – what I'm doing is no concern to you."

He looked apologetically at Rory, before he was fed up, "Because we deserve a chance, Dad," hung up and shoved his phone deep in his coat pocket.

"Mitchum?" Rory asked incredulously. As far as she knew, Mitchum was practically retired that's why Logan was working so hard, filling in for Mitchum. For him to receive a threatening phone call from the "Big Boss" this far in his career must mean something serious.

"Hey," she brushed his arm lightly, "If you have to go to the Board meeting, go – I mean, I've got my Black card and I know they have a Chanel Store in London…" she winked.

"Are you kidding, Ace?" he said as he grabbed her hand, "HPG is fine without me. Dad knew about this – that you were coming, so it's just him screwing us over, yet again." He looked at her, "I'm not letting him do this, okay?"

She nodded understandingly as Logan opened the door. "Let's go."

* * *

_The group was now sitting on the beanbag chairs in the corner of the Pool House, eating potato chips, the boys drinking scotch and the girls martinis. After a few rounds, Rory felt comfortable enough to spill the beans._

"_So," Rory drawled, already feeling the effects of the two martinis she'd consumed, "Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Rory asked Logan, and continued without waiting for his reply, ""Logan and I…You are here, because Logan and I –," she looked at him for a moment, not really sure why. He opened his mouth, but shut it again quickly and nodded encouragingly. _

_She took a deep breath and practically yelled, "We're getting married!" and quickly downed the rest of her martini. _

_Logan let out a breath of relief and quickly squeezed Rory's hand before turning to his stunned friends. _

"_Is this a new Drunk Rory Thing?" Colin asked first. _

"_No," Logan shot him a half smile, "It's true…" _

"_Yep," Rory boomed and set her glass down with a bang. "Arranged marriages are the new black, Col!" _

_Logan put his arm around Rory's shoulder, as she always acted like this when she'd had a little too much. _

"_Gilmore or Huntzberger," Lane said slowly, realization dawning on her. _

"_Both," Logan explained, "To finally unite the Huntzberger, Hayden, and Gilmores to become the most powerful family in the Upper Crust," he mimicked his father's tone. _

"_That can't be legal!" Finn got up from his beanbag, "What about free-will and all that?" _

_Logan and Rory shrugged, "We didn't really have a choice…" _

_Rory and Logan continued to tell their friends about the marriage plot, the rules, the house, the contract in detail until they were all satisfied. _

"_It is what it is," Logan finally completed their explanation. _

"_I'm so sorry!" Stephanie said, her eyes shiny with tears, "It's just so unfair!" _

"_It could be worse," Rory admitted, "I mean, it could have been Finn – I couldn't do that to Lane!" _

"_Thanks," Finn said deflated._

_Rory sighed, "You know what I mean…" which earned her a small laugh from the group. _

"_Okay," Logan said refreshing his glass, "So, now you know and the Rules state we don't have to talk about this again until six months before Rory's birthday…." _

"_So, what do you propose we do," Finn asked, and Lane smacked his shoulder as she shot him a warning look._

"_No pun intended," he apologized, after Lane so rudely pointed out his mistake. _

_Logan smiled, "No worries, man. It's simple really…" _

_He looked at Rory, raised his glass and said, "I propose we drink". _

* * *

Rory and Logan were walking back to the penthouse after an afternoon bustling around town. Logan felt his phone vibrate, indicating a text message and considered it safe to look. Mitchum was a caller, not a texter.

"Shit," Logan muttered as he looked at the phone.

"What?" Rory asked concerned, "Mitchum?"

"He's coming to London," Logan said angrily. "The Office texted..."

"Well," Rory sighed defeated. "It was fun while it lasted."

The couple stopped walking and she turned to him. "I mean it; it was a lot of fun." She snuggled up to him, sniffing up his scent as she knew that Mitchum would be here tomorrow and put her back on a plane to Hartford.

"Hey," Logan gently cupped her face in his hand. "I've got an idea."

"What do you propose we do! Drink?!" Her tone was a little sarcastic.

"In my younger years, that would have been the ideal solution," he replied calmly, "However, now I'm much more resourceful."

"We are going to hide out in a brewery?!" She asked semi-seriously, semi-sarcastically.

"Nooooo," he laughed, "How's Paris sound?"

Out of habit, Rory nibbled on her bottom lip. Why not? She'd come to London, why not Paris? Yes, it was childish to run from Mitchum, and their problems. On the other hand, it was a long time coming for the Huntzberger elder.

"Trés lovely," Rory nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

_Soooooo? _


	13. Words spoken, hearts unbroken

**Hello! **

**Just a really quick AN since I'm SO behind on everything, but I wanted to get this chapter up for the thirteenth, since it's the 13****th****. **

**Anyway, it's another really emotional/drama one – and it's the longest chapter I've ever written! But it'll be nice and lovely-dovey in the next one. Promise! **

**Oh, I suppose I should mention that these flashback scenes take place in a bar and there is some references to drinking and what not, but nothing that – in my mind - should up the rating. Just a little heads up (and its pretty cliché, no way is my real-life college experience like that ;)!) **

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I LOVE YOU GUYS! I can't say it enough!! YOU ROCK! Can't wait to hear what you think about this! **

**Love, **

**Gilmoregirl 19 **

**PS: I do not own anything ASP created. **

* * *

Rory and Logan were standing on Platform 5 at London's St. Pancras International train station. Their train to Paris was about to board and neither could wait to be whisked away from London, and escape the stress that Mitchum would undoubtedly bring.

Logan was holding two roller bags. It had been quite a task getting Rory to pack everything she thought she needed in one bag; however, he reassured her that anything they needed in Paris could be bought. Rory was responsible for the coffees. Two for her and one for Logan and a bag of breakfast treats from the station bakery.

The sleek yellow/white high-speed train pulled up before them and opened its doors.

"Ready pour Paris, mon amour?" Logan asked, smiling down at Rory.

"Oui," she laughed back, and carefully kissed his cheek, making sure not to tip over one of the roller bags, or, more importantly, spill the coffees or drop the pastries.

* * *

"_Rory,__"__ Lane said, "Stop looking at our boys," she swallowed the last sip of her beer, "Seriously. You should have some fun!" _

"_Totally," Stephanie added and took a big swig of her pinkish cocktail. "Fridays are for fun!!!" _

_Rory rolled her eyes as Stephanie was starting to slur her words. She looked away from the bar, where she had been watching Logan and his Crew of Blondes, each wearing obscenely low-cut tops and hiked up skirts, in pathetic attempts to be the Chosen One, at least for tonight. _

_Logan had his following in high-school, but those girls hadn't bothered her so much. College girls, however, were much more provocative and conniving. They chased after Logan as if he was a prize, as if it was an honor to be another notch on his bedpost and, more than anything, she hated that the Huntzberger boy was all too willing to play the game. _

_It disgusted Rory, partly because she didn't understand why these girls would want to degrade themselves in such a way. On the other hand, she wished she could be that free-and-easy as maybe that was what Logan wanted. He obviously didn't want her since their relationship had gone back to super platonic soon after the aftermath of the arranged marriage announcement. For a while, Rory thought she was falling for Logan and she honestly thought he felt the same, as there were a lot of sleepovers, deep conversations, and innuendos. But, that tapered off as soon as Rory got wrapped up in the world of college preparation, and remembered the Rules, that stated they should be with other people until the engagement. _

_The gang had ended up at Yale, sharing a house together off-campus, a generous present from Lane's parents. Colin and Stephanie were still dancing around each other, Finn and Lane were still Finn-and-Lane and Rory and Logan were still Best Friends, with Rory pushing her feelings for Logan to the farthest corner of her mind and Logan with his line of never-ending blondes. _

_She took a sip of her bright blue cocktail and shot her friend an unconvincing smile, "I'm having fun, Lane." _

_It was Friday night and it was a tradition that they gathered in their favorite Yale hotspot, The Pub, for Friday night cocktails, conversation and as Stephanie so truthfully put it, fun. _

"_Really," Lane shot Rory a skeptical look. 'I think fun is about three or four rounds away," she pointedly set down her beer bottle, pushed back her chair and walked to the bar. _

_Rory focused her gaze on Stephanie, who was busy fishing the maraschino cocktail cherry from the bottom of her pink drink. Once she succeeded, she stuck in her mouth, daintily holding the stem of the cherry and suggestively sucking the juices from the cherry, as she glanced around the room. _

_Rory noticed that Stephanie's little act attracted a lot of approving looks from the males at Yale, though Colin, who was currently trying to impress one of Logan's blondes, frowned. _

'_Oh,' Stephanie exclaimed, tossing the cherry to the side, 'That's Mattie, the hot, hot, hottie from my Management Skills class." _

_She got up, "I'm going to see if he wants to get together and strategize," she winked at Rory, who winked back, 'Go get 'm, tiger.'_

_During their first months at Yale, Rory and Lane felt compelled to keep a constant eye on Stephanie, telling her to be safe, and not to get carried away with guys, but Stephanie told them both to layoff. She wasn't actually pursuing the other guys; she was just toying with them to make Colin jealous. Rory knew that at the end of the night both Colin and Stephanie would safely return home, with only a fistful of phone numbers and perhaps a few drunken kisses as 'rewards' in their on-going game. _

_Rory saw Colin order another scotch for himself, and a bright orange cocktail for the member of the Crew of Blondes he was chatting up. She took another swig of her cocktail. Nights at The Pub reminded her of the National Geographic specials she occasionally watched. _

'The male species punches his male friend on the shoulder, showing the female that he is the stronger, more reliable, more desirable male. The female is receptive to this approach, as one can tell by the not-so subtle hair twirling and coy smile in the male's direction."

"_I see the Blue Curacao is working it's magic," Lane laughed, placing a tray of fresh libations in front of Rory, breaking the nature-inspired voice track that was playing in Rory's head. _

"_Hm?" Rory mumbled, slowly coming back into the ether. "Oh," she said upon realization, "Tasty, tasty," she nodded, and shook her empty cocktail glass in her hand for emphasis. _

"_Right," Lane was untouched, "Let me guess, National Geographic?" _

_Rory rolled her eyes, she hated her best friend knew her so well. "Whatever, Lane – did you get me that Blue drink, I like?" _

* * *

"Oh," Rory exclaimed, "I LOVE trains! Look at the tiny table," she continued happily, as she placed three lattes and the breakfast bag on the tiny table that stood between Rory and Logan's seats.

Logan nodded approvingly at the tiny table, and put the bags in the overhead luggage storage and took his seat.

"I've always wanted to travel by train," she said as soon as he was seated, and took a sip of her coffee.

"Really," Logan asked, "I didn't know that."

Rory shrugged, digging through the breakfast bag, and pulling out a chocolate muffin. "Want to split this?"

"Sure," Logan nodded, taking the muffin from her and breaking it in two. "So, why trains?"

"It's so romantic," she shot him a loving smile.

Logan looked around the passenger car. At this hour, only half the seats were occupied and they were taken up by British businessmen, heading to the City of Lights for a day of meetings. He could only imagine what is was like during high-traffic hours, what with screaming children, lost elderly people and annoying people gabbing on their cell phones. To Logan, it was the least romantic form of travel, but it was the most practical, seeing as how they needed to get out of London fast.

"I suppose," he shrugged as a reply and sipped some of his coffee.

"Well," Rory said, "I guess the old fashion trains were much more romantic, you know, with dining cars and sleeper cars….That would be an awesome vacation."

He smiled at her, "I didn't know – I would have taken you on a train trip some time, Ace."

"Please," she laughed, 'Why take a train when you have a fleet of private jets at your convenience?" She tossed her empty Styrofoam cup in the trash, and grabbed the remaining coffee.

"I guess," Logan said, letting the subject rest for now, and preparing for the 3 hour train ride to Paris.

* * *

"_God, Rory," Lane sighed frustrated, "Stop looking at Logan, or go talk to him. Please." _

_Rory looked away, slowly, refocusing on Lane. Even through her slightly befuddled eyes, she knew Lanes narrowed eyes and tight lips meant she was mad. _

"_Come on, Lane," Rory sighed, taking a sip from her friends' beer, immediately regretting it as the sour taste of the brew washed over her tongue. _

"_No," Lane said curtly, taking the bottle back. "Come on, you've wasted your first year of college…" _

"_I did not," she said defiantly. "I…", she paused, wondering momentarily if Lane was right. Had she wasted her first year of college? She hadn't had the typical college experience thus far, but she hadn't had a typical childhood either. She had major study sessions, like other college students, she ate mac-and-cheese like other college students, she partied, similar to other college students. She went out, but rarely hooked up or got wasted. But, then again, Rory never got drunk on purpose and hooking up, at least to her mind, was out of the question. _

"_I aced all my classes. Even econ, with the wacked-out professor…" Rory continued, uncertainty lacing her tone, as she knew that was not what her best girlfriend was talking about. _

"_College is not all about the school," Lane said, shooting her friend a pointed look, "it's about Nathans and Chucks and Dans. Oh, it's so about Dans." _

"_Yeah, well," Rory crossed her arms over her chest. "Not for me." _

"_Shit, Rory," Lane slammed her beer bottle on the table, "Just because – …" _

"_Don't say it," Rory warned, "Don't you dare say it." _

_Lane rolled her eyes as she held up her left hand and pointed at her ring finger, "doesn't mean you aren't entitled to a little fun, a little Dan, so to speak." _

"_It's not fair," Rory said, repeating her standard speech, "not to 'Dan', and not to me. What if 'Dan' turns out to be the love of my life, and then what?" _

"_Please," Lane said, waving her hand at Rory, "Your man Dan will be thrilled just to be with you, and he's not the love of your life." _

_Rory opened her mouth to answer, but she closed it again, allowing for Lane to continue, "Rory, you've been dancing around each other almost as long as Colin and Stephanie. It's clear Logan's in love with you. We all know you love him. You live together, you talk to him all the time, you love the same movies, and he makes you coffee… the right way. You guys are perfect for each other; he is the love of your life! Having a Dan for a while won't make a difference." _

_Rory took in her friend's words. She knew Lane meant well, and she made sense, but still. Rory couldn't. _

"_I can't, Lane. I just can't."_

_Lane looked at Rory's sad face, hating to see her friend in pain. "I know, Rory," she squeezed Rory's hand, "I just don't want you to regret anything, you know." _

"_I know," Rory nodded. "When did this all get so complicated?" _

"_I don't know," Lane sighed and held up her beer bottle. "To less complicated times, girl" _

"_Here-here," Rory laughed, as she tipped her blue cocktail glass to Lane's bottle and proceed to down the remainder of her drink. _

* * *

The couple started off chit-chatting, but after an hour or so the conversation lulled, with Rory looking out of the window, and Logan reading a complimentary copy of the Financial Times.

"You know," Logan said after a while, "I still can't believe I didn't know about the train thing…"

She shot him a confused smile, "A girl can't have a little mystery?"

He chuckled, "Come on, Ace, you know what I mean. I've known you my whole life, wanted to kiss you since I was fifteen, and we've been together since we were, what, nineteen?"

"Eighteen," Rory correctly gently, "End of our first year of Yale…."

"Ah, yes," Logan nodded, as it was all coming back to him, "That ass-clown Dan…"

"Hey," Rory laughed, as she remembered the heated night, "That ass-clown made you get your act together!"

"This is so," Logan admitted, shaking his head at the memory. "So, what I'm trying to say is that I should have known about the train-thing."

* * *

_Rory felt the sudsy, hops-smelling liquid dampen her shoulder, staining her favorite cream-colored butterfly-sleeve top. _

"_What the…" she shouted and looked around, meeting a foreign pair of sparkling green eyes. _

"_I'm so sorry," the unfamiliar male voice slurred slightly. _

"_Oh," she waved his apology away, "it's just beer and – " _

_Not only did this unfamiliar voice have sparkling green eyes, he came complete with faded-in-the-right-places blue jeans, leather flip-flops protecting his feet from the sticky bar floor, a dark blue Hollister T, stretched out over his hard-earned six-pack and he used a pair of silver-colored aviator sunglasses to push back his needs-a-shampoo, longish, dirty blond hair. Rory's mind immediately categorized him as Dude. _

_Dude touched the damp spot on her shoulder, "I'm really sorry. I'll get it dry-cleaned. My friend Andy is such a jerk, he pushed me." Rory doubted that strongly, since the bar was only half-full. Still, she smiled and brushed a strand of stray hair away from her face. _

"_Well," she smiled at his sparkling eyes, "Andy should pick up the dry-cleaning, then, shouldn't he?" _

_Dude laughed, "I'll tell him you said that…" He paused, ever so smoothly. _

"_Rory," she supplied. _

"_Nice to meet you, Rory," Dude stuck out his hand, "I'm Daniel. Call me Dan" _

_At this, Rory and Lane burst out laughing. Maybe it was the delicious cheesiness of the meet or maybe it was one too many Blue Cocktails. _

"_What?" Call-me-Dan asked, wondering if it was worth hitting on this seemingly crazy chick. _

"_It's just that," Rory gulped for air, wondering if it was worth explaining it to this guy. She decided it wasn't, "My friend and I like that name." _

_Call-me-Dan glanced past Rory, looking at Lane. "Hey," he offered. She nodded back, "Dude." _

"_I'm going to find Finn," Lane told Rory and shot her pointed look. If she wanted a meaningless, worthless hook-up. Call-me-Dan was, well, the Man. _

* * *

Rory sighed heavily, knowing that her revelation would force them to have the Talk they had been avoiding. Frankly, she did not want to have the Talk; she was enjoying the comfortable, casual atmosphere of the Bubble they had created, on the other hand, Rory knew they couldn't avoid it forever.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I didn't find trains remotely interesting until quite recently."

"Really," Logan was intrigued.

She nodded, "Uh, I guess, probably around your third year at HPG I really got into watching documentaries on the History Channel," she looked away embarrassed, "and they did, like, a month-long special on old-fashioned trains – locomotives - travel and destinations."

"Cool," Logan nodded approvingly, as Rory continued her voice barely above a whisper.

"I went a little overboard, I guess, since I missed a few DAR meetings and Grandma went crazy. Lane and Finn, uh, made me…."

"What?" Logan asked concerned, leaning in to hear the rest of her story.

"Stay with them for a week, you know, they worry and overreact." Even though, she spoke softly, it was still incredibly fast.

Rory's gaze was now fixated on the window, and the passing landscape as Logan remained silent for a few moments, taking in what his wife just revealed to him. He honestly didn't know. He knew about the time Rory was referring to. He was away from Hartford for about six weeks, first conducting a take-over in San Francisco, business meetings in the UK and finally doing an International Industry Trade Show in New York City. He had invited Rory to the Trade Show, but she politely declined. He wondered if it was because she found something in the History Channel, she couldn't find in him.

"I didn't know," he spoke softly, apologetically.

She looked at him, and squeezed his hand gently, "It's also the reason why I like antique vases. Got hooked on the Antiques Road Show," she laughed, though he obviously didn't think it was funny. Logan's eyes widened as he thought about the vases he'd seen that the house the last time he was there.

Rory was relieved now that she had revealed some of her past to Logan, but she did not feel as this should change the Bubble, or destroy the progress they were making as a couple. She even made a joke about the vases – she was fine!

"Look," she shook her head, "It's in the past. I'm fine, you are fine. We are going to Paris."

Logan shot her a disbelieving look. "Ace…."

"Logan," she stressed, but he interjected.

"You were addicted!" He exasperated, trying to keep his voice low.

"Hardly," Rory waved his preposterous suggestion away, "I just watched a lot of TV."

"To the point where you missed important meetings…" He scratched his head, "Finn and Lane staged an intervention!"

"So now all of the sudden DAR meetings are important?" she retorted sarcastically.

"Ace," he sighed, bringing his voice down to a whisper, as trains weren't really the ideal place to discuss such things, "You are missing the point."

She looked at him, her eyes almost brimming with tears as she hated to think about this time in their lives. That trip, which Rory's mind mostly referred to as The Big Six, marked a turning point in their relationship. Rory knew she had lost the energy to compete for Logan's attention, and unfortunately Logan couldn't – or did not want – to react to it.

"It wasn't an intervention," she said slowly, keeping her eyes fixed on her blue jeans.

"Okay."

"I was lonely. I watched TV. People have done worse," she said.

"Ace, I'm so sorry… I …" Logan rushed to say. He really was sorry.

"For what – ", she looked up at him, a tiny bit of fire in her voice. "You were doing your job."

"But I didn't know," he tried to explain.

"You didn't ask," Rory countered strongly.

"If something was bothering you, you could have called – talked to me," he said sadly, "We used to tell each other everything."

"That was before all out communication went through your secretary," Rory responded flatly. She was trying not to be accusatory, but it was hard.

"But…" he tried, but she cut him off.

"No, I know how it was, Logan. That was one thing the DAR-ladies taught me. Mitchum watched you like a hawk…"

She took a sip of her coffee before continuing, "There was no way, lowly me, would get to speak to my husband – the husband he chose for me by the way – directly."

Logan exhaled, slowly realizing what it must have been like for Rory. "I'm sorry, Ace. I never meant for that to happen, I just… I was working, a lot."

"Yes," she said curtly.

"What?"

"You always never meant for things to happen, but they happened anyway," she blinked at him. It was the truth, but Rory still felt bad for saying it. She knew it wasn't all his fault.

"I was working constantly, Ace," he explained, "Months on end, 7 days a week, on three or four hours a sleep a night! Flying all over the country, hell, the world! Preparing meetings, smooth-talking the investors…."

"Stop," Rory held up her hand. "I know it was hard."

"But," he asked, wondering what she'd say next.

"Nothing," Rory nodded, "It's happened, okay. Let's just move on."

* * *

_Rory had been chatting with Call-me-Dan for about fifteen minutes and she was already bored out of her skull. Rory wasn't stuck up, but it was obvious that Dude had no clue who Rory was and what her life was like. More to the point, Call-me-Dan had no brains, no ambition, no manners and no clue. He did however, have perfectly kissable lips and he looked good, slightly reminiscent of David Beckham, only with a greasy mop of hair. _

_Nevertheless, she pretended to listen, and twirl her hair around her finger just like the Crew of Blondes taught her, as she knew Logan could see this exchange taking place. Maybe Stephanie knew what she was doing after all? _

Logan did not want to move on. He, just now, was grasping her world, her thoughts. They never talked about this and he still knew Rory well enough that it would be a long time before they had another deep conversation.

* * *

"But, Ace, you were miserable!" He whispered to her in the half full train car, and reached for her hand.

"Yes," she strained, as her voice started to crack. "What do you want me to say? I was miserable, miserable without you. Is that what you want to hear? That I depend on you? That I wanted you home on our anniversaries, birthdays and Christmas. That I wanted you to be my plus-one sometimes, get take-out and watch bad movies with you?"

She swallowed before continuing her hushed rant, "That I didn't know what to do without you, so I got a TV-addiction, bought a bunch of antique vases and became a train junkie? That I planned a train inspired vacation for us? Is that what you want to hear – how pathetic I was?"

"You what?" he asked incredulously

Rory waited a moment, trying to regain her composure, before answering, "I planned a vacation for us. I thought it would be fun after the Big Six to go to Europe and travel around by train."

She looked at his shocked face. He never knew she had planed something that elaborate and romantic for them. He immediately knew that he crushed her, since the Big Six wasn't the end to his travels, it was the beginning.

"Don't worry about it, okay," she tried to comfort him – or was it more for herself, as the memory still stung – "You didn't know. Other people cheat," she shot him a wry smile, "I watch TV."

Logan's brain was running on overtime. There was so much he wanted to say, but instead he lamely replied, "I never knew it upset you that much!"

His answer stunned her, so she remained silent.

He tried again, reaching for her hand and looking her in the eye, "I thought you were happy."

"What?" Rory knew he was being truthful, she knew his tone, but she couldn't understand that he thought her being miserable resembled happiness.

"Not happy," he admitted, "but coping – dealing, in a healthy kind of way. You know, being at the DAR, hanging out with our friends. Shopping, reading, and whatever else you did with Lane and Stephanie and your mom." He swallowed, "I never wanted you to miss me."

This was a completely new revelation, one that made Rory's heart skip a beat. "But I loved you," she said softly, almost reminiscently, "I was _in love_ with you. How could I not miss you?"

It pained him that she used past tense, and the way she stated it, Logan knew it was stupid for him to think she wouldn't miss him.

"I don't know," he said.

"Wait – you didn't miss me?" Suddenly it was very important that this question was answered.

"I did, more than you can imagine. That's why I worked so much, to… "

"Oh God, you didn't even want to think about me!" She pulled away from him.

"No, Ace, listen to me," she could hear the strain in his voice. It was important he conveyed this correctly, "I was homesick all the time, I begged Mitchum to go home, sometimes just for a night or an afternoon. He didn't let me, so I worked."

He waited for her to give him a sign to continue, " And, then. I don't know. I was gone so much, home didn't feel like home anymore and I was constantly distracted, and you seemed distant. Now, I realize I was oblivious. I just thought – I don't know. I guess… you'd grown into your role, like I did in mine. HPG made me out to be the king of the paper industry. I just thought you enjoyed being the queen of society."

Rory looked at her husband in shock. Working with his father had made his brain a twisty, delusional place. However, she knew where it was coming from and she understood how it made sense to him.

"I never wanted to be the queen," she said slowly, "I never wanted _that _life. To be Emily Gilmore."

She paused, as she realized that maybe that _was _what he wanted. No one ever asked them what they wanted; they just did what they were told. "I guess I'd never thought you did, either." Her eyes grew wide as she asked the question she did not really want the answer to,"Did you?"

"I hated it, at first," he nodded, "But I love it."

Her face fell, but he wasn't finished, "I'd give it up for you, Ace"

"Don't make promises you'll have to break, Logan," she said softly and looked away from him.

"I mean it, Ace." He sighed, "Yes, I loved the work, but only because I thought – foolishly – that you were okay. I could never go back now, knowing that you are miserable in Hartford."

* * *

_Lane had made her way into the Circle of Blondes, which surrounded Logan, Colin and Finn. It was obvious that Logan was looking at Rory and that Dude, burning with irritability. _

"_Talk, talk to her" Lane sang, as she changed to words to Fall Out Boys' 'Dance, Dance' that was blaring through the Pub. _

_Logan shot her a pointed look, but instead of telling her off, he left the group, got another drink for himself and one for Rory and made his way over to her table. _

_He shot the Dude a warning look and placed a cream-colored beverage in front of her, "I got you a drink, Ace." _

_Rory shot him a warning look, "Thank-you, Logan," she said tightly, shooting Call-me-Dan an apologetic look, "but Du…Dan here has that taken care of." _

"_You don't like beer," he said bluntly, quickly looking at Rory's bottle and then at Call-me-Dan. It was true, she really didn't enjoy the stuff, but it was he'd come back with. _

_Dan raised his eyebrows at Rory, "Look….Rosie, I just. Whatever." He threw a couple of bills on the table, and got up, "I'll see you around." _

"_Rosie," Logan smirked, sliding into the booth and taking Call-me-Dan's spot. "Classic." _

"_What the hell are you doing, Logan?" Rory fumed. _

"_Saving you from creepy, dumb-ass dudes…" he replied matter-of-factly. _

"_He wasn't creepy," Rory defended Call-me-Dan as she took a sip of her new, cream-colored cocktail. _

"_Well, whatever," he shrugged, "I didn't like him talking to you." The words left his mouth before he could regret it. _

"_Excuse me?" Rory spat, "What did you just say?" _

"_That he was creepy…" Logan said confidently. _

"_And…" _

"_A dumbass…" The confidence had left his tone. _

"_After that," she demanded. _

"_Oh, come on, Ace." _

_She remained silent, waiting for her answer. _

"_Fine, fine," Logan huffed, "If you want me to say it, I'll say it: I didn't like him talking to you!" _

"_Where to you get off saying that?" she exploded and stood up, pointing at him, yelling. "You, with your Crew of Blondes, they guy who has a little-black-book thicker than the yellow pages?" _

"_Rory, keep your voice down," Logan urged, as the chitchat in the bar died down, indicating that they were the center of a scene. _

"_No!" She screamed, "God, Logan." He saw the fire in her eyes and knew she was dead serious. "One guy, one guy – one dumb-ass guy buys me a beer and you can't take it!" she yelled, turned on her heel and stormed out of the Pub. _

_Logan sat on the plastic covered bench for a beat, 100 pairs of wasted eyes on him, waiting for his next move. A wave of nerves washed over his body, and he ran out after her._

Rory brushed a stray hair from her forehead as she continued to stare at the window, "We were so foolish in thinking that we'd be happy forever."

* * *

"Hey, look at me; it's just a bump in the road, okay?" He reached for her hand, and spoke gently, "We'll work on this, and fix it, okay?"

Rory looked at her husband and saw the hope in his eyes. The same hope she saw when she kissed him that night, many years ago. She was tired of this conversation, and it was easy to think that nothing would change. It was easy to stay in bed and watch TV, not show up to DAR meetings and delete Logan's voicemails. Perhaps she did not want the Hartford Life, but she certainly did not want the life she had been leading.

What's more, these past few days had been simple, like the summers they spent as kids in the Bahamas. Something told her that it might be possible to get that back for good, if she just tired.

So, she stood up, and let herself fall onto his lap, getting wrapped up in his embrace, sniffing in his scent

* * *

"_So, I couldn't take it. So what?" He spoke softly, his tone laced with apologies. He was slightly out of breath as Rory made good time when she was angry. They were standing in the middle of Yale's courtyard, near the couples favorite coffee cart. _

"_So what? So what?" Rory mimicked his words, though she spoke hers with rage. "Can't I have my fun?" she spat. "It was for fun, Logan. It wasn't anything. It was a drink, not even. She made a fist and pounded it in the palm of her other hand as she spoke. "Half a friggin' drink!"_

_He remained quiet, knowing that her rant was not over. _

"_It wasn't like I was doing him on the table, and even if I was – like you'd care!" She threw her hands up, enraged. "You have your Crew of Blondes to keep you more than entertained," she shot him an accusatory look. _

"_Stop," Logan demanded, "Don't you ever say I don't care! I care more about you than anything else!" _

_Rory snorted in disbelief, "Whatever, Logan."_

"_And," he continued, curiously, "Why do you care about the Blondes so much? If I can't care about your Dude, you shouldn't care about my Blondes." _

"_Do you realize how dumb you sound, right now?" She couldn't help but laugh, and for a moment all the anger ebbed away. _

_The couple shared a moment of uncomfortable silence, neither knowing exactly what to say. _

"_So," Logan shoved his hands in his pockets, "The question still stands." He did not sound mad, or anything of the sort. It was an honest, genuine statement. _

_She crossed her arms over her chest, and felt a lump form in her throat. _

"_I don't…" she swallowed hard, "like them….talking to you." She waited a beat and then said it again, quicker, anger rising in her tone, "I don't like them doing anything to you, alright? But, as long as you keep them around, I'll keep Dude – Dan, whatever his name is." _

_Logan smiled; her reaction confirmed what they both knew all along. He spoke, keeping a bit of fire in his tone, "Rule Change," _

"_What?" she shot him a wide-eyed look. _

"_I'm changing the rules," he said defiantly. "No more 'fun'. I don't want you to have a Dude, even if it was just a drink." _

"_Half a drink," she corrected him, sarcastically, though he ignored it. _

"_I don't want the Blondes; I've never wanted the Blondes," he looked directly at her, hoping his words conveyed his emotion. _

_She looked up, "You've kept them around long enough," she spoke, genuinely hurt. _

_Logan cast his gaze to the grassy ground, hating that he'd hurt her. He looked at her again, "Rory, I want you. I've always wanted you." _

_He stepped closer to her, embracing her, "I love you, Rory. I'm in love with you." _

_Her ears buzzed and her head spun, as his hot breath tickled her neck and the words computed in her brain. She pulled away from him, "You can't just say that – I can't – what about the marriage?" _

"_What about it?" he was confused. _

"_What if you just think you love me, what if it's great for six months, or a year and some Blonde sneaks by, or you realize you don't love me, after all and we break up? Huh? We'll walk down the aisle, as if nothing ever happened?" _

_He couldn't help but smile at her rant; he found it cute. Nevertheless, he knew there was great truth in her words as he had thought about it many times before. It could blow up in their faces, cost them their friendship and so much more, but Logan had been willing to risk that ever since he was 15 – the mere glimpse of her with another man, was enough to risk it. _

"_Don't think about that. Don't think about years or months from now. Just think about now…" _

_It was late April; their first year of college was almost over. The air was sticky and hot, just like it was the night of Emily's infamous Going Back to School Party. Logan's face was inches away from hers. "Do you love me?" he asked. _

"_Yes," she said without having to think. She's always loved Logan; she was in love with him. _

_When she was fifteen she's let herself out of his embrace, but tonight, she stood on her tippy toes, leaned the tiniest bit forward and let her lips collided with his. _

* * *

"Hey," she said suddenly still resting comfortably in his arms, "What was that drink you got me?"

"Which drink," he laughed, since it was an impossible question to answer as he had gotten her many drinks over the years.

"The Dan Drink," she clarified with a smile, "It was crème-colored and sweet. It was so good!"

"Oh," he said upon realization, "P.S. I love you." He said it with such emotion, as if he was saying it to her.

A sudden tension filled the air between them. Those words hadn't been spoken in a very long time, even if in something as silly as a reference to a drink.

She smiled as her heart skipped a beat, "We should get those in Paris."

He nodded, as the tension kind of ebbed away.

"The P.S. I love you's," she clarified, though it was unnecessary.

Logan looked at her smiling face, knowing the milestone they had just reached. Maybe Rory was right, maybe trains really were romantic? He didn't know, but he leaned in, and their lips collided.

* * *

_PS: PS I love you is a real drink! I thought it was so cute! Anyway, let me know what you think!!! XOXO_


	14. Worth the Wait

****

Okay, I won't lie. I'm a little nervous about posting this chapter. The pressure to write something

_**good**_** increased greatly after reading the FANTASTIC reviews for last chapter. Thank you so much! Especially to JoPoGirlsKickAss and numberonefanxox for telling me it was my best chapter yet, and SassyAni – for always reading and reviewing everything I write. You girls rock and to all: thank-you-thank-you-thank-you! **

**And now, chapter 14… It was a hard one to write and I hope I manged to keep the flow between present and past as fluent as possible. As you might have guessed by the title, "Worth the Wait", this chapter is pretty M-worthy. Now, I haven't changed the rating, since I don't think ****one**** chapter, with sort of laidback M Scenes (you've seen worse in Gossip Girl) in a relatively innocent story qualifies changig the whole story into an M-rating (which I will do, if you want me to). I've marked the more "emmier" parts, so feel free to scroll through. That being said, I thought it was important to showcase a little bit of Rory and Logan's physical relationship, as this story spends so much time talking about the emotional side of their story. Let me know how it turned out! **

**Earnestly awaiting your reviews, **

**Gilmoregirl19**

**PS: I do not own Gilmore Girls.  
PPS: I tried to base most of the travel stuff on real life places, names, etc. I don't own any of this either. I've been to Paris, though and it rocked. Feel free to PM if you want to know more :)  
PPS: Though a brunette, I have nothing against blondes! **

* * *

_The second year of college was remarkably different for Rory. Instead of turning away disgusted at the sight of Logan with his arm casually slung around Next-In-Line from the Crew of Blondes, she couldn't help but look at him with love as it was her that his arm encircled. And, instead of being the one shooting evil glares at the Crew, she was on the receiving end of such looks as she was the one who effectively took Yale's Most Eligible Bachelor off the market. _

_Not that this stopped the Crew of Blondes and the rest of Yale's female population. A new line was readily formed and waiting to be put into motion, as soon as Rory and Logan broke it off. Of course, these girls never knew that Logan was never as eligible as he led them to believe, and those girls lacked the long-term thinking ability to ask about plans for the next night, let alone his 'future'. _

_But, apart from the Logan-Chasing-Rory-Hating girls at Yale, it was clear to everyone that Rory and Logan shared something special. In Logan's mind (and that of their friends) there was no competition. She comforted him after fights he had with his father, he made her chicken noodle soup and mashed potatoes when she had the flu. They read the morning paper together over a shared pot of coffee and Logan's expertly cooked bacon. Logan laughed as Rory analyzed the political cartoons and Rory teased him for reading Arts and Entertainment first. They partied at The Pub every so often, but they mostly preferred to watch movies in bed, or head out for dinner and talk about everything from Finn's drinking abilities to micro-economics until closing time. _

_On the surface, everything seemed simple. However, in Rory's case, it never was. _

* * *

"We're here!" Rory exclaimed happily as she stood on platform 1 at Paris's Gare du Nord. She smiled broadly at him as he put the two roller bags down on the platform. "I can't believe we've never been to Paris!"

He nodded. It was indeed astonishing that throughout all their travels they had never graced the French capitol with their presence. He pulled Rory in for a lingering hug and kiss amid the busyness of the station. He was glad that they had had (part of) The Talk during the train ride over; it had been a little awkward to reveal such personal details of their relationship to a half-full train car of eager ears, but at least now, Logan and Rory got a completely fresh start in Paris. The fact that neither had been here before only underscored that.

"Ready pour Paris, Ace?" he asked. She nodded eagerly and grabbed one of the roller bags, "Lead the way, babe!"

The pair made their way down the long escalator, taking in the hustle and bustle of the station. "Oh," Rory pointed, "A bookshop…" she looked up at him, wistfully.

He smiled at her, knowing exactly what she was playing at. "Now, Ace, whatever would you need in there?"

She swatted his chest playfully, "A travel guide to Paris, of course!"

He threw his head back in heartfelt laughter. "Touché, Ace. Touché."

* * *

"_Ouch!"_

_Logan immediately broke the trail of kisses he had been placing randomly on Rory's neck. "What?" _

_Rory rubbed the back of her head, looking rather annoyed, "Damn Halloween wreath." _

_They had just returned from a wonderful dinner. Logan decided that tonight, he would take Rory out to celebrate the fact that they both got through the first month of school without too much damage. He knew Rory was stressed-out about the increased workload and the death stares she had been receiving from the girls he used to associate himself with. And, he missed her. Even though they lived in the same house, between college, a jam-packed social calendar and keeping up society appearances they barely had time for each other. _

_Logan had taken Rory to a hole-in-the-wall Italian Restaurant, knowing that she would hate a five-star restaurant, where they risked running into a precious member of Society. Customary in their relationship, they shared a giant plate of spaghetti with meatballs and since it was somewhat of an anniversary Rory ordered an extra meatball to freeze. During the short walk home, they kept exchanging glances and approaching their door, the glances had turned into a kiss, which quickly turned into a full-fledged make-out session, with Rory's hair entangled in the Halloween wreath she had insisted on hanging up. _

_Logan suppressed a smile and pulled her into a hug and gently rubbed the back of her scalp. _

"_Making out in a doorway is not as romantic as it seems," she said, subconsciously letting her hands run up and down Logan's back. _

"_You live and learn, Ace," Logan said and Rory knew he was smiling. _

_She pulled back, and indeed met his smiling face. She stuck her hand in his coat pocket, found the key and stuck it in the door, "Let's find someplace more comfortable then!" _

_He laughed as she looked back, "Grab my meatball, please." _

"_Dirty," Logan smirked as he picked up the almost-forgotten meatball of the cold stone walkway. _

* * *

**(M) **

Two hours later, the couple found themselves in the Prestige Suite of the Ritz. Logan was busy checking a few e-mails, making sure his little escapade didn't do too much damage to HPG. Meanwhile, Rory was engaged in her reading. 'Babe, did you know that the name Paris derives from that of its first inhabitants, a group known as the Parisii?"

Logan looked up and smiled, "No, I did not." But, Rory was already flipping through the pages of her tour guide. Logan watched for a moment as Rory took a page of in-suite stationary and started making a list of things to see, things to do, place to eat and get presumably good coffee.

"Question," Rory asked suddenly, just as Logan was logging-off.

"Shoot," he replied, making his way over to the giant bed, she lied sprawled out on.

"How long did you plan on staying?" She tried to sound casual, but Logan knew it was a question that rested heavily on her mind, since he hadn't even specified the length of the London trip.

He looked down at the bed. It was covered with balled up pieces of paper and open books. On the nightstand he saw a few pieces carefully folded and he knew that Rory had mapped out their itinerary. And, knowing Rory's tiny handwriting plus her incredible ability to plan everything to a T, he knew that she at easily mapped out two-weeks of Paris fun.

He let himself fall onto the bed, propping his head up with his right hand. "If we can swing it, a week…"

He paused as her eyes lit up and she leaned in and kissed him. He pulled back, quickly and smirking, 'Well, for that. Maybe two!"

She rolled her eyes and was about to say something, but his tender kiss silenced her. She marveled at his ability to turn the situation around so quickly. What started out as a simple kiss turned into a full-fledged make-out-like-we-are-teenagers-make-out-session! She felt Logan's hand run through her hair as his kisses moved away from her mouth, and down a little to her neck.

She loved how he remembered that this was one of her favorite spots to be kissed. It had been forever since his lips made contact there. They still slept together throughout their marital crisis, but then it was always quick and strictly business. No music, no candles, no dates or dinners. It was more for stress-relief than an act of love.

She felt his hand move to under her shirt, tickling her back and moving around to her breast, all while he continued to give some much needed attention to her neck. He traced the lace of her purple bra with his finger tip.

She responded by kissing him and running her hands up and down his back, and under his shirt. He broke off the kiss for a moment, allowing her to pull the shirt over his head, sending their makeshift itinerary flying around the room as she tossed Logan's shirt on the ground.

She laughed lightly as she fell back, expecting to hit the comforter, instead his strong hand gently guided her head to a feathery pillow. She let him to do most of the work, allowing him to kiss her in forgotten places and taking off her boots, shirt and pantyhose in the process. Her bare leg was twisted around his khaki-pant clad one, while he moved his hand once more, from her breasts to her inner thigh.

Rory's stomach flip-flopped as his hand familiarly drew abstract shapes on her porcelain skin, but a sudden nervousness washed over her as she thought about what was to come.

She had promised herself not to sleep with him until she was sure with was in love with him again. Sure, these past few days had been marvelous, but was it love? How did she know for sure? On the other hand, she was a grown woman, one who had sex with Logan countless times before….

Her thought process stopped as she felt his kisses move further southward, and his left hand feeling around for the zipper of her skirt as his right hand brushed her purple panties.

"Logan!"

The sound of her own voice startled her as she hadn't dreamed of uttering his name in such a tone during activities like this. She sighed inwardly; perhaps her heart really wasn't in it. Perhaps her heart was holding out until after those three all too important words were spoken.

* * *

_**(M) **_

_At times like this, Rory hated that her brain was constantly analyzing the world around her. She felt Logan's hand run through her hair and felt him kiss her. She kissed back, wrestling briefly with his tongue, thanking herself silently for not ordering a side of garlic bread. _

_She felt her stomach flip-flop as his kisses moved down a little, to her neck, where she loved to be kissed. She felt his hand move to under her shirt, tickling her back and moving around to her breast, all while he gave some much needed attention to her neck. He traced the fabric of her pink-and-white striped bra with his finger tip. _

_She didn't flinch, as she would have done with Tristan. She didn't push his hand back, or tell him to stop. It was Logan. She laughed as she fell back, expecting to hit the comforter, instead his strong hand gently guided her head to a pillow. He pulled his shirt over his head, giving her full view of his hard-earned six-pack. _

_She smiled as she not-so-subtly eyed him and he smiled back, his ego boosted, before continuing with his trail of kisses and massages. She let her hands roam free on his back, but he was doing all of the work. She allowed him to remove her shirt, boots and pantyhose. Her bare leg was twisted around his khaki-pant clad one, while moved his hand once more, from her breasts to her inner thigh. _

_Rory's stomach flip-flopped again, as this was relatively untouched territory. She enjoyed the touch of his right hand tracing abstract shapes on her porcelain skin, but a sudden nervousness washed over her for what was about to come. She felt his kisses move even further southward, stopping just before the top of her skirt, which hung low on her hips. She felt his other hand search for the zipper, as his right hand came dangerously close to her Victoria's Secret striped bikini bottom. _

"_Logan!"_

_The sound of her strained voice was enough to bring him back to reality. He retracted his hand quickly, as if he had been touching some highly flammable substance instead of his girlfriend of nearly five months. _

_He didn't speak as rolled onto the bed, propping his head up with his hand, using his other to brush her cheek quickly. It all seemed so innocent, considering what those hands had been up to a few minutes ago. _

"_What's wrong, Ace?" he asked. He sighed inwardly; of course he knew Rory treated sex differently than the girls he had been with. That's why she had only kissed one other boy in her life, where as Logan had been far more intimate with a great deal of the Yale female population. With them, it was always quick and strictly business. No music, no candles, no dates or dinners. He never felt bad, since he knew that these girls knew what they signed up for. He didn't care about them, and they did not care about him. Sure, they cared about his Black Card and putting their drinks on his tab, but that was where it ended. _

_What's more, Logan knew that Rory's relationship with Tristan had severely damaged her self-confidence and willingness. He never pressured her, as he knew where she was coming from. Nevertheless, he couldn't hide the fact that for longer than he cared to admit, he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. _

* * *

**(M)**

The sound of her strained voice was enough to bring him back to reality. Being the perfect gentleman, he stopped immediately, though he was curious as to what brought on her reaction. Weren't they making progress?

He didn't speak, and he assumed the same position as before, propping his head up with his hand.

"What's wrong, Ace?"

"Sorry," she swallowed, looking away embarrassed. She felt incredibly guilty for trying to initiate an afternoon tryst and not following through with it.

He knew exactly what she was thinking and kissed her bare shoulder gently. "Don't worry, Ace. Your rules, remember?"

She shot him a soft smile, remembering how understanding he was. She bobbed her head, looking for something to say.

"It's just not the right time," she leaned back into him, catching the look on his face.

"Soon," she promised him.

_

* * *

__**(M) **_

"_I'm sorry," she sighed and looked away. She was embarrassed, as she had seen and felt the lust that rushed through him. _

"_Don't be," he shot her a playful smile, "You're in control, remember?" _

_Logan had been so patient with her and she knew it must be hard for him to go from constant action to a girl who flinched as soon as things got a little heated. _

_She nodded, "I know. It's just…" _

"_What?" he said and absentmindedly placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. He smiled to himself at the contradiction that lay before him. Here was Rory letting their psychical relationship develop only by baby steps, yet she had no qualms about sleeping in the same bed as him, or lying here, next to him, clad in a short skirt and bra. _

_She sat up; debating whether if this was the time to talk to him about this. She had discussed this at great length with Lane and Stephanie over grilled sandwiches and iced coffees but never with Logan. It was easier to for to have him think that Tristan was responsible for her unwillingness. _

"_Don't freak-out about this," he said as he sat up and his gaze met hers. He paused, "I'm not Tristan." _

* * *

Logan was lying on the bed, carefully reading Rory's mapped-out itinerary as she flipped through the French TV-channels. He looked up, noticing that she stopped at a French-dubbed episode of Friends.

"Chandler does not sound half as funny in French," Rory said, scrunching up her nose as she turned to Logan.

"Maybe that's because you don't speak French," Logan suggested with a wink. "You do realize we'll have to get up at 6:00 in the morning to complete all the things on your list for tomorrow, right?" he asked, holding up the fancy Ritz stationary.

"It's not that much," Rory said, taking the paper from him. "Breakfast, Eifel Tower, The Louvre, Cruise along the Seine and Arc de Triomphe , the Champs-Elysees, Sacré Coeur and climbing the Steps of Montmartre…"

Logan snatched the paper back from her, "Yes, and that's just in the morning, Ace!"

"Well," she sighed a little, "Who knows when we are going to come back? And, you are being very evasive about our time frame here…"

"I know, Ace," he pressed a quick kiss on her forehead, "But, I promise you that we'll be back."

Rory shot him a warm smile; she knew she had over packed their schedule and, frankly, she did not feel like running around trying to see all the sights. She was here to be with Logan.

Just then, Rory's cell phone buzzed loudly to the classic tune of N* Sync's 'Bye, bye, bye'.

Rory laughed at the disproving look that appeared on Logan's face as she scrambled to get her phone.

"It's Lane," Rory shrugged happily as if that explained everything.

"How's London?" Lane asked upon answering.

"Uh," Rory chuckled softly, "I'm sure London's fine…"

"Oh, don't tell me you are at some airport waiting for your return flight home," she sighed, "Tell me that you at least had the decency to take the jet!"

Rory was slightly taken aback at Lane's sudden conclusion, hadn't Rory told Lane everything was going swimmingly the last time they chatted?

"Actually, we are in the Prestige Suite at the Ritz now," she couldn't help but sound a tiny bit smug, "In Paris."

Lane let out a hearty laugh, "Oh my god, Rory! That's great!"

Rory listened to Lane go on about how wonderful it all was, as she watched Logan roll off the bed and get up. She placed her hand over the mouthpiece, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back, Ace," he winked, before leaving the suite. "Just going to get some ice-cream."

"Rory, are you still there?" Lane asked.

"Yeah, Logan just stepped out to get some ice-cream."

Lane was silent for a beat. "Are you guys going to do something dirty?"

"No," Rory exasperated, silently wishing that she was.

* * *

_**(M-ish) **_

_Rory noticed he spoke Tristan's name with utter disgust and she realized it was time to open up to him. She searched his eyes for any signs of doubt, but all she saw was warmth._

"_I know." _

_He nodded, waiting for her to continue. _

'_Okay,' she inhaled deeply, "it's not that I'm not attracted to you, because I am." _

_He let out a loud laugh, as it was the last thing he had been expecting to hear. "Good to know, Ace!" _

_Blushing slightly, she rolled her eyes as she waited for him to regain his composure before continuing seriously, "It's just that, what if it ruins everything?" _

_He knew what she was feeling as the exact sentiment had flashed through his mind before. "I think we are pretty much past that stage, Ace. If a prearranged marriage announcement didn't do us in…" _

"_You don't know that," she interjected, "What if it turns out I'm really bad at sex, Logan?" _

_His eyes grew wide as he wondered how that thought had crossed her mind. Didn't she realize the effect she had on him? _

"_Don't look at me like that," she commanded lightly, "I don't know, Logan!" _

_She grew quiet for a moment and suddenly became very interested in the pale blue comforter. "It's not like I've had practice," she said softly. _

_He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Take it from me, Ace," he whispered in her ear, "You're a natural" _

_She didn't seem to hear him as she continued, "And then, we have sex and it sucks…" she swallowed hard, as she turned to look at him once more, "and now, you are disappointed and you decide it wasn't worth it." _

"_Hey," he quipped, "What if you decide it wasn't worth it?" _

_She shot him a soft smile, appreciating that he seemingly managed to make this situation far less dire than it seemed in Rory's mind. "You know what I mean, babe." _

_He smiled, as this was something she'd never called him before, "Babe?" _

_She shrugged, "I like it." _

"_Me too," he leaned in and kissed her, careful not to let himself get too carried away. _

_After a while, she broke it off and got off the bed to exchange her half-dressed state for her comfy PJ bottoms and light green camisole. _

* * *

"I'm starving, Ace!"

She laughed and pointed to the silver platter holding empty ice cream bowls, "Babe, you just had ice-cream."

"Hours ago!" he exaggerated and took her list from the nightstand. "Why isn't there anything on this here plan about dinner?!"

She playfully frowned at him, before taking the paper from him, and scanning her perfect script in search of the words that would prove him wrong. To her dismay he was right. No restaurant suggestions or references to food guides. Not even a mention of food.

"I guess I forgot," she said hesitantly, flipping the paper over, just to make sure she hadn't overlooked anything.

"Huh," he said, gently taking the stationary from her and putting it on the bedside table. "Well, what are you in the mood for?"

Rory flopped over on her stomach, realizing that she was still in a relative state of undress. "I don't feel like getting dressed."

Logan smirked, "Well, that severely limits our dining choices for this evening."

The couple ended up ordering a cart full of room-service specialties and their favorite movies, dubbed horribly in French.

* * *

"_Finn asked if we were up to something dirty," Rory said upon returning with two bowls, spoons, ice cream and a can of whipped cream. _

"_What did you say?" Logan asked. _

_Rory rolled her eyes and shrugged, still feeling a little guilty that she couldn't yet give herself to Logan. _

"_One-track mind, that boy," Logan laughed, as he muted the episode of 'Cops'. _

_Rory smiled, as she quickly made two sundaes and climbed into bed next to Logan. He wrapped his arm around and she looked up, meeting his gaze. "You know I love you, right?"_

* * *

The following morning started early, just like Logan predicted, with the couple trying to hit as many sights on Rory's list. They spent the whole time taking pictures and soaking in the City's awesome vibe.

"Paris is great," Rory said, looking like quite the Parisian, enjoying a croissant and café au lait at a little sidewalk café with Logan.

"It really is," he said, taking a sip of his own coffee, "But that's only because of you."

She blushed at his compliment and quickly consulted his list. "Okay, the Louvre is next."

* * *

(_**M)**_

_Rory and Logan were back at school after Winter Break. They had yet again disappointed a whole group of young women by returning still very much in love. _

"_I can't believe that professor," Logan exclaimed, "He gave me a B!" _

"_Well," Rory shrugged, "If you spent more time studying and less time looking at my…" she suggestively looked down, eying her own chest, earning laughs from Stephanie and Lane and funny looks from Colin and Finn. The men knew that something changed Rory over Christmas Break, but they couldn't quite put their finger on it yet. _

_He quickly looked away and coughed, which caused Rory to laugh. He quickly pulled her in closer and whispered in her ear making sure their friends couldn't hear, "Could you stop that? You'll get me arrested for indecent behavior or something!" _

_She shot him a mock-innocent look, as she knew full-well what effect she had on him. She had discovered that over Christmas Break, on a secluded island off the Greek coast. And that wasn't even her Christmas present. No, that was a beautiful sapphire pendant necklace that matched her ring perfectly. _

_He smirked as moved his hand away from the small of her back, brushing her rear, before encircling her waist. Rory let out a barely audible moan at his unexpected touch. She flushed an adorable shade of pink. Two could play that game. _

_Rory suddenly slowed her pace, letting Colin, Stephanie, Finn and Lane walk-on. "What are you doing, Ace? We've got a 3:00 pm Econ lecture," _

"_Is that so?" she asked, walking away from the lecture hall and towards her favorite coffee stand. _

"_From Richard!" Logan exasperated as they took their place in line. Richard Gilmore was a strict professor; one who did not tolerate tardiness, or coffee, for that matter, in his lectures. _

"_He forwarded me the lecture to make sure it was hip-to-the-cool-crowd or something, we're not missing a thing" she waved Logan's concerns away, "Don't you remember the e-mails in Greece?" _

_He shook his head and shot her a telling look, "I had other things on my mind in Greece." _

_She bit her lip subconsciously at the thought but the rude cough of the barista brought her back from her R-rated flashback. _

"_What do you want?" _

_Logan did not recognize the blonde trollop that manned the cart, but Rory did. She was Next-In-Line, and by her appearance she thought she had a shot. He shot a disapproving look at the barista. He knew the girl was being extraordinarily rude towards Rory, so he protectively placed his arm around her shoulder, "Get what you want, Ace." _

_She smiled back at him and ordered a variety of coffees. She noticed that as she spoke, Next-In-Line openly ogled Logan as she tugged her V-neck top down to an obscene level, and pushed out her lower lip slightly. Rory hated how girls put themselves on display. Not only were they humiliating themselves, as Logan clearly didn't show any interest, but it degraded Logan and Rory's relationship to a certain extent. As if these girls thought that they could damage the Golden Couple's relationship. _

_Up until recently, Rory would have wondered if Logan missed girls like that, missed the meaningless hook-ups and she would have let her insecurities get the better part of her, and silently urge Logan to order her much needed latte as he oozed confidence. It was easier for him, too, since he had no clue that the barista was Next-In-Line. However, today, she oozed confidence since Logan worked his magic on her. Being with him on a private Greek Island for 10 days didn't hurt either. _

_Just as Next shot Rory a death glare, she wrapped her arms around Logan's waist, "Are you going to get anything, babe?" _

_He smiled at her, before ordering, "A regular coffee." _

"_Whipped," the barista muttered, though the couple could clearly hear it. _

_Logan shrugged; he wasn't so much whipped. He was tamed and he wouldn't have it any other way. _

* * *

The couple was strolling back towards the hotel late that afternoon. "What about dinner tonight, Ace?"

She started to pull the list from her purse, but he stopped her. "What do you want?"

Her answer came as a bit of a surprise to both of them.

"Greek!"

She couldn't help it. As lovely as Paris was, Greece was on her mind.

"You, my Ace," Logan slung his arm around her shoulder, "Never cease to amaze me. Here we are in one of the gastronomic capitols of the world. Pierre La-This-de la-That is cooking up a storm in some fabulous restaurant somewhere, and you want Greek food."

She shrugged, "But I really like it!"

He smiled, "Greek it is then!"

* * *

**_(M)_**

"_So, what are all these coffees for," Logan asked, balancing the take-away tray as he and Rory walked back to their house. _

"_Those," Rory pointed to the tray, "a__re for later..." _

"_And this one," she ceremoniously dropped her empty cup in the trash, "was a pre-afternoon pick-me-up." She looked at him suggestively. _

"_So," he smirked, "You think you are getting an afternoon "pick-me-up"?" _

_Rory laughed, hoping her eyes didn't give away her timidity. She wasn't quite as good at the innuendos and smooth-talking as Logan. _

"_Yes." _

"_Well, I don't know about this," Logan said in a fake-serious tone, "How am I supposed to feel, now that my girlfriend finds it appropriate to skip class to have her way with me? What guy wants a girlfriend that puts her own needs above his education? An education, I might add that, many, many people around the world are deprived of and would kill to have this spot?" _

"_I don't know," Rory smirked, resting her head on his shoulder, "How do you feel?" _

"_That school is over-rated," he matched her smirk, before leaning in, brushing his lips over hers. _

* * *

Logan had succeeded in finding a Greek restaurant in the City of Lights.

"I propose a toast," Logan said, pouring a tiny glass of ouzo for Rory and one for himself.

"And what are we toasting to?" Rory asked curiously, as she took the small glass of alcohol from him.

Logan contemplated this for a moment. He wanted to say, for coming this far, for putting up with each other, for living in the crazy, demanding society… but he settled on a simple, yet all-including, "Us."

* * *

_Rory sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Logan's blue dress shirt over her head. _

"_Now, where are you going, Ace?" he asked playfully, reaching for her arm. _

_She swatted him away, grabbing a pair of stray shorts from the ground and putting them on. "We've been in here since 3:30…" she glanced up at the kitty-cat clock on her wall. "It's now 8:30. I think our friends might be a little worried." _

_Logan shrugged as if to say, "Let them worry." _

"_Besides," Rory leaned in and kissed him quickly, "I'm starving. Those coffees aren't enough to tide a girl over!" _

* * *

It was getting late, save for an elderly couple, Logan and Rory were the only other people there. They were sharing a delicious plate of baklava and a strong cup of Greek coffee.

Logan was talking about something, probably something about how they should go to the Greek Restaurant more in Hartford. Rory nodded and tried to be a worthy conversationalist, but she was having a hard time paying attention as she was mesmerized by his features.

The way he moved his hands as he talked, the conscious, considerate brush of his fingers against her hand, or arm. That dashing smile that played at his lips, his boyish blond hair styled effortlessly, the hint of a six-pack under his crisp white shirt, the sound of his voice as he spoke to her as if she was the only person in the world that mattered. All of this definitely drew her to him. But, to Rory, it was all about the eyes.

They practically sparkled tonight as the couple dined in a dimmed lit restaurant, and Rory could have sworn she saw at least one hundred shades of brown in his eyes. They were welcoming and inviting, but they also showed determination. It was evident that Logan had not forgotten the reason behind their trip. That's what impressed her the most. He had done a pretty good job of mending her broken heart. She only hoped he felt the same way.

"This will be all for you tonight?" the Greek/French waiter asked as he approached the table, bringing Logan's conversation and Rory's daydreaming to a halt.

"Ace?" Logan asked.

She glanced down at her half-empty coffee cup and decided that she had enough. "Yes, thank you," she smiled quickly at the waiter, "It was lovely."

"Wonderful," he nodded. "And for you, sir?"

"Uh –" Logan paused, he was going to ask for the check, but remembered something important at the last moment, "Actually, and I know this a is bit of a strange request…"

"Not at all, sir," the Greek replied, hoping that his customer would not have an insanely crazy request.

"I would like a Keftadakia to go, please."

"Ah, sir," the waiter responded with frown, "The kitchen – it has been closed. No more food…"

"Oh no," Logan waved, "It's not for now, we just would like to take one with us. I'm sure this can be arranged," Logan said, pulling out his Amex card to settle the check.

"But of course," the waiter replied immediately, noticing the power that his customer held, before scurrying off to the kitchen.

"What's that all about?" Rory asked, "We just ate a meal big enough to feed a small country!"

Logan laughed, "Yes, but we forgot the Keftadakia!"

Rory frowned, wondering what a Keftadakia could be, as the waiter returned with a brown paper bag, "Thank-you very much, monsieur & madame."

"So," Rory exhaled, stepping out in the chill of the Paris night, "What is it?"

"Have a look," Logan suggested, handing the bag to her.

She stopped walking and quickly peeked in and recognized immediately what it was.

"It's a meatball," she said softly, looking up at Logan.

"A Greek meatball," he corrected playfully.

Rory could cry. They had stopped celebrating anniversaries quite a while ago. She hadn't thought about the meatball tradition until she saw the Keftadakia in the bag. But, he remembered.

He noticed the look on her face. He didn't want her to be upset. He had been trying so hard to win her over, fix her, and fix them. He could tell that he was on the right track, by the way she looked at him and how she talked to him. He loved the carefree attitude she had adopted the last few days. The way she smiled, talked a mile a minute about random facts, the subconscious noise she made after taking the first sip of a cup of coffee, the curl of her hair, her breezy laugh and the way she had walked, oozing a sultry self-confidence he hadn't seen since college.

He didn't know if she was trying to be irresistible, but he knew he had fallen for her all over again, as soon as he laid eyes on her in London.

She looked up at him, "I love it."

"I – "

But Rory shushed him gently by placing her index finger on his lips.

"I love you."

* * *

"_Colin asked if we were up to something dirty," Rory said upon returning with two bowls, spoons, ice cream and a can of whipped cream. _

"_What did you say?" Logan asked. _

"_That we were, and they needed to put whipped cream on the list." _

_Logan laughed loudly, as Rory hopped on the bed, straddling Logan. He brought his arms up to her neck, meeting her gaze. "You know I love you, right?"_

* * *

"Ouch,"

Logan immediately broke the trail of much-loved kisses on Rory's neck, "What?" he mumbled hoarsely.

Rory rubbed her elbow, looking rather annoyed. "Damn Victorian style, spikey doorknob!"

After proclaiming her love to him on a Paris street, the couple rushed back to the Ritz, stealing kisses and seductive looks at every stop sign, cross walk or light along the way. The managed to contain themselves in the elevator, as a rather distinguished looking lady and gentlemen rode with them, but as soon as the doors pinged opened, Rory and Logan fell into a tangled embrace full of anticipating kisses and touches. They'd managed down the plush carpeted hallway, stopping in front of their door, leaving Rory flush against the door and a brush-in with the evil doorknob inevitable.

Logan suppressed a smile and pulled her into a hug, gently tracing comforting circles on her elbow with his thumb.

"Making out in a hallway is not as romantic as it seems," Rory pouted, subconsciously letting her hands run up and down Logan's neck and back.

"You live and learn, Ace," Logan said and Rory knew he was smiling.

She pulled back, and indeed met his smiling face. She stuck her hand in his coat pocket, found the key and stuck it in the door, "Let's find someplace more comfortable then!"

He laughed as she looked back, "Grab my meatball, please."

"Dirty," Logan smirked as he picked up the almost-forgotten meatball of the carpeted hallway.

* * *

Logan and Rory were lying on the bed, tangled in a bunch of a satin sheets and each other.

"You know what I could go for?" She caught the look the suggestive look in his eye, but she chose to ignore it. "Ice-cream!"

Logan laughed loudly. Rory never ceased to amaze him. "That can be arranged," he said, but he remained in his current position on the bed.

A loud buzz of Rory's cell phone filled the Prestige Suite. It was the ever-classic 'Hot Stuff.'

"Lorelai?" Logan asked, rolling away from Rory, knowing that she was going to get up to answer her phone.

"Close," Rory chuckled, getting off the bed, draping a cream colored satin sheet around her naked body.

"Stephanie!" she squealed and instantly started gabbing to her friend about the recent events in her life.

"Be right back," Logan whispered, slipping on his dress shirt and a pair of forgotten shorts.

"What did Steph say?" Logan asked as he returned to the room with another platter of room-service ice-cream specialties.

"She wanted to know if we were up to something dirty," she shrugged.

"What did you say?" Logan asked.

"That we were, and that American whipped cream is better..."

Logan laughed loudly, as he hopped on the bed, straddling Rory. He wrapped his arms around her back, meeting her gaze, "You know I love you, right?"

* * *

_So?! I'm dying to know! _


	15. A Good Day for Bad News

**An Easter update! Sorry this took so long. On the bright side, you are getting two stories in one. The downside: it takes forever and a day to write, as I'm sure you've all noticed. Sorry, sorry, sorry! Hope you enjoy! Please review, you'll make my day!!**

**Love,**

**The Easter Bunny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

It had been fourteen days since Rory and Logan's reconciliation romp and the following three days were spent in the same fashion. However, Rory being the practical person she was couldn't stand that the itinerary she scribbled on fancy hotel stationary was left unused on the Victorian-style nightstand, mocking her. It especially bothered her since she didn't know how long Logan was planning to stay in Paris.

The list was her safety net, attainable goals for her stay in Paris. She finally insisted that she and Logan take in some of the sights, though soon she decided to leave the list at 'home', realizing that Logan was, in fact, once again her safety net. The trust and love between them was mutually restored.

The couple fell into a comfortable rhythm. During the day, they acted like a complete love-struck couple wandering around the City of Love; they enjoyed leisurely afternoon lunches or romantic dinners and steamy sex in the evening. It was everything Rory always wanted and she could definitely get used to this life with him. Even though she loved him, she couldn't get rid of a wave of doubt that crashed over her once every so often. It was as if she was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Tonight the couple had stumbled upon a sticky French bar, which reminded Logan of the pub he last visited in London, the night of the almost cheating. It reminded him of how depressed he was that night, how drunk and how envious he was of the couple making out in the corner of the room. The couple that didn't care that their drinks needed refreshing, that the other patrons had long gone home, that the tables around them were cleared for the night and that the music was stopped.

That feeling had left him over the course of the last few weeks, but tonight especially. Here he was, in Paris, at a sticky bar, drinking the promised PS I Love You cocktails with Rory.

'To us,' Rory exclaimed delightedly as she clinked her cocktail glass with Logan's.

'To us,' he replied smiling.

Rory took a long swig of her drink as Logan looked on.

'Good?'

'Delicious,' she replied with a devilish smirk before leaning in to kiss him. As she pulled back, she noticed the skinny, mod-looking bartender was eyeing them.

'Babe, what do you think his problem is?' she asked Logan, jerking her head in the direction of the possible stalker bartender.

Logan turned around to get a better look. He couldn't see, as the man had now turned his back on the couple.

'I don't know, Ace,' he shrugged, before leaning in once more, 'Let's give him something to look at.'

* * *

"_Oh my god," Colin said exasperated, "Logan, could you remove your lips from Rory's neck for one minute so we could decide where we will be spending our last weekend of partying before summer break!" _

"_Give 'em a break, mate," Finn laughed, "They are young, beautiful and in love. Much like me and my love," he said, winking at Lane. _

"_Exactly," Lane laughed at Colin as she linked her arm around Finn, leaning in for a kiss. _

"_Don't you to start, now!" he warned. _

"_God, Colin," Stephanie said irritated, "Don't be such a stick in the mud. Just admit you are jealous!" she glared at him, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrow. The couple was on another one of its infamous breaks, resulting in an awkward tension. _

"_I'm not," he replied, crossing his arms sternly over his chest. _

"_Please," Rory and Logan snorted at the same time. Even though engaged in other activities both had the ability to stay involved with the current happenings in the group. _

"_I'm not," Colin repeated, sounding slightly less sure this time. _

"_Keep telling yourself that, Colin," Logan said sarcastically as he let go of Rory. She quickly ran a hand through her hair, shooting Logan a quick smile. Her self-consciousness never left her completely. _

_It was always the same old song and dance. Colin and Stephanie flirted and teased each other relentlessly; however, neither one dared take the first step, until conspicuous amounts of alcohol was consumed. They'd fall drunkenly in love, but to actually be in a relationship seemed far too complicated in the morning light. And so, they'd fool around for a few weeks until one of them, or both screwed it up again. In this instance, it was Colin whom shared a meal and a kiss with Kirsten Andersson, a bombshell Swedish exchange student, adding another chapter in the already epic saga of Stephanie and Colin. _

"_Whatever," Stephanie sighed, "Can we just decide what we're going to do tonight?" _

"_The Pub?" Logan suggested with a shrug. He really didn't feel like hanging out at the college pub. He and Rory rarely went there as the Crew of Blondes kept a firm eye on Logan all night. Rory really hated being the clingy girlfriend, but on such nights she had to be. _

"_Nah," Finn shook his head. "Been there, done that, mates. How about The Mist?" He was referring to a new club, exclusively for the Upper Crust, but his proposal was met with little enthusiasm. _

_The six of them shared a moment of silent contemplation. "Oh, I know!" Lane exclaimed suddenly, "Why not go bowling? We haven't bowled in ages!" _

"_Yeah, because we aren't ten year olds," Stephanie and Colin scoffed in unison, causing an exchanged of looks between Lane and Finn and Logan and Rory. It was so obvious that they were meant to be together. _

"_Well," Rory shot Stephanie a pointed look, "I think it'd be fun." _

"_Me, too," Logan added with a nod of his head. _

"_Of course you do," Colin rolled his eyes, "Look; I just want to get drunk, like we do every weekend." _

"_Drinking and dancing," Stephanie continued, "that's what Friday's are for." _

_Lane let out a loud laugh, "Well now, here's a crazy idea," she started, catching the attention of the group, "Why don't you and Colin just go out, while we put on our bowling shoes?" _

_Stephanie glared at Colin for a moment; thinking about the offer. "The Mist, you are buying," she said firmly as she got up and brushed passed him, "I'll be ready in 15 minutes." _

_Rory and Lane exchanged a knowing look. In Stephanie's world, forcing Colin to buy the drinks was so much as forgiveness. _

* * *

After a handful of drinks all conversation between the pair halted as they were now engaged in an intense make-out session, with Rory semi-straddling Logan and his hands running up and down her back.

'Excuse me, madame et monsieur...'

Logan felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to break the trail of kisses he was busy running up and down Rory's neck. He whipped his head around to see who the rude intruder was as Rory slid off Logan and back into her own seat. She shot him a soft smile, but didn't bother to fix her hair. She was in love and didn't care who saw.

'Yous are an adorable couple,' the good-looking bartender spoke in broken-English, letting his eyes linger on Logan.

Rory stifled a laugh as she realized that she hadn't been the one the bartender had been checking out.

'Thank-you,' Rory smiled.

'Is there a problem?' Logan asked, shooting a confused glance at Rory – he thought that she thought the bartender was a creep!

'Non, non, monsieur,' the bartender was quick to apologize, 'It's just – how do you say – time for closing!'

He laughed nervously, 'For me, you could stay all night, but le chéf…' he raised his hands in defeat, hoping that his incredibly good-looking guests would understand.

'Oh,' Rory and Logan said in unison as they quickly scanned the room, and indeed, all the tables around them were cleared for the night, the bar was empty, except for them and the contemporary jazz tunes had stopped playing completely.

'We are so sorry,' Rory said quickly, grabbing her purse and getting up.

The bartender zeroed in on the hickey gracing her neck and mumbled something in French. 'It's okay,' he said as his lips curled into a catty smile. Rory self-consciously put her hand on her neck, covering up the mark Logan left as he quickly grabbed his wallet and pulled out a few bills. He hated being forced to leave; however, he understood that it wasn't the flamboyant bartender's fault.

'Yes, terribly sorry,' he nodded as he handed a fistful of bills to the bartender.

'It is no problem, monsieur,' he smiled at Logan, 'Maybe… you come tomorrow?' he asked hopefully, causing Rory to break-out in a huge smile and Logan to shoot her another confused look.

Logan shrugged as he helped Rory with her coat. He felt the man's eyes burn on his back and decided that verbal recognition was required.

'Maybe,' he said with a soft smile.

'Bien,' the bartender nodded happily and he opened the door for the pair. 'Au revoir,' he called out after them as they stepped in to the brisk Paris evening.

'What was that all about?' Logan asked as soon as they were out of ear shot, 'I thought you didn't like the guy.'

Rory let out a long loud laugh.

'What?'

'This just proves that Paris truly, really, honestly is the City of Love,' she declared, looping her arm around Logan's waist.

'You are drunk,' Logan said, looking down at Rory, smirking.

'Maybe so,' Rory laughed, 'but I'm right!' She looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

'Okay,' Logan grinned, 'And why is that?'

'Because,' Rory drew out using her duh-voice, 'Pierre likes you! Like, like-likes.'

'Like, like-likes,' Logan mocked her, 'Care to elaborate?' He felt her nod against his chest, as the continued walking back to the hotel.

'First,' she said seriously, 'there was the looking, then the lingering, the vague complimenting and the touching…'

Logan shot her an unconvincing look, so she continued, 'And, if that wasn't enough for you - I'm pretty sure he called me a 'dumb slut' in French,' and she pointed to her hickey, 'But we didn't cover bad-language at Chilton. Can you believe that, I mean, sky-high tuitions and I can't even swear in French! I can say "You have a cute puppy" but I can't….'

He laughed at her little rant, 'So, what you are trying to say is that French men dig me and that you want to chew them out for that?"

She looked up at him again, coyly, 'What's wrong with that?'

'Nothing,' he gently kissed her nose, 'You're cute.'

'You're not so bad yourself,' she replied.

'I know,' he quipped, 'Pierre told me!'

* * *

_Finn, Lane, Rory and Logan entered the small, low-key bowling alley. Rory enjoyed evenings like this. As much as she liked going out, dancing and drinking the night away, she craved relaxed, casual moments like this. A simple dinner with Logan or a double-date with Finn and Lane was what she needed to balance out the increasing responsibilities of Society Life. If her either one of her grandmothers hammered her again about her inauguration at the DAR she would seriously blow a gasket. _

"_We are just going to get some nachos,' Rory said, linking her arm with Lane's, "Got to have the melted cheesy goodness," Lane clarified with a smile. "You guys want anything?" Rory asked, as somewhat of an afterthought. _

"_Beer," Logan chuckled as he fished a fifty dollar bill from his back pocket and handed it to Rory. _

"_I've got it, babe," Rory waved his offer away. _

"_Ace," Logan sighed, holding out the money. One couldn't deny how much of a gentleman Logan Huntzberger truly was. _

"_Oh, whatever," she laughed, grabbing the bill, "If you insist." She shot him a coy smile. _

"_I do," Logan said, matching her smile. _

"_I know," Rory replied and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. She enjoyed their little bit. They had been going out for about a year now and it never tired. Truthfully, she loved the way he treated her. Even though they were destined to be together and the engagement Rory pushed to the back of her mind was inching closer, he still did his best to court her._

"_You two really are a cute couple, mate," Finn sighed as he and Logan watched Rory and Lane make their way to the concession stand. _

"_You and Laney aren't too bad yourselves," Logan laughed, "What's it been, like, five years?" _

"_Three hundred and seventy-two days," he said seriously, "but really who's counting?" _

_Later, all the love between the couples seemed to vanish as Rory and Lane decided it would be fun to engage in a good old-fashioned battle of the sexes. _

"_Strike, strike, strike," Lane whispered to her sparkly green bowling ball. "Give momma a strike," she whispered one more time before lining up and throwing her ball in the direction of the white pins. _

"_I can't bear to look," she cried dramatically, turning her back to the lane as the ball inched its way towards the pins. "What's the verdict, Rory?" she asked. _

"_Ouch," she said, scrunching up her face. "Gutter ball…. Whose idea was the battle of sexes anyway?" _

"_Yours," Logan laughed happily, as he placed a kiss on the top of her head before grabbing his slick black bowling ball. "Watch and learn, ladies." _

_Rory and Lane both let out a small laugh and rolled their eyes as Logan exaggerated his 'bowling moves'. Just as he positioned himself squarely in front of the lane and swung the bowling ball a few times, for practice, a loud, obnoxious mixed ringing broke his concentration. _

"_Damn it!" Finn exclaimed, as he pounded his fist on the table. "Mate, it's you," Finn said, handing over the phone to his friend. _

_Meanwhile, Rory recognized the second ringing as her own. _

"_100 bucks says Colin is calling you," Rory told Logan, sighing as she shook her head. "Why can't they fix their own problems?" _

"_Because," Logan laughed, "They like to share the pain!" _

_Rory and Lane shared a laugh, before Rory picked up the phone, "Hey Steph, what's wrong?" _

_Logan waited, before answering Colin, to read Rory's face. He could tell if it was going to be a pleasant conversation by her expression. Sighing a breath of relief, as Rory was smiling, Logan picked up. "Colin, man, what's up?"_

_

* * *

'So,' Logan said, putting his coffee mug down, 'We are not going back to that bar, are we? As much as I like being ogled by French men, I'd rather stick with you…"_

"You like being ogled by French men?" Rory smirked, mocking him.

"It's the accent," Logan shrugged casually. "Gets me every time," he laughed, letting out a girlish sigh.

"I see," Rory nodded, "I think I have to rethink my strategy… Bring the ugly back….I don't want to lose you to a French man."

"Excuse me?" Logan asked taking mock-offence, "Bring _back_ the ugly?"

They shared a laugh as they enjoyed one of their afternoon lunches on an outside terrace in the city. It was this comfortable banter that Rory loved. She knew Logan loved it, too and it was this feeling that made her never want to set foot in Hartford again. A mixture of Britney Spears' Womanizer and the cliché Nokia ringtone brought Hartford back to their lives faster than either of them cared to acknowledge.

Rory and Logan both stole a glance at their cell phones.

"It's Stephanie," Rory said with a shrug as Logan nodded in reply, "Colin here."

"It must be serious, then," Rory said before picking up, 'Steph, hey,"

A moment later she let out an enthusiastic squeal followed by a loud 'Oh my God, congratulations!'

By the expression on Logan's face, she could tell that Colin was wrapped up in a long, rambling nervous rant. Rory decided to let Logan in on what was going on. She covered the mouthpiece.

'She's pregnant,' she mouthed to Logan.

He nodded not-all-too surprised before directing himself to Colin, "So, is this good or bad?"

* * *

_It was another Friday night and Logan and Rory decided to stay in, order Chinese Food and watch movies. Finn and Lane went to Eighties Cover Night at The Pub, while Stephanie and Colin were a full-blown couple once again and chose to spend two week anniversary at The Mist. _

_The couple relished the fact they had the house to themselves for the evening; however, once again a loud electronic buzzing disturbed their peace. _

"_This has to be a new Stephanie-Colin record," Logan said slightly irritated, as Rory paused the movie and quickly dug around in her bag, in search of her phone. _

"_It's Grandma," she frowned looking at the display. _

"_Emily or Francine?" Logan asked, though he really knew it didn't make a difference as both elderly women were bad, especially when calling on a Friday night. _

"_Emily," Rory sighed, letting her phone rest in her hand. _

"_You've got to pick up, Ace," Logan sighed, "A passive-aggressive voicemail is worse," he reminded her. _

_She laughed as she remembered the last time Emily left a message on her phone. Logan was right. _

"_Grandma, hi," she picked up, "How are you?" _

_Logan watched as Rory's face scrunched up as she most likely was receiving a verbal lashing from her grandmother. Probably about how disrespectful and unladylike it is to leave the phone to ring seven, or eight times. _

"_Yes, Grandma" Rory nodded, "We'll be over shortly." _

"_What?" Logan asked eyes widened. _

"_Engagement stuff," Rory said, with a roll of her eyes. _

"_Oh," Logan replied flatly, as he realized that reality was catching up to them fast. _

* * *

'Can you believe it?' Rory said, cutting into her steak hours later, 'Here we are, all the way in Paris and still our friends track us down for pep-talks and chitchat…."

Logan laughed, "Yes, why is that?"

Rory ate in silent contemplation for a few moments, before answering Logan's question.

"Because," she took a sip of her red wine, "Even though we struggle figuring out our _own _problems, we have an overflow of solutions for them. Always have, babe," she shrugged causally.

Logan shot her a warm smile. "Remarkable skills, you have there, Dr. Phil,' he said jokingly and gently intertwined her hand with his

"God," Rory sighed, before taking another sip of her wine. "Stephanie is pregnant. I mean, how?" she continued in bewilderment, "She was the girl who vowed to never marry Colin, have a career as the next big designer and have cats instead of kids!"

"Well, Ace," Logan smirked, "When a man and a woman…"

Rory rolled her eyes and swatted him with her napkin playfully, "I know how that happens…."

"I know you know," Logan winked, causing her to blush, though she chose to ignore it. Tonight was not a night for innuendos and flirty behavior.

'_Anyway,' _she smiled at his grin, "I'm sure Colin will be fine once it all sinks in….'

'I hope,' Logan said sincerely, "It's going to change everything for them, you know!"

"Yeah," Rory sighed, "The McCrea's and the Vanderbilt's probably want them to get married and move out of their apartment and into a grand mansion."

"Are you kidding me?" Logan laughed, taking a roll from the bread basket, "They probably ran the engagement announcement in this morning's paper!"

Rory's eyes widened as it was probably true, "Nothing says love like a fabricated wedding out of the books from the DAR-ladies,"

Logan caught certain sadness in Rory's eyes as that was exactly the wedding she had gotten. Rory shook her head in disgust, 'Maybe they'll just elope," she sighed wistfully.

"Nah," Logan waved her suggestion away, "Remember the backlash Finn and Lane got?"

Rory nodded at the thought, as she remember just how badly Society reacted upon hearing that the beloved Finn and Lane had eloped.

'God,' Rory ran a hand through her hair, "I feel so bad for them,"

"I know, Ace," Logan rubbed her hand.

"They can't even enjoy it, you know," she started off on her rant, "now they have to get married – they don't have a choice – and everyone is going to be so involved with the baby!"

"I know, Ace," Logan said soothingly. He wasn't sure what to say, but it seemed to be working.

"It'll be like that for us, too, Logan," Rory said softly, "Emily is probably picking out the baby shower invitations as we speak…."

Logan remained silent for a moment. They had talked about having kids before, but that was before they had gotten married and before Logan had started at HPG in earnest.

"It doesn't have to be like that," he said finally.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Ace…" He shot her a small smile, "But I don't want it to be like that for us."

He shook his head, as he honestly didn't know how he could make it different for them, but he was sure about one thing and that was to never put Rory in a situation in which she was uncomfortable again.

"We'll figure it out," he said with certain determination in his tone.

Rory inhaled deeply. The extent to which their relationship had changed was really remarkable. Three weeks ago Logan had been a complete stranger to her, a person she did not know, did not love and could not trust. To her, though, that was a chapter in her life that was closed. Brighter times lie ahead, she reasoned, reflecting on how wonderfully Logan wooed her once again. She trusted completely when she said that he would figure the baby issue out.

'Well, would you look at us?' she sighed, once again lacing her hands in his, 'Talking about babies and escape routes…."

Logan heard the weightiness in her tone. He knew exactly that she was referring to the great progression in their relationship.

"Who would have thought, huh, Ace?"

* * *

_Logan and Rory entered the grand Gilmore mansion shocked to find all three families sitting on Emily's uncomfortable couches, all clenching an alcoholic beverage of some sort. _

"_Mom," Rory said firmly, but pleasantly, "I didn't know Grandma invited you to this shindig," _

"_I didn't know either," she replied, through a tight smile, matching her daughters' tone. _

"_Well," Logan laughed, shaking Chris' hand, "At least we are all here." He spoke in the same tone as Rory. It was all part of the Society Mask Lorelai and Chris taught them to master. The Elders were easily fooled, and it provided some entertainment for those in the know. Silently mocking was sometimes better than outright, in your face teasing. _

"_Exactly," Richard said, handing Rory and Logan their drinks, "It was very important the families are here tonight, and we are thrilled everyone was able to make it on such short notice." _

"_Of course," Francine said, sipping her martini, "Really, anything for the children." _

"_Yes," Mitchum nodded, "We really have to complement you both." He caught the confused looks on both their faces. "You seem to be so in love," he clarified. _

_Rory and Logan quickly glanced at each other, both not knowing whether they should be offended or simply respond with a courteous nod. Rory chose for the latter, while Logan shot his father a disapproving glare. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" he spoke with apparent anger in his tone, "Seem". It's not a show, Dad. We are in love. I love Rory," he protectively placed his hand on her knee and squeezed his gently. She comfortingly put her hand on top of his and squeezed it in support. _

"_My," Mitchum laughed condescendingly, "No need to get so protective, son." _

_Logan was swallowed, displaying great self-control in not replying to his father. The Gilmore mansion, in front of both their families was not the place to engage in verbal combat with his father. _

"_Precisely," Straub spoke slowly, somewhat breaking the tension. "We are delighted you two are in love, and in no way to we doubt that it is real." _

"_Okay," Rory said, slightly unsure as to why Mitchum and Straub were telling them this. "So, why are we here?" _

"_Well," Lorelai said, speaking the first time for that evening, "It seems that Grandma and Shira made a boo-boo…" She couldn't help but grin as she spoke. _

"_It's not a 'boo-boo'," Emily said, shooting a demeaning look at her own daughter. She shifted in her chair, directing herself to the young couple, 'Eighteen months is far too short to be engaged…" _

"_Yes," Shira interjected, 'Tongues at the club would be wagging. An eighteen month engagement would be like a shot-gun wedding!" she exclaimed. _

_Lorelai and Chris shared a look, just like Rory and Logan. _

"_Oh, don't worry, dear," Emily continued, practically glowing, "The wedding day will still be the same. We are just moving the engagement up a bit." _

"_Wonderful," Rory said sarcastically. _

"_It'll run in the papers on Monday," Mitchum said, "But Emily and Shira are generous enough to take all the calls of well-wishers and gifts. Like we agreed on, they will arrange everything. Your presence is simply required at the engagement party in two weeks." _

_Logan and Rory quickly stole another look. Neither was shocked as it was customary for the elders to intervene with their lives. Truthfully, it didn't really matter the engagement was moved forward six months. They knew it was inevitable and they we in love. At least they didn't have to deal with all the hassle. Emily and Shira were responsible for that; all they needed to do was show up. And so, they agreed, once again, relenting to their destiny. _

"_Wonderful," Shira, Francine and Emily exclaimed in excitement. "Then it is time you have this," Shira proclaimed importantly as she presented Logan with a small box. _

"_What's this?" Logan asked, as he held the blue velvety box in his hands. He assumed it was an engagement ring; however, if his parents assumed he was going to give Rory a gaudy Huntzberger heirloom, they were mistaken as he already had his eye on a ring at Tiffany's. _

"_Why don't you open it?" Emily suggested. _

"_Ace," Logan said, shooting her an apologetic smile as he handed her the box, "Why don't you open it?" He sensed she knew what the box contained and for that he was truly sorry. He wanted their engagement to be something special and not something that was forced by Society time schedules and their families prying eyes. _

"_Okay," Rory nodded, opening the box and revealing a giant, crystal round flower ring. It was honestly one of the most pretentious 'look-at-me' rings she had ever witnessed, even though she knew it was a Huntzberger heirloom and probably worth millions. _

"_It's lovely," she managed, using her politest Society tone, causing her mother to snort. _

"_Well," Shira rubbed her bony hands in anticipation, "I'm pleased you like it, dear. It's been in the Huntzberger family for generations…" _

_Rory nodded as she continued, "Logan, is there anything you want to say to Rory?" _

_He shot his mother a tight smile. There were so many things he wanted to say, like how this was the crappiest engagement ever, that this was not the way he was planning to propose to Rory, that it was supposed to be private, with a simple, yet stunning ring….. Nevertheless, he knew he couldn't get his way tonight and he would have to suck it up and conform to his family's rules. _

_He turned to Rory, softening his features and letting her know that this certainly was not the way he planned it. _

"_Rory Hayden, the most beautiful girl in the world, will you marry me?" He squirmed in his seat at the cheesiness of his proposal, as he heard the delighted oohs and aahs coming from his mother and grandmothers-in-law. _

_Rory played along. "Yes," she said, smiling at him, as she allowed him to slide the hideous ring on her finger. Instead of a kiss, they hugged and Logan whispered in her ear, 'I'm so sorry." _

* * *

For the second time that day, Rory's cell phone caused Hartford to crash smack-dab in the middle of the peaceful, pleasant bubble Logan and Rory had created for themselves in Europe.

"Twenty bucks says it's Stephanie," Logan said lightly as he pressed pause on the remote.

"Twenty-one bucks says it's Grandma," Rory replied, reaching for her bag as the electronic sounds coming from her cell phone increased in volume.

"Emily?"

"Yes," Rory nodded conformingly, "Probably wants to get an ETA on our baby now that Steph is knocked up…"

Logan rolled his eyes, knowing that Rory was probably right.

She pulled her phone from the bottom of her tote and grinned triumphantly as she looked at the display.

"Pay up, mister," she chuckled, before picking up. "Grandma, hi," she said happily into the phone.

"Oh no," Rory swallowed hard as a deep worry-wrinkle appeared on her forehead. "Oh my god! What happened?"

Logan shot her a concerned look as he watched her eyes dart around the room nervously as she listened to Emily.

"Do you think…?" Rory asked, nervously, but quickly broke off her question. Either Emily cut her off, or she decided that she couldn't go through with her question. Logan couldn't decide which and that worried him.

"No, no," Rory said seriously, "We'll be there tomorrow."

Logan looked at her in genuine confusion, wondering what could ever be so important to deliberately pop their bubble. They had just talked to Stephanie and Colin this afternoon and they did not mention anything remarkable, except of course their pregnancy, but that was by no means something Rory and Logan needed to rush home for.

"Give him our love, Grandma," Rory said softly, before hanging up. She rested her chin on her hand and looked as though she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"What is it, Ace?" Logan asked concerned. She remained quiet for a few moments, caught up in the news as she wondered what to say.

"Ace?" Logan repeated his question, more forcefully now. He was astonished as to how quickly the mood changed.

Rory lifted her head, meeting his gaze. "Uh," she started off shakily as her voice started to crack, "We need to go back to Hartford,"

"Okay," Logan said with a doubt, as he realized the situation was far graver than he had imagined. He got up and embraced her as she started to cry.

"It's Mitchum," she whispered and Logan knew enough.

Their bubble was popped. The inevitable had happened and Mitchum Huntzberger had royally disturbed their lives once again. As Mitchum's life was hanging by a thread, Logan and Rory rushed to pack up their belongings and headed back to Hartford, dreading their return to Society.

* * *

_ Whaddya think? _


	16. No Regretting Reality

**Not sure if this is as balanced as it usually it, but I like this chapter because the past is so happy and fluffy and the present just **_**really**_** wants to be that. Can't reveal too much of the plot now, sort of waiting to see your thoughts in the reviews! Enjoy! **

**PS: Trying to do my ANs Twitter style! But don't want to forget my faithful reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own GG **

* * *

"_So," Logan drew out with a cheeky grin as he flicked through the Wall Street Journal. It had been a year since Shira and Emily had decided that an eighteen month engagement was too short and forced Logan to pop the question in such an unbecoming way. _

_Rory and Logan decided immediately that the giant crystal sparkler on Rory's ring finger would not determine the status of their relationship. Officially, yes, they might have been engaged to be married in what was bound to be Hartford's most lavish wedding ceremonies, but to an outsider the couple acted like love stuck high-school sweethearts, the only thing concerning them was whether to rent movies or make their way to local movie theater. Still, fact remained that in a little over six months they would graduate and shortly thereafter Logan and Rory would walk down the aisle with a huge Society Smile plastered on each of their faces. And this was something that rested heavily on Logan's mind._

_  
"What?" Rory asked absentmindedly, flicking through her own copy of the paper. _

_The couple never fought. Occasionally, they got caught up in a heated discussion; like where to keep the take-out menus or who could read the Arts and Entertainment section of the papers first. Rory decided to get a 'his-and-her subscription', since she reasoned that in order for their union to be a success, they shouldn't focus on small, unimportant matters. _

"_Here," Logan said happily, placing a full mug of steaming coffee in front of Rory. _

"_What?" Rory said with a slight trace of irritability lacing her tone. It was still early, like, only three-cups-of-coffee-early and Logan knew not to spring big news on her at least until she had consumed a minimum of five cups. She grabbed the mug and held it up to her nose, sniffing in the delicate aroma of her treasured drink. She realized that this would be her fifth cup of the morning and a smile washed over her face. Logan did know her well. _

"_So," Rory drew out similarly to Logan a few moments ago, "What's up?" _

"_Well," Logan said as he reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers, "You know, in a few months we'll be married…" _

"_Seven," Rory interrupted gently. "We graduate in six months, and we'll be walking down the aisle one month after." _

_She swallowed hard, pushing that thought to the back of her mind. It wasn't that she wasn't looking forward to marrying Logan, because she was. Over time, she had gotten used to the idea and after being with him since April of her freshmen year she knew that he was the One for her. _

_No, it had to do with the fact that their secure college bubble was going to pop. She would no longer be living with Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Lane. There would be no more 11 pm snack runs or morning coffee and gossip sessions with the girls before her English Literature in the 19__th__ Century class or eating greasy nachos on Thursdays with the whole group after Richard's Econ lecture. _

_Instead, Logan would be starting at HPG, whereas Finn and Colin would start at their own father's companies and the girls would be confided to the walls of Society. For Rory, that meant being a wife to Logan, starting in earnest at the DAR and starting her charity yet to be decided charity work. _

"_I know," Logan said reassuringly as he rubbed her had, "So this got me thinking…." _

_Rory's lips curled into a smile. Dangerous things tended to happen when Logan thought. "Please don't tell me you want to elope," she said, holding back laughter, "We'd wipe out the matriarch of the Hayden, Gilmore and Huntzberger families in one shot and I for one cannot be responsible for the complete and total collapse of Hartford Society!" _

"_I'll admit," Logan nodded, "this was on my list of possibilities, but I decided a vacation would be a much more relaxing thing for us to do, you know, before the stress of the wedding and….life," he sighed. He had meant to be light and enthusiastic, but he sounded just as nervous as Rory felt. _

_She got up from her chair and let herself fall on his lap. "Like a pre-honeymoon?" she asked coyly. _

"_More like a last-hoorah," he chuckled before pressing a quick kiss on her lips._

_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Rory asked Logan as he clenched his air-sickness bag in his right hand. It had been a particularly rough Atlantic crossing and this was one of the only times Rory wished she were flying commercial. A bigger plane was a lot less bumpy than the tiny private Huntzberger Jet._

"I'll be fine," Logan said taking a sip of his water, "Just as soon as we hit the ground."

"Okay," she nodded and rubbed his back comfortingly. "We should be there soon."

Their bubble had popped in an extremely unexpected way. Mitchum had had a heart attack and Emily had summoned them back to Hartford. Logan immediately arranged the jet and settled the hotel bill, as Rory started packing their necessities like a wild woman. The hotel staff assured them they'd ship the rest.

There was a distinct silence between them on the flight back. Both were wrapped up in thoughts about Mitchum. He was never all too nice to them; however, he had been a part of their lives forever. He was a strong man, no-nonsense and he was part of their family. Logan's mind quickly turned to the business. If Mitchum was ill or actually died, Logan would have to take over the business. That would mean more travel, more meetings, more BS he really had no desire to be dealing with.

Rory shivered at the thought of her impending return to Society. She was happy overseas. She vacationed a lot, but this trip in particular had been like a vacation for her soul. She was in love again, but she hadn't planned on returning until she was ready. She knew Logan would make sure of that, but this hadn't been up to them. She knew that now Logan needed to go back to business and she'd be left on her own again. With Mitchum's life hanging in the balance, she couldn't help but wonder where that left her and Logan.

"Which hospital is Dad in?" Logan asked Rory.

"I don't know," she sighed, clenching her switched off Blackberry. Emily was supposed to leave a message before take-off, but she hadn't and Rory needed to keep her phone off in-flight.

"Okay," Logan sighed softly, in his serious business tone. He agitatedly looked at his watch. "Freaking Paris time," he muttered under his breath.

"Its 2:25 am US time," Rory said, stealing a glance at her own watch. She shot a soft smile at Logan. 'Look, we'll be on the ground in ten minutes, we'll call Emily or your mom right away and find out more."

"I know," he nodded and his features softened. "I'm sorry, Ace. It's just… "He cast his gaze to the floor, hoping the answer would be there, but it wasn't.

"It's okay," she said softly, "I'm worried, too."

And with that, that the plane hit the Connecticut ground with a soft thud. The King and Queen of Society had returned.

* * *

"_This place is amazing, Logan," Stephanie said, adding a squirt of ketchup to the burger she held before her. _

"_Yes, mate, lovely," Finn nodded affirming as he raised her beer bottle, "To the last-hoorah!" _

"_To the last-hoorah," Lane matched her boyfriend's enthusiastic tone. _

"_Don't mind them," Rory grinned as she looped her arm around Logan's waist. He was manning the grill which was on the beach-front patio of the house Logan had rented for the next week. He had initially intended this to be a trip for him and Rory; however, when his friends countered by saying they were in desperate need of a little mid-semester getaway he relented. They had been through so much together so they were all entitled to a little last-hoorah. _

"_This place really is georgeous, babe," Rory said as she leaned in to him. _

"_Yeah," he sighed back contently, looking out over the ocean. "Are you sure you don't mind the extra baggage?" he asked, jerking his head to their group of friends. _

"_Hey!" Colin exclaimed, "We have ears, you know!" _

_Rory laughed, choosing to ignore Colin's comment. She honestly didn't mind the gang being there. They were her friends and they had had some great vacations together. Rory had even suggested a re-match of the now-classic jet-skiing race, which Logan and Rory had lost and ended up buying lunch. _

"_Nah," she waved, "Now come and eat… the food is going to get cold!" _

"_Alright, Ace," he said, shooting her a loving smile, "I'm coming." _

"_This is so perfect," Rory said sipping her strawberry margarita. _

"_I know how to make a drink, Love," Finn said, sampling his own beverage, "After all these years you still haven't figured it out?" he asked taking mock-offence. _

"_I meant this," Rory said, gesturing to the table and the breathtaking view, "You know you'll have to top this for the honeymoon, right?" she joked, shooting Logan a wide smile. _

"_Yeah, mate," Finn interjected, "Where are you taking her?" _

"_Oh, I don't know," Logan shrugged slyly, "But I can assure you, Ace, it'll be just the two of us!" _

_Rory winked at him, knowing that he probably had an elaborate honeymoon planned for them. "Any big plans for tomorrow?" she asked him. _

"_Beach day?" Logan suggested, taking a bite out of his burger. _

"_Five days of R&R," Stephanie giddily clapped her hands in agreement. _

"_As if you're deprived in Hartford," Colin said with a cool eye-roll. The on-off-again couple was back on a break; though neither party was speaking about the reason that caused it this time. _

"_Whatever," she replied, matching his eye-roll. _

_It was tense for a beat, until Finn decided to lighten the mood. _

"_Enlighten me," he said with a noticeable slur, "What happened between you two?" He pointed his beer bottle at Stephanie, and then at Colin. "It was going so well, wasn't it?" _

"_Nothing happened," Colin let out a frustrated sigh, before dipping a hand full of fries in ketchup. _

"_Exactly," Stephanie said, tapping her perfectly manicured finer on the glass patio table, "That's the problem." _

"_Oh," Rory and Lane shared a profound look as Finn and Logan exchanged puzzled one. _

"_Anyway," Stephanie said airily, trying to lift the uncomfortable mood that suddenly took over the table, "Should we go diving Thursday?" _

"_Oh, it's been forever since we've been diving," Lane said enthusiastically. Finn nodded with the same enthusiasm, "I'll make sure to be sober by then!" _

"_Yeah," Colin nodded, "I'll go." _

"_Good," Stephanie said smiling, relieved to have the focus off her and her disastrous relationship, "What about you two?" she asked tipping her cocktail glass at Rory and Logan. _

"_Ah," Logan smirked, "Unfortunately, Ace and I will not be able to join you…" _

"_What?" Rory asked, lifting her head up from his shoulder, "Why not?" _

"_Because," he laughed, "I've made other plans for us." _

"_Sounds a little on the dirty side, mate," Finn said, popping open another beer. _

"_Finn!" The three girls yelled in mock-disgust, and Lane punched him on the shoulder for good measure. _

"_Women," he said, letting out a disgruntled sigh. _

* * *

"Are you okay?" Logan asked Rory as they sat in the backseat of the town car that had been waiting for them at the airport.

"Yeah," she blinked, feeling caffeine deprived, "How 'bout you?"

He nodded slowly, as the sharp buzz of his phone filled the car. It had been buzzing non-stop ever since he switched it on after the plane landed. It was to be expected, what with being out of the office for almost three weeks.

"You should get that," Rory said, pointing at his phone.

"It's okay," Logan shook her suggestion away, "It was from the Account Management Task Force Group in Nice eleven days ago," he swallowed, "I told them to take care of it without me, which apparently they couldn't."

Rory winced as he spoke; his tone was laced with aggravation. "Sorry," she apologized automatically, "I…" but she stopped. She didn't know what she ought to be sorry for. Logan wanted to spend time together; tack on a few more weeks to their Paris getaway. If his work stuff was piling up, he should have let her know. They couldn't have flown to Nice and spent some time there if the meeting was so important… She sighed and realized she was getting worked up over nothing. They were both tired and shaken up by the news of Mitchum's heart attack. Things had changed; it was going to be different now, she scolded herself.

"Ace," Logan sighed noticing the worried look on her face, "I'm just tired." He cupped her chin with his hand and shot her a soft smile. "Why don't we get stop for some coffee for everyone?"

"Sounds delicious…" she responded with a heavy sigh.

"What else?" he asked; knowing that she probably was starving.

"Taco's seem fitting to this situation," she couldn't help crack a small smile.

"Really?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrow, "Seemed more like a Crunch Wrap Supreme moment to me,"

But Logan didn't hear her funny comment, as his phone fought for his attention and won. "Oh, the Asian Office, I just need to get this," he shot Rory an apologetic smile.

* * *

"_Here you go," Logan said, entering the bedroom that Thursday morning, "I got you some more coffee." _

"_You are a God," Rory said, gratefully taking the mug from his hand, before downing the beverage in one shot. _

"_Now," she said, with her hand on her hip, "Am I dressed okay for our little trip today?" _

_She whirled around, giving Logan a 360 degree view of her outfit. She was wearing a pale white summer dress that fell to just above her knees paired with simple white flip-flops. The deep navy string of her polka dot halter bikini peeked out at the top. She wore her hair down, using her Gucci sunglasses to push it back. In her ears, she wore the silver hoop earrings he had gotten her as a surprise last year and her beloved sapphire ring elegantly graced her middle finger on her right hand as now much of her left hand was taken up by the gaudy sparkler of an engagement ring. _

"_You look amazing, Ace," Logan said, making his way over to hug her._

"_Thanks," she answered coyly, breaking the embrace, "But am I dressed for the trip?" _

_She loved Logan more than anything, but she really hated his little secret surprises. Logan loved how cute she looked, not being in the know. She was dressed perfectly, but he didn't want to ruin his surprise. _

_Instead, he just shrugged. "You'll be fine…you might want to lose the old Spark-ster, though," he pointed at her engagement ring. _

"_Really?" she asked, glancing down at the offending thing. She hated it, but at the same time, she really didn't want to remove it, either. _

"_Shira would die if we lost it," he smiled at her, 'And I thought we agreed upon not wiping out the matriarch of Society just yet…." _

_Rory looked down at the ring. "So, Sparky has to stay?" she asked hesitantly, as she wiggled it off her finger. "You intrigue me, Huntzberger," she said, shooting him a piercing look, as she carefully put her ring in her jewelry box. _

"_Come on, Ace!" He grabbed her hand and led her out the door. _

* * *

"We brought coffees," Rory announced to the room of saddened adults.

"Oh, thank heavens you are here," Emily exclaimed, getting up from her seat and hugging Rory. "Where's Logan?" she asked, "And why do you smell like grease and onions?"

"Plane food," Rory lied through her teeth as telling her grandma she stopped for some emergency taco's would add stress she did not need right now. "And Logan's just dealing with some business. Apparently, the Asians don't understand why Mitchum can't be in the conference call…" Rory explained, "and all of his calls are being transferred to him," she added with a sigh.

"Good man," Richard said, "Taking care of the business."

Rory felt awkward standing in this hospital waiting room alone. She had grown used to having Logan securely by her side the past few weeks. She knew her mother had a million questions to ask and her grandparents and in-laws remained comfortably oblivious, but now wasn't the time or place to discuss this.

"So," Rory said, passing out the coffees, "How is Mitchum?"

"We don't know," Shira said, blowing into her Hermes handkerchief, "These doctors won't tell us a thing! He's my husband, for heaven sake!"

"They are working on him, kiddo," Chris said, ignoring Shira. "He's in bypass surgery right now and they'll let us know when he makes it through."

"It'll be okay, hon," Lorelai added comfortingly, noticing the shocked expression on her daughter's face. "It's Mitchum we are talking about here; he's strong," she flexed her arm muscles as if she were a body builder, "Like bull!"

Rory cracked a soft smile, "I know. I'm just worried, about Logan, too," she admitted, as she clenched her Styrofoam coffee cup tighter.

"Hey," Logan said softly as he entered the room, "I got the Asian Group to reschedule."

"Quite a feat," Richard chuckled and shook hands with the young Huntzberger.

"Good to see you, Richard," Logan replied, "Although, a different set of circumstances might have been preferable."

"Indeed," Richard nodded.

Rory never ceased to be stunned at how easily Logan went from 'normal' into full-blown business mode.

"Mom," Logan said, giving his mother a quick hug. "It'll be alright, I've talked to the doctors and they are doing their best."

"Emily," Logan turned around to press a gallant kiss on Emily's cheek. Logan turned on his heel as Emily and Shira embarked on a conversation about the Winston Engagement Party.

He sat down on one of the hard, uncomfortable plastic chairs next to Rory and smiled at Lorelai and Chris. They were his surrogate parents and did not need a flashy Society greeting.

"How are you doing?" Logan asked, placing a loving arm around Rory's shoulder.

"Better," she admitted, as she relaxed at his touch.

"Good," Logan sighed, noticing his own breathing evening out, too. "So, what do we do now?"

"Wait," Rory replied hesitantly. It was a cruel, cruel paradox. Her life had been moving so rapidly the last few weeks, changing to match some long-forgotten goal she had once set out to have, and it felt good, like she was doing something worthwhile. And now, upon returning to her stomping grounds she was forced to sit and wait. For more that she cared to admit, Mitchum Huntzberger controlled her destiny. Whatever it was, she needed to keep her Paris mentality. Stay the new-and-improved Rory she had become and she hoped Logan would do the same.

"Okay," Logan sighed, lacing his hand with hers. "We'll wait."

* * *

_There wasn't any grand elopement, or a thousand baby blue tiffany boxes to unwrap, or a complicated scavenger hunt to endure. Logan and Rory were sailing on a small yacht off the warm waters of Aruba. Logan's surprise was perfect in its simplicity. It was just the two of them, together without Stephanie and Colin's relationship dangling in front of them, a constant reminder of how their own relationship could turn out, or Finn and Lane, a constant reminder of what they needed to live up to. There wasn't any cell reception, so Emily, Shira or Francine couldn't call about wedding details or pressure Rory into choosing her charity. Or, Mitchum or Richard calling up Logan to talk business or make golf appointments. Lorelai and Chris couldn't reach them to vent on the hardships of Society Life and college and the last handful of credits seemed light years away. _

_It was just them, gently rocking back and forth to the sway of the ocean, enjoying strawberries, champagne, and a whole goodie basket of gourmet prepared snacks. _

"_This is nice," Rory said, leaning in to Logan, letting the warm sun shine on her pale stomach. _

"_I'm glad you like it," Logan said, brushing his hand over hers. _

"_Are you kidding," she replied, "I would have liked anything, as long as you were there with me…" She trailed off. She couldn't help getting a little fuzzy at Logan's enticing smell and at how secure she felt wrapped up in arms. _

"_Dangerous statement to make, Ace," he responded jokingly. "What if I had favored Alaska over Aruba?" _

"_I hear it's lovely this time of year," she responded absentmindedly. _

"_February?" he asked disbelievingly, a smirk lacing his face. _

_She pulled away from him, sitting up straight. "You know what I mean," she said, before pressing a lingering kiss on his lips. "I love you, and if you wanted to go all crazy and go to Alaska in the middle of winter, I'd go with you…." _

"_You would?" he asked, raising his left eyebrow slightly. _

"…_you'd just have to buy me a very, very warm winter coat and make sure they had steaming hot coffee," she finished with a smile. _

"_I see how this works," Logan laughed, "Coffee is the key to your heart." _

"_Yep," Rory nodded with a laugh, "And you've just figured it out now?" _

_He shrugged, "I'm slow," and she leaned back into him again. They sat there awhile in silence and Logan played with loose strands of her hair. _

"_Hey Ace," he said suddenly, grabbing her attention. _

"_Hey babe," she quipped back. _

"_Marry me?" he asked, letting the question linger in the air. _

_She once again pulled away from him and sat upright, facing him. "Marry you?" she repeated his words, but not in the airy tone he'd used, but hesitantly and seriously. _

"_Yeah," he nodded, "Marry me." _

"_But," Rory swallowed, "I am marrying you. Uh…" _

"_I haven't forgotten about the contract," he interrupted gently, "But imagine there was no contract…" he paused, letting his words sink in. Rory's slightly sun-burnt faced was scrunched up in surprise. _

"_So, no contract?" she asked after a few moments of contemplation. _

"_Right," he nodded smiling, "And I asked you, casually, to marry me…" _

"_Like a real proposal?" she asked with wide eyes. _

"_Like a real proposal," Logan nodded in reply. "Definitely like a real proposal. What would you say?" he asked softly. _

"_Well," Rory said, after another few moments of stunned silence, "I guess I would have to hear this real proposal, because I know the fake one wasn't very good…" she shot him a coy smile. _

"_I know," he nodded as he got up from the bench he and Rory had been relaxing peacefully on and stood before her. _

"_Rory," he started seriously, but decided that that wasn't the right tone, "Ace," he corrected, "I often wonder if we would be here together on this boat if we did live in a world without contracts. I like to think so, because I know our love cannot be defined in legal writing on expensive paper," he smiled, "I'd like to think I loved you from the moment my five-year old self laid eyes on you, but I know my five-year old self couldn't grasp that concept. Hell, my fifteen-year old self couldn't grasp that concept and really, my nineteen-year old self probably wouldn't have acted on his feelings, had it not been for that slimy guy in the bar." _

_Rory smiled at the memories, though small tears were forming in her eyes as he continued, "So, maybe I was a little slow, but I don't regret anything and I do love you, Ace, so much more than you can imagine. You surprise me every day. Like, just today, found out you would like to go to Alaska in the middle of February, even though you hate the cold…," he sighed deeply, and dropped to one knee, "Ace, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together… will you marry me?" _

_She sat there in stunned silence and her eyes shined with emotion. It was a good proposal. One she was sure he would have given if there hadn't been any contracts involved. He loved her regardless. It was perfect. _

"_Ace?" Logan asked hesitantly, after a few moments of silence. He knew he was making her an offer she couldn't refuse, in a legal sense, but still; he would have liked her to spill some of her emotions. He just had, and he thought she felt the same. _

"_Yes," Rory nodded, "Yes, of course," she said, letting herself fall off the bench and into his arms. _

"_You had me worried there, Ace," he laughed, before kissing her. _

"_You caught me off guard," she admitted, "It was a good proposal." _

"_Better than the first?" he asked smirking. _

"_Yeah," she nodded, 'Definitely better than the first." _

_He smiled widely, before planting another kiss on her lips. Then, he stood up and got the champagne bottle and two flutes. Meanwhile, Rory got their beach blankets from the bench and laid them out on the deck, giving them a cozier place to sit. He presented her with a tiny velvet box. _

"_It's not a ring, okay," he warned, "I didn't want to get you something you couldn't wear." _

_Rory nodded understandingly as she fingered her sapphire ring Logan had given her so many years ago. "It's not about the jewelry," she laughed softly. _

"_Remember that on our anniversary," he shot back, surprised by how comfortably they'd fallen back into their 'usual' banter. _

_She smirked at him and opened the box. "Oh, babe, they are georgeous," she gushed, as she lightly touched the sapphire studs the box contained. "They match my ring," she said, touched. _

"_I know," he smiled back at her. "So, good surprise?" _

"_Great surprise," she nodded happily, once more leaning into her nook and letting her head rest on his broad chest. _

"_Marriage," Rory said, looking at him, "It seems so real now," _

"_I know," Logan said slowly, as he dropped his head to whisper in his ear. "No regrets, though, right?" _

"_No," Rory shook her head, "No regrets. _

* * *

Mitchum Huntzberger survived his bypass operation but his recovery would be a long, hard one. A stress-free environment was needed in order for him to have a full recovery. For Logan, this meant gaining full, yet unwanted, control of the Huntzberger Publishing Group, much to Rory's dismay.

She loved him and knew that this was needed for her family; however, she did not know if it was worth risking all the progress she had made in Europe with her husband. They barely saw each other, though Rory knew that Logan was trying to 'schedule her in'. She hated that feeling, but it beat never seeing him.

Besides, Rory was busy, too. She had week's worth of things to catch up on at the DAR and she made it a point to visit Mitchum every other day, as well as planning Stephanie's baby shower. She needed to stay busy, like Logan. She was new and improved, upbeat, bright and shiny.

She was just leaving the hospital when her phone rang. She smiled looking at the display. It was Logan.

"Hey babe," she answered with a grin, "What's up? Asian investors giving you a headache, or that new secretary brining you coffee with _Splenda_ instead of real sugar?"

Logan let out a content laugh. He cherished these calls he had with her. "Nope, just checking in," he replied, "What are you up to?"

"Just saw your Dad," she said, "He's looking better. We talked about how bad the Post is getting…"

"You're a brave woman, talking to Mitchum about business voluntarily!" He laughed, "No regrets?"

"Nah," she shrugged, "It's part of this new and improved thing I'm working on," she admitted sheepishly.

"It's working for you, Ace," he complimented her, without sounding patronizing. It was true, he was honestly impressed at how smoothly she adjusted back to Hartford living.

"You are not doing so bad yourself, Mister HPG," she retorted, as she stepped in to the town car that awaited her.

"Yeah, well," he sighed tiredly. Rory knew he hated being Mister HPG, but he had no choice, at least not for now. So, all he could do was suck it up and hope for the best. It was what it was.

"Are you home for dinner tonight?" she asked, taking a sip from the mocha latte she held in her left hand.

"Well," he sighed, and Rory knew this meant he had some type of function to attend. A dinner-charity or drinks and finger food networking event at some swanky hotel, or skybox deals at some baseball game.

"There's this thing for the Williamson Group, and we are trying to get them as investors…"

"What's the function?" Rory said, cutting to the chase.

"River cruise and jazz?" he answered, apologies lacing his tone. She smiled inwardly as she had been close to guessing the actual event.

"Not as spectacular as the one in Paris, I presume," Rory replied jokingly.

"Unless you find fifty seventy year old guys in ill-fitting tuxes a turn on…"

"Well, if you put it that way," she laughed, "Count me in."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah," she nodded, "New and improved, right, babe?"

"You're the best, Ace!" Logan exclaimed, before taking a sip of his coffee , "Chanel has some dresses on layaway; get something new, if you'd like."

"Okay," Rory nodded.

"Look, I've got to go. There is freakin' Splenda in my coffee and some meeting is scheduled in five…"

"Ha! I knew about the Splenda," Rory chuckled through the phone, "Go, go, get some real coffee before the meeting!" she urged, letting him know she was okay. "I'll see you tonight."

"Love you," he said and hung up, not waiting to hear her response.

"Love you, too," Rory said silently, in the backseat of the town car. She decided not to dwell on this. It was no big deal. Tonight another night of getting dressed up, sharing a meal with Logan and the old musty Society Crowd Mitchum rubbed shoulders with and this is what she needed to focus on. She needed a dress.

She glanced at her watch. Lane wouldn't be able to come shopping since the twins were napping, Stephanie was at her sonogram with Colin and Lorelai and Chris were in New York on business.

Well, it didn't matter. She was new, improved and held no regrets. It was time for a new dress and, she decided looking down at her nails, a manicure.

* * *

_Well? _


	17. A Moment of Clarity

**

* * *

**

The overwhelming response to 'Love Game' and finishing up 'New York Night' sort of pushed writing for and updating 'The Not So Simple Life' down to the bottom of my priorities. I am ashamed. It's like I'm suffering from middle kid syndrome, giving kid 1 and 3 all the attention! And, as a middle-child myself I know how horrible it is! I am sorry.

**Hope you enjoy this one!****!**

* * *

"We should make this a tradition," Lane smiled happily as generously smeared cream-cheese on her mini-bagel. "This is a great idea, Rory!"

"I know!" Stephanie gushed.

"Seriously, best blueberry muffins ever," Lorelai added enthusiastically as she took another one from the basket of baked goods on the table. "Where did you find out about this place?"

"On-line," Rory answered simply as Lorelai, Stephanie and Lane immediately resumed the conversation.

She tuned out what they were saying as she absentmindedly stirred her coffee. Determined to stick to her new and improved outlook on life, Rory decided a weekly Saturday brunch with her friends was in order. Ever since returning from Europe some four weeks ago she and Logan had been busy non-stop.

For once, she was grateful for her demanding DAR schedule. At least it kept her mind of her current marital status. They had been solid in Europe; however, back in the society swing of things, it was as if she and Logan balanced in limbo. He was busy trying to fill Mitchum's shoes at HPG and fulfilling his own society agenda. Rory was glad to be his plus-one, but it wasn't 'real' time she could spend with him and she felt that the occasional dinner or lunch they shared wasn't enough to nurture their still-fragile marriage.

However, she would not return to her History Channel, antique vase collecting ways, so she had taken it upon herself to become Mitchum's entertainment committee as he lay in the hospital recovering from his bypass surgery. Rory knew that one day Mitchum would be released; leaving a considerable gap in her schedule. Having brunch with her mother, Stephanie and Lane was simply a way to fill up her days, trying to fill the void Logan left.

"I can't believe Colin said that!" Lorelai's shocked gasp brought her back to reality.

"Yeah, well," Stephanie shrugged.

"What are we talking about?" Rory inquired, feeling slightly guilty for letting her thoughts trail to her husband as she knew he most likely wasn't thinking about her.

"Colin doesn't want his child to have any pre-used baby toys," Lane rolled her eyes; "Willow and Matt have plenty of toys to share!"

Stephanie grabbed Lane's hand and squeezed in understandingly. "I know, but Colin is convinced our baby is a girl and he said, and I quote, "Only the best for his little princess." She rolled her eyes, as Lane and Lorelai burst out in laughter.

"Who would have thought that mister sweater vest himself would be such a doting dad," Rory shrugged as she managed to crack a small smile.

The table fell silent for a moment as each of the women detected the cynicism in Rory's voice.

"Rory," Stephanie sighed, realizing that she might have gone a little overboard with the baby talk.

"No, no," Rory interjected immediately, not in the mood for a pep-talk from her perpetually perky friend, "I'm totally fine hearing about the joys of pregnancy. I'm totally pro-babies, as long as I don't have to be a birthing coach…" She caught the disbelieving look Stephanie was giving her. "Honestly, Stephanie, I'm a fine. Mom and I even threw Lane a baby shower, remember?"

"Of epic proportions," Lorelai added, nodding fondly at the memory, though she knew her daughter wasn't as fine as she wanted them to believe. "But honey, it was different when Lane was pregnant…"

Rory shot her mother a pointed look, before taking a sip of her coffee. She really wished her mom hadn't brought it up. It had been different when Lane was expecting. Back then, Rory's relationship with Logan was tolerable, sometimes even bordering on happiness, to the point where she had actually brought up the topic of babies to Lorelai.

Unfortunately, Rory had never quite worked up the courage to broach the subject in Logan's presence. And now it just seemed silly to even think about having Logan's baby. She barely saw him long enough to press a chaste kiss on his lips, let alone anything else.

"I know, Mom," Rory said, placing her cup on the saucer, "but I'm fine."

She continued to pick at her chocolate muffin, as she felt each of her table mates eye her skeptically.

"Really, I'm completely fine!"

The table fell silent once again as each of the women contemplated on how to tell Rory just how obvious it was she was not fine.

"That's crap," Lane said finally, looking Rory straight in the eye. The impressed looks Stephanie and Lorelai were giving her went unnoticed.

Rory's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she locked her eyes on her best friend. "Excuse me?"

Lane heaved a heavy sigh. Rory had been hurt, much more than anyone deserved, but Lane saw no point in sugarcoating her words, especially because Rory was so stubborn. She gave her friend an apologetic smile before continuing. "You aren't fine, Rory. You slept in my guestroom for a week; you obsessively bought antique vases and spent your days watching TV…"

"But," Rory tried to interrupt but Lane wasn't having it. "I know you are going to say that it's different now, that your European break was exactly what you needed and that you've both changed…"

Rory swallowed hard as her heart pounded in her chest. She felt trapped; like someone saw through her game. With each beat of her heart, she wanted to scream at Lane, tell her she was lying, but she didn't. She was in public.

"We have changed," Rory said slowly, ignoring the hesitation she heard in her voice. "He bought me a meatball, Lane. A _meatball_," she emphasized. Rory whipped her head around and shot her mother a hopeful look.

"That means something, right, Mom?"

Lorelai certainly sympathized with her daughter. "Oh honey. I know how important the meatball is to you and it does mean a lot… "

"But?"

"That alone can't be a yardstick for your marriage," Lorelai shot her daughter a wry smile, "I'm sorry…."

"So, you all think my marriage to Logan is a joke?" Rory shot back hotly, "That Europe was stupid. That all the meals and sightseeing and movie marathons and sex, hot-steamy-Hollywood-hot-pink- firework-sex and teeth-rotting-romantic moonlight walks and drinks and declarations of love were just a joke. That he and I are just a waste of time; pointless and doomed? That we're stupid for fighting for something worthless, for trying to make our agreement work? That I'm not worth it?"

She inhaled deeply, slightly out of breath due to her ranting and she blinked a few times, forcing the angry tears that reflexively sneaked in her eyes to disappear, which thankfully they did.

"No, Rory," Stephanie said softly, not entirely meeting her friend's gaze, but she was cut off.

"Okay, so then what? That Logan and I are so messed up that the talk of a baby pushes us off the deep end?"

"Well," Lorelai interrupted. "Look at you, babe…"

Rory opened her mouth to say something, but closed it immediately. She was right. Baby-talk pushed her new and improved spirit right over the edge and now she was freefalling; just waiting to crash and burn.

"We are just concerned, Rory," Lane said softly. "We don't think you and Logan are pointless and doomed, but you can't think you are okay just because of a trip you took, or because he's stopped business travel to be HPG's CEO. You are not okay, just because he's here. You've got to work at it, you know?"

An irritated breath escaped Rory's lips. She knew Lane was trying to help, but it was not the consoling words she had hoped to hear. She wanted someone to say it'll be alright, that meatballs meant true, uncomplicated, simple love.

"This coming from the person who has been in a picture perfect relationship since she's been a kid," Rory huffed unimpressed. Stephanie opened her mouth, but Rory's accusatory look stopped her. 'And don't you dare," she spoke vehemently, "your relationship to Colin is much more disturbing than mine and Logan's. "

"Rory," Lorelai warned.

"No, Mom," Rory said, grabbing her purse. "I know you are all trying to help, but this is between me and Logan and if I say we are fine, we are _fine_!"

"Would this be fine as in fine like the time he left for business for a weekend and didn't come back for two weeks, or fine like, I wanted Mexican food and got a pizza instead?" Lorelai spoke in all seriousness as she locked eyes with her daughter.

She remained silent as she pulled her wallet from her bag and zipped it open slowly, before pulling out a few hundred dollar bills.

"Fine, like insanely happy wedded bliss," she said stubbornly as she pushed her chair out and dropped the bills on the table.

"Brunch was on Logan, by the way, as a thank-you for being so supportive of us," she let her gaze rest on her mother's concerned eyes; Stephanie's swollen stomach and an uncomfortable looking Lane.

"I hope you enjoyed it," Rory said slowly, before turning on her heel and hastily making her way out off the crowded restaurant patio.

* * *

"Where to, Mrs. Huntzberger?" the driver asked cautiously as Rory approached the waiting town car.

"The hospital," she bit at him, as she angrily slid in the backseat. She sat there, with pursed lips, wide eyes and an undoubtedly flushed face. She was furious. Her mother and best friends were supposed to support her, not question her relationship. They were her support system, her shoulder to cry on. They didn't seem all too concerned when she was a couch potato, but making one flippant comment on Colin's parental behavior caused all sorts of alarm bells to start ringing.

The sudden vibration of her cell dragged her from her angst ridden thoughts. Rory didn't bother looking at the display, figuring it would probably be her mother.

"You can't bribe me with a chocolate muffin," Rory told her the person on the other end flatly.

"I know."

Rory couldn't help smile as the sound of Logan's rich voice hit her. "You need gallons of coffee to beg for your forgiveness," he told her smiling, and she let out a soft chuckle.

"I've taught you well."

"Well, I've had a lifetime of practice," he acknowledged before moving on to the more pressing matter. "Who are we mad at?"

Rory absentmindedly fingered her sapphire ring, as her face fell at his concerned sounding words. She couldn't stop the deep sigh as mentioned the name of her best friend.

"And?" Logan inquired as he knew there was more to the story.

"Stephanie…"

"And?"

"Lorelai."

He let out a low whistle. "Brunch was not a success, I gather."

"No."

"I see monosyllables are the new black," he said lightly, though she knew he was worried. "What happened, Ace?"

"Nothing," she sulked, playing with the hem of her skirt, "It's just that I don't appreciate them attacking our relationship."

"Uh-huh…" She heard him typing in the background, but she took his mumbling as a sign of encouragement, not distractedness and continued with her rant.

"So, I told them that we were completely fine. I mean, it wasn't always bright and shiny, but they make it seem like it was a constant battlefield…" Rory intentionally trailed-off, curious as to what his reaction would be.

"No, it was a rough patch," Logan brushed-off, "So, I'm sure you explained that…"

She smiled; happy he was on her side. Lane, Stephanie and Lorelai were exaggerating. "I did, babe," she told him, "Lane even went so far as to say that Europe hadn't changed us!"

"Bullshit," Logan mumbled, causing her to smirk before continuing.

"My thoughts exactly, she said that it didn't make a different now that you are at headquarters instead of business travel…"

"What?" Logan questioned, and Rory noticed the typing had stopped. 'It makes all the difference, Ace. It's just hectic because of Mitchum, but that'll quiet down, eventually."

"I know," she nodded in the phone, "That's what I said. I mean, we are fine, right?"

"Perfectly fine," Logan agreed letting out a heavy sigh, "Do you want me to talk to them? Talk to Colin and Finn?"

"No," Rory shook her head. She loved her friends; it was just a little too much sometimes. "They are just overprotective…."

"It's your call, Ace," he told her, picking up on the indecision in her tone.

It'll blow over," she assured him, and relaxed as he heard him chuckle softly.

"Good. So, I know we planned Matt Damon movie night…" he started-off, but Rory interrupted him as she detected the apologies lacing his tone. "But we'll have to reschedule?"

He smacked his lips together a few times. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Ace."

"Oh." Rory couldn't hide the disappointment in her tone. They planned this movie night a while ago and it wasn't the first time he cancelled, but she was determined not to have this break her spirit.

"So, over-time or some sleazy business deal…"

He let out a hearty laugh, "Hardly. How does Home and Gardens Annual Grand Homes of Hartford sound to you?"

"Like something I actually didn't RSVP on because of our movie night," Rory rambled ruefully.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," she said after smacking her lips together like Logan had a few moments before. "You didn't mention that this was on your radar…"

"I didn't think it would be something on your society calendar," Logan tried to explain.

"Oh." Rory furrowed her brow, wondering in what world did a Home and Gardens spread on Hartford didn't equal society, but she decided not push the subject.

"Well, it was," she sighed, "Is, I guess. Uh, why are you going?" She hated that she sounded nervous asking him about his business life.

He didn't seem to pick up on her hesitance this time and shot-off some explanation in fancy business language. He ended telling her that it was definitely an occasion that warranted a new dress and the emerald earrings she had her eye on.

"So, do you want to come?"

Rory smiled wryly. She wasn't exactly jazzed to go, but it was 'her' event, after all. It was going to be an epic battle between the women of the DAR and, oh, the gossiping opportunities for those who did and did not make the long-awaited Home and Gardens List. However, now, her husband was asking her as a plus-one, not as an attendee in her own right. No one would know, except her, but still. She felt undermined. Stop complaining, she scolded herself. It was a chance to see him, and she hadn't seen him in a good three days.

"Of course, I'll come!" she said in mock-surprise, "I've almost forgotten what you look like…"

"Really, now," he asked suggestively as he leaned back in his office chair. She could practically see the smirk gracing his face now. She knew that a passionate kiss from her would be enough to wipe that smirk off his face. "Well, why don't you try to remember?"

"Okay," she laughed, "Logan Huntzberger… piercing blue eyes, perfectly flat ironed air and that unmistaken I-know-I'm-hot-attitude?"

He laughed loudly, causing her smile to widen. "Chace Crawford?" Logan asked jokingly.

"Oh, so close, baby!" Rory exclaimed playfully, "but I was going for Zac Efron…"

"I see," Logan snorted mockingly. "Well, rest assured I know exactly what you look like…"

Rory squirmed slightly in her seat as his voice became softer and sultry.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," he inhaled deeply, but he didn't elaborate.

The couple remained silent for a few moments, each caught up in the sudden sexiness of the moment. Rory felt a bright-red blush creep over her face. She was in the car, for crying out loud!

"Logan," she said in a warning tone, "You are at work, babe..."

"I know, Ace," he smirked suggestively, "Where are you now?"

"Oh," she laughed at his suggestion. "I've got a hot date with your dad!"

Logan coughed a few times, before regaining his composure. "Way to shoot a man's horse there, Ace."

Rory threw her head back, laughing.

"How is he?" Logan asked her suddenly. The urgency in his question brought all the seriousness back instantly.

"Good," she assured him. "I mean, quadruple bypass surgery isn't exactly a run-of-the-mill operation, but slowly he's recovering."

A moment of silence passed between them. "Thank-you," Logan said sincerely. "For being there for him, you're fantastic…"

"Oh, it's fine," she brushed his compliment off.

"You're not his employee…" Logan reminded her in jest.

"You should visit your Dad, babe," Rory said seriously. "He misses you."

"Yeah," Logan nodded, but Rory knew he was not convinced. "Look, I've got a meeting in five, so…"

"Am I meeting you there or are you picking me up, tonight?" Rory asked, on cue.

"I'll pick you up. Get those emeralds you like, I'll call ahead," Logan told her, "You deserve them after that horrendous brunch."

Rory smiled, "Okay. I will. See you later."

* * *

"Hey Brenna," Rory waved at the nurse as she made her way down the hall to Mitchum's room.

"Hello, sweet thing," Brenna waved back. "He's in his room!"

"Thanks!" she called over her shoulder. After four weeks of every-other-day visits she shouldn't be surprised she was on a first name basis with all of the hospital staff. She would have thought it would have been Shira, but Rory knew that was naïve. Shira had only visited a handful of times, like Emily, Logan and the rest of their circle.

Truthfully, if Mitchum had had his heart attack prior to her European eye-opening trip, she wouldn't have cared as much as she did. What started as a completely selfish reason for visiting Mitchum, turned out to be something Rory actually came to enjoy!

Their conversations started out casually, but deepened quickly and it turned out they had a lot of things in common, apart from their obvious affinity with the writing world. Subconsciously, Rory knew a lot of Mitchum's niceness had to do with his near-death experience and she fully expected him to turn back into his vile corporate persona as soon as his discharge papers were signed, but she figured she'd enjoy it while it lasted.

"Well, don't you look like someone peed in your cornflakes," Mitchum deadpanned as he looked up from his copy of People Magazine.

Rory shot him a half-smile. "It's been a long day…"

"And it's only two o'clock," Mitchum laughed, as he looked up at the clock and tossed his magazine to the side. "Buck up, kiddo, you could be one of these sorry characters in this piece of garbage publication…."

Rory walked around his bed and picked up the tattered gossip weekly off the floor. "It's important to keep up on celebrity happenings; it's a great source of mocking, Mitchum." She placed her hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side. "Have I taught you nothing?"

He bellowed in laughter and held out his hand to take the magazine back. "Alright, alright…. Now sit down."

Rory chuckled as she let herself fall in the lounge chair next to his bed. Being one of the richest families in Hartford definitely had its perks. She watched as Mitchum picked up his phone and placed an order, as if he was enjoying room service at a fancy hotel, instead of calling the nurse's station at the hospital. She smiled as he heard him politely, yet firmly order coffee for her.

They chitchatted about meaningless things for a few moments, until the nurse arrived with a tray filled with coffee and apple pie for her, and celery sticks and water for him.

"Well, this seems rather unfair, doesn't it?" Mitchum laughed as he picked up his plastic cup full of the vegetables.

"I know," Rory agreed, swallowing a big bite of apple pie. She shot him an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

Mitchum raised his hand and shrugged. "Shira wants to put me on some crazy fish diet…"

Rory scrunched up her nose at the suggestion. "I'm assuming it's not like fish sticks?"

"Afraid not," Mitchum bit into his celery stick, "Probably something absolutely dreadful like salmon…"

Rory dramatically dropped her head in her hands, "For the love of God, keep the salmon limited to nasty puffs!"

Mitchum let out another laugh, before turning to her. "But enough about me, what seems to be the problem with you, dear?" He asked genuinely.

"Oh," she waved his concern away, "I'm fine."

She became increasingly interested in her apple pie as she felt him look at her intently. "Really, Mitchum, I'm fine!" she tried to convince him, but with little success.

"Really? I don't believe it for a second," he stated. "What's Logan up to now?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "Dragging you to some society function?"

Rory rolled her eyes, inadvertently proving him right.

"Aha," Mitchum pointed his finger at her. "That boy has to realize Society won't come to a standstill if his big head isn't there…"

Rory shot Mitchum a half smile in agreement, but she leaped to her husband's defense anyway. "He's only trying to fill your shoes, Mitchum, and we all know you've never missed an event…" she trailed off, regretting her accusatory tone.

"This is so," he told her, not minding her biting remarks, "But have you met my wife?"

Rory stifled a laugh. "Touché…"

Mitchum shifted his position and took a sip of his water. "His work schedule is demanding enough, I know, he should realize there are more important things…."

She mumbled something in agreement, but that didn't stop the slightly awkward silence that filled the room as Rory picked at her pie.

"Is this what you want, Rory?" Mitchum asked suddenly.

"A la mode would be better," she responded without thinking, before looking up and meeting his smile. "That's not what you meant, is it?"

"No," he shook his head slowly. "Is this what you want? When you signed those papers, was this how you envisaged your life?"

Rory shot him a quizzical look as she ran her tongue over her teeth in contemplation. Mitchum may have befriended her recently, but that didn't mean she forgot how difficult he had made her relationship with Logan.

At first, obliviously, Mitchum did not think much of their relationship, he, like the rest of her family, save for her parents, saw the financial benefits of a Huntzberger-Hayden-Gilmore pairing. Later, he might have been convinced they were in love, though it didn't stop him from assigning Logan with an impossibly hard to manage workload.

She stared at him, wondering where he was getting at, asking her if she was happy when he had never been concerned with her happiness before. In fact, he had gone out of his way to make it exceptionally hard for them.

Not only the man asking, but the question itself took her by surprise. In her twenty-eight years no one asked her exactly what she wanted.

"No," she answered somewhat stunned. "What's it to you?" she asked, recovering, "I mean, what's done is done… the ink is dry and those contracts are locked up in Grandpa Hayden's office."

Mitchum shot her a sympathetic look as she shrugged. "It doesn't matter…"

"Rory," he sighed heavily, "You are too young to be this cynical."

She crossed her right leg over her left and fixed her gaze on her right foot that was jiggling uncontrollably.

"I suppose." She stole a glance at Mitchum. "But, don't you think I have good reason?"

He shrugged for her to continue.

"Let's review," she told her jiggling foot sarcastically. "I'm fifteen years old and the boy that is my best friend tells me he wants to be my boyfriend. I reject him, because I don't want to ruin our friendship and turn him into Hartford's biggest player. Then, I meet the boy I thought I loved, but he broke up with me on my sixteenth birthday because I won't sleep with him. My heart is broken and my world will never be the same…" she twisted her pointer finger around a loose strand of hair as she continued to speak solemnly.

"The best friend rushes to pick up the pieces. Fast-forward and we find out we are arranged to be married. I'm seventeen and the notion that fairytale romances can happen vanish as we agree to sign the contract. Ironically, we do fall in love before the actual ceremony, but it did not last because his corporate father sent him on month long business trips and weekend-consuming meetings. At least, my husband has good taste in jewelry and we can afford the extra closet space."

She spoke without emotion, which was very rare for her. Typically, when she broke down it was dramatic. Nevertheless, this sort of serene implosion was intense.

"Meanwhile, I am confined to the DAR, because society thinks that the appropriate place for me. Something, I might add, I've never quite understood, because I thought I owned society, being a Mayflower descendent after all. But, that's okay; I silently fill my days with charities and gossiping about Augusta's new hair and Cookie's bad facelift, while my friends actually do fall in contract-free love and happily get pregnant and function in society. Why? I think it's because they have fewer expectations to fulfill, not as powerhouse-y as a triple threat."

Rory quickly looked at Mitchum. "You follow?"

He nodded and she continued, mesmerized by her jingling foot.

"So, while I'm trying to conform to society's needs, my husband is doing the same. We are like two ships passing in the night. He doesn't know I'm not happy and I don't know he's not happy, which, is because he's not. The kicker is he actually likes the whole circus. It's me. Me! So, I suck it up and get on with it. Finally, we hit a breaking point. He almost cheats on me."

"He what?!" Mitchum boomed as he clenched his fist.

"With a barmaid in London," Rory explained without looking up. "He didn't really act on it, but the slut gave him a hickey. He confessed everything and I guess he thought I wasn't going to move passed it, but what could I do? I loved him, love him and in our carefree years we decided that we wouldn't cheat, wouldn't talk about trivial things and we wouldn't regret anything. I guess it was then I realized that he almost cheated, we didn't talk about anything anymore and as a result we regretted everything. He didn't, but I did. Regretted everything I mean," she clarified, still focusing on her ballet flat clad foot,

"But he persuaded me to go to London. So, I followed and we fell in love and in Europe, with the two of us, it was perfect…."

"But then you came back?" Mitchum asked softly.

"We came back, because our family needed us. Society needed us. It's our responsibility. It was foolish to think we could stay away forever," she looked at Mitchum, letting him know that she understood.

"And now, I'm here, floating, waiting for his calls from an office he was pushed in to!"

"He was hardly pushed," Mitchum countered softly; "He didn't have to work for us. Straub would've taken him under his wing, or Richard, if insurance blew the wind up his dress…Tons of doors were opened for him."

"Not really. There was one door, and he was being pushed through it, which coincidently, was the door I was being pushed out of…." She sighed deeply, "So, I think I've reserved the right to be cynical, if you don't mind."

The intensity at which her foot shook subsided as she concluded her monologue. She couldn't help but feel self-conscious of her rambling. It was as if she was detached from her body and it just flowed. She was always careful to censor herself, for fear of it getting back to Society, but now she just let herself go.

It killed her that she confided in Mitchum and not with Logan. Obviously, she and Logan had talked, but not like this; never getting to the root of their issues and it that moment, sitting there rambling to Mitchum it did hit her. Logan and Rory weren't living for themselves; they were living for someone else. They had practically done this all their lives and their friends had done the same to a certain extent; however, without the added pressure of an extra last name.

She blinked at Mitchum, bracing herself for his answer. "That's quite a theory you've got," he sighed at last. "And all of this because of a function Logan is dragging you to?"

Rory shrugged, suddenly feeling very tired. "Yes."

"Okay," Mitchum nodded slowly. "Let me ask you this. What are your thoughts on small publications?"

"Small publications" Rory asked incredulously. She knew Mitchum was not the warm-and-fuzzy type, but to just ignore her rambling as if it never took place and talk business instead was extremely rude.

"Yes, local newspapers and such, under twenty-five thousand copies," he clarified.

"I would be pro-small pubs," Rory replied slowly, unsure of where Mitchum was taking this. "Publications," she shot him a half-smile, "Not the bars."

"Understood," Mitchum nodded back, but didn't elaborate.

"Any particular reason?" Rory pressed, but Mitchum didn't budge.

"No, not at all," he picked up the magazine on his bedside. "You better get going, Rory. I'm sure Logan has some dresses on layaway…"

"Jewelry" she interjected.

"Same difference," Mitchum shrugged, "Go on. Let me get back to reading about this Britney Spears character…"

Rory waited a beat, before she realized that he was being serious. She quickly collected her purse and coat, before pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"You look better," Mitchum told her. "Good talk."

She stared at him for a moment as her lips curled into the smallest smile.

"Yeah, good talk."

* * *

_I know, I know. No flashback, but I didn't want it in this chapter. New and improved is about the furture, not the past. Also, I know some of you probably won't like a warm-and-fuzzy Mitchum, but it seemed fitting. Though, __I'm not sure I'm in love with how this chapter turned out; but I'm in love with where it's going, if that makes sense. Okay. Probably no updates for anything for the rest of May, because of school – however, after that it's the free taste of freedom: summer! Love ya! :) _


	18. Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting

**Disclaimer: I've been forgetting these lately, but I still do not own anything ASP created!! **

**ENJOY! (A/N's at the bottom) **

* * *

Rory absentmindedly ran her thumb over the slightly faded pages of the book she pretended to read. She tried her best, but she couldn't concentrate and laid the paperback down beside her, before glancing over her shoulder to check the time on the stately grandfather clock in the corner of her rarely used parlor.

7:15 pm.

She looked away frowning but quickly refocused her gaze on the clock to make sure she had read the time correctly.

"Where is he?" Rory asked the empty parlor, as she realized she didn't have a sham clock. She had decided to sit here to wait for Logan since it was the only room on the first floor with a view of the driveway and she had wanted to greet him at the door. However, now she wasn't sure as he was about forty minutes late for the 'Home and Gardens Annual Grand Homes of Hartford' soiree.

She rolled her eyes and wished the anger bubbling up inside her away. They were going to be late to the party, which would not have bothered her if it was one of Logan's events; however, she had organized the 'Home and Gardens' Event with the DAR, did not RSVP and was going to be showing up as Logan's date… Being late would just add to the crazy gossip, and that was something she wanted to avoid.

More to the point, she had left Mitchum's in a rush to pick up her dress and jewelry, shower and fix her make-up, to look presentable for this social engagement and she had been left sitting in her five thousand dollar emerald green Grecian gown on an uncomfortable lounge chair in the foyer. Rory stared down at her silver strapped sandals and couldn't help feeling aggravated by Logan's forty-five minute delay. She was just about to reach for her clutch and retrieve her cell phone when she saw his car pull up out of the corner of her eye.

Immediately, she jumped up, silently scolding herself for the bright smile that appeared on her face. She was supposed to be upset; she had every right to be.

"Sorry I'm late, Ace', Logan called as he made his way through the door.

"No worries, babe," she said reassuringly as she came into the hallway.

His lips curled into a curious smile – he was sure she would be at least a little mad at him for showing up over forty minutes late – but she wasn't. She was practically glowing as she looked at him and his eyes slowly traveled up and down her body.

"Come here, Ace', he said, holding out his hand for her. She took it, without hesitation, and he pulled her into a hug.

She melted at his touch; any anger she might have had swirling through her most definitely disappeared as she let herself relax in his embrace and breath in his delicious scent.

"I've missed you, Ace, and I'm sorry about tonight…" he whispered into her hair.

She pulled away slightly, fixing her eyes on his. Rory was about to make a lighthearted comment, but Logan's lips colliding with hers stopped her from doing so.

After a few moments, Logan broke off their mini-make-out session as quickly as he had started it. "We should get going," he told her with a smile, though his tone mirrored his business persona.

She wiped a few stray hairs from her forehead, trying to catch her breath. She was confused, seeing as two minutes ago she was convinced Logan would carry her up the stairs, throw her on the bed and undo her of her dress and make passionate love to her, like in a check-out line romance novel.

Her eyes searched for a sign that Logan had made his comment in jest; but she did not see any. "Let me just fix my hair," she said with a tight smile.

"Quickly," he warned as he whipped out his blackberry.

She raised a critical eyebrow at him. He had the balls to tell her to hurry up, while he was the one that was running late and the one that just rejected her!

"We're running late," he said, adding insult to injury, without even looking up from the text message he was sending. Her pissed off sounding mumbling caused him to look up and shoot her a questioning look. Maybe she even saw a little apology in there.

She sighed and gave him the benefit of the doubt. Again. She hated she was letting him get away with so much crap; but, on the other hand, they were still in the process of working things out and in her mind, putting herself in his shadow, following him like a puppy dog was part of going through the process. Rory pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll be right out."

* * *

Rory rubbed her sapphire ring, deep in thought. She and Logan hadn't exchanged a word since getting into the waiting town car. The ride to the Club wasn't long, but it seemed like hours in complete silence.

She gently reached for his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. He responded by giving a short squeeze in return. Rory eyed his face carefully. His brow was slightly furrowed, his nose scrunched up ever so slightly and his lips lightly pursed. It was obvious he was concerned about something.

"Are you okay, babe?" she asked softly, unsure if breaking the silence would annoy him. She hated that she felt like she needed to walk on egg shells around him sometimes.

Logan remained silent for a moment, before softening his features and shooting her a tender smile. "I'm fine, Ace. Just tired and nervous about tonight…." he trailed off, not wanting to bother her with business details. After all, he knew she hated shoptalk, since she never had a proper 'shop' to talk about.

"Big business deal, huh?" she asked, trying to get him to open up to her.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, but it'll be fine. I'll mingle with the men and the ladies will be there for you, right?' he spoke more to himself then to her, "so we'll be out of there fairly quickly.'

Rory instantly understood that her role was limited to 'Mrs. Huntzberger' tonight, and not 'Mrs. Huntzberger Chair of Social Events for the Daughters of the American Revolution." The credit for the 'Home and Gardens' party would go to her mother, her right-hand-man in organizing these events. Rory knew and she had made peace with that week's ago.

"You'll do great, babe," she said with a hint of sorrow in her tone that went completely unnoticed by him. He did; however, turn to look at her.

"You look amazing tonight, Ace," he said, smiling as he pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. "The most beautiful woman in the room, guaranteed."

A tiny blush crept over her face and he pressed another kiss on her lips, loving how he could still make her blush. "I'll hurry up my mingling," he said, lowering his voice as he whispered the promise in her ear, "and maybe we'll finish what we started earlier…"

* * *

Logan and Rory entered the ballroom at the Club, fully knowing the hushed whispers were about them. It was how Society worked and after close to thirty years of living in the confined realm of Society, they both knew the drill.

He gallantly grabbed two flutes of champagne from the waiter that sashayed around with the big silver tray.

"You'll need this, Ace," he told her, pressing a kiss on her temple.

"You too," she laughed back, though she looked passed his face, as she tried to see what one of the overly made-up society women was talking about. From her gestures and disapproving look, it was obvious it was about her. Rory Huntzberger, who had enough gall to crash her own party; Rory could cope with that. She had prepared mentally; however, the business of the afternoon had completely pushed that unmistakable black bob that she spotted to the back of her head.

"Oh God," Rory groaned softly, before downing the rest of her champagne.

"What's wrong, Ace?" Logan asked light-heartedly, "Bite into a salmon puff instead of a cream puff?"

She looked up, granting him a semi-amused smile, before clarifying, "Lane's here. I forgot that Mom, Stephanie and Lane would be here…"

"Oh," he furrowed his brow in confusion, "That'll be good, right?"

She shot him a blank stare. "No, not really – we fought at brunch…" She stood on her toes and scooted in a little closer, so she could whisper the rest in his ears, sheltering her words from gossiping ears. "I stormed out since they called our marriage a joke…" Rory stepped away and shot him a questioning look, "Remember?"

He sighed inwardly as he remembered the conversation he had had with Rory this afternoon. Really, he would never understand women. So they had a little heated discussion, surely no reason to avoid those they'd known their whole lives.

"Oh Ace," he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her in for a comforting sideways hug. "It'll be alright; I'll walk you over to them before I buckle down and mingle." He leaned in, deliberately letting his hot breath tickle her neck, before whispering in her ear, "That'll show them our marriage isn't a joke!"

Lorelai, Stephanie, Lane, Finn and Emily were engaged in a lively discussion about the new tennis courts at Martha's Vineyard as Logan and Rory approached the gathering.

"Oh, hi Logan," Stephanie said, raising her voice slightly, alerting the other members of the group of the new arrival.

Everyone, except oblivious Emily, shot the couple a tight, polite Society smile.

"Oh, Logan," Emily exclaimed, "I did not expect to see you here, what with the company and all. Richard tells me you are doing a marvelous job," she smiled at him. "But honestly, Rory, your presence is not really required. After all, this isn't your 'Big Night' is it?

Her smile turned into a scowl as she looked at Rory.

"Big night?" Logan asked, looking down at his wife.

She waited a beat, feeling the glares her friends and mother were sending her, before looking up and meeting his gaze. "It's not a big deal…" she shot Emily an apologetic smile, "Since I did not RSVP Mom gets the recognition for tonight…"

Rory hoped Logan would be satisfied with her not-so coherent answer, but he still had confusion written on his face.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow…" Logan chuckled lightly as he glanced at the group quickly.

"It's a DAR-thing, babe," Rory waved his confused tone away, before anyone else could speak, "The 'Home and Garden' Event is very prestigious to host and there is a little award attached to it, it's no big deal…."

"Rory!" Emily gasped in shock, "Little award? How could you say such a thing? It's a great honor!"

"Mom," Lorelai tried to interject, saving her daughter from an Emily-rant, but it didn't matter. "You weren't even supposed to be here, Rory! Honestly, why did you even come – frankly, it's a slap in the face to your DAR sisterhood!"

"No, Grandma, I did not…," she sighed heavily, trying to find the words she so desperately need, "I… Logan and I had plans tonight and…they got cancelled, because, well, Logan needed to be here, so I am here as his date. I am not slapping any sisters faces, or trying to get back my 'Big Night', I'm just here to support him," she paused as she took another flute of champagne off the tray that a waiter held before her, "and for the free champagne."

Logan shot her a confused look; not totally grasping the extent of Rory's blatant neglect of certain Society Events and basically putting everything on hold for her husband, which was completely unheard of in their circles.

"Honestly, Rory," Emily said finally, "I had to sit Social Chair for eight years before I was awarded for my efforts. You are nominated after three years and you don't even care! As a member of the DAR I simply do not understand your motivation; however, I am your Grandmother and as your Grandmother I'd like to say that you look stunning this evening…" She paused; glancing passed her to look at Logan.

"Exquisite taste," Emily complimented him, before disappearing into the crowd in a huff.

"Wow," Logan shook his head laughing, before pressing a gentle kiss on Rory's head. "Are you okay?"

She half-expected him to apologize profusely, storm off to whomever dealt with DAR nominations and demand Rory got her moment in the sun; but, like always, she should have known better.

He didn't even wait for her answer, "These awards come around every year, right?" Logan asked lightly, "I'm sure you'll get the prize next year, Ace. Besides, the nom is nice, too, right?"

His eyes scanned the room as she mumbled her answer.

"Good, great, excellent," Logan exclaimed, slowly morphing into the cunning business man. "Oh, there's the guy I need to be talking to…"

He looked down at her, his eyes softening for a second as he asked her once more if she was alright. She nodded, received a quick brush on the lips and watched ruefully as he made his way through the crowd. The anger she felt earlier bubbled up again. Tonight was supposed to be hers and he didn't even care – he was late, their talking was back to being limited to calls and coffee breaks, whereas their physical time was spent together doing just that – sex.

They might have changed in Europe, but for that change to last on US soil, they both needed to work at it. Lane, of course, had been right: it wasn't okay just because Logan was close by.

She let out a deep sigh, before looking her friends in the eye. They all had sad, sympathetic looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch at breakfast," she shot each of them an apologetic half-smile, before they enveloped Rory in a crushing hug.

"Ah, Rory, love," Finn said, pulling away from the embrace, "I would like to apologize on behalf of the entire male species for my man's behavior. It's that damn Y-chromosome! How can we make it up to you?"

Rory shook her head, letting a soft chuckle escape her lips. "Get me a beer?"

Finn gasped in mock-shock, "Beer at a Society Event?"

"The rebel thing works for me," she quipped back and laughed as Lane and Lorelai also ordered Finn to bring them beer. Stephanie stuck to sparkling water.

"Make sure they give it to you in a bottle, baby," Lane called after him. If they were going to be tacky, they might as well do it right. As soon as Finn was out of ear shot, Rory apologized again, but they waved it away – it was clear to them Rory had had several epiphanies since this morning's brunch.

"Rory," Lane rubbed her friend's shoulder gently, "You'll figure it out. You always do – you just can't let him be in charge all the time. You are not in this alone…"

"I know," Rory nodded.

"Baby, it's not as black-and-white as it seems," Lorelai continued Lane's story. "You've got to talk to him, make him hear you, you know? Figure out what you want, and let him _know_. Spell it out in alphabet soup if you have to, or take him on 'Wheel of Fortune' and have Vanna White turn the letters for him… Just do something!"

Rory let out an inaudible snort – it was the second time today someone was telling her to figure out what she wanted. Finn returned with the beers and she drank hers quietly, as she kept half an ear tuned into the conversation, half an ear on the gossip and her eyes glancing around the room; watching as Logan stood in his element.

Well, this was certainly not how she wanted to spend her Saturday evening. She sloshed the last sip of beer around in her bottle, trying to drown out the sounds around her to make a pro-con list; but she couldn't. She needed to be home, in her pajamas, with lots of coffee and red vines, complimented by the soothing sounds of 'The Antiques Roadshow' softly in the background.

She quickly swallowed the last sip of her beer, and placed the empty bottle down on the table. "I think I'm just going to go home," she told Lorelai, who looked at her with concerned eyes. "Mom, don't worry - I am just going to take your advice to heart and I can't do that in six inch heels with Cookie and Birdie whispering about my hair and trashy look!"

"You, trashy?" Lorelai laughed, "Hardly."

Rory shot her mother a genuine smile and gave her a quick hug. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, honey. Call me if you need me!"

After another round of goodbye's and love you's Rory left the Society Event with a bright smile as she realized it was quite possibly the last one in her lifetime.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman; your attention please," a polite female voice filled the ballroom, causing the attendees to cease their gossiping, drinking and eating.

The pot-bellied man Logan was trying to convince to invest in HPG's latest endeavor indicated that their conversation wasn't over as both men directed their attention to the main stage.

"Thank-you all for joining us in celebrating 'Home and Gardens Annual Homes of Hartford',' the botoxed blond bob smiled at the crowd, " to everyone who submitted their home we say thank-you and to those who have secured a spot on the list we say congratulations…"

A gracious applause flitted through the room as the women continued, "As you know, this event would not have been possible without the wonderful assistance of the Daughters of the American Revolution; though, one woman in particular went above and beyond the call of duty and for that we would like to present her with a Star Achievement Award."

Logan and his conversation partner exchanged a quick glance. The men, like everyone else knew Home and Gardens wasn't presenting the award out of the kindness of its heart; but, because it was the thing to do. It was just something that went along with the hubbub of the event. Nevertheless, the women of Society regarded the 'award' as a celebrated thing, which was absolutely pathetic in Logan's mind.

The polite clapping drew Logan from his thoughts, just in time to see Lorelai accept her award and thank her DAR-family. He saw Lane, Finn, Stephanie, Colin, Christopher, Emily and Richard applauding and smiling brightly; however, Rory was nowhere to be found. A sudden nervous waved washed over his body and he knew something was up.

Frowning, he turned to the pot-bellied investor, "Excuse me, Phil," he said, as he took a business card from his back pocket, "I'll be just a minute, but don't hesitate to e-mail me those documents."

He turned sharply on his heel, trying to make eye-contact with his mother-in-law, but she deliberately looked away, adding to Logan's worry.

"Lorelai," he called out, but she quickened her pace in another attempt to avoid him. It was not her typical style; though, she trusted that Rory would deal with Logan later this evening and she did not want her meddling to damage anything between the struggling couple.

"Lorelai," Logan said a little more forcefully this time as he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look around.

"Oh, Logan, hey," she said flustered as she brushed her bangs away, "I didn't realize it was you." She shrugged at her lame excuse and shot him a tiny grin.

He returned the favor, knowing that Lorelai's off behavior meant he was in serious trouble. "Where's Rory? She didn't go home, did she?" Logan asked, getting straight down to business.

Lorelai cocked her head to the side and scoffed, hating that he was so oblivious. "She left quite a while ago," she said and her accusatory tone did not go unnoticed by Logan.

"Why?" he asked incredulous. "She wanted to come," he clarified lamely as he caught Lorelai's piercing glare.

"No, she wanted to come three weeks ago, when her name was going to be on the plaque I just received," she dropped her tone to a hushed, but terrifying whisper, "She wanted to come to collect this dumb-ass prize for her unwavering service to the DAR and Society Events. She wanted to come when it was about her – even though you think it's pathetic – but she cancelled like that…" Lorelai snapped her fingers for added emphasis, "Because you wanted to have Matt Damon movie night…"

Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to stare at Logan, whose expression went from guilty to pissed-off. He hated that Lorelai could read him so well; of course it was obvious he thought this whole get together was ludicrous but then again, he never knew it was potentially important to Rory. Besides, Lorelai had no right to meddle and make him feel guilty.

He released her shoulder and gave her a short nod. "I am going to go home. Congratulations on your award," he told her, not caring that the last part was added in condescension.

Lorelai smiled tightly as she watched him go and hoped that tonight her daughter and husband would figure it out, because she really, truly did not want a moping Rory sleeping in her guest house.

* * *

He was not sure if he was mad or confused as he replayed the events of today in his mind in the backseat of the town car. Rory had called him, upset because their friends mocked their marriage. She passionately defended them as a couple and teased him with innuendos on the phone.

She never mentioned that stupid society award to him and so he thought it was not very important to her. She was the one continuously mocking the DAR anyway. She even cancelled and yet she was willing to join him this evening as a date. If she hadn't wanted to come, because it would be awkward for her then she should have told him, she should have declined his offer. She was being unreasonable – Rory knew how important these engagements were for HPG!

And she just left. For the girl who was so consumed by Society's perception of them as a couple it was a strange thing to do. Rory knew her leaving would just ignite the ferocious gossip about their union. Logan knew that she knew it would make him as head of HPG look bad.

He let out a deep, frustrated sigh. Weren't they supposed to be working on their marriage? Everything Rory did tonight jeopardized that. Didn't she understand this was important to him? He knew she hated he worked at HPG, but it was a reality of their lives and she needed to deal. He was trying! Logan decided he was definitely mad as he slid the house key in the front door.

Logan sprinted up the stairs to the library where he knew she would be reading as she waited for him. He didn't bother to knock as he opened the hardwood door with great force.

Immediately, she looked up at him and met his furious gaze. Logan gave her a quick once over. She was sitting sideways on a big chair, a notebook resting on the top of her thighs. Instead of her floor-length gown and full make-up, she was wearing an oversized Yale tee-shirt over a pair of short-shorts. Her face was washed free of make-up and the long curls she had earlier were scrunched together in a sloppy bun.

It was clear to him that she had been deep in thought before he entered as he saw crumpled up papers scattered around the room as well as candy wrappers and a bowl of Red Vines. Her eyes didn't hold the same anger as his; rather they looked sad, yet hopeful. She appeared to be at peace, which was the complete opposite of his demeanor right now.

"Hey babe," she said quietly, hoping to break the tension that filled the room.

"You left the party." Logan's harsh reply hit her hard; however, she was not going to be told off for that. In no way did she deserve that tone he was taking with her. Besides, if he just listened they wouldn't have to have the fight that was about to come.

"I did," she replied indignantly crossing her arms over her chest. She raised an eyebrow at him, provoking his anger.

"You had no right, Rory." She winced at her name, but he did not noticed, "You knew how important tonight was for me – for HPG."

"I didn't… you didn't tell me until 1:30!"

"As if that should matter, Rory – how many society functions does it take for you to realize that they are all important! Otherwise, we wouldn't attend!"

"Please," she said with an eye roll, "your ego would keel over and die if it wasn't stroked like a new puppy dog on Christmas at those events….."

"Amazing analogy," he mocked in anger, "That'll be the one that wins you the Pulitzer Prize!"

She was about to strike back, but she stopped herself. Really, he had said some really horrible things to her, but never had he criticized her writing or linguistic abilities. This was a low-blow. She narrowed her eyes to angry slits as she collected her notebook, pen and Red Vines, before getting up and brushing past him.

"Rory, come on, don't run away!" He called out after her as she stomped down the hallway.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly. "Fuck you."

Complete silence filled the mansion, before Rory once again turned around and angrily stormed off to their bedroom and violently shut the door.

A perplexed Logan was left behind in the hallway, staring blankly at the closed bedroom door as Rory's angry voice rang in his ears. It was as if they were back at Square One.

He sighed heavily. Yes, his comment was out of line, but he was mad and she made him mad. She should have been there tonight to support him. She knew he needed her there and she was being selfish for leaving him. She was selfish for being mad. Nevertheless, he didn't want her to be mad at him.

He quickly walked to the bedroom door. "Rory please let me in…"

"No," she yelled

"Ace, Rory, please…I was being a dick…"

The thud that followed led him to guess she had started flinging her shoes at the door.

"You are going to ruin your shoes!" he meant it as a joke, but it came out patronizing.

He heard her mumble through the door and he was caught off-guard as she pulled it open, causing him to stumble.

"I'll just buy new," she told him, matching his tone, "Amex knows who I am, remember?"

"No, I know, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Then what do you mean?" Her eyes were on fire with rage and he knew he had lost all of the Brownie Points he might have earned over the last couple of weeks. He had One Shot and this was it.

"I am sorry, Ace," he said in a soft voice as he extended his hand to brush her arm, but she swiped it away.

"That sounded absolutely heartfelt," she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Really, I'm touched."

"Come on, Ace," he pleaded, "Don't act like this. I'm trying here…"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "No, no, I don't think you are!" She hated that her voice turned awfully high-pitched as she got angry, but she couldn't help it.

"I am the one that's trying here, Logan," she told him as she turned away guilty. "I'm the one who's sacrificing. I am the one who is, once again, facing the Hartford Wives by myself, listening to endless gossip, ordering bulk amounts of salmon puffs to pass the time and jumping to your side to escort you to God-knows-what-event so I can spend a micro-minute with you before you leave me to go off and mingle with associates! Oh, and I'm the one that's defending our marriage to our friends!"

A clammy sweat washed over his body as realization hit. She was right. His work sheltered him from the harshest comments and mundane day-to-day society living. She wasn't the one making him mad – it was their situation and he was the big, egotistical jerk for blaming her. Tonight was supposed to be her night, not his and he should have been there to support her. She had every right to be mad.

"What?" she snapped at him, eager to hear his response to her rant but he remained quiet. Her features softened slightly as she watched his expression shift from absolute anger to complete guilt.

"I'm sorry." His voice was raw, as if he was about to cry. "I am so sorry," he said again, turning to her. "I am the one fucking this up, again."

A silent moment passed between them. Rory couldn't help the touch of smugness visible in her eyes at is admission; however, his apology didn't cut it for her. He had apologized many times before and promised her the world; though his words meant nothing without action. They were empty.

"Ace?" He asked her, as he was now eager to hear her response to his apology. Instead of bursting out in tears and falling into his arms, she frowned as she casually leaned into the doorway.

"You know what Mitchum asked me today?"

"No." His reply was short and honest – he was taken aback by the randomness of her question, but he wasn't about to tell her off and force her to accept his heartfelt apology.

"He asked me what I wanted…"

Logan scoffed. Where did his Dad get off telling her that? As if he held no responsibility for their current situation.

Rory clicked her tongue, "Just listen to me, Logan. I'm twenty-eight years old and no one has ever asked me that before."

"And what do you want?" he asked in a soft voice, as he heard the despair in tone.

Rory let out a heavy sigh as she turned to look at her notebook open on the bed. She had spent the rest of the night making various pro-con lists, writing down her ambitions, goals, hopes and dreams. Her conclusion was that she was at a crossroads in her life and it was now or never. And yet – there was one thing – one person – that stood above that all, without fail, his name made it on every pro-side of every list.

"You."

The distant tone in which she spoke caused Logan's heart to break and anger flow through his veins. He never thought it was possible to be angry and compassionate at the same time, but he was feeling it right now.

"You have me!" he yelled exasperated.

"No, I don't!" she screamed back, frustrated that he was unable to see things from her side. "I have bits and pieces of you. Five minutes at a time, eight if I'm lucky. I get you in snapshots between your conference calls with Europe and the West Coast…"

She saw he was about to interject but cut him off, "You know that's what I get and it's not what I want. It's not fair."

He swallowed hard, knowing it was true. "I'm doing my best, Ace," he sighed, "When Mitchum comes back…"

Rory smiled wryly at his overused excuse. Things were not going to change. "Mitchum isn't coming back, Logan."

"What?" he sounded surprised, "Of course he is…"

"He's pushing seventy, babe," she said knowingly, "He's worked his whole life, he's done!" Rory knew this for a fact as Mitchum had told her several times during their frequent meetings after his bypass surgery.

This information was too much for Logan to process. Instead he answered in a tired sigh. "You have me, Ace, no matter what. I'm yours…"

The anger suddenly flickered back in her eyes and the room refilled with tension. "Don't you dare bring up the contract," she warned in an icy tone, "This isn't about that!"

"Like hell it is, Rory!" Logan countered, "Without it, you would have divorced me years ago! Hell, without it you might have never married me!"

Rory's face dropped and she stared down at her sapphire ring. "Don't say that," she told him in a soft voice. She was too busy trying not to cry to notice the sorrow written on her husband's face.

"Maybe this is just too complicated for us to figure out…" he trailed off; after finally voicing the doubts that filled their minds from their teenaged years. It was a hard, dark truth.

Rory looked up, sadly meeting his gaze before turning to look back at her notebook. "What about Europe, Logan? What about college?" she probed him. "You want to throw that away?"

"No," he replied breathlessly, "But it's not reality, Rory." He let out a frustrated grunt. "The reality is that my ass is owned by HPG. I have to work, I am HPG!"

She locked eyes with him. "You are Logan and you are my husband. There is a difference!"

He looked at the childlike hope in her eyes and couldn't help feeling like he was the wiser, older, more responsible one in their relationship. He hated as if he felt he was babying her, but she needed to realize that this is what their life was going to be.

"And you are my wife, Rory, you ought to understand."

"I do, Logan," she retorted, "That's why I put up with the crap for so long. But I know better now - I know what I want."

"What, what is it then?" he said becoming increasingly irritated by her changing moods and slightly condescending tone. "That damn award?"

"No!" Rory threw her hands up in anger. "How many times do I have to tell you that awards and all the DAR-crap means nothing to me?!"

Logan raised his eyebrows, "You are obviously upset about it…"

"I'm not mad about that," she told him as she shrugged, "The recognition would have been nice, okay, and I'll admit that, but it's not what I want."

He knew she dreamt of being a reporter, a journalist but he also knew that she knew that those dreams were simply unattainable in their society. He sighed, "Then what is it? You want a baby, a kid?" he spat, with a crooked eyebrow.

"One day," she told him cryptically, glancing back at the bed.

In addition to a night of pro-con list making, she had done some research on small publications in the area. She had gotten to know Mitchum pretty well in the last few weeks and she had a hunch the old Huntzberger was up to something; something that would make both of them insanely happy, without tarnishing the family name. And even if her hunch was wrong, she now knew they would be able to escape from society. She could not explain it, but she felt it in her gut and it made her excited. She wasn't about to give up on them yet.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Logan brushed passed her and proceeded to grab a pillow off their bed.

"I'm tired and you are mad, which means I'm sleeping in the guest bedroom," he told her in a dull tone.

"We decided no more separate beds, Logan," she reminded him as she stepped over to him and reached for the pillow. "And no more going to bed angry. We are fixing this – tonight."

Logan let out a deep sigh. "We can't, Rory," and winced, "since when did you become so damn optimistic?"

"I talked to Mitchum." She paused, "talk to your Dad, Logan; just give him a call," she jerked her head at the phone on their nightstand.

"It's three in the morning." He stared at her hopeful smile blankly. "This is insane."

"Maybe so," she shrugged and turned on her heel, making her way over to the sitting area in their master bedroom. She let herself drop on the cappuccino-colored lounge chair and picked up a copy of Cosmo Magazine.

Again, she felt completely at peace. For the first time, she saw a new life in front of her, one she could get behind and one she was sure he would get behind. She could not tell him tonight, though, she needed him to fix whatever issues he had with Mitchum first.

"What are you doing?" he asked, running a hand through his tangled hair.

"We can't fix this until you talk to him. We are mid-fight so we can't go to sleep and so I will read until the hospital opens. We are visiting Mitchum first thing," she told him calmly, yet firmly looking him in the eye and letting him know she was completely serious.

Logan watched in awe as his wife scanned the meaningless articles. He felt a smile creep over his face as she scrunched up her nose in horror at some parts. He wondered if it was because of the complete garbage the magazine promoted or if it was due to bad quality writing. His chest tightened as he realized the severity of his insult before.

He silently changed out of his suit and he enjoyed feeling her eyes roaming his naked body. He purposely left his T-shirt off; he knew he wasn't getting sex tonight, but walking around half-naked seemed like a nice 'make-up' present for her. He rolled his eyes inwardly – he really was egotistical. Then, he walked out of the bedroom, returning a few minutes later with a tray of coffee and chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks," she said with a half-smile, taking the steaming mug of goodness.

"I figured it'd be a long night," Logan shrugged, relenting to Rory's twisted logic. She hummed approvingly, before returning to her reading.

"Hey, Ace," he said, letting himself fall into the plush chair across from her. "I am really sorry about the Pulitzer comment…."

She looked up, shooting him a soft smirk, letting him know it was okay – she was over it. He felt her eyes trail over his bare chest and smirked back.

"Any good articles in there, Ace?"

* * *

**Phew!**

**A shout-out to Miss SassyAni for being the 200th reviewer on this story! Congratulations and a big, big thank-you (again) to everyone who has taken the time to review – it means a lot to me. **

**Anyway, hope you liked the epiphanies and the fight and its non-conclusive ending….You might have noticed the lack of flashbacks and it's time to be frank. In my notes, I only had one more flashback left (the wedding) and I'm not sure I want to add it. It's not that I'm taking this story in a new direction, it just seems irrelevant. I think I've made it clear they were happy in the past and that things went downhill pretty much right after they got married and now the pair are moving towards the future together… I don't know, what do you think? **

**Also, I'm thinking about doing a sequel set about fifteen years in the future. I can't give too much of the plot away (I don't want to spoil the ending to this one, but PM me if your curious) but let me know if you might be feeling a sequel entitled "The Simpler Life" (and don't let the title confuse you – drama will be a main theme as always!) No promises that'll I'll actually write it, but I was toying around with the idea. **

**Ah, well, I postponed writing an essay on UNESCO's world heritage sites for this (for your enjoyment as much as mine) so let get back to non-creative writing. In the meantime, drop me a line and tell me what you think! Much love - Gilmoregirl19 **


	19. Fixing Fate

_Yay, yay, yay! Thank-you for breaking your own review record on last chapter. Super cool! I'm stoked you liked the drama of the last chapter and are feeling the idea for a sequel. Cool beans, my friends, cool beans. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own GG. _

* * *

At this hour, Logan should have been fast asleep, curled up next to his wife in their king-sized bed, but not tonight. The evening's events had led him to the cappuccino-colored armchair, sitting across from his now-sleeping wife.

He knew that sleeping in that position probably wasn't very comfortable for her, but he really had no desire to wake her up, considering he was still the tiniest bit mad at her. Doing nothing to fix his gloomy mood, he poured himself another drink and dimmed the lights before letting out a deep sigh. Bits and pieces of the heated argument played in loops in his head, as he let the alcohol burn in the back of his throat.

Logan glanced over at her sleeping form and smiled in awe as how someone who looked so much at peace could ever contain so much fury. It was raw and sweltered inside of her. He took comfort in the fact that she only seemed to release it at him. That must have to count for something. Some type of security only found between couples, right?

Rory hadn't been this upset in a while, and though it killed him to admit it, she had every right to be angry. All she had ever wanted was something that resembled normalcy and she was standing her way, willingly participating in everything she had come to resent about society.

A wave of melancholy washed over him as he noticed the tiny sparkle of her sapphire that had graced her had for the past ten years or so. _I'll be there_ was his promise, but truth was, he hadn't been there for her. He downed the last sip of his scotch as he noticed the time. The hospital's visiting hours would start in a little less than an hour and he wanted to see Mitchum first-thing and preferably without Rory.

Carefully, he stood up and stepped over to her chair, scooping her up. She stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Logan?" her early morning voice cracked. "What time is it?"

"It's late, Ace. Go back to sleep…" he told her softly, relieved to find that the anger had evaporated from his voice.

Rory mumbled something before letting out a loud yawn as he laid her down on their bed and covered her up.

"Logan?" she asked sleepily as he pulled away.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

A small smile appeared on his face and he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, Ace."

She didn't reply, though. Logan watched her for a moment, briefly wondering if she realized they were still supposed to be fighting, but as her breathing evened out, he understood that sleep had overtaken her body.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the quiet room.

Walking away, he noticed Rory's notebook on the bedside table. He knew she wrote all the time, but tonight it seemed to hold certain significance. Curiosity got the better of the boy and he flicked through the blue-lined pages. Page after page revealed detailed pro-con lists, bucket lists, mock cover letters and fantasy resumes. Flipping on, he came across baby names, countries she wished to visit, foods she wanted to sample and little stick-figure scribbles of family portraits, with doodled flowers, hearts and cursive written baby names.

It was clear to him that she outlined a whole life within the pages of this notebook. Logan was somewhat surprised that her earlier statement was true. All her scribbles proved that, above all, she wanted him. He was included in each one of her 'what if' scenarios and made the pro-side of every list.

His heart sank a little as realization hit. Rory knew all along what she wanted, it was up to him to figure out what he wanted out of life.

* * *

The future rested heavy on his mind as he made his way down the long white hospital hall. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, hospitals freaked him out. It was that sterile, yet stale smell and the seriousness the building radiated.

Logan sighed heavily before knocking on Mitchum's door. He really had no clue why he was here, Rory wanted him to see Mitchum. He knocked again, but it remained quiet, so he cracked the door open slightly and poked his head through the door. "Dad?"

"Come on in," Mitchum called in a surprised tone, "My son actually made his way down to the hospital. The shock might actually give me another heart attack!"

"Don't joke like that," Logan said a little unsurely as he entered the room. Maybe it was the hospital air, maybe it was just the oddness of the situation.

"Oh, come on, since when did you get so gloomy?" Mitchum chuckled lightly.

He felt guilty as he felt himself get angry at his father's nonchalant attitude. This was definitely not the time, nor place to argue with Mitchum Huntzberger.

"How are you feeling, Dad?" Logan asked through gritted teeth.

Mitchum smacked his lips together a few times, before settling on an answer. "Peachy."

He shot a blank stare at his father. Really, was Mitchum just trying to piss him off? A tense moment passed between the two Huntzberger men, before Mitchum turned serious and locked eyes with his son. "Where's Rory?"

"At home, asleep." Logan wanted to keep his answer short, but the questioning look his father gave him prompted him to give a little more detailed answer. "We got in a fight last night."

Mitchum cocked his head to the side, "Well, that doesn't surprise me…"

He caught the warning look on his son's face and immediately raised his hand to silence him. "Don't, I don't want to hear your excuses, Logan. I want you to call Rory. "

"Call Rory?" His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Dad, I came to see you…"

"No you didn't," Mitchum countered lightly, "You came because Rory told you to and I appreciate that."

A moment of silence passed between the men, as Mitchum returned to his thoughts and Logan didn't know what to make of the situation. He was unsure whether to sit, stand or just plain leave, so he dug his hands in his pockets as he continued to look at his father. He looked different than Logan remembered. Despite his deeply wrinkled face, his eyes seemed to sparkle. The bags were gone, just like the constant frown he wore. And, even though the thought of being restricted to a hospital bed sounded like hell, Mitchum appeared to be relaxed, content with reading old magazines and watching bad TV.

Mitchum's face suddenly hardened and atmosphere in the room intensified. "She isn't happy," he let him know.

Logan shot him a death glare as made his way toward the door.

"Good to see you, Dad, but I'm just going to go." He granted his father a short nod. Logan was in no mood to do battle with his father in his weakened condition and besides, he was far too tired.

"Sit down," Mitchum boomed, before his son could reach the door and Logan's enraged eyes flew to his.

"You don't get to do this, okay!" he yelled, "Rory and I were fine, better than fine in Europe and then you go and get sick and we come rushing back and you trick her into visiting you in the hospital and plant all these crazy ideas in her head…"

"I did nothing of the sort…" Mitchum shot back.

"Oh yes you did," Logan said with a clenched jaw, "Ever since you whipped out that contract youv've…"

Mitchum cleared his throat and raised his hand to silence his son. "We can dance around this for hours, Logan, but at the end of the day you are married to that girl and I will not allow you to screw this up any more than you are doing!"

"What?" he spat hotly, 'Now that you've been on the brink of death you are trying to make amends? Give me a break, you have never been concerned about my happiness, or hers!"

Mitchum's features softened slightly. "Things change."

Logan dug his hands deep in his pockets, lost deep in thought. His father had absolutely no right to tell him what to do about his relationship with Rory. For starters, Mitchum didn't exactly have the best track record and, more to the point, he was responsible for them getting married in the first place!

"I know you're angry, son," Mitchum tried again, softer this time, "But, I've seen what you and Rory have and jeopardizing that would be…. "

"A bad thing for the company?" Logan interjected sarcastically.

"It would be a bad thing all the way around," Mitchum continued unfazed. "I'm not one to meddle..." Logan snorted, but his father let it pass. "…but when I found out you almost cheated on the girl…"

"Cheated?!" Logan exclaimed infuriated, "Where do you get off all high and mighty? We all know you've been with everyone from cocktail waitresses to maids! And I didn't even cheat, some girl just threw herself at me!"

Mitchum shot an unimpressed glance in his son's direction.

"Unlike you, Dad," Logan continued in a demeaning tone, "I actually love my wife!"

"Well, then, it's damn well time you start acting like it!"

Logan raised his hand in frustration. "I do!"

"You don't!" Mitchum yelled back, "How many more events do you have to drag the poor girl to, to realize she hates it? She hates every minute of it!"

"I can't not go." Logan's agitation was practically tangible. "You went, you dragged mom along. Emily goes, Lorelai goes, Lane goes, Stephanie goes… Everyone goes!"

Mitchum let out a deep sigh, and tried reasoning with the blond heir. "Not to every single one, every single time,"

"You did!"

"I am married to your mother, drinking a single malt and having a cigar at the Club is the only fun I get." Mitchum shot back in an exasperated tone.

Logan raised his eyebrows at his father's sorry attempt at an excuse. "That's a sad and empty life you lead." The disdain dripped from his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by Mitchum.

"You're heading down the same road," he warned. "You've got to realize that Society won't come to a standstill if your big head isn't there. And, your work schedule is demanding enough, I should know!"

Mitchum waited a beat. "There are more important things in life," he added and Logan picked up on the remorse in his tone.

Logan ran a hand through his hair as he took in his fathers words. He was certainly mad at his father; really, the old man had no right to meddle, but at the same time, Logan felt guilty for engaging in an argument. Surely, yelling and hurling insults couldn't be good for his father's health.

He fixed his gaze on his father's slighter lighter eyes. "Why do you care, Dad?"

The strain in Logan's voice caused Mitchum to wince, but he cleared his throat and spoke in his signature business tone. "You are my son. I want you to be happy and I don't want to make the same mistakes I made. I want you to make a life, not just a living. "

His tone might have been cold, but Logan knew this was a rarely exposed side of Mitchum, which caused him to widen his eyes in disbelief.

"Is this what you want your life to be?" Mitchum gestured at his near empty hospital room. "Ending up alone in a hospital bed?"

Logan remained silent and Mitchum continued.

"What do you want, son?"

The words echoed in the room as Logan started to pace. He wanted a lot of things. He wanted to work less, be home more. He wanted Mitchum to get better, he wanted Emily to get off his case about producing a Huntzberger-Hayden-Gilmore heir, but most of all he wanted to get back to the place he and Rory were in when they were nineteen, walking around the college campus in a blur of love. He wanted her to be happy again. He continued to pace as he voiced his thoughts.

"Rory. She's unhappy," he sighed, not believing he was having this conversation with his father. "She's not happy, Dad. She's not happy here. She doesn't want to be in the DAR, she doesn't want to discuss salmon and crab puffs, or do fundraisers and she hates the gossip."

He ran a hand through his hair as he proceeded with his ramblings. "What she wanted was a white picket fence instead of a maximum security mansion and what she wanted was contract free love and a baby. She wanted to write and pursue her dreams, instead of conforming to society rules. But, she got me, the guy who works a billion hours a week, the guy who plays the Society Game to keep up family name and completely disregarded her in the process."

Logan stopped his pacing and sat down on the chair next to his father's bed. He dropped his face in his hands. "I couldn't give her what she wanted. You know, we promised each other to not regret anything and then we stopped talking...caring. Just, I expected her to cope, like me…"

He looked up at Mitchum's face. It was incredibly hard to read. Logan didn't know if it was sympathetic, sheer boredom or just plain mocking. Either way, he couldn't believe he was become unraveled in front of Mitchum. Here he could voice his opinions, whereas before he could only yell at Rory. He wanted her to be the one hearing this, not his Dad…and suddendly Rory's words hit him.

"You're not coming back to HPG, are you?" Logan asked quickly, completely changing subjects.

"No, I am not," Mitchum revealed with a small smile. "Stanley is flying in this afternoon."

"London-Stanley?" Logan asked in disbelief. "With the clip-on ties, persistent five o'clock shadow and who hasn't had a date in a decade?"

"That'll be the one," Mitchum shrugged.

"But why?" Logan asked in complete disgust. "Why him?"

"Well, son," Mitchum chuckled, surprised that his son hadn't picked up on this sooner. "Stanley is married to the business, and until he figures out how to tie a proper tie, he'll remain like that. What's more, Stanley has been at the company for a very long time, he'll make a good replacement."

"What?" Logan stuttered in absolute surprise. "You want Stan to be your replacement, and not me?" He talked slowly, making sure the message wouldn't get jumbled.

"You make it sound as if I'm eliminating your role within the organization," Mitchum said surprised. "I'm simply reorganizing."

"Reorganizing?" Logan repeated, completely caught off guard.

Mitchum nodded slowly. "Let me ask you this. What are your thoughts on small publications?"

"I'm all pro small pubs, Dad," Logan said, slipping back in business mode. "Responsible for about 25 percent of our total turnover, great place to cultivate talent, have writers get their feet wet. Certainly a valuable asset…"

"I don't want you to takeover the CEO position," Mitchum told him, "You'll still remain heir and be called upon for official duties, but I think your talents would be better suited serving our Small Publications Division."

Logan blinked at his father in disbelief. "What?"

"You aren't deaf, Logan. You heard me."

"Dad…"

"And as manager of the SP's I'd advise you to look into a publication called the 'Stars Hallow Gazette'. They have been struggling lately, but I think the problem could be rectified with a proper editor-in-chief." Mitchum shot him a knowing look, "I think you know the right person for the job…"

"But…" Logan tried to interject. He wanted to make sure he understood what his father was telling him, but he didn't get the chance.

"You might want to consider moving out there. It's not far, but you know how out of control those little guys tend to get." Mitchum ended with a smile at his confused looking son.

"You'd best be going," he said looking at his son. "It's almost 8:30 and my show's starting..." Mitchum picked up the remote.

"Are you sure, Dad?" Logan asked, making certain he heard his father correctly.

"Oh, most definitely." He pointed at the TV-guide, "Says right here…"

Logan shot Mitchum a blank stare, causing the elder Huntzberger to let out a deep sigh. "I'm absolutely positive, son. I've been in charge of the company forever and I wouldn't do anything to endanger the empire I've created…"

It was the answer Logan had been looking for, so he shot his father a wry smile, before heading for the door.

"Call Rory, go to Stars Hallow," Mitchum advised as a bemused Logan left the room.

* * *

Still deep in thought, Logan got in his car. This meeting with his father was one of the weirdest he's ever had. He was mad, embarrassed and hopeful at the same time. A tiny smile tugged at his lips; he certainly understood where Rory was coming from last night. This new Mitchum triggered something that just made you spill everything. He couldn't help feeling the slightest bit skeptical of his father's suggestion, but his gut told him that Mitchum was being sincere. Perhaps the heart attack had really changed his old man for the better.

"The Stars Hallow Gazette," Logan said to the empty car. The boy had to admit, it had a nice ring to it. He fished his cell from his pants pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"Logan?" Her sleepy voice asked, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital.."

"Oh my god!" She cut him off, "What happened? Are you okay?"

Logan smiled at the thought of her shooting up in bed and a heartfelt laugh escaped his lips. "I was visiting my Dad," he rushed to explain, "I'm fine."

Rory breathed a sigh of relief, "Babe, don't scare me like that."

"Thanks for making me go see my Dad," he told her in a soft voice. "Last night…."

"Don't, Logan…" Rory swallowed and he knew that meant she was blinking back tears. "I said stuff, you said stuff, we were tired and mad…"

He loved that she made excuses for the both of them, but it was time they stopped. "Yeah, but Ace, you were right," Logan told her firmly. "I needed to figure out what I want."

"And, did you?"

"Yes, I did," he nodded.

Rory couldn't hide the curiousness in her tone. "So, what is it?"

"You, Ace." It was the answer she'd hoped to hear and Rory smiled as he continued explaining. "All of this means nothing without you by my side. Without you, I'll wind up in a hospital room alone."

A tiny chuckle escaped her. "Do people typically get fairy godmother powers after a heart attack?" Rory wondered, referring to Mitchum.

"I don't know, Ace. I don't know," Logan shook his head, laughing.

A moment of content silence passed between them, neither wanting to spoil the moment, though Logan eventually did. "Hey, how do you feel about taking a little drive today. We could stop for lunch, see some sights, talk…"

"You don't have to work?" Rory asked in surprise.

"I'll explain over lunch," Logan suggested, earning an amused chuckle from Rory.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

* * *

_So, what do you think? It's always a fine line between over the top and just right. Oh, and this idea has been in my mind ever since numberonefanxox planted it there. Adding Stars Hallow to the mix was totally her idea – thanks, girl! Don't forget to let me know! _


	20. Feels Like Home

**I had the best time reading the reviews for the last chapter! I love how divided the opinions are about the whole Stars Hallow thing. I got everything from 'groundbreaking chapter' to 'makes it awfully cheesy' in my inbox. And no, I don't take offense on anything ever, so don't worry about voicing your critique in reviews. **

**In any case, thank-you all for your continued loyalty (it'll be a year in August, can you imagine?!) especially since writing this has always been a little bit slow-going - the runt of my stories (which isn't really true, since I've always liked NSSL). **

**Ah well, I'll let you get on with the reading. Remember that Logan and Rory have always been a part of Society so Stars Hallow is completely foreign to them. There is no extra Lorelai walking around, no insight to Taylor and his craziness or anything like that. Rory and Logan are in town, and have a special day planned after the big fall-out and Logan's consultation with Mitchum. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG. **

* * *

Logan sighed heavily, stealing a glance at his wife's sleeping form, before fixing his gaze back on the vehicle in front of him as he maneuvered through the mid-morning traffic. For once, he was grateful for the fleet of SUV's, shiny sedans and impractical sports cars that slowly moved through the city since it gave him time to collect his thoughts.

There was so much he wanted to tell her, but really nowhere to begin. Last night's insult-hurling, foot-stomping argument had stopped with no real resolution and the phone call that prompted this spur-of-the-moment road trip had been pleasant enough but the tension was still thick between them.

Logan didn't know much about Stars Hallow, or if Rory would be receptive of the idea of moving, but in the short drive from HPG to home to pick up his wife before departing on this excursion, he had resolved that this little trip to a small town, just forty minutes away, would truly be an effort to hash out their issues once and for all. Staying true to their old modus operandi of wishing problems away was no longer an option.

Even with his new resolve in place, it would be a difficult conversation to have. Moving wouldn't fix everything, just like him working at the corporate office, instead of business travel hadn't fixed everything. In retrospect, that had only made it worse. It was clear that Mitchum believed their relationship would be salvaged with as the pressure would be off work and moving away from the strangling culture of society would take the pressure off their relationship.

Mitchum saw Logan's future heading Small Publications, though the young man himself couldn't quite wrap his head around that. He exited the interstate, greeted by lush green field and giant oak trees.

Logan was contracted - though more morally obliged - to make his marriage to Rory work; however, being CEO of Huntzberger Publishing Group was his birthright. What started out as going through the motions and hating every minute of it, turned in to something he got quite good at and though Logan never particularly loved the job with a passion; he couldn't help feel a little pang of jealousy since being bypassed for the ultimate position.

When put on the spot by Mitchum, Logan chose Rory above anything else. He wanted Rory. All he ever really wanted to do was ensure her happiness; give her the world. However, if he was absolutely honest with himself he wanted both. And he knew it was absolutely selfish, especially considering how much Rory had sacrificed and how vocal she was about detesting everything society represented but he couldn't help doubting if Stars Hallow would grant him enough happiness to last a lifetime. Would he ever be able to shake that nagging feeling of leaving his corporate character, who became so much of his identity, behind?

A loud yawn escaped him. The lack of sleep and the fatiguing effects of doing battle with not only his wife, but his father, too, had tired him out. At least Rory had been able to steal a few hours of sleep early this morning and continue to snooze in the car.

Logan shot her a crooked smile as she started to stir.

"Hey," Rory said, her voice still raspy from sleep. She looked around, slowly craning her neck and taking in the scenic and positively idyllic landscape.

"Sleep well?" he asked, a slight trace of amusement peeking through his tone. For a second, Logan wasn't sure how to carry himself.

He wasn't angry at Rory, merely concerned about their future, but maybe it was vain to act as if nothing had happened. She sounded as if nothing had happened on the phone, he couldn't be sure that she wasn't still harboring some pent up rage. This was a serious meeting and maybe it should be accompanied by a serious undertone; however, her soft smile let him know they were good. At least temporarily.

"Can we get some coffee soon?" she asked through a stifled yawn.

"Sure thing, Ace," he laughed his reply, "In fact, we are almost there."

He caught her surprised look and smiled mysteriously in return. Logan turned left, as if he was turning left on an old friend's street, one that he had visited many times before and not some place he managed to find, after quickly jotting down the directions his father gave him. A few hundred feet of silence passed, as Rory tried to figure out where they were and he slowly pulled to car to a stop at the town's lone traffic light.

Rory bit her bottom lip in contemplation as she ran her index finger across the hard armrest, casting her gaze from Logan to her surroundings and finally resting her eyes on the movements of her index finger.

"Stars Hallow," she managed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," he said, releasing a heavy breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Her reaction wasn't the jubilate reaction he expected, but it obviously evoked some kind of emotion with her.

"Logan…." Rory turned to him, blinking rapidly, trying to hide the tired tears that threatened to fall, but a loud man yelling postponed her long rambling for a moment as they both whipped their head around to see what the fuss was about.

"I told you this would happen, Taylor!" the man wearing a baseball cap backwards yelled. "There is no need for a traffic light…"

"Lucas, please stop the yelling. I would hate to have to fine you for disturbance in a public place…."

"Taylor!"

"The traffic light isn't a problem, you are the one with a problem. If you had simply come to the town meeting to cast your vote like I told you, all of this could have been avoided!"

"There was no vote Taylor," the baseball cap wearing man pointed his finger, "The only reason you placed that damn light was because Woodbury got one…"

The older man expressed genuine shock and smiled played on both Rory and Logan's mouths. It was obvious, even to them as outsiders, that the man in the baseball cap certainly had valid points.

"I want it gone, Taylor. Or move it away from my diner. I don't care I'm tired of having one car in front of my door for ten minutes at a time!"

"We can re-time the light, Luke…"

"I don't want it re-timed because I want it gone! The damn thing does more harm than good!"

Rory turned to Logan, a hugely amused grin plastered on her face, "It's still red."

Logan chuckled, "I think it'll be for a while."

The pair continued to watch the show for another minute or so, until the light suddenly flicked to green.

"See Luke, it's only six and a half minutes. Ten was a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?"

Rory watched the chubby man walk off with a satisfied smile and the baseball wearing man raise his hands in anger, as Logan skillfully parked the car in the available space right after the light.

"How 'bout we get some coffee at that diner?"

"Baseball cap's diner?" Rory asked, looking back over the shoulder to see if the man in question was still there.

"Why not?" Logan shrugged, "We know he'll have coffee…."

She nodded slowly a few times, "Maybe he'll have some eggs, too."

Logan shot her a knowing smile, before getting out and opening her car door.

"It's nice here," Rory said thoughtfully, intertwining her hand in Logan's as the couple slowly made their way down to the diner.

Logan took a moment to look around. Apart from the big town square and quaint gazebo, he spotted a supermarket, a movie theater, bookstore, an elementary school. Houses looked like homes from the outside, each with a perfectly manicured lawn that was framed by a bright, white picket fence. Townspeople went about their day, waving hello to passersby or stopping for a quick chat.

"That it is," he said finally, looking down at a positively beaming Rory.

A small ding alerted the dining public that new guests had arrived and it became apparent as these people weren't accustomed to the odd group passing through as chatter in the restaurant died down instantly and eyes stared at the Huntzbergers'.

"Just take a table anywhere, I'll be with you in a minute." Logan recognized this voice as Baseball cap's, so he lead Rory to a table by the window and restaurant chatter slowly picked up.

He watched as she pretended to go over the menu; however, knowing her as well as he did, he knew her ears were out trying to detect gossip, which they did. She needn't have to gone about it in her subtle Society manner, since no one was trying to hide his curiousness about the new patrons. A small smile appeared on Rory's face as she returned her full attention the menu - the gossip wasn't malicious, but friendly, excited even.

"What are you going to get?" Rory asked casually, as if this was their old haunt back in the day.

"A muffin, some coffee…" Logan ran his eyes over the page of the menu, "pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs and waffles…"

Rory threw her head back choking out waves of laughter. It wasn't really funny at all, just that she was getting the same. It was a stupid thing she would have cast off with a smile, or shrug. Certainly not a full laughing marathon, but she couldn't help it. She was happy and Logan liked seeing her this way.

Rory didn't have time to explain her unexpected laughing fit as Baseball Cap Man made his way to their table.

"Glad to you see guys enjoying Stars Hallow," he said, not bothering to hide the crabbiness in his tone, "it gets old real fast."

Logan smiled a half-smile. He could tell the man was joking as his eyes shined as he spoke. It was obvious from the way he walked around the diner and called out Taylor earlier that this was the only place he could ever conceive calling home.

"Anyway, what can I get you?"

Logan gestured for Rory to start and she smiled widely looking up at the man. "Could you bring us the biggest pot of coffee you have… ?"

"Luke," the man clarified his name. "We do free re-fills. Can't bring the pot over…" He pulled a pencil from behind his ear and a notepad from his back pocket and looked at Logan. "Coffee for you too?"

"Oh," Rory drew out, causing Luke to turn to her, "but you really don't understand. I've only had three cups this morning, and I need a giant pot of coffee…. "

"You sound like you have a problem."

"Many," she said with a smirk, "but not having a constant supply to the elixir of life is my biggest, Luke."

He frowned in thought and exchanged a glance between the couple. "Alright," he relented finally and Logan laughed at Rory's enthusiastic clapping.

"What else, besides the giant pot of coffee?"

Rory picked up the menu, glazing over it once last time. "I'll have a muffin, chocolate chip pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs and some waffles…You'll will have the same, right babe?"

Logan nodded, "Yeah."

Luke shot her an incredulous look but she simply shrugged, "Fast metabolism."

The diner owner let out a sigh, looking at his new customers once more. He rested his hand on top of his head and sighed. "I hate to say this, but it's Danish day…"

"Pastry Danish Day, not country Danish Day?" Rory asked, eyes wide with sheer anticipation.

"Pastries, yes…"

"You mean to say, you live in a town that celebrates such holidays as Danish Day?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yep, every last one…" he said with a sigh.

"Answer me this," Rory said, a smirk playing at her lips, "When is National Cheeseball Day?"

"April 17th," Luke replied without missing a beat and astounding Logan at the same time – very few people knew about Cheeseball Day.

"What's July 9?" Rory asked, testing Luke.

"Sugar Cookie Day. Miss Patti dresses the kids as giant cookies and they parade down the street…"

"Seriously?" Rory asked, slightly taken aback.

Luke nodded a few times, smacking his lips together. "Oh yeah."

"Wow. Okay, last one. What about Ice Cream Soda Day?"

"August 2." He pointed at the glass divider in the restaurant, "but that's his deal. I don't want any part of that."

"His?" Logan asked, finally getting involved in the conversation.

"Taylor," Luke clarified, "the town mayor. The guy who thinks we need a traffic light." He scratched behind his ear. "Anyway, food should be out in a minute – I'll get you some extra Danishes."

"He seems nice," Logan said to Rory and he truly meant it. Normally, he'd take the lead and order, but he surprised himself as he let Rory take the leading role for once. She seemed so at ease here, falling into a comfortable banter with the local diner owner, which was quite remarkable for the girl that wouldn't grant waiters at uptown restaurants a second glare.

"Yeah," Rory nodded in agreement. "I want to meet Miss Patti; can you imagine if they started dressing the kids at the Club up as sugar cookies and parading them around?"

They shared a laugh at this bizarre thought and that world seemed so far away from them as they enjoyed a casual, leisurely breakfast at Luke's Diner. Logan left Luke with a royal tip and the promise to come back for an early dinner and the couple found themselves walking around the town.

Logan had hold of Rory's hand, leaving her to follow him. She didn't mind and the conversation continued in the same casual fashion as it had in the diner. Still, it wasn't the conversation they were meant to be having and when that realization crept up on her, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Rory?" Logan questioned, shooting a quizzical look her way.

"Why did you bring me here, Logan?"

"Here?" He quickly looked around. They were on the edge of the park, a wooden bridge over a lake wasn't in the too far distance.

"Not the park," Rory said with a sad smile, poking right through Logan's attempt to stall the inevitable. "Why Stars Hallow?"

He nodded slowly and silently led her to the bridge. "Maybe you want to sit down?" he suggested and quickly sat down on the hard wood, feet dangling over the edge and the calming noise of a stream of water running below them. She sat down, too and waited for him to break the relative silence.

"So, I talked to Mitchum," he told her. "He said you weren't happy." Logan granted her a wry smile. "Who would have thought that'd he'd be the one to point out the flaws in our relationship?"

Rory shook her head, silently wondering the same thing. She mumbled her acknowledgement, signaling for him to continue, as she cast her view to the brook beneath them.

"We also talked about business."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Rory interjected, her voice laced with sarcastic undertones.

Logan looked at her for a moment, but decided to ignore her biting comment and break the big news. "He wants Stanley to be the new CEO, once he steps down."

Rory's eyes flew to Logan's in an instant. "What? After everything you've worked for?"

Her outrage completely blindsided him. He was certain that she would graciously accept it, hear out his suggestion to move to Stars Hallow and live happily ever after.

"Why aren't you more angry about this?" Rory asked with heartfelt concern. "Baby, you've given up so much – sold your soul to HPG and this is the slap in the face you get?!"

Logan couldn't help but smirk and took her hands in his, hoping to smother the fire in her eyes before it grew to fierce. "You didn't hear the rest of his offer…"

She shot him an unimpressed glare, as if nothing could justify cheating him out of his CEO position, but he continued anyway. "Mitchum wants me to become Small Publications Manager…"

"Twenty-five thousand and under, like the Stars Hallow Gazette," Rory interjected quickly. She knew the specifics from her meticulous research.

"Yes," Logan nodded. "And as you might know the SHG isn't doing that well and Mitchum thought it would be a good idea if you and I moved out here, you know, to keep an eye on things during the reorganization of the Gazette…"

"Reorganization?"

"It would involve a new editor-in-chief…"

"You?" Rory asked with wide eyes.

"No, not me. I'd be managing the reorganization, but I couldn't be the editor. Dad said I had my pick…." He shot her a telling look.

"Me?" If possible, Rory's eyes grew even wider.

"You," Logan answered simply but motivated his decision as he caught the worry in her eye. "Ace, you can write, you can edit. You've written for the Times and you write and edit your own work. Don't pretend you don't write mock-articles, because I know that's what you do on lazy Sunday afternoons…you're good."

She smiled that he knew her little known pastime and carried on. "No one deserves this more than you, Rory. We've been here three hours and you've changed completely."

Rory looked away shyly. "You're joking with Luke, drinking coffee, laughing… you like it here. You've fallen in love with here."

"I have," she admitted after a long pause, "But we can't just go, babe. Mitchum is…"

"…being Mitchum," Logan said firmly, "everything is his world comes with a price. If giving up CEO is what I have to pay for you to be happy, for us to survive, it's chump change."

"But.."

"Rory, he's not taking away my trust or the duties of being an heir. I'll just work for Small Publications."

In the car ride down, he'd been so confident that he had wanted both. That he needed to CEO position to be happy and fulfilled, but right now, sitting on the bridge, next to Rory as close as humanly possibly and watching the fire light up in her eyes, prepping for yet another battle with Mitchum had flipped a switch in him.

"But what about you?" she questioned out loud, "You are HPG…"

"Maybe I am," he said softly, "but I don't want to be that guy anymore, Rory. I want this. I want you to have your chance at a career, a chance at a white picket fence instead of a maximum security mansion. I want you to have chit-chat gossip, instead of knifes in your back. Hell, I want you and Luke to become friends so we can giant coffees and Danishes everyday."

"Sugar Cookies on July ninth," Rory attempted a joke and Logan squeezed her tight, before leaning in and kissing her slowly.

"I want us to eat sugar cookies here," he said seriously, pulling out of their embrace. "I mean it, Ace. You were right all along. Society is toxic for us, we spend too much time focusing on others instead of on ourselves. What kind of environment is that to raise a baby?"

"Not a very good one," Rory admitted, though she obviously knew.

"And I want you away from the DAR," he said steadfastly, "They had you eating egg white omelets for crying out loud!"

"I know," she said with a small smile, looking around. "I would love it here, Logan, but I couldn't live here knowing that you'd be miserable."

"But I wouldn't be miserable," he explained quickly. "Hartford is close enough if I miss it, but I doubt it. Small Pubs won't be as challenging, but I've had enough corporate challenges to last a life time. And besides, we still own the company – I'm sure I have some pull somewhere…" Logan let out a soft chuckle and a genuine smile appeared on Rory's face. To say their love would be enough was a foolish thing to say, since they had tried that method and it failed miserably. However, his statement lead Rory to believe that he was ready for Stars Hallow and if not he kept a foot in the door at HPG. He could commute or work from home, that part was easy enough to figure out. Acknowledging that they both wanted this shot in the Hallow, that was truly figuring it out.

"So, we are moving to Stars Hallow?" she asked eagerly.

"I think so, Ace. How does that sound?"

"Excellent," she laughed through happy tears and he embraced her with a warmth and strength she hadn't felt since that day in the Yale courtyard.

"I'm sorry, Rory," he whispered, running his hands through her hair. "I'm so, so sorry."

She waited a moment for her breathing to calm, before professing her apologies, too. The couple stayed entangled for a few more moments, until Rory pulled away.

"We should make some Stars Hallow rules," she suggested, with a childlike innocence.

Logan laughed, recalling the four pages of rules that they had drawn-up in adolescence, still digesting the news of their arrangement.

"Rules would be good," Logan said, "They weren't that bad the first time around, we'll just have to stick to them this time."

"We will," Rory said determinedly and ran her thumb over her sapphire ring. "No regrets, remember?"

He shot her a tender smile and leaned in for another kiss.

The couple sealed their new arrangement with a, what would be described in their old circles as 'scandalous', heated little-more-than-make-out session before walking back through town and to Luke's.

"You know what Luke's reminds me of?" Rory asked Logan.

"No, what's that, Ace?"

"You remember that place we had burgers and fries on the night they broke the news of our engagement?"

A wide smile appeared on his face at the memory and he nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes it does. Let's hope Luke has just as good –or better - fries!" He pressed a light kiss on Rory's cheek and she granted him one on the lips before entering the dining establishment.

"Hey Luke," Rory greeted happily, making a bee-line for the same table they had sat at this morning.

"Sure, sit wherever the hell you want, what do I care," Luke said sourly, but they both knew he didn't mean it."I'll be there in a minute."

"Take your time," Logan let him know as Rory laughed, "And bring coffee."

"So, what do you think of Stars Hallow?" Luke asked, approaching the table

"I love it," Rory said without thinking and took the cup of java Luke held out for her. "We are moving here."

He cocked his head to the side. "Tell me she's joking," Luke asked an amused looking Logan.

"No, dead serious," he laughed. "We're with HPG – the company that owns the Gazette and we'll be doing a little reorganization soon, so we wanted to move closer…"

"Commute far?"

"No, we're up in Hartford, but…"

"It's crazy," Rory said flat-out and Luke shot her a look of disbelief, but he refrained from making a crack about his own crazy town. Instead he asked Logan about their new house.

"Oh, man, it's sort of a recent thing," Logan told Luke, "We aren't really this spontaneous…"

It was true. This was the first time – ever – either of them was deciding what to do for themselves and now that they had settled on this, both were more than eager to pack up, move out and move on.

"That house across the way is for sale," Luke said with a sigh, "but it comes with a hefty price tag."

"Really?" Logan said eyeing the property across the street. Whatever the price, there was no doubt they could afford it.

"What do you think, Ace?" Logan asked, though the look on her face spoke volumes. He knew that Rory had already picked out curtains and wallpaper for the three story redbrick house.

"It looks like home," Rory said with a silly smile, warming her hands around her coffee mug. Her eyes trailed back to the property and Logan asked Luke who owned it.

"Taylor." The men groaned simultaneously and Luke pat Logan on the back. "If you really think you can afford it, I'll help you out with Taylor."

Logan nodded eagerly, "That would be great."

The couple ate their dinner, but it wasn't that casual cool atmosphere they had during breakfast, since townspeople came up to the table and introduced themselves every five minutes. It was fine, harmless really, compared to Society and Rory and Logan would rather have people come up to them and ask about it, than gossip. Luke, however, was a tremendous helping hand in keeping the crowd in control.

Late that night, Logan found himself pulling back on the highway, but wished to the fullest that he didn't have to. Rory was talking a thousand miles a minute about everyone they had met this evening and just how good Luke's coffee and French fries were. The smile she wore, lit up her face in a way he hadn't seen in a good ten years. It made him happy; far happier than in Paris, or London.

Stars Hallow was it for them. They reunited, decided together this time that this was the path for them. This is where they would find their bliss, have their kids, jobs, white picket fence and coffee at Luke's every morning. This would be there home, though both knew in their heart that it already was, much, much more than Hartford had been in all those years.

* * *

**I fully intended this to be the last chapter (apart from an epilogue), even though you might feel it would be abrupt or a copout. The story was really only intended to be about Rory and Logan fixing their mess of a relationship, though isn't completely fixed, but still I felt that this, together with an epilogue would be sufficient. **

**But, then I though, jeez what about telling the friends that have been such a big part of their lives, what about showing them actually being a good couple since that would be such a big part in their continuing complex relationship. I thought, at first, that I didn't have enough ideas to bring it to a better (not sure on that – you can be the judge) ending than this but I think I do another chapter or five, easing out of the drama and showing them happy. What do you think? Let me know - you know I can't wait to hear it!! **


	21. Newlyweds

**So, it's not just an epilogue. I toyed with the idea, but just couldn't do it. Your reviews made it clear that you wanted me to continue and I didn't want to say goodbye just yet. It may be a little rough, since I had to come back to this, but here it is! Hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG.**

Logan pulled into the garage of their Hartford mansion, turned off the car and pulled the key out of the ignition.

He turned to face Rory, who was still babbling on about Miss Patti's Sugar Cookie Day dance celebration, and a soft smile appeared on his face. She was so wrapped up in her stories that she had failed to notice they'd left the idyllic scene miles ago and had crossed back into the shady society setting of Hartford.

Even though they had made the decision to pack up and move out, Logan knew it wasn't over. In many ways, it was just the beginning. He doubted they'd ever be able to completely shed their society image, since they'd be the wealthiest members of their new community. Aside from that, he knew from experience that gossip travelled fast and far. As soon as the socialites found out about the Huntzberger's plans to move, they would fall victim to the most malicious gossip they'd ever had to endure, Logan knew that much was certain.

And still, as these dark thoughts materialized in his mind, Rory seemed blissfully obvious. Or, perhaps she was aware of the hardships yet to come, but the hope their new life in Stars Hallow gave them, was enough to not to care.

There was happy in her eyes, her lips curved in a sensuous smile as she continued to speak animatedly.

Logan just watched her for a few moments; she was beautiful.

He took her gesticulating hands in his and pulled her closer. Her story faded into his kiss, which she deepened quickly. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and she continued to place a trail of sloppy kisses from his lips down his neck. He had practically pulled her over the center console, but he didn't want to seal the start of their new life with random and uncomfortable car sex. He gently took over control over their make-out session by brushing his thumb against her cheek, which slowed down her pace considerably.

He pressed a few short kisses on her lips before pulling away and Rory whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Logan?"

He smirked at her puzzled expression – after all these years she certainly knew how to get him to want her. His body twitched in anticipation; he wanted her alright.

"Let's go inside," he told her, surprising himself how low his voice sounded. Rory smiled coyly, pressed her flat palm against his chest and kissed him in a teasingly slow, soft way, before opening her car door and stepping out.

Any concerns Logan had about the impending move vanished as his thoughts were muted by his overwhelming lust for Rory.

Logan got out of the car and stood still for a moment, before shooting Rory a wicked smile and chasing her up the stairs. She let him catch her at the top and he wrapped his arms around her. Rory started kissing him, which set off a messy chorography of frenzied kisses and tempting touches as the pair made their way down the hallway and into their bedroom.

* * *

A faint ringing registered in the depths of her dream, but it wasn't enough to bring Rory back to full consciousness. The ringing stopped for a moment, before starting again and this caused her to stir. One more round of rings and she untangled herself from Logan's grip, sat upright and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

In her semi-awake state she scooted off the bed in search of her bag, containing the dreaded ringing telephone. The draft she felt reminded her that she was naked and Rory stole a glance back at the bed. Logan was naked, too.

A pink blush flooded her cheeks and she touched her bottom lip; it was still a little swollen. Rory smiled at the thought of last night's activities as she quickly pulled a stray t-shirt off the floor – his. She picked her tote off the floor and retrieved her cell.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Hello? That's all you have to say?" Lorelai's voice boomed through the phone and Rory pulled it away, shooting it a puzzled look, before clenching the cell between her shoulder and ear and tiptoeing out of the bedroom. "Um. Hi? Hey?"

"Don't get smart with me!" Lorelai warned, "you are not too old for me to pull the Mom-Card!"

"Mom…" Rory started, but she was cut off by Lorelai's frustrated rant.

"No, don't you even think about Mom-ing me! Where were you? Who were you with? Do you even know what time it is?"

By now, Rory had made her way into the kitchen and was scooping coffee grounds into the machine. She stayed silent, slightly stunned at her mother's outrage.

"It's one o'clock on Monday afternoon!"

Rory flipped the switch on the coffee maker. "It's that late?" she asked in a surprise tone.

"You were still asleep?" Lorelai asked in an equally surprised tone.

"Yes." Rory's tone made it clear that she was offended that her mother didn't approve of her sleeping patterns.

"Well, where's Logan?" Lorelai continued the interrogation, but in a softer tone.

"In bed…"

"Oh."

This revelation seemed to stun Lorelai into silence and an amused smirk played at Rory's lips. "Where else would he be?" she asked.

"Honey," Lorelai took a deep breath, "you were about to kill him Saturday night, for all I know you took one of those Lifetime Movies to heart…"

Rory's smile faded – Lorelai was right. Of course Lorelai was upset. The last time the mother-daughter duo had spoken was at the 'Homes and Gardens Annual Homes of Hartford' event.

The same event Rory left early, the same event that had Logan racing home to argue, which landed him at Mitchum's hospital bedside the following morning and at Luke's Diner by afternoon. Her mother knew nothing about her becoming editor of the Stars Hallow Gazette, Logan getting bypassed on the CEO-position, Luke the Diner Man or the fabulous town that celebrates Danish, Cheeseball and Sugar Cookie Days with festivals and parades.

"Oh my God, Mom," Rory said, "I am so sorry. I… we… Logan and I – we fought, after the Homes and Gardens thing…"

"And how does that land him in your bed?" Lorelai interjected harshly.

Logan shuffled into the kitchen, distracting Rory's attention only for a moment. She was touched by her mother's protectiveness, but smiled as she spoke.

"It's a long story…" She took the steaming mug of coffee from Logan, "a really long story. Why don't you and Dad come over for lunch – I'll explain everything?" she suggested, her tone laced with hopeful innocence.

"Dad too, huh? It's that bad?" Lorelai joked, but Rory knew it wasn't heartfelt.

"No Mom, it's good." She flashed Logan a smile and he smiled back. "Really good. It's just big news, not phone news…"

"Alright," Lorelai relented. "Just make sure you are ready by two. And I want Logan to cook – it's the least that boy can do."

"Okay Mom, I'll tell Logan and I'll see you at two." She waited a beat. "Mom?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"I am really sorry about the not-calling. I know you were freaked out and you were ready to kick Logan's ass…"

Logan dropped his head a little and nodded that it was true, causing Rory smile a little. "I'm just really sorry, Mom, but it really is good news. It's… we're okay."

Lorelai waited a few minutes for her daughter's insanely happy tone to compute. She was concerned, since Rory's views changed completely, but Lorelai decided she'd wait until lunch to kick Logan's ass or not.

"I'm not mad, honey," Lorelai told her daughter, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay," Rory said before clicking the call away.

Logan walked up to and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Lorelai?"

"Yeah," Rory nodded, slowly coming back down to reality. "I told her I'd call her Saturday after the garden party thing and I never did."

He kissed her cheek. "Once we sit Chris and Lorelai down and explain, they'll be happy for us, Rory. They've always been supportive. They want us to be happy, don't they?"

His reasoning made sense to her, but it also worried her a little. Essentially, they were moving to Stars Hallow at Mitchum's will – just like they had accepted the engagement because their elders had told them to – and that never flew too well with either of Rory's parents.

Logan felt her body tense and turned her so that she was facing him. His eyes found hers immediately.

"Any town that celebrates Danish Day will be a winner in your Mom's book."

"I know." She leaned into him. "I just wish we were there now, then we wouldn't have to deal with this stuff…."

"Me too." He pressed a tender kiss on her head and then pulled her away from him and smirked a little, "You look good in my shirt."

She rolled her eyes at him. "One trip to a small town and you go all country on me!"

He shot her a mock-confused look.

"Keith Urban?"

"Never heard of the dude," Logan shrugged, trying to hide his smile, "all I'm saying is that you look good in my shirt and I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning from now on…especially after last night."

By now Rory was laughing as he spoke the last few words with a little southern twang. He tried to pull her into a hug, but she playfully swatted his hand away.

"I've got to take a shower. They are going to be here soon!"

Logan raised his eyebrows suggestively, but she shot him down. "That's not an invitation."

Rory turned on her heel, but ran back to him as soon as she reached the end of the hall. She flung her arms around his neck and pressed a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank-you for last night and….everthing."

It was an all encompassing thank-you and he smirked. "Go shower, Ace."

"It's still not an invitation," she laughed and he let her go. "I know."

* * *

Half an hour later Logan and Rory were both in the living room waiting for Lorelai and Christopher to arrive. Logan was the epitome of calm as he sat flipping through the paper, though Rory was fidgety. She read about half a paragraph from the financial section of the newspaper, before tossing it on the coffee table, getting up to inspect her make-up in the mirror.

"You look amazing, Ace," he told her.

Rory turned away from the mirror and looked at him. "How amazing? Like amazing, I-can-tell-you-had-a- lot-of- sex-last-night-amazing or just-normal-everyday amazing?"

Logan shot her a bemused look. Rory had never been concerned about Lorelai knowing what they did behind closed doors before.

"Mom can tell, you know," she added as she stood before him, waiting for his answer.

To him, Rory looked better than just everyday amazing, though he had to admit that ever since that breakfast at Luke's he'd been looking at her through different eyes.

She was wearing a fitted sleeveless black shirt teamed with a silky white skirt. She was barefoot, but Logan knew that she'd slip into a pair of white heels if they went out. Her hair was loose, softly curling at her shoulders and her face was virtually free of make-up, save for a dash of mascara and a peachy lip gloss smear across her lips, that were now shaped in a perfect pout as she waited for his answer.

"I can't give you an objective answer, Ace," he told her, a smirk forming across his features.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why not?"

Logan got up, pulled her closer and buried his face in her neck. "Because I was with you last night…"

"Oh god," Rory sighed.

He immediately pulled her closer and began stroking her hair. "Hey, hey, it's not that bad. People who love each other have sex, Ace. Your mom knows that!"

"But not crazy newlywed…"

Logan placed his index finger over her lips to silence her. "That as it may be, you can't fake newlywed, happy marry wedded vibes. We tried that and we failed and your mom knew that. So, even if she picks up on whatever sex vibe you think we are radiating she'll be fine about it…."

"Fine?" Rory asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"So, we'll listen to her dirty jokes and bow our heads in embarrassment," Logan laughed it off, "Finn hears it every week! She'll be happy for us, Ace, since she knows we are faking anything about our relationship anymore – she'll know we are on the right track."

Rory waited a minute to think about Logan's words. He was right and truth was that she felt like a newlywed and there was nothing wrong with that; she deserved it.

Logan's hand trailed down her back and cupped her rear and she momentarily entertained the idea of stealing a few minutes before her mother and father arrived, but the sharp doorbell stopped those thoughts immediately.

"They're here!"

"It'll be fine," Logan assured her as he pressed a kiss on her temple and headed for the door.

Logan rested his hand on the doorknob for a moment, ignoring the nervous pit growing in his stomach. The last time he had seen Lorelai was at the Homes and Garden party and they hadn't exactly parted on good terms.

He swallowed his worries and opened the door. "Hey guys, come on in." Logan stuck out his hand, fully prepared for Chris to shake it, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Uh, Chris had a business thingy come up," Lorelai brushed it off with a wave of her hand, "he might show up later, but I doubt it."

"Oh, well, okay," Logan stumbled. Christopher's absence caught him off guard. Chris was a star in keeping his family a priority – never had he attended a business meeting while there were more pressing matters at the home front.

"Can I come in? Or did you want to do this on the porch?" Lorelai asked with a forced chuckle.

"Come on in. Rory's in the living room."

"Rory? Rory?" Lorelai called out as she deliberately walked straight past Rory to the far side of the room. "Has anyone seen Rory? My daughter?"

Lorelai took a picture off the mantel – one of Stephanie, Colin, Lane, Finn, Rory and Logan at the beach in their teens – studied it for a moment and pointed at Rory. "It's this girl, here. Have you seen her?"

She looked at the photo. "Oh, she was such a sweet girl; when she was this age, she always called me to let me know where she was…."

"Okay, okay," Rory walked over to her mother and took the frame from her hands, "I get it. I get it. I should have called."

Lorelai nodded, though an amused smile tugged at her lips, and Rory rolled her eyes one more time. "Where's Dad?"

"Last-minute business crap…"

Rory scrunched up her nose and suddenly felt a wave of relief crash over her. Logan would never have anymore last-minute business deals, at least not in the same way as he had before.

"Too bad," Rory said softly as she understood how her mother felt.

"Yeah, well," Lorelai brushed it off again, "how 'bout some coffee, Logan? And then we can talk about you two." She raised her left eyebrow suspiciously.

* * *

A few moments later, they fond themselves in the living room. Rory and Logan sat on the couch. He rested his hand on her thigh, absentmindedly brushing his thumb over the silky fabric of her skirt. Rory's body was turned to him and she'd placed her hand protectively on his arm. From their body language alone, Lorelai, who sat across from them, could tell that a massive change had occurred. This did nothing to alleviate the awkward atmosphere. Lorelai was out of the loop and that made her apprehensive. She watched them like a hawk.

They stirred their coffees in silence for a minute or so. "So, who wants to tell mommy how you went from being on the verge of divorce to mentally undressing each other on the couch?"

Logan immediately let go of Rory's thigh and she reacted by scooting away from Logan. Lorelai laughed. "I don't mind…much. I'm just curious," she said with an uncomfortable smile.

"Okay, well," Rory started, looking at Logan for support. He nodded encouragingly. "After I left the party, Logan went home…"

"I know," Lorelai interjected and she couldn't help the frown she shot Logan.

"…and we had a big fight, but it cleared a lot of things up, mostly that us being in Hartford and being such prominent figures in society puts too much pressure on our relationship…"

"We are focusing on society needs' instead of our own…" Logan added and Lorelai nodded, "Go on."

"I told Logan that we should go see Mitchum in the hospital, but he went alone the morning after our fight…"

"And we had a pretty good talk," Logan took over. He saw the unimpressed look in Lorelai's eyes. "He told me he didn't want me to be CEO…"

Lorelai almost choked on her coffee. "He what?"

"He thinks Stan would be a better fit, since I have more important things going on," he shot Rory a soft smile and Lorelai raised her eyebrows, indicating that she was unmoved by the scene that was unfolding before her.

"So you just accepted like that?" Lorelai questioned hotly. "He says jump and you say how high – you don't even care that you've wasted years of your life working for him, being groomed for that position?"

"I know it sounds like that…"

"Because it's true," Lorelai shot back. "He couldn't have possibly offered you something better!"

"He did," Rory interjected, frowning slightly. She had expected her mother to be just a little bit more understanding. "I'm going to be the editor of the Stars Hallow Gazette."

Lorelai opened her mouth to say something, but closed it as she realized she didn't have anything to say to that.

"I know it sounds like it's a twisted plan Mitchum's concocted but it's not, Lore," Logan said softly. "I'm going to be Small Publications Manager and Rory is going to be at the SHG. I'll still be heir, but taking this position gives us the chance to get out of Hartford…"

"And that's what I really want, Mom," Rory added softly.

"Rory, honey, I love you and I love Logan and I hate to be the voice of reason, but don't you hear how absurd this sounds?"

"Mom…" Her voice was laced with desperation, why didn't her mother understand?

"No, hon. What? You are going to move out to Stars Hallow, away from civilization to play house with Logan?"

She shot the newly reunited couple a piercing look. "What are you going to do when the honeymoon is over?"

"We talked about it, Mom…" Rory couldn't really come up with an answer, disaster could always strike but she felt in her gut that it would work out this time.

Lorelai scrunched up her face in contemplation and ran a hand through her hair.

"The town is so sweet," Rory continued, "everyone is so friendly There is this house Logan and I looked at, with a white picket fence and everything and all these little shops and oh, there is this diner that serves the best coffee I've ever had…"

"Better than…"

"Yes, better than that place in Paris!"

"C'est impossible!"

"It's true," Rory shot her Mom a half smile, "And guess what? They honor Danish Day and all other food related holidays."

"Get out," Lorelai placed her empty mug on the coffee table. "Even more obscure ones like Cheeseball Day."

Rory nodded. "There is a parade."

Lorelai exchanged a glance between Rory and Logan. Somehow the pair had managed to lean back into each other. Now Rory had her hand covering Logan's thigh and he had is arm draped over her shoulder. She knew this wasn't a façade. Lorelai wasn't pleased at how much Mitchum had to do with this arrangement, but the kids looked happier than she'd seen in a long, long time. They seemed to be on the same page and really that was all that mattered. And they were moving to a town with parades dedicated to food.

"You love each other," Lorelai observed, keeping her stern motherly role in check. She turned to daughter, "You've finally sat him down and told him what you want, and you…" she shifted her eyes to Logan," finally got your priorities straight."

They both nodded and Logan squeezed Rory's hand. A subtle display of affection. "And you are going to Stars Hallow to be happy."

"Yes."

Lorelai shook her head, "Put it like that and it sound so simple."

* * *

"Hello?"

Rory, Lorelai and Logan were just finishing up burgers and cocktails on the porch, when Finn, with Lane and their children, Willow and Matt in tow, knocked on the glass sliding door.

"Hello mates!"

"Finn!" Logan stood up and shook his old friend's hand and pressed a kiss on Lane's cheek. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You invited us," Finn laughed back as he sat down and helped himself to a leftover burger and poured a cocktail for himself.

Logan shot Lorelai an accusatory look, but she just shrugged.

"Hello, hello!" Colin and Stephanie both called as they made their way out to the porch. Logan looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of Rory, who was smiling innocently.

"Welcome to the party!" Finn said, handing Colin and Steph both a cocktail, before taking back Stephanie's. "Not for you, love. Let me just take this, I don't want it to tempt you…what with the pregnancy and all…."

The friends all shared a comfortable laugh as Stephanie and Colin sat down. Logan cleared his throat. "Ace?"

"Yes?" she asked sweetly, smiling at him.

"Not that I don't love having every one over, but do you care to explain?"

"Well, Logan…" She pushed her chair back and stepped toward him, "I figured since Mom knows, we might as well tell everyone over a little dessert."

"Splendid!" Finn interrupted, "What are we having? Pie?"

"Finn! Could you stop thinking about food for one minute," Lane playfully swatted his arm, "I want to hear the big announcement!"

Logan nodded and smiled at Rory. "Do you want to or should I…?"

"Oh my god, you are pregnant?" Stephanie guessed excitedly

Rory cocked her head to the side, smiling at her friend's enthusiasm. "Not yet." She felt Logan's eyes on her – pregnancy weighed heavily on his mind, too.

"Not yet," Stephanie noted. "That means there is a possibility. You guys finally came around to the idea?"

"Says the person who still calls Colin her boyfriend, even though you've been together for longer than any of us can remember…" Logan shot back playfully

"No, I'm just the baby-daddy," Colin said, attempting a joke.

"Can I take a guess?" Finn asked Rory, interrupting the Big Announcement once more.

"Sure," Rory shrugge and Finn got up from his place at the table. He walked over to Logan and Rory, circled them and eyed them critically.

"Well," Finn said crossing one arm over his chest, "it's obvious that you two have had…"

"Little ears," Lane warned and Finns shot her a sweet smile.

"…relations… so this leads Finny to believe that you two have some good news. Possible the type of news that would require you to make some sort of real commitment to each other, instead of staying in Hartford and playing along in this sham-wedding you've never really convinced anyone that was working out anyway…."

"Thanks Finn," Rory and Logan said simultaneously, causing another round of laughter from the group.

"It's not mean, it's honest, mates," Finns said, before taking a sip of his cocktail. He waited a beat and continued, "You are moving."

"Who told you?" Rory cut him off dumfounded

Finn's further guesses were drowned out by the excited squeals of the girls and the congratulations given by the guys. As soon as the excitement died down, Logan and Rory took the time to explain everything to their friends.

And after a long night of talks, drinks, laughing and stories of the past, Rory made the guest bed for Lorelai, just as Lorelai had done many times for Rory, before cuddling up next to Logan in their bed for one of their last nights in their Hartford Mansion.

* * *

**So, I'll have them move to the Hallow next chapter and then our favorite couple's friends will meet the townies. Fun! I know Lorelai may seem a littel OOC, but she can be a little Emilyesque since it's more society and all. Thanks again for all the amazing feedback and let me know, let me know! **


	22. Moving Day

**Bet you all thought I abandoned this! I didn't, but I've been busy thinking about how to end this on a high note. I could easily write another forty chapters with a whole bunch of funny Stars Hallow happenings, but that wasn't what this story was about. It was about Rory and Logan finding each other again. The drama, the romance, the getting back together.**

**I love all my stories, but this one especially since it is kind of the underdog of my stories (not as many hits/reviews as the others) and also for the complexity of the Rogan-relationship. I just want to see it with a neat and tidy ending and that's what this chapter (and the next) will do. And, also pretty cool, this is the second story I broke a hundred thousand words on. That's INSANE! INSANE And, as much as I write for myself, I do it for you, too. Even if it's just 1 reader, it's worth 100 000 words. So, a gigantic thanks to all my lovely readers! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GG.**

* * *

Logan stirred slightly as the sun shone through his window. He didn't allow himself to wake fully, since he enjoyed that fuzzy state between semi-consciousness and being awake. He liked to keep hold of the glossy sheen his thoughts had, in that world everything seemed perfect.

However, if he were to be completely honest with himself, that glossy sheen his thoughts had early in the morning carried over to the daytime. The tension that was once so common in his relationship to Rory had disappeared; these days their worst fight was whether to order pizza or Chinese food for dinner. It was a new kind of love, a deeper kind of love and appreciation that they shared for each other now. As teenagers, they had bonded over a common interest in books, music, a hatred towards their Elders and a general curiosity about one another. In college, jealously drove them together and that contract always lingered in the back of their minds. However, now, for the first time ever, it felt real, a true commitment. After all these years, they were both on the same page. This was it.

A lazy smile appeared on Logan's face as he rolled over and patted his hand over the bed, in search of his wife. Normally, he wouldn't have to, since he could feel her skin on his, as she slept pressed up against him, her head resting safely on his chest as he draped his arm over her.

Slightly confused by Rory's lack of presence this morning, he opened his eyes and indeed, her side of the bed was empty. Perhaps, he thought, she was on an early morning coffee hunt and, instead of rolling over, he decided to embrace his awakened state.

As Logan made his way from the bedroom to the bathroom, he was confused for the second time that morning. No hand towels, no bath towels, no toothpaste or toothbrush and that stupid decorative lavender candle Rory insisted on having was gone.

An involuntary smile tugged at his lips as realization set in. Today was moving day.

* * *

"Hey Ace?" Logan called as he ran down the stairs in search of his wife. "Ace?"

He strategically made his way around the house, hitting the kitchen, movie room, office, library, sitting room and foyer but his wife wasn't there. It was obvious that she had been there, since she had left big brown boxes in every room. Some rooms had been stripped bare of their belongings and big brown moving boxes filled them instead. In others, Logan just found a blizzard of post-it notes, indicating that Rory and her organizing ways would be back later.

Logan made his way back to the kitchen - she'd eventually have to come back to the room that provided her with coffee, and as he poured a cup for himself he realized that he'd skipped a part of the house.

"So here's where you are hiding," Logan smiled as he stepped out onto the terrace. Rory practically leapt out of her chair to embrace him.

"Oh, thank-god you are up! I didn't want to wake you, but I was going to go up there in a few minutes.... I want to move the library boxes to the hallway but I can't lift them, who knew I had that many books? And I need your opinion - everything with a lime green post-it is a maybe, but I'm thinking if it's a maybe, it's a no, you know?" she rambled on, ignoring the smile that played on his lips.

"How many cups of coffee have you had there, Ace?"

"A pot..." she said, though Logan shot her a disbelieving look, "...and a half," Rory added with a sheepish grin. "But it's over the course of five hours!"

"Five hours?!" Logan was shocked; that meant Rory had gotten up at three!

"I couldn't sleep," Rory shrugged his concern away, "it's moving day, baby!"

Logan laughed. "I know that, babe! You do realize that we are paying strong, muscular men to move all our crap later, so you don't have to pack anything..."

Rory rolled her eyes, "But they don't know my system!"

"I see," Logan chuckled, "a very intricate system with many different colored post-it notes."

Rory pulled back from their embrace and stared at him. "Are you mocking the system?"

"Not at all." Logan closed the gap between them with a short kiss, before breaking away and sitting down at their patio table. "Now, how 'bout some breakfast? It's quite a spread you've got here..."

Rory cast a glance down at the table. "Just chocolate croissants, Danishes, eggs, sausage and bacon..."

"From Mollies?" Logan asked as he put a spoonful of eggs on his plate.

Rory nodded. "Doesn't even come close to Luke's, does it?"

"Nope," Logan shook his head, "hey, did we close the tab at Mollies?"

"I did this morning...." Rory started

"...so we'll be using my black card for a while?" Logan teasingly finished her thought.

"Ha-ha," Rory deadpanned, "but yes, it was quite a number…they were sorry to see us go, so they threw in the chocolate croissants..."

"Touching," Logan added with a sarcastic smirk.

The conversation carried on, as the couple laughed, joked and kissed their way through breakfast.

* * *

"So, this is it?" Rory asked Logan as they stood in their near-empty living room. The movers were busy emptying the mansion of boxes. It was an odd feeling, since Rory had never considered it a homey house, but it was the place where she and Logan started married life. It was the house where they insisted on having a room entirely devoted to cat figurines as per their teenage-agreement regarding married life. The figurines had been distributed to their friends and family since they did not have any room for a cat room in their Stars Hallow house. It had also been the house where'd they'd fought – and made up – in every room, where they had hosted parties and spent nights on the porch talking, laughing and crying with their friends. In that sense, it was very much their home.

Logan squeezed her hand gently. "It sure feels like it. Don't hate me, but I think I might miss it...."

Rory turned her head and met his gaze. "Yeah, me too…" she sighed, before she shot him a crooked smile, "… just a little."

He gave her a soft smile, but their tender moment was interrupted by the sharp buzz of their doorbell.

"Finn! The door is open - you don't have to ring!" They heard Lane's voice call-out.

"What if they are doing the nasty, love?" Finn replied "They are entitled to a little warning..."

Rory and Logan shared a quick smile - Lane and Finn would never, ever change. "Come on in guys!" Logan called.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes, Finn!"

The friends gathered in Logan and Rory's empty living room for an impromptu goodbye party.

"I can't believe you guys are really leaving..." Steph sighed into her orange juice.

"Stars Hallow is only 30 minutes away," Rory said, shooting a soft smile at her friend. "We'll still see each other all the time."

"But, it's not the same," Lane replied, "I thought our kids would grow up being neighbors..."

"No, they'll meet in preschool," Colin quipped, alluding to how the friends first met.

"Maybe," Logan laughed. His friends were right; it was the end of an era and their friendship would undoubtedly be changed by it. For the better, though, Logan was sure.

"Sweets?" Lorelai's voice echoed through the house, followed by Emily's. "Honestly Lorelai, who do you think you are shouting in doors? We should have just rung the doorbell!"

"Mom, the door is open; it means come on in..."

"We'll never find them," Emily said.

"Well, Mitchum bought them this big house..." Lorelai muttered, before changing her strategy. "Marco?"

"The maid's name is Maria, Lorelai!"

Meanwhile, Rory, Logan, Finn, Colin, Lane and Stephanie exchanged a glance and shared a laugh before the responded with a heartfelt, "Polo!"

Not long thereafter, Lorelai and Emily entered the living room. "Emily, Lorelai! Wonderful morning, isn't it?" Logan greeted them warmly.

"Is it?" Emily questioned sarcastically. "Honestly, Logan, I don't know why you have to go through with this... No Gilmore, Huntzberger or Hayden has ever moved out of Hartford."

"Didn't Lorelai the First live in London?" Finn asked. The others held back their smiles as it was clear Emily was not amused.

"A hick-town," Emily continued unfazed. "My granddaughter is moving to a hick-town!"

"It's not a hick town, Grandma. We have a gorgeous house...."

"Eight bedrooms!" Emily raised her hands in frustration. "Eight! You might as well live in a potting shed!"

Rory and Lorelai exchanged a glance – best to let Logan handle this one - as Logan tried again. "Emily, it's hardly a potting shed. It's a beautiful house and the town is filled with lovely people…" He saw that her expression wasn't changing, so he decided to take a different route. "It's a great place to start a family...."

"Don't you bring up children, Logan Huntzberger!" Emily hurled at him, "You were supposed to take care of her - you signed those papers, you know!"

"Emily," Logan continued, his tone warm but firm, "this is me taking care of her!"

"It is? It is? How is dragging my granddaughter off to some farm town taking care of her? And then telling me it's an environment for children!"

"Grandma..." Rory tried, but Emily had had enough.

"I came over here to talk some sense into the both of you, but it is useless. This, young lady, is a disgrace! I don't know how Mitchum could have ever approved!"

"Mom!" Lorelai tried to butt-in, but with little success.

"Still, don't think I'll let you and your outlandish lifestyle come between this family. Live in that potting shed for all I care, but your presence is expected for Sunday Night Dinner!"

"Are we invited, Em?" Finn asked; trying to lighten the mood he earned a few small chuckles from the group. Emily's death glare silenced them, though.

"Sunday Dinner," Emily said sternly. "Seven o'clock. No excuses." And with that she turned sharply on her heel, leaving the group behind in slightly bemused silence.

* * *

"And that, ladies and gentleman, was Emily Gilmore in a stunning performance of "Crazy, Guilt-tripping Grandma". A critically acclaimed piece, she's in town 'till Thursday! Tickets are going quickly, so act fast!" Lorelai joked.

"The Gilmores are really shaken up about this, huh,?" Colin asked.

Lorelai shrugged in reply, "No, just my mother. She'll come around eventually…" With a vague gesture, Lorelai closed the topic of Emily Gilmore to focus on more important matters. "So are you all coming down to the Hallow for the housewarming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Lane smiled, "Rory's been telling me stories about this blues player, Morey… she wants us to form a band."

"Not a band, Lane," Rory laughed, rolling her eyes, "but Morey's been looking for a drummer to…," she paused and turned to Logan, "what was it he said, babe?"

"Make sweet tunes with."

"Make sweet tunes with?!" Finn exclaimed in shock, as the rest of the group shouted, "Dirty!"

One of the movers interrupted the laughter. "Mr. Huntzberger, we are done – just the coffee maker?"

"Claude," Rory corrected.

"It's…" the mover started, but caught himself, "_he_ is waiting on the counter. Once _he_ is packed up me and my guys can hit the road…"

"Alright, thanks, Jim," Logan said, "we'll take care of it."

* * *

"Now this is really it," Rory said as she carefully unplugged Claude and handed the cord to her husband.

"Nervous?" Logan asked as he took the coffee maker from her.

Rory opened the cardboard box and looked up at Logan. "Excited."

"Me too, Ace," he told her as he put Claude in the box. "Tape?"

Rory handed him the roll of packing tape and Logan sealed the moving box labeled "Fragile, Claude" in Rory's curly script. He was about to carry to box out to the living room, but Rory stopped him.

"Scissors!"

"For what?"

"Air holes!" she deadpanned and Logan cracked a smile. "You are too much!"

Rory looked up innocently, "but that's why you love me!"

He pulled her close for a hug, "That, Ace, is completely true."

* * *

Around noon the Huntzberger convoy pulled in to Stars Hallow. As Rory and Logan expected, this day was marked in Stars Hallow City Calendar. A banner welcoming the new family was hung between two streetlights and balloons were tied to the benches that fenced the grassy patch of the towns' square. Several towns members stood waiting on the steps of Logan and Rory's new home.

Rory smiled widely as she looked at Logan. "Crazy!"

"These people are insane!" he replied through a similar grin. For a moment, Rory wished her friends and mom hadn't made the trek down to Stars Hallow with them. Here she wanted to be a 'normal' girl, not the girl who moved into town accompanied by a fleet of expensive cars, carrying people dressed in designer clothes.

"Woah, sugah," Babbette said as Rory and Logan stepped out of their car, "did you bring the president with you?"

"Don't be silly," Miss Patti interrupted, "I bet it's Brad Pitt in that black Escalade…"

Rory shot Logan a smile, before directing herself to her new friends. "Afraid not ladies. It's just Finn."

"A Finn?" Patti asked as she ran her hand over her chin in contemplation. "Who? Tommi Mäkinen?"

"Who?" Logan, Babbette and Rory asked simultaneously.

"The famous race-car driver, dolls!" Patti replied as if it everyone should know the names of Finnish race-car drivers by heart.

"I thought you didn't watch sports?" Rory asked.

"Oh, honey, I don't. But, Tommi can drive my car any day," she winked, before boldly sashaying her way over to the Escalade.

"It ain't Tommi in that car, is it, dolls?" Babbette asked as she eyed the car.

"Our friends from Hartford drove down with us," Logan explained as he tried to stifle his laugh, "Finn is the name of one of our closest friends…."

"… who has never driven a race-car in his life, or been to Finland for that matter..." Rory added, her tone laced with amusement.

"Oh," Babbette frowned as fixed her gaze back on the car. Rory and Logan joined her in watching as Finn exited and was immediately encircled by Patti's arms.

"Oh, Tommi!" she giggled, as she squeezed him tighter, before pulling away from the embrace. "You're not Tommi...."

"No, I'm Finn," he informed her with a happy smile. "Friendly town, this, mate!" he yelled at Logan, as Patti continued to size him up. "Still a good-looking man..."

"Why thank-you..."

"Miss Patti"

"Miss Patti, I'm sure my wife thinks so, too," Finn side-stepped Patti's forwardness smoothly. As if on cue, Lane popped next to Finn and introduced herself. Meanwhile, Colin, Stephanie and Lorelai had made their way out of their cars and gathered on the front lawn. They spent a few minutes getting acquainted with Patti, Babbette, Morey, Andrew and Gypsy, before Taylor and Kirk broke it up.

"Babbette! What is going on here?" he questioned.

"Oh, sugah, we're just welcoming Logan and Rory. It's moving day!"

Taylor hummed disapprovingly as he eyed the gathering. "Rory, Logan, did you read the Living in Stars Hallow Guidelines I sent you?"

Rory and Logan exchanged a knowing glance - they had studied the book, all 377 pages of it, in amusement, laughing at all the preposterous rules Taylor had written down. "Yes."

"Then would you be able to tell me which rule you are violating right now?"

Babbette, Patti and the other townsfolk rolled their eyes, and the Hartford crowd shot each other worried looks - what kind of Gestapo Town had Rory and Logan fallen in love with?

"Uhm..." Rory started, but she couldn't come up with a rule that they were violating.

Kirk cleared his throat. "That would be 23E, section B, part 2 on page 234 - loitering on a citizen's lawn..."

"It's their house and their lawn," Lorelai interjected immediately, but she was shot down by Kirk. "A permit is required for all party-type occasions and Moving Day is a party type occasion... "

"Oh sugah," Babbette tried to comfort Lorelai, "don't worry. These two just got their panties in a twist, since they aren't invited!"

"Babbette!" Taylor exclaimed outraged as the others burst out in laughter.

"There is a second violation, too," Kirk said once the laughter died down.

"Very good, Kirk," Taylor praised, "I didn't think you'd notice..."

Kirk looked around the group, proudly puffing out his chest. "I'm training for deputy mayor..."

"I thought you worked at the post office?"

Kirk frowned, "I quit. Too many paper cuts..." A few people chuckled and Kirk continued, "Rule 54F, section Z, part 5 on page 198, vehicles parked on the street. Stars Hallow law states that vehicles should be parked in garages, on driveways, or in the therefore designated spaces."

"Oh Taylor!" Patti sighed, "Give it a rest."

Logan nipped the situation in the bud by asking if Taylor would like to come the party. "Can we leave the cars in the street?"

"Bribing is a violation of code..." Kirk rambled off, but Taylor stopped him. "That is a gracious offer, Logan. I'll see you at 7:30 pm...."

The Hartford group looked bemused as the townsfolk shook their heads. It was all lost on Rory and Logan as they just smiled at each other. This was definitely home.

* * *

After a tour of the still empty house, the colorful characters of the town left, giving Rory, Logan and their crew of Hartford Helpers time to move all their stuff in. Stephanie, Lorelai, Lane and Rory were busy in the room that would become the 'library'.

"It's so much smaller than your place in Hartford," Stephanie remarked as she placed a book on the shelf.

"But cozier," Rory replied through a smile. Of course, this house, and Stars Hallow, was different from Hartford, but that's what she wanted, that's what she craved and she was lucky to have friends that understood.

"Yes, definitely cozier..."

"…and so Rory and Logan," Lane added. "Super cute."

So far, Moving Day was great. Apart from the tiny Emily debacle this morning, and Taylor weaseling his way into the party there had been no mishaps. However, there was one thing that was on Rory's mind.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah sweets?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I'd love some coffee."

"That wasn't the question I was going to ask you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Lorelai paused. "Okay, well then, shoot."

"Is Dad coming?" Rory's tone wasn't accusatory, but it seemed as though her Dad had been caught up in work-related things lately, which was so out of character for him. He had called after he found out about the move, but Logan and Rory had half-expected him to come over for a nightcap and partake in their favorite hobby – elder bashing – but he didn't. It was all a little off.

"He didn't call you?"

"No."

"He said he would." Rory could have sworn she detected a little bitterness in her mother's tone, but she decided to let it slide. Lorelai let out a deep sigh, "Maybe he got caught up in his meeting..."

"Yeah," Rory shrugged, "those New York investor meetings can be pretty tough."

Lorelai nodded. "He might make it down by tonight. For the party. Maybe he and that Taylor guy will really hit it off, discussing small town law.. "

"Maybe.."

"Yeah," Lorelai sighed again, and before the tense moment could take hold of the room, she continued. "I really wasn't kidding about that coffee, kid...."

"Did you find Claude yet?" Lane asked.

"Nah, we'll just go to Luke's."

Lorelai perked up. "The famous Luke's?"

"The famous Luke's," Rory replied with a nod. "Let me just go ask the guys if they want anything."

* * *

"Hey, babe?" Rory asked as popped into one of the bedrooms the guys were working on.

"Yes, love?" Finn asked teasingly.

"She meant me, Finn." Logan playfully whacked Finn's shoulder and got up to meet his wife's side.

"You don't know that for sure, mate."

"He knows," Rory quipped as she leaned into Logan's embrace. "What's up?" he asked.

"The girls and I are just going to go over to Luke's for some coffee…"

"What about Claude?" Logan questioned with a smile, causing Rory to laugh and ignore the Claude comment. "Did you want us to bring you anything?"

"I see we aren't even getting an invite!" he exclaimed in mock-outrage. "Nooo, we men can just sit here all day and do the work, while you sit and drink another man's coffee…"

"Dirty!" Finn, Colin and Rory chimed simultaneously.

"You can come…"

"No can do, Ace," Logan teased, "got to finish up before tonight's party!"

Rory rolled her eyes at his antics. It was good, he was relaxed. Fun. "Alright." Rory kissed him. "Your choice."

She turned on her heel, but stopped when he called her name. "Just bring me a burger!"

* * *

"That's Luke?" Lorelai asked as he caught sight of the man in the blue baseball cap through the window. She didn't know what she was expecting, but he certainly didn't match the picture her daughter painted for her. They way she described him, Luke sounded homely and a little plain. And from what Lorelai could tell, Luke was definitely not plain.

"Yeah," Rory shrugged and pushed open the heavy door.

"Hey Rory," Luke said, looking up with a smile. "I saw Taylor making a scene earlier…"

"He was just welcoming us to the neighborhood…"

Luke shook his head lightly. "You can still make a clean getaway."

"But they made a banner," Lorelai quipped and Luke's eyes flew to hers. He had nice eyes, Lorelai couldn't help but note, much friendlier than his demeanor lead on. Instead of striking back with a witty remark, she chuckled a little uncomfortably. "I like banners."

"You'll have to excuse my mom," Rory said, shooting her Mom a quizzical look, "she doesn't get out much…and she does have a great love of banners…."

"Hey!" Lorelai playfully swatted her daughter's arm.

Luke's eyes shifted from Rory to Lorelai. "That's okay," he muttered, before snapping out of it. "Sit anywhere, I'll be right with you."

A few minutes later, Luke met them at the table with mugs and coffee. He provided all of the ladies – sans pregnant Stephanie – with a cup of coffee, before placing the last mug in front of Lorelai. He couldn't fill it though, since the pot was empty.

"Uh, coffee?" Lorelai asked, looking from her cup to him.

"I'm out…."

"What?" Lorelai questioned, with a certain urgency in her tone. "I've already had the longest day of my life and it's only 2 in the afternoon. I need coffee. I still need to unpack fifty boxes and party tonight. Coffee is essential."

"I can give you herbal tea," Luke suggested as a joke; he hadn't expected Lorelai to take it seriously.

"This is not a herbal tea moment! This is a coffee moment."

"If you are anything like your daughter, I bet every moment is a coffee moment," he mumbled in his usual grumpy tone.

"This is a jumbo coffee moment," Lorelai barreled on, "I need coffee in an I.V., in a vat, pumped straight into me. You are a diner man, the owner of this establishment, which, by the way, on the outside says it's a hardware store. Confusing. You should provide coffee. And my daughter says that this is the best coffee in the world, so for me to come all the way here, to try it and for you to be out is just cruel."

"I'm out…."

"Please, please, please tell me you're kidding!"

"If you'd just let me finish," Luke stressed, before softening his tone, "I would have told you that I just need to make more…"

"Make more?"

"You know, what people do when the coffee runs out."

"So, there was only a momentarily coffee shortage?" Lorelai sighed in relief. "Not a permanent one?"

"Yes."

A tiny laugh escaped her lips, and she purposely avoided his gaze. "Boy, do I feel stupid."

"Well don't," Luke cracked a smile. "But you do have a problem."

"Yes, that I do." Lorelai nodded and smiled as she watched Luke walk back to the counter to set some more coffee. She pried her eyes off him as she realized that her 'checking-to-make-sure-he-was-making-coffee' look had turned into a more creepy stare. She turned her head back to the table, where three curious girls were eyeing her.

"What? He's just getting me some coffee."

As dusk fell, Logan and Rory's house was fully d

* * *

ecorated and filled to the brim with people. The Hartford Elders had sent flowers, but declined their invitation to the festivities. Just as well, both Rory and Logan figured, since this night was supposed to be about them and not weighted down by the negativity on Shira's, Richard's and Emily's behalf.

Longtime friends mixed with new, as Finn and Babbette danced it out to Morey's and Lane's musical talents, Stephanie took pregnancy tips from Lindsey Forrester who had five children by the time she was 25 and Colin talked investment with Andrew.

It was certainly an odd mix, but it fit. It was heartwarming to see everyone come together and celebrate this key moment in Rory and Logan's life.

"They are good kids," Luke said, dropping himself next to Lorelai on the couch, who was busy fiddling with her cell phone.

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded before she snapped her phone shut. "I'm going to miss them."

Luke took a swig of his beer. "Hartford isn't too far away; I'm sure you'll visit all the time."

"Well," Lorelai shrugged casually, "I'll have to now. Best damn coffee I've had in this Looney Tunes town."

He laughed, "Hey, at least we have banners…"

Lorelai smiled broadly and nodded. Her cell broke the tension that threatened to creep up. She shot a quick look at the screen before getting up. "I've got to get this," she apologized, "it's my husband…"

Luke nodded and granted her a crooked smile. Involuntarily, his eyes followed her to the corner of the room, where she stood, cell pressed against her ear, engaged in, what seemed to be, a hushed argument. He let out a deep sigh, before taking another sip of his beer and getting off the couch. This was a party after all.

* * *

After tonight's party their house was officially a home. The party fizzled out, the guests left and now it was just Rory and Logan. Together. Alone. Finally.

"Nice bathroom," Logan commented as he sauntered his way over to the bed.

"I know," Rory replied absentmindedly as her gaze was fixed on Logan's bare chest. He smirked at her, before crawling up next to her on the bed. He leaned in close, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Hey."

"Hey you," she whispered into his kiss. "Long time, no see."

"Some party," Logan mumbled as he placed a sloppy kiss on her collar bone and another one on her shoulder.

"Better than Hartford…" Rory agreed lazily as she placed a random kiss on his chest.

"Why?" he asked, though it was clear in his tone that he had no intention to carry on with this conversation.

"No sub party necessary," Rory replied through husky breaths. Logan found his way back to her mouth and kissed her long and lovingly. After a few moments, he broke it off, much to Rory's displeasure.

"Welcome home, Ace," he whispered, before continuing his shower of kisses and touches.

* * *

**Okay, so this might not be my best - maybe it was a little choppy - but I kind of liked it. ****I don't know how ASP does it with all the dialogue on so many different characters. I don't know, let me know how I did? **

**PS: yes, there is a Java Junkie undercurrent, and yes, Lorelai is still married to Chris. And yes, if I ever do a sequel, guess who'd have starring roles... **


	23. Missing Pieces

**Congrats to bwlovesyou for being the 300****th**** reviewer. I don't know you BW is, but I love you! And all of you for that matter; thank-you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter. It's been over a year in the making, this story, and irregular updates during most of it, so it amazes me how many people have stuck with this story. I've been stretching this out for a while now, but this is the last of the real chapters and we tie up some loose ends. Fluff all the way. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG. **

* * *

Sometimes it surprised her just how easily she and Logan had fallen into the Stars Hallow kind of life. Waking up and reading the morning papers with Logan, chit-chatting with Luke as she waited for her morning and afternoon coffees, walking the two blocks down to the Stars Hallow Gazette, listening to Logan as he called her up to go over business deals, movie nights, Al's Pancake World, participating in Tuesday Town Meetings, dance class at Miss Patti's…

For a while, Rory had been worried that it would loose its glossy sheen; that Stars Hallow was just another quick fix for her and Logan, but that moment hadn't come yet and, six months in, Rory could now seriously say that that moment might never come. The town's residents had taken them in, taken them under their wing and had shown them what a real community - albeit a whacky one – was like. Both Rory and Logan were just as deliriously happy as the day they signed the contract for the house.

And things on the old home front had quieted down considerably. Mitchum was recovering nicely, pleased with Logan's progress as Small Publications Manager and equally happy with Stan's impressive leadership style. Shira and Emily both had come round to the idea of the Golden Couple living outside Hartford's inquiring walls and Richard, being the calmest of the four, was simply relieved that Rory and Logan didn't breach the contract they had signed all those years ago. The Elders had only visited Stars Hallow once in the past six months, but that was perfectly fine by Rory and Logan. The distance put between them was enough to actually start looking forward to Sunday Night Dinners!

Their true friends; however, made it a point to visit at least once a week. Rory imagined Stars Hallow was like a retreat for them – an escape from the crazy. It was Lorelai, though, who had really taken a liking to the small town as she visited almost every other day. She claimed to be bored sitting home alone, without Chris and so she filled her days annoying Luke at the diner and observing the people of the town.

Really, so many changes had occurred over the last year, from being on the brink of divorce, to her big European trip, to Mitchum's heart attack, getting a real job, and moving to Stars Hallow. Her life had spun around completely, and yet, something was missing.

On most mornings, Rory was a little slow without coffee, but not this morning. She woke up with a buzz; something was changing. What she felt wasn't a blind hope or an intense wish. This was the missing piece. A test would have to confirm; however, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that the stick would turn pink.

And she couldn't wait to tell Logan.

On any other morning, all she would have to do is run her hand over his, look up, and he would stir, but not today. A morning meeting with the Woodbury publication had caused his side of the bed to be empty. For a moment, she contemplated calling him, but immediately decided against it. This was something that she wanted to tell him in person, that he deserved to hear in person. Telling him had been something that she'd been dreaming about ever since they got married, so what was one more day?

* * *

Luke didn't even bother to look up that morning as she entered the diner. It was 7:45. It couldn't be any one other than Rory and he knew she would want a coffee and a blueberry muffin to go.

"The usual?"

"Of course," Rory smiled and she pulled a few dollar bills from her pocket. She watched as Luke filled her 16 oz. cup to the brim and a wave of nerves washed over her. She had read something about this once, and it was a definite no-no. "Actually, Luke," she sighed, "maybe I'll have some tea. You got herbal?" Rory had no clue if herbal tea was any healthier than regular tea, but at least it sounded healthier; like something a pregnant woman would drink.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Herbal tea?"

"And maybe a balance bar…" Rory added absentmindedly. There were blueberries in her muffin, but it was still a muffin and that couldn't be all too healthy for the maybe baby inside her.

"Herbal tea and a balance bar?"

"Or fruit," Rory offered, "a banana, maybe an apple…"

"Or fruit?" Luke repeated incredulously. His tone broke the loop of health food thoughts that ran through Rory's mind. Her smiling eyes met his slightly concerned looking ones. "Want a cracker, Luke?" she asked, but it simply added to his confusion.

"What?"

"You are repeating everything I say," she clarified.

Luke furrowed his brow. "I am?"

"Yeah, like a backwards baseball cap wearing parrot…"

"I'm sorry, Rory," Luke sighed heavily, "it's just that a balance bar and herbal tea… He took a moment to eye her carefully. "Are you feeling alright? You aren't sick, are you?"

"No, I'm not sick," Rory waved his concern away. "I'm just not sure I should be drinking caffeine right now…"

"You aren't sure you should be drinking caffeine right now?"

"And the parrot is back!" Rory laughed wholeheartedly.

Luke didn't share the laugh, instead he kept his gaze focused on the women in front of him. Granted, she hadn't lived in Stars Hallow as long as his other patrons, but he knew her just as well, or even better. And one thing was certain, Rory Huntzberger lived on caffeine. This morning, though, she seemed fine without it, upbeat, happy, excited… a big smile plastered on her face and a distinct shimmer in her eye.

"Oh jeez!" Luke exclaimed as realization hit, before he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"That's you'll be forced to an eternity of people shoving crackers down your throat, than yes…"

"Rory!"

"Maybe, Luke, maybe," Rory said, as she lowered her voice to a hush. "I'm not 100 percent sure, and I need to talk to Logan....don't tell anyone!"

"Who am I going to tell?" he asked in mock-offence. "I can keep a secret."

Rory shook her head slightly, since the always so balanced man couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he busied himself behind the counter. "Herbal tea for you, then. And a balance bar. Healthy. Healthy is good. Healthy is important. Caffeine is bad."

"Thank-you, Luke," Rory said as she took her tea and balance bar. As she turned to leave, she heard Kirk ask for a glass of organic buttermilk.

"It's on the house, Kirk!"

Rory craned her neck and caught Luke's eye, before shooting him a warning look. She hadn't even taken a test yet – she wanted Logan to be there for that. Surely, the town wouldn't find out before Logan?

* * *

Rory was lucky that she had two meetings with the staff of the Stars Hallow Gazette today. She would have wasted the day dreaming if she had stayed at her desk all day. The quick walk from the office to home was enough to make her dizzy with thoughts of the future. She hadn't exactly decided on how to tell Logan the big news, but she couldn't wait to see him.

From afar she saw her husband pulling up their driveway and getting out of the car. "Hey you!" she shouted and her smile grew as he turned around and smirked at her.

"Hey you, yourself!"

Rory quickened her pace, the word 'baby' bouncing through her mind with each step. It was incredibly hard to contain herself as she came closer to him, but she was able to. Instead of greeting him with the stunning revelation, she embraced him and quickly closed the gap between them, giving him a slightly more passionate 'welcome home' kiss than he was used to.

After a few moments air became essential and the kissing died down. Logan pulled away from the embrace, but kept his eyes fixed on Rory. "You look happy today," he told her seriously, before continuing teasingly, "you finally get the interns to start using start spell check?"

Rory laughed at his comment as she coyly ran a hand through her hair. "No."

"No?"

"They'll never learn," Rory sighed, waving his joking away. He was being funny – but it was not the time. "How was your day?"

"Good," Logan nodded, "No rebellious spelling bees, but still pretty good…"

Rory shot him a warm smile, "I'm glad."

"I see that," Logan said as he brushed her cheek with his thumb. "I like it. Happy looks good on you, Ace."

"It looks good on you, too, babe," Rory replied, before brushing a quick kiss on his lips. "You know next week is our 7 months anniversary in Stars Hallow?"

Logan's hands dropped from resting on the small of her back, to her rear as he pulled her closer. "Really?" he whispered in her ear. "It seems like we've been here forever…"

"Yeah…" His scent and his touch was distracting and she leaned into his kiss, and she indulged in another mini-make out session.

"So…" she said through a deep sigh as she pulled out of the kiss. "…I wanted to ask you something."

Logan looked at her flushed face and smirked. "Shoot."

"Uh, how would you feel about…" Rory paused, suddenly nervous "… doing some grocery shopping before dinner?"

It was an oddly timed question, and not at all what she had wanted to say, but Logan went along with it for which she was grateful. "Well, if you want me to cook, Ace, then I'm pro because our pantry is empty!" He shot her a fake accusatory look.

It was true, Rory had been eating like a maniac lately, but she hadn't known she was eating for two, so really, it wasn't her fault their house wasn't the food and snack heaven it usually was.

"We could go to Luke's," Logan suggested, "Or Al's. It's Greek Week, I think, and I could go for some kofta…"

Logan slowly lead them toward the house and Rory smiled as thoughts of Paris flooded her mind; kofta would be a pretty romantic dinner, but grocery shopping was essential. "No we should go grocery shopping," she said. "You don't mind if we pick up a pregnancy test, do you?"

"No, not at all," Logan replied with the same casual tone Rory had used, before her words hit him. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at her, eyeing her face for signs of joking but all he saw was her big, blue, deliriously happy eyes shining back at him. "What?" he exclaimed. "Ace! Are you...?"

She nodded enthusiastically, bobbing her head up and down a few times for emphasis. "I think so."

"Oh my god," Logan shouted happily as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her in a tight embrace. "Oh Ace, this is amazing!"

The couple stayed like that, cuddled up to each other on their front porch, until Logan became restless. He took Rory's left hand in his and lead her down the stairs. "Let's go."

* * *

Logan and Rory felt the eyes of the towns people on them as they made their way to Doose's. "Is it me, or do a lot of strange people live in this town?" Logan asked Rory.

"They might have an inkling…"

Logan shot her an amused look. "An inkling, huh?"

"Well," Rory shrugged, "I was at Luke's this morning and I got herbal tea instead of coffee…."

"Oh, well, say no more!" Logan laughed whole-heartedly.

"Oh, Rory, honey!" Patti greeted them as they entered the store. "You are absolutely glowing…"

"Ssh!" Kirk said as he raised his index finger to his lips. "She might not have told him she might be pregnant yet!"

Even if she hadn't told Logan, her secret was out. "I guess Luke can't keep a secret," Rory laughed, but Patti contradicted her. "Luke didn't say a thing, doll face. Babbette told me, who heard it from Sookie who heard it from Jackson, who was delivering blueberries at Luke's this morning. Cesar told him."

"I'm surprised you didn't get a phone call at the paper," Logan laughed, " to run an article…"

Patti's face lit up as she clapped her hands excitedly. "Ooh, now that's an idea."

"Yeah, maybe," Rory frowned, before smiling quickly, "we should get going…" But Patti and Kirk weren't listening. Their attention had focused back to discussing who had spilled the beans regarding Rory's possible pregnancy.

The couple quickly found the aisle with pregnancy tests and purchased two – just in case – and hurried to get the other groceries.

"What's left on the list?" Rory asked, peeking over Logan's shoulder.

"Just coffee," he said, and held up a jar of regular blend. Rory looked at it lovingly, absentmindedly running her tongue over her bottom lip.

"You and the coffee need a room?" Logan grinned in jest and Rory humored him by faking laugh, before she gently took the regular coffee from his hands and replaced it with a jar of decaf.

* * *

"Is it time yet?" Rory asked as she paced around the couch, unable to remain calm as the couple waited for the results of the test. Logan smirked as he turned his head to follow her pacing. "We've got about another minute left…"

"A minute?" Rory questioned in hormonal outrage. "You can make a pop tart in a minute, you can download Godfather I, II and III in a minute, you can walk to Luke's in a minute, but you have to wait five to find out if you are pregnant which, in this day and age, is a disgrace...and, really, pregnant women are in a fragile emotional state anyway. Really, waiting is just cruel and unfair…"

She was too caught up in her rambling rant to hear the timer go off on Logan's watch. He snatched the test from the coffee table, stood up and met her half-way through her walk around the couch. Her monologue stopped as she collided with him.

Rory looked up from the plush carpet to meet Logan's warm and inquiring eyes. "It's time?" she asked.

A smile tugged at his lips as he nodded. He was certainly eager to find out the results.

"Oh god," Rory mumbled and she leaned into him. "I don't know if I can look…you go first."

"You sure?" Logan asked as he squeezed her tightly. "We can count to three…"

"No," Rory shook her head nervously. "You have to tell me."

He dipped down to press a quick kiss on top of her head, before shooting a casual glance at the stick. If Rory had been looking at his face, she would have seen the huge smile, but instead all she heard was his surprised and elated scream.

"Pregnant!"

He shoved the positive test in front of her and Rory saw that a perfectly pink line was visible. She squeezed her husband tightly and started kissing him. The excited screams soon made place for deep and appreciative kisses and quick touches. Soon, the excitement caused the couple to loose their balance and they fell back on their couch, smiling and laughing.

"A baby!" Rory exclaimed, "We are going to have a baby!"

A small frown appeared on Logan's face, before he went back to the happy expression that graced his face just a moment earlier. Rory noticed, and reached for his hand.

"Baby, don't worry about being a dad. You'll be great!" She waved the stick that she still grasped in her free hand. "This test is positive proof that in nine months you'll be the best dad around!"

Logan dropped his head at his wife's sweet words. Becoming Mitchum 2.0 was a worry that occasionally crossed his mind in Hartford, but never in Stars Hallow. He was changed and she was changed. Logan brushed a soft kiss on her lips. "You are going to be an excellent mom, Ace." He squeezed her hand before letting it go. "I've got something for you."

"For me?" Rory craned her neck and watched as Logan pulled a tiny box out of his coat pocket. "Oh baby, you were away for four hours on business today, you didn't have to get me anything," she laughed, referring to their old 'tradition' of Logan buying her jewelry in exchange for forgiveness.

"I bought this the day you signed your contract at the Gazette," he told her as he laid the tiny box in her hand. "I was just waiting for the right time to give it to you…" he gently jutted out his chin, "open it."

Rory did just that and was stunned when she saw a sleek white diamond band of diamonds sparkling back at her. It was a beautiful ring. Elegant in its simplicity; something she would have picked out for a wedding band, had she been given the chance. She absentmindedly ran her thumb over the tiny sapphire ring that she wore on her middle finger.

"Logan, it's beautiful," Rory said in a breathy voice, "but I have so many rings…"

"I know," he interjected quickly, "but you can't wear them because they remind you of Hartford. The biggest reminder is on your ring finger right now."

They both stared down at Rory's ring finger, which was still covered by her gaudy Huntzberger heirloom of an engagement ring.

Rory shifted her gaze from the nasty ring, to Logan's face and finally to her simple, elegant ring in the box. It would look absolutely beautiful matched with her sapphire. On her ring finger.

"I'd propose again," Logan said with a smirk, "but that would make it three times…"

Rory blinked a few times trying to hide the tears that quickly formed in her eyes. "Well," she swallowed, "three time's the charm, isn't it?"

* * *

**Awww. Well, all that's left is the epilogue. I hope to have it posted some time this week. Hope you enjoyed & review. Much love! **


	24. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG. **

* * *

No regrets. For two kids from a society background it might sound like an incredibly simple mantra, but it was true. Rory Huntzberger could honestly say that she had no regrets for the way she had been living her life, because if she had, she might have never ended up in Stars Hallow with her caring, loving husband and their beautiful baby girl.

Still, let there be no mistake about it, it hadn't been an easy road to navigate. Their love had never been carefree and easy. The love they shared wasn't a straightforward, completely committed Finn-and-Lane love, or a borderless, crazy love like Stephanie and Colin had. No, Rory and Logan's love was marked by signatures and business deals and tainted by fear of commitment and ruining a perfectly solid friendship. It was a sticky situation and contracted love forced them so close together that it almost tore them apart.

The reality was that a simple signature complicated things more than either one could have ever imagined. They carried on like nothing had changed, when in fact their world was turned upside down. That denial was a dangerous state of mind was something they both learned the hard way. Rory shut down completely, Logan turned into a sycophant of society. Both desperately hoped that things would get better, that they'd be fine, but things had only gotten worse. Bitter was what they turned and sometimes found themselves thinking that their love wasn't worth fighting for; that they weren't worth happiness.

All Rory had ever really longed for was a simple life, one out of the gossiping glare of the spotlight and all Logan ever truly wanted was her, from the moment he set his four year old eyes on her. She was everything he asked for and he wanted her to be happy. Boiled down, their love was that simple. Just two kids, two hearts that shared one love and one soul.

And eventually, Rory had gotten her wish to chase the simple life. And, in the end, their love conquered all. Yes, it was kicked-down, battered and bruised, but Rory and Logan got it together, dusted it off and tried again. And again. Three times proved to be the charm and their love was sealed with a beautiful baby girl: Skylar.

A name like that would be cause for social outrage in Hartford, but not in Stars Hallow. Banners, balloons and a parade celebrated the birth of the town's newest citizen. Maybe that's why they named their daughter after the sky – for the endless possibilities their daughter had without Society weighing her down. Or maybe it was because her initials formed the perfect tribute to the town they had come to love so, so much.

Rory realized, though, in her quest for a simple life that no life would be without hardships, things wouldn't always be easy and that the battle was often worth it. The only difference was that Hartford that meant going to Society parties and listening to tales of endless gossip about her family, in Stars Hallow it meant attending town meetings and listening to tales of friendly gossip about everyone and everything. In addition, she realized that her simple departure from Hartford Society complicated the lives of so many others, mostly her mother's.

Her father's heavy work schedule was a contributing factor in the breakdown of her parents marriage, but a new love with a small town diner owner was the deep and dying breath of a fifteen year old relationship. The Hayden-Gilmore divorce was the most scandalous of Hartford Society. Of course, it was only fitting that the scandal child of '85 left town with another scandal attached to her name.

For now, Richard, Emily, Mitchum, Shira and Christopher could represent the family name, but Rory wasn't a fool. She knew that someday the Elders would fade away to memories and the time would come for Rory and Logan to reclaim their rightful place as the most prominent family of the American East Coast.

Rory figured that she'd have enough time to give Skye the carefree childhood Rory had so desperately wanted. No prep schools, no fast cars, black cards, Gucci gowns and debutante balls. And maybe, during that time, maybe one of her high flying society friends would surpass the Huntzberger's. Rory feverishly hoped that one day the Rothschild or McCrea name would carry the same jaw dropping reaction as her last name.

Skye wasn't going to be living a completely sheltered life, though. After all, she was part of the second generation of Golden Children that had arrived. Lane and Finn's kids, Willow and Matt led the ranks, followed by Carter McCrea and baby Skye.

She would never have the intense bond with Carter, Wills and Mattie that Rory and Logan shared with Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Lane, but that was okay. She would have her Gramp Luke and Gram Lorelai, Miss Patti, Babbette and a fleet of other towns people to shower her with love and affection. Life would give her endless opportunities, real opportunities, whereas Rory only had her name and bank account. Stunted socially, she needed her friends to shelter from the gossip, the hatred, to form sub-parties with, for support, for a laugh…

Skye would grow up free of contracts, free to find her own love. No commitments. Simple, uncomplicated. It was open; her story to tell. One thing was sure, though, Skylar Huntzberger would lead a bright and shiny life and, boy, would she be loved.

And in Rory and Logan's minds, that's all that mattered, that there would be enough love in Skye's future. Because if there was anything worth fighting for, Rory and Logan knew it was love. And once it was secured it was something that stayed forever.

It was that simple.

-THE END -

* * *

**And that was it. The last 964 words of this story. My second story completed. **

**I toyed around with a few ideas, but I liked this the best. It almost acts as a prelude to a possible sequel, but it wraps up The Not So Simple Life well. I love all of my stories, but this one is very special to me and I'm glad so many of you stuck with it during the fourteen odd months it took to write it. Thank-you all very much for all the kindness you've written in the reviews! On a bad day, I'll go back and read them - always puts a smile back on my face. **

**I'm seriously considering a sequel, though I probably wouldn't start until I finish something else, since I want to be certain I can finish it within a reasonable time frame (fourteen months is not something I really consider reasonable just FYI). ****I'd like to keep it NSSL-style with flashbacks and a running plot. The flashbacks would chronicle Lorelai and Luke's relationship (has ties to a plot I thought of a long time ago 'how the hayden heroines became the gilmore girls'(though I don't know if it's been done before)) and present would be about sixteen year old Skylar's first steps into society and how that affects Rory and Logan. No promises, just be on the look-out, that's all I'll say. **

**Much love always. **


End file.
